XI Nihil Novum Sub Sole
by Misao-CG
Summary: Máscara y Shiori tienen muchos asuntos pendientes qué resolver... pero no lograrán nada si no se ven a las caras. Nada nuevo bajo el sol parece molestar a los santos de Athena.¡GRACIAS POR LEER!
1. En Tres Lugares del Mundo

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **Las referencias al manga de Inuyasha serán debidamente explicadas en la Brújula Cultural cuando corresponda, y más extensamente en mi blog, al cual se puede acceder desde mi profile. Es importante que en este capítulo, LEAN el blog. **

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Séptimo: Cuando haya capturado a mi adversario y él diga: "Antes de matarme¿podrías decirme al menos cuáles son tus planes?", yo diré "**NO**" y le dispararé. (No, pensándolo mejor le dispararé primero y sólo entonces diré "**NO**") _

_Ciertas escenas de violencia innecesaria y algo cruda pueden lastimar algunas sensibilidades, por lo que se pide discreción por parte de los lectores. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Nihil Novum Sub Sole." **

_("Nada Nuevo Bajo El Sol") _

****

**Apertura: **

**Tres Lugares del Mundo. **

**Bangkok, Tailandia. **

_23:45 pm. _

Aterrizó limpiamente sobre el techo, con la suavidad de un gorrión, sin levantar ni la más mínima sospecha de que se había dejado caer con todo su enorme volumen encima. Bueno, y aunque no hubiera mostrado tener el mismo cuidado, de todos modos nadie se habría percatado de su llegada. Aquél apestoso edificio le provocó grima tan solo de pisarlo, eso y sin mencionar que los olores y los ruidos eran como una cruel blasfemia a sus afinados sentidos. Rápidamente sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas, para cubrirse la nariz y la boca.

Miró a su alrededor con una mueca de disgusto estampada en el rostro: se acercó al borde del edificio y le echó un vistazo a la ciudad. Percibía ruidos, olores, contaminación, luces hasta donde alcanzaban sus sentidos. ¿Por qué los humanos tenían que ser tan fétidos, ruidosos y molestos? Bah. Sin quitarse el pañuelo de la cara, plegó las alas, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el interior del edificio. Allí, a sus espaldas, había dos criaturas muy parecidas a él que le esperaban pacientes. Ambas eran de menor tamaño, y de momento se quedaron en sumiso silencio: parecían los temerosos vasallos de un cruel señor feudal.

"Koumori–sama: el sujeto que busca está abajo, en el club." Dijo una de estas criaturas, que llevaba tampones en los oídos. "O al menos los humanos que le obedecen están allí. La búsqueda casi ha concluido."

"Hmpf."

Koumori pasó de largo y de un fuerte golpe con su mano abrió la puerta, sacándola de quicio. Se introdujo en el edificio tras agachar la cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes la peste que le llegaba a su nariz: sudor humano, al menos tres tipos de drogas diferentes, y sobre todo, olor a cigarro y humo. Con desprecio siguió avanzando, con firmeza en sus pasos. Su enorme figura comenzó a descender con elegante gracia aquellos escalones, pese al profundo disgusto que sentía. Sí, con _gracia_: pese a tan enorme tamaño y a sus alas, la criatura cuidaba sus movimientos al caminar, con los cuáles no era torpe, sino al contrario. Era preciso y perfecto: no malgastaba energía extra, como lo habría hecho una persona normal.

Bueno, Koumori no era normal. Para empezar, no era un ser humano. Era un youkai–murciélago, como sus compañeros que le seguían, que, efectivamente, eran sus vasallos. Por esta misma razón, sus sentidos estaban mucho más afinados que los de un ser humano. Incluso era fuerte: me atrevo a decir, quizás exagero, quizás no, que su fuerza podría equipararse a la de un santo plateado.

Este extraño trío de criaturas salidas de leyenda, buscaban algo en ese edificio y lo encontrarían. Los murciélagos menores siguieron al mayor cuál si fueran sombras, pisándole los talones. Si bien su líder estaba tan incómodo como ellos, al menos tenía más temple y no demostraba su disgusto. Ellos no hacían ningún esfuerzo por ocultar sus náuseas. Además estaban neuróticos y parecía que saltarían al ataque en cualquier momento.

Koumori se detuvo al llegar a un último set de escaleras que llevaba a un club nocturno de muy mala muerte. El piso inferior, en donde se encontraba el club, era quizás el peor antro en su tipo en la ciudad de Bangkok. Estaba abarrotado de humanos de la más diversa '_fauna'_ delictual. Ese club era un punto álgido para tráfico de drogas y trata de blancas: allí se hacían aquellos viciados negocios, y no por sumas bajas. Quizás estos murciélagos no soportarían estar allí mucho rato antes que los atacara una fuerte jaqueca. La estridente música alcanzaba decibeles tan molestos que habrían puesto a aullar un perro (de hecho, en la calle podían oírse algunos), el olor a humano sudado y hacinado amenazaba con hacerles perder su cena y sentían comezón por todo el cuerpo. Ojalá pronto terminasen sus asuntos para poder largarse cuánto antes. Koumori se volvió hacia sus vasallos.

"Más les vale que este sujeto esté aquí." Les gruñó de un pésimo humor. "No dejé Grecia y me vine hasta acá solo por un ridículo rumor¡Si Le Pierdo El Rastro A Esa Cochinada Que Tengo Por Pariente, Les Sacaré Los Tímpanos A Los Dos!"

"Koumori–sama, estamos seguros." Respondió uno de sus murciélagos. "El tipo ha estado oculto en Bangkok desde que se le arruinó el negocio en Europa. Aquí ha remontado, aunque no sin dificultad."

"¿Cómo no? El sujeto no se ensucia las manos, pero conoce el negocio mejor que su bolsillo." Respondió la otra criatura. "Apuesto mi cabeza que está aquí: es más, debería estar en una de aquellas oficinas."

Koumori miró a la derecha, para ver cuatro puertas cerradas. No había nadie en ese pasillo, pero supo enseguida que aquellas habitaciones estaban siendo ocupadas por humanos en distintas actividades. El youkai enfocó sus oídos a cada una de las puertas… y entrecerró los ojos al concentrarse en la puerta del fondo hacia la izquierda.

"Goh. Soun. Hagamos esto rápido." Les dijo Koumori a sus vasallos.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Goh y Soun sisearon, sacaron las garras y erizaron el espinazo. Se adelantaron dando zancadas intimidantes y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, derribaron la puerta que Koumori les había indicado. Se trenzaron en una trifulca con 4 sujetos armados y con cara de tener las muelas podridas. Resonaron algunos balazos con silenciadores, que no pasaron desapercibidos para Koumori. Supo en seguida que uno de sus vasallos había sido herido, pero no le fue difícil interpretar que aquél enfermizo sonido de carne rasgándose a punta de zarpazos, aunado al grito ahogado en sangre, equivalía a la venganza de su protegido.

Koumori sonrió de soslayo. Con elegancia guardó su pañuelo y avanzó hacia la habitación. Soun, con el rostro contorsionado por la rabia y en dolor, tenía un bonito balazo en un costado que se estaba curando a gran velocidad. Sacó hacia fuera el cuerpo de un humano corpulento, que tenía la yugular cortada, y sus tripas a la vista. Soun hizo una reverencia al ver a su señor, que sin prestarle atención al cadáver, entró en aquella oficina. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre: había otro humano muerto, uno a medio morir y un tercero que observaba lleno de miedo a Goh. Y allí, arrinconado entre la espada y una ventana, estaba la persona por quién había ido.

Allí estaba el Jefe, la mente maestra detrás del secuestro de Ana Korber, aquella niña inglesa que por una serie de eventos más o menos afortunados, había terminado al cuidado de Isabella y de Kanon… el mismo que había ordenado su extracción del Santuario a como diera lugar y que había huido luego que su millonaria transacción, de varios miles de euros, se fuera por el retrete al ser frustrada por Isabella.

"¿Se Puede Saber Qué Significa Esta Intromisión¿Quién Les Ha Enviado¿Sabes Con Quién Te Estás Metiendo?"

El sujeto, que tenía un delgado y enfermo aspecto, enfrentó a Koumori con la arrogante insolencia y arrojo de un capo de la mafia poderoso y experimentado. No lo parecía, pero era un criminal de los más peligrosos, con tantas influencias en todo nivel, que llegaba a dar miedo. De otro modo no se explicaba el hecho que hubiera podido evadir por los pelos a varias agencias de la INTERPOL en su huida de Grecia. El sujeto era un camaleón.

Sin embargo, la virulenta hostilidad de sus palabras, apenas hicieron efecto en Koumori, que con desdeño le miró de pies a cabeza. Sí, el Jefe era peligroso, pero él lo era aún más. Koumori, del clan de murciélagos del occidente de Japón, hijo menor de Taigokumaru, era su equivalente entre los youkai. Dio un paso adelante.

"Sé perfectamente con qué tipo de basura trato." Gruñó Koumori, tras un rápido movimiento, con el cuál apresó al Jefe con una de sus garras. "La pregunta es¿lo sabes tú?" Le preguntó mientras ejercía presión en sus manos. El Jefe, que no en balde era cauteloso, negó con la cabeza y lo dejó al suelo.

"¡COF, COF, COF¿Qué, COF, Quieres, Criatura?" Preguntó entre toses el Jefe.

Koumori no contestó. Le dio la espalda al Jefe en tanto Soun, que ya había retirado el segundo cadáver, le pasaba una toalla húmeda para que se limpiara las manos. Goh rió con desdeño, mientras vigilaba con atención al humano que no había perdido la conciencia.

"Ofrecerte un trato." Dijo por fin Koumori. "Verás, tengo problemas para encontrar a mi _sobrinita_." Fue tal el asco con el que pronunció esta última palabra, que el Jefe hasta sintió lástima por la mujer en cuestión.

"¿Y a mi Qué?" El Jefe endureció la mirada y se puso en pie.

Estaba impactado. ¿**QUÉ** era esa cosa? Nunca antes había tratado con algo así. ¿Qué clase de demonio era? Estaba asustado, mucho, pero trataba por todos los medios de no perder los estribos. Koumori se puso las manos en las caderas.

"Mucho. Tienes contactos que necesito, pero que no puedo usar."

"Mis servicios tienen un precio."

"Te dejaré vivir." Esta vez, quien vertió virulencia en sus palabras no fue otro que Koumori. "Prometo no comerte." El Jefe tragó saliva: le pareció un buen trato.

"Conozco algunas personas. ¿Qué necesitas?" Algo menos tenso, el Jefe movió el cuello para así poder mover los músculos, que los sentía como de piedra.

En su fuero interno, el sujeto esperaba que Koumori le dijera que necesitaba sacar de algún puerto un cargamento de drogas, matar a su sobrina o algo por el estilo. Pero no. El murciélago sacó de entre sus ropas dos fotografías y varios documentos escritos. Los dejó caer encima del escritorio de forma que quedaron a plena vista del Jefe… quien ni bien las observó, palideció.

Aquellos documentos no eran sino copias del expediente de Isabella en INTERPOL, y las fotografías habían sido obtenidas con un teleobjetivo, no hacía mucho.

**"¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?"** Bramó el Jefe, asustado hasta la médula. Reconoció a Isabella en el acto, y por mucho rencor que le guardase, **SABÍA** que no debía meterse con ella, mucho menos luego de lo que le había pasado.

Sabía que había cierto santo dorado que **PAGARÍA** por darle una paliza.

"Es tu contacto." Koumori rió con desdén. "El repugnante monstruo que mi hermano mayor tenía por hija, está bajo la protección del Santuario de Athena… y verás, aunque yo, Koumori, podría darle pelea a un dorado, no le ganaría… por lo que necesito negociar."

"¿_Negociar_? No me voy a prestar para ese juego, bastantes problemas tuve ya con los dorados. **_ME NIEGO_** a ser parte de esta locura."

"Dije que necesito negociar, pero no tengo con qué." Insistió la criatura, sin que se le moviese un músculo. "Mi sobrina no sale del Santuario, pero esta hembra humana va y viene a gusto." Explicó señalando la fotografía. "Sé que es importante para uno de los santos. Tú te las arreglarás para secuestrarla y que así yo pueda negociar un intercambio."

"¡Imbécil! Si tu sobrina está en el Santuario¿qué te hace pensar que te la cambiarán por esta mujer? Si está allí, es porque la aprecian de algún modo. Lo único que conseguirás es tener a una horda de santos, muy enojados, golpeando tu puerta."

**"¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"** Koumori rió con fuerza, al igual que sus vasallos. El Jefe les miraba incrédulo. "No, humanito, eso no es verdad. Los humanos de la clase de esos santos solo cuidan de sus hembras y nada más. ¿Quién querría proteger a un monstruo como Shiori? Intercambiarán a ese monstruo por esta mujer sin dudarlo ni un segundo."

"Eres un loco." El Jefe se cruzó de brazos y miró amenazante a Koumori. No lo ayudaría en su suicida misión ni aunque lo desollaran vivo: le tenía más miedo a los dorados que a otra cosa. "Estás solo en esto. Apáñatelas como puedas."

Koumori le dio un repentino golpe en la tripa, lo sujetó por el hombro y lo aventó contra la ventana. El Jefe sintió los agudos besos de los cristales rotos en su piel y creyó que caería hasta el suelo, lo cuál, a fin de cuentas, no ocurrió. El murciélago no le soltó, le sujetaba por el hombro, con sus garras clavadas en la piel, y le dedicaba una mirada terrorífica.

"No te estaba preguntando si querías ayudarme, humano." Koumori le enseñó los colmillos. El Jefe, lleno de miedo (y a punto de perder el control de sus esfínteres), asintió con energía.

Bien que podía reconsiderar sus lealtades, en vista de las circunstancias.

**Santuario de Athena. _Coliseo. _**

_En esos momentos. _

Alde levantó de un sopetón a Kanon del suelo. El Gemelo menor tenía los ojos cerrados, y una mueca de dolor le adornaba el rostro. El santo de Tauro, preocupado, le miraba lleno de ansiedad: después de todo, Kanon apenas se había reincorporado a los entrenamientos hacía unas dos semanas y no quería lisiarlo de por vida.

"¡Kanon! Condenado seas¡Debes ser más cuidadoso! Te pude haber sacado el brazo." Lo regañó Alde preocupado. Kanon, haciendo una mueca, hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

"Lo acepto¡Auch, fue mi culpa… me distraje."

"Evidente: sabes que en una lucha, un error de esos se paga con la vida." Le aleccionó el enorme santo con el ceño fruncido y aspecto preocupado. "¿Estás bien o necesitas que llame a los matasanos?"

"No, estoy bien." Kanon miró preocupado lejos de Alde y más allá del Coliseo, hacia la ciudad de Atenas. Es que de pronto había tenido una severa subida de aprehensión por Isabella. ¿Estaría bien?

"No lo pareces. ¿Qué te pasó?"

"No lo sé… tuve… un mal presentimiento." Kanon se masajeó el hombro y se irguió en toda su estatura. "Alde… no puedo ignorar esto. ¿Te molesta si dejamos el entrenamiento hasta aquí? Quisiera asegurarme de algo." Alde pestañeó curioso, pero asintió.

"Dale compadre, por mi no te preocupes." Le dijo con una sonrisa, tras darle un fuerte golpe en la espalda… que dolió. "¡Kanon¿Estás bien?"

"¡Casi Me Sacas La Espalda, Pero Sobreviviré!" Se quejó Kanon divertido. "Gracias Alde, en serio lo aprecio."

Y sin decir más, el Gemelo Menor abrió un portal a otra dimensión y desapareció tras introducirse en él. Alde ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad y suspiró como abatido.

"Espero que no pase nada malo."

**Ciudad de Kyoto, Japón. **

_4 días después. _

Sus pasos apenas se sentían por los pisos de madera de aquella antigua mansión. Caminaba elegante y digno, como siempre lo había hecho. Era un noble Señor con todo derecho. Sólo quienes lo conocían en serio podían identificar algún rastro de emoción en su frío rostro, que solía permanecer inmune a las expresiones. Era estoico, duro y frío como el mármol… pero en el fondo era como esos gentiles perros gruñones, mañosos y territoriales: este milagro se debía a la experiencia reunida en todos los años de su ya larga vida.

La mansión, ubicada en el lugar más tradicional y acomodado de Kyoto, era su residencia durante sus estadías en aquella ciudad. Su residencia principal se hallaba oculta en las montañas. En esos momentos, aquél sector de la casa estaba en silencio… sin perturbar en nada aquella aparente tranquilidad, se acercó a una puerta y tocó la madera con sus nudillos.

"Shiori, entraré."

Con apenas esta pequeña advertencia, deslizó la puerta de papel shoji y Lord Sesshomaru entró en la habitación. Shiori no se inmutó: apenas sí pudo incorporarse en su futon y mostrar los debidos respetos del caso.

"Sesshomaru–sama." Apenas se la oyó decir esto. Shiori no le miró a los ojos, y pudo oír muy claro el preocupado resoplido de su Padrino.

"Hueles a lágrimas y a que no has comido ni medio bocado. Tendré que obligarte de nuevo a comer y eso no te gustará." Anunció Sesshomaru con elegancia. No hizo preguntas. Shiori tan solo suspiró entristecida.

"No tengo hambre."

"Deberías. Hace una semana que apenas pruebas bocado." Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos. "No permitiré que uno de los cachorros bajo mi cuidado se mate de hambre." Si bien en sus palabras había dureza, dejó trasmitir algo de entrañable cariño paternal. "Sé que estás triste, pequeña, pero piensa en tu Hahahue."

"Hahahue está muerta. Igual que Chichihue."

"A ninguno de los dos les gustaría verte así. No es honorable que una hime como tú se la pase llorando encerrada."

Sesshomaru suavizó el rostro tras decir esto. Shiori entonces se echó a llorar, dejándose caer sobre su futon. Como siempre lo hacía para que no la vieran así, tomó la esquina de una manta y se tapó la cabeza. Su padrino se sintió algo incómodo. ¡Tenía más de 500 años y todavía se sentía inseguro a la hora de consolar a alguien! Se sentó junto a ella y la acompañó un rato en su llanto. Suspiró.

Era difícil de explicar. Parecía como si fuera ayer cuando Inuyasha, su hermano menor, le había hecho mención que en uno de sus viajes, había encontrado a una pequeña hanyou murciélago de 5 años de edad. Parecía como si apenas hubiera pasado un día desde el momento en que él mismo y su esposa la habían encontrado en aquella miserable caleta de pescadores. Ni bien la vio, supo en seguida que esta hanyou era hija de Tsukoyumaru, un viejo amigo suyo, a quien le había jurado en cierta ocasión que apadrinaría a su primogénito. Fue en ese momento en que decidió tomar a la niña y a su madre bajo la protección de su clan y tras mucho negociar con la mamá de Shiori, Rem, logró llevarlas a su casa. Su esposa había estado encantada de tener compañía humana con quién charlar, y tanto ella como Rem se llevaron estupendo desde el principio.

¡Miren nada más! Habían pasado unos 509 años de aquellos sucesos.

"Calma, cachorro, No puedes llorar para siempre."

"¡No puedo evitarlo, Padrino, no puedo!"

En momentos como estos, Sesshomaru deseaba no haber tomado aquella decisión que había cambiado para siempre la vida de Shiori. A finales de 1497, decidió que aquella época, el tortuoso Sengoku Jidai, era demasiado peligroso para Shiori y su madre. Con tristeza tuvo que asumir que no podría mantenerlas a salvo a ellas y a toda su familia, al mismo tiempo que se ocupaba de asuntos realmente cruciales en ese momento. Por eso, se le ocurrió la idea de enviar a la hanyou y a su madre a lugar más seguro… Optó por probar suerte con el Pozo Come Huesos, a ver si lograba enviarla a otro tiempo.

"¡No debió pasar nada de esto!" Shiori no dejaba de llorar. "¿Por qué la mató? Nunca le hizo nada… ¡Me siento tan culpable!"

"Ya te encargarás de Koumori, pero no podrás hacerle frente si sigues llorando cachorro."

Tras convencer a Rem, ella y su hija saltaron al interior del pozo, desvaneciéndose sin dejar rastros. Shiori contaba con unos 6 años, y por casi 500 años, no supo qué había sido de ellas. Entonces, en 1987, tuvo una corazonada que lo llevó al Santuario Higurashi, lugar en el cuál se encontraba el Pozo Come Huesos… solo para ver como madre e hija pedían ayuda para salir del fondo, lugar al cuál acababan de aterrizar. Sesshomaru pudo llevarse a ambas a la protección de su mansión, y fue de este modo que Shiori creció en el mundo moderno, pese a haber nacido hacia 1492.

Aunque la vida le resultó mucho más fácil de sobrellevar en esta época que durante el Sengoku, hay cosas que nunca cambiaban, como la intolerancia y la discriminación.

Koumori era la prueba: en cuanto descubrió que su sobrina y su madre seguían con vida, juró matarlas a ambas a como diera lugar y nunca perdía oportunidad de intentarlo. Sobre todo porque Shiori, al ser hija de su hermano mayor, y al haberle heredado éste todos sus derechos, le significaba un molesto obstáculo a nivel político. Sin mencionar que era un hanyou, cosa que Koumori no soportaba.

"Necesitas ponerte fuerte."

"¿Para qué?" Protestó entre lágrimas. Es que por muy lógico que sonara, Shiori se sentía tan miserable que no podía verle el lado bueno a nada. Sesshomaru suspiró: era hora de darle una tarea que le ocupara la cabeza y ponerla a hacer algo productivo.

"Koumori fue visto… de regreso en Grecia." Añadió con calma. "Creí que volvería a Japón cuando no te encontrara allí, pero veo que me equivoqué. Necesito que regreses a Atenas." Le ordenó tajante. Shiori se destapó con cautela y se sentó.

"¿Qué regrese a Atenas?" Preguntó, limpiándose las lágrimas con el revés de la mano.

"Sí. Necesito que elimines a Koumori de una vez por todas. Ese sujeto está desequilibrando demasiado las relaciones entre los clanes youkai y los humanos. Recibo quejas todos los días." Sesshomaru sonaba muy serio. "El que tu tío se haya vuelto _internacional_, está generando problemas con occidente, lo cuál, debo añadir, no me hace gracia: bastante delicadas son ya las relaciones diplomáticas como para que él las empeore."

"Pero…"

"Sabes que tenemos otras preocupaciones. No en balde te mandé a que revisaras la Biblioteca Arcana del Santuario. La información que trajiste es preocupante y no puedo darme el lujo de prescindir de Aoshi, Touja o algunos de los Taiji–Ya para que se encarguen de Koumori y la basura que lo acompaña. Están bastante ocupados con el _otro_ asunto." Lleno de misterio, Sesshomaru tomó aire. "Supongo que no tienes quejas y que cumplirás con tu deber."

Shiori miró a su Padrino con la misma tristeza, pero más enfocada. Tomó aire y apretó los puños: hizo una reverencia. Sí, era la ahijada de Lord Sesshomaru, lo cuál tenía ciertas ventajas, pero al ser parte de su casa, eso también le daba responsabilidades para con su Padrino… si la llamaba a pelear o si le encomendaba una misión, debía cumplirla, y había sido entrenada para eso. Shiori era la mejor kunoichi bajo las órdenes de su Señor.

"Se hará lo que diga, mi Señor." Le anunció con decisión. Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho… al cabo de unos momentos de intenso escrutinio, su expresión se tornó juguetona, como traviesa… Si, era extraño y hasta daba a veces un poco de miedo ver a este perro portarse así, pero digamos que cosas más raras han ocurrido antes. Shiori le miró curiosa. "¿Pasa algo, mi señor?"

"Estaba pensando… que cuando termines tu misión… puedes quedarte en Grecia todo lo que quieras." Le dio un juguetón empujón que la tomó por sorpresa. "Supe que por ahí hay alguien que hace que tu corazón dé latidos más fuertes de lo normal."

Shiori se puso roja como tomate y en seguida sintió como se le subía toda la sangre a la cabeza. Asintió tímida y fijó la vista en sus manos, que de pronto las sentía heladas. Sesshomaru se puso se pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Partirás mañana a Grecia, Jaken ya apartó un vuelo para ti." Le dijo cuando alcanzó la puerta. "Tu madrina manda a decir que tiene deseos de que bajes a cenar esta noche con todos nosotros: te has recluido mucho y está preocupada." Añadió antes de atravesar la puerta y retirarse. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la chica de responder.

Shiori se quedó observando la puerta de Shoji con intensidad varios minutos, antes de caer agotada en su futon. Cerró los ojos e inspiró aire. Ni modo… tarde o temprano debía volver a ocupar su mente en algo. Se quedó quieta unos momentos y con pereza buscó las mantas…

… Volvería a Grecia… ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Quizás…quizás le volvería a ver…

**Fin de la Apertura. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS¡CALMA, CALMA!** Todas sus dudas serán resueltas, que sé que no son pocas. Bien pueden guiarse por la brújula cultural o bien por el link hacia mi blog, en donde daré información más específica, sobre todo la relacionada al manga de Inuyasha, para quienes no lo conocen. Trataré de mantener las referencias al mínimo, para quienes no estén familiarizados con Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo que intentaré ser clara. De momento, pueden gustar de leer las referencias abajo o pasar al próximo capítulo. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural: **

**Bangkok, Tailandia:** (en thai, Phra Nakhon, 'la ciudad capital', o Krung Thep, 'ciudad de los ángeles') Capital y principal ciudad de Tailandia, situada en la parte central del sur del país, a orillas del río Chao Phraya, junto al golfo de Siam.

**Papel Shoji: **En la arquitectura japonesa tradicional, un shoji (障子) es un divisor del sitio o una puerta que consiste en el papel translúcido del washi sobre un marco de madera 8 papel de arroz, para simplificar). Las puertas del Shoji se diseñan a menudo para deslizarse por una superficie o doblar por la mitad, para así conservar el espacio que sería requerido por una puerta. Actualmente se usa en conjunto con las puertas de estilo occidental, en una fusión de estilos que marca tanto la identidad japonesa como las nuevas tendencias.

**Futon:** (布団, futon) Es el tipo de cama que utilizan los japoneses. Por lo general sin son bajos, no más altos de 5 cm. de altura, tienen una funda exterior con rellenos como algodón o material sintético. A menudo se venden en conjuntos que incluyen el colchón de futon (shikibuton), un edredón (kakebuton) y almohada (makura), que, dicho sea de paso, las más tradicionales se rellenan con judías, trigo negro o abalorios de plástico.

**Youkai:** En mitología japonesa, los youkai (en Japonés: 妖怪) son apariciones o espíritus animales, diferente de onis, ogros y kitsune, que poseen rasgos animales y humanos, siendo los de mayor poder, quienes más rasgos humanos tengan. Viven cerca de las aldeas. Los Youkai son más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, suelen ser algo arrogantes y subestiman a los humanos. Tienen un código ético bastante particular, más relacionado con su lado animal, y, sin importar cuál sea su relación con los hombres, pueden elegir ser buenos o malos. Esto determinará cómo traten a los humanos: algunos entablan amistad, otros no. Incluso hay cuentos de youkais que se enamoran de irremediablemente de seres humanos, con quienes tienen hijos, llamados hanyou. **Para mayor información, revisar blog**.

**Kunoichi:** Es una mujer ninja. Fueron utilizadas como asesinas y espías. La mujer dentro del mundo del ninjutsu tuvo un papel mucho más importante y reconocido que las demás mujeres en el antiguo Japón. **Para mayor información, visitar mi blog.**

**Kyoto, Japón:** Ciudad de Japón situada en el sur de la isla de Honshu y capital de la prefectura urbana de Kyoto, cerca de Osaka. **Para más información, revisar blog**.


	2. Reencuentro a la Distancia

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **Las referencias al manga de Inuyasha serán debidamente explicadas en la Brújula Cultural cuando corresponda, y más extensamente en mi blog, al cual se puede acceder desde mi profile. Es importante que en este capítulo, LEAN el blog.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Decimocuarto: El héroe no tendrá derecho a un último beso, último cigarrillo, o cualquier otra ridícula forma de última voluntad._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Nihil Novum Sub Sole."**

_("Nada Nuevo Bajo El Sol")_

**Capítulo 1:**

**Reencuentro a la Distancia.**

**Atenas, Plaka.**

_3 días después._

_10:09 am._

El sol estaba literalmente de adorno, pues para ser un día tan lindo, la temperatura estaba bastante baja. Era definitivo: la temporada fría por fin había ganado. El otoño comenzaba a morir para dar paso al invierno, que ese año se auguraba muy crudo.

El único contento al respecto era Camus.

Shiori se ajustó su grueso abrigo de lana, se acomodó las gafas de sol y continuó caminando. Le gustaba pasar el invierno en Grecia, ya que no era tan crudo como en Japón, que estaba más al norte en latitud. Por consiguiente, podía disfrutarlo más sin que le dieran ganas de hibernar. Ocurría que el frío generaba algunos procesos metabólicos algo molestos, que aunque templados por su naturaleza humana, no dejaban de incomodarla: le daba más hambre, se movía más lento y lo peor de todo, es que a medida que avanzaba el invierno, la necesidad por dormir días enteros se tornaba **feroz**.

Bufó descontenta y siguió caminando. Estaba enojada y cansada. Se había pasado toda la bendita noche tratando de encontrar a Koumori, sin éxito. Lo único que sabía era que el sujeto estaba en algún lugar de Atenas, o al menos del Ática, con el cuál no lograba dar, por más que lo buscara. Las 3 últimas noches las había pasado en la misma guisa.

¿Dónde se había metido? En una situación normal, a estas alturas Koumori ya habría salido de su escondite, más aún teniendo en cuenta su carácter. Shiori no estaba haciendo nada por ocultar su identidad. La vez pasada, en la que tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, tuvo que teñir su cabello y usar lentes de contacto, entre otras artimañas, para no destacar tanto. Ambas cosas eran molestas, sobre todo la primera: teñirse el cabello había sido una pelea diaria, dado que las tinturas se negaban a quedarse en sus cabellos por más de 15 horas seguidas y desteñían con facilidad. Conste que estoy hablando de buenas tinturas y no de las malas.

Ahora no había necesidad para esto. Si Shiori quería encontrar a su tío, debía estar identificable en todo momento. Por eso se mostraba más al natural, aunque no dejaba de cubrir su piel todo lo posible que pudiera. Sus violáceos ojos estaban expuestos al mundo y su blanca cabellera, que bajo la luz solar despedía destellos purpúreos, no estaba oculta. Shiori suspiró: al menos no tenía que buscar a su tío de día. Si bien resistía la luz solar, la chica nunca había mentido sobre su alergia. No podía exponerse demasiado sin sufrir las consecuencias.

"Las 10:10 am…" Susurró al mirar la hora en un negocio cercano.

Shiori miró hacia arriba. Mejor regresaba a casa: necesitaba estar descansada para esa noche. Suspiró y miró al suelo. No… no quería volver allí, no todavía… es que había regresado al mismo departamento que la vez anterior… y por ende, el último hogar que había compartido con su mamá. Su pena aún estaba demasiado cerca de su corazón y estar allí se le hacía cuesta arriba. Su frustración pronto mutó en pena y su ánimo decayó.

Se miró los pies y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. No… hacía horas que caminaba por Plaka y Monastiraki en círculos, aún vestía sus ropas de trabajo.

Bajo el abrigo de lana, que disimulaba sus propósitos al ciudadano común, las ropas que la cubrían eran negras. No hacían falta dos dedos de frente para saber que vestía el atuendo tradicional de una kunoichi. Suspiró y reanudó la marcha. Bajó por una escalera larga y siguió el camino señalado. Rodearía las ruinas del Ágora Romana antes de regresar a casa a dormir… o quizás comería algo pues…

¡Ese Aroma! Shiori levantó la nariz con disimulo y siguió la dirección del viento. Giró sobre sus talones, para que así la brisa le diera en la cara, e inhaló una buena cantidad de aire. ¡Reconocía ese aroma! Esos olores le resultaban familiares. Fijó la mirada hacia el fondo de la callecita, plagada de turistas y comerciantes. Entrecerró los ojos.

Saori, María y otra chica más venían charlando alegremente y atrás de ellas, a una buena distancia, pero mostrándose abiertamente, Máscara caminaba a desgano.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Miró en ambas direcciones y antes que pudiera pensar en algo, rápidamente regresó por donde venía y se ocultó tras la primera esquina que vio. ¡Ojalá que el grupo no tomara ese camino! Allí se aplastó contra la pared.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" Se reprochó en voz alta, disgustada consigo misma. Jugueteó con sus dedos.

¡No podía creerlo! Máscara se le aparecía hasta en la sopa. Desde que había llegado a Grecia, para donde miraba veía cosas que le recordaban a Shiori que ella y el dorado tenían asuntos pendientes. ¡Ratas! Debió haberlo contactado. No debió ser tan fría con él cuando la había llamado para preguntar como estaba, pero ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera? Una no piensa claro cuando se te ha muerto un familiar tan cercano, sobre todo en la circunstancias en las que había fallecido.

Aquél día había sido uno muy **MALO**. De esos en los que uno desea no haber salido ni de la cama. Tuvo que enfrentarse a un adolescente pendenciero que casi la había matado y al que le dio un susto de muerte, su madre fue atacada con brutalidad y Máscara… Shiori se mordió el labio inferior… y Máscara… ¡Ese Italiano Desgraciado, Insolente Y Atrevido Osó Robarle Un Beso De Sus Labios, el cuál, si sacaba cuentas, resultaba ser el primero que recibía en toda su vida.

Con timidez, Shiori asomó su cabeza por la esquina. Por fortuna, desde su posición podía ver las ruinas del ágora. El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco: Saori y sus amigas entraban en el sitio arqueológico y se dirigían a la orgullosa Torre de los Vientos. Máscara las seguía…

"¡Italiano Tenías Que Ser!" Exclamó Shiori entre dientes, antes de parapetarse de nuevo tras la pared. Tomó aire y de nuevo se asomó.

Allí estaba. Con todo y armadura.

Mientras Saori y sus amigas sacaban fotos de las distintas ruinas y tomaban apuntes en sus cuadernos sobre ciertos aspectos, Máscara las esperaba, apoyado contra las rejas, cruzado de brazos, con su usual pose de pocos amigos. Algunos turistas le observaban impresionados, y no pocos le sacaron fotografías. Máscara les ignoraba. El santo se veía aburrido.

No. No solo aburrido… Shiori volvió a esconderse tras la pared y cerró los ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior. Cansado. Máscara se veía cansado. La chica tragó saliva y sintió como se le helaron las manos, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que lo veía. El sujeto la sacaba de quicio, su mera presencia la ponía nerviosa. ¡Es Que Tenía Magnetismo! Al principio se decía que eso se debía a que era un santo de Athena, un guerrero de cuidado al que no podría ganarle, pero pronto tuvo que convencerse que no era así.

Un corazón no se salta tantos latidos de un hilo solo porque reconoce un oponente más fuerte.

Shiori sabía que eso se debía a que el tipo la cautivaba… tal cosa la aterró. ¿Él le gustaba? No _podía_ darse ese lujo, menos darse falsas ilusiones. Le daba tanto miedo el mero hecho que alguien le gustase que no sabía ni qué hacer. Tuvo que construir una muralla entre ambos y proveerse de las mejores defensas mentales para no caer redonda a sus pies. Hasta puso en práctica una expresión de póker inigualable que había aprendido de su Padrino, con la que esperaba mantener a raya al italiano este (que para colmo mostraba interés en ella) y a sus propias tripas, que parecían pensar por sí solas… T

Todo este esfuerzo al final probó ser inútil.

¡Es Que Máscara Era Tan Magnético! Era extraño, brusco, sádico, malhumorado, sarcástico, gritón, necio, altanero, bruto desalmado y Shiori sabía muy bien que en su tiempo el tipo había sido un cruel y despiadado asesino. Bueno… dicen por ahí que el corazón se manda solo. Verlo le cortaba la respiración y disfrutaba estar con él… claro que había hecho lo imposible por mantener todo esto bajo control y disimularlo todo lo posible. Creía que le había resultado y nunca le dio motivos para…

Abrió los ojos y volvió a asomarse por aquella esquina.

Sí, se veía cansado y un poco triste. ¿Qué lo tendría así? Shiori suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Quizás había estado en alguna misión cansada, no lo sabía. Se sintió un poco mal… Máscara la había llamado en un par de ocasiones mientras su madre estuvo en el hospital, pero sólo le contestó una sola vez y fue muy fría al momento de hablarle… debió medir más sus respuestas, pero en ese momento no quería ni que la molestaran. Después de todo, Máscara había intentado apoyarla…

… Justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Feh. El sujeto tenía una muy extraña forma de demostrar afecto. Se sintió molesta de pronto: Máscara tampoco había sido muy educado que digamos. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tantas preguntas? Condenada sea la aguda curiosidad de los occidentales. ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta que lo único que quería era un abrazo?

¿Qué se creía ese sujeto que era? Bah. ¿Por qué le revolvía los sentimientos y porqué la confundía de ese modo? Si hubiera estado más atento cuando la llamó, se habría dado cuenta que no quería hablar por teléfono con él, sino tenerlo frente a frente y que sólo la abrazara por el resto de sus días, para siempre o lo que sucediera primero. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Por qué el muy desgraciado la hacía pensar de ese modo?

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuve que conocerlo?" Gruñó molesta y de evidente mal humor.

Desde que había regresado a Grecia, no había dejado de pensar en él. ¿Por qué ese pensamiento no la dejaba tranquila? Shiori golpeó la pared, molesta. Apretó los dientes y sin esconderse, salió de su escondite y fijó la mirada hacia el lugar en donde estaba Máscara.

"¡Imbécil!" Susurró sólo para sí. Las tripas le dieron un extraño vuelco al verlo y su corazón se saltó un latido. Suavizó su rostro… que mejor Máscara ni se enterase que Shiori no podía enojarse mucho rato con él. "¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?"

Casi sin darse cuenta, la chica se llevó los dedos a sus labios…

_Flashback._

"_¿Después que tuve que arrastrarlo fuera del edificio? Se lo llevó la policía… aunque no sé si arrestado, al hospital o ambos. Bah. No me interesa lo que pase con Saco de Pulgas." Máscara giró la cabeza en dirección de la japonesa. "¿Cómo estás, Nikaido?"_

"_Bien. No fue nada serio, Máscara–san." Explicó Shiori, bajando la mirada, para ocultar un ruborcillo en las mejillas. "Te dije que fue solo un rasguño. Cosas que…" Sin previo aviso, y con la misma delicadeza de antes, el dorado le sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo, de manera de poder examinar su herida. "**¡INSENSIBLE PEDAZO DE ID…!"**_

_Shiori habría continuado con una larga y molesta perorata sobre los debidos cuidados que una herida como la suya ameritaban, pero ni bien se puso a gritar, un rápido y sorpresivo beso en los labios la enmudeció._

"_¡Cómo Gritas, Mujer! Silencio." Gruñó Máscara como si nada. Shiori, con los ojos abiertos como platos, ni siquiera protestó… o se movió. El dorado entonces procedió a ver más de cerca la herida de la chica._

_Fin de Flashback._

"… sí me dio un beso."

Todos los colores se le fueron a la cara, y por segundos se sintió como una colegiala inocente. Siempre le pasaba esto cada vez que recordaba ese beso. ¡Condenado Italiano! Seguro no tenía ni idea de los efectos que causaba en ella. La chica se permitió unos segundos de ensoñación y se distrajo recordando el beso. ¡En serio le habían dado un beso! Eso era tan raro. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que ella recibiría un _beso_ como _ese_? Un hombre le había besado… Eso era… increíble.

Su burbuja fue reventada en ese segundo. La realidad se le volteó en la espalda como un balde de agua fría. Se miró las manos: su manicura casi perfecta… ocultaba sus garras. Garras. Casi de inmediato sintió deseos de llorar y no pudo reprimir un sollozo…

"Soñar es gratis, pero hace daño…" Se reprochó a sí misma. "¿Quién querría estar con un monstruo como yo?"

Bajó las manos y la cabeza. Se obligó a respirar y con pesadez se dio la media vuelta. Ni cuenta se dio que Máscara, allá abajo y que podía verla sin problemas, estaba con los ojos fijos en ella desde hacía un buen rato. Shiori comenzó a caminar apesadumbrada y desapareció de la vista al cabo de unos momentos.

No, no podía ser ella, ¿verdad?

Máscara pestañeó un par de veces en lo que la miraba alejarse. No. No era ella. Qué decepción… era otra mujer, aunque muy parecida. Volvió a recargarse contra la reja y observó hacia el interior del sitio arqueológico: Saori y sus amigas seguían recabando información para su tarea de historia. Suspiró profundo.

Es que la había visto de pronto, tal como si fuera una aparición. Estaba allí, arriba del cerro y miraba fijo en su dirección. ¿Quién sería? Su primera impresión le llevó a pensar que se trataba de ella, pero no… quizás los deseos de volver a verla le estaban jugando bromas. Molesto, hizo un gesto de exasperación con los brazos y los cruzó bien apretados. Cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar pestes.

Necesitaba otra paliza. A estas alturas del partido, era normal que se olvidase de una chica, pero su _ragazza_ se le había clavado con ferocidad en el corazón. ¡Y la tipa ni siquiera sentía algo por él! Máscara hasta se había dado más de una paliza por su culpa. Quería sacársela de adentro, del pecho: no podía seguir pensando en ella, eso lo haría un débil. Además ni siquiera sabía donde estaba.

"_¡Condenada seas, ragazza! ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto?"_ Pensó molesto… y suspiró.

Lo peor de todo, era que no podía odiarla, por más que lo intentase. Hacía dos días que se obligaba a odiarla, pero no le resultaba. Su chica, que ni siquiera era su chica (valga la redundancia), tan misteriosa y exótica, no se le salía de adentro, por más que se diera de cabezazos contra las columnas.

Hasta Idril se había dado cuenta: incluso le había dicho que no peleara contra ese pensamiento o se volvería loco. Era un buen consejo, sobre todo viniendo de ella, pero no le resultaba.

La había buscado, de veras que sí. Todavía tenía que reclamarle por no haberle contestado el teléfono y por haber sido fría con él; todavía tenía que darle el pésame por lo de su mamá y aún tenía algo que confesarle. Sus tripas todavía se le retorcían cada vez que pensaba en ella y como si fuera poco, manifestaba su preocupación en fuertes dolores de estómago e inapetencia.

Al menos no había dejado de entrenar, aunque la cuestión se estuviera tornando algo obsesiva.

¡Esa Mujer! Se parecía tanto a ella…

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Shiori? Suponía que estaba en Japón, pero ¿Dónde? Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Estaría bien después de lo de su mamá…? No había conocido a la señora en cuestión, pero bien sabía que su ragazza era muy apegada a ella.

… Necesitaba darle un abrazo. Estaba harto de abrazar el aire y pretender que era ella…

"¿Máscara?" La vocecilla de Shiori, digo Saori, descarriló su tren de pensamiento. "¿Estás bien? Te noto distraído." Le preguntó la diosa con cautela. Athena estaba algo preocupada por su santo: si seguía así, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto y pedirle ayuda a Eros o algo.

"¡Claro que estoy bien, niña!" Dijo con su usual mal humor. "Me hacía el distraído por cuestiones de estrategia, eso es todo." Explicó serio. Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Saori.

"No sabía. Oye… ya terminamos aquí." Le dijo Athena, rascándose la nuca. "¿Te parece que si desayunamos algo por ahí?"

"Para nada. Usted manda." Máscara se encogió de hombros. "Pero recuerde que ustedes 3 tienen que estar de regreso en el Santuario a mediodía… son las 10:43 am."

"Sí, lo sé, pero terminamos de comer antes." Aseguró Saori con una sonrisa. Luego la diosa se volvió hacia sus amigas. "¿Dónde les parece que desayunemos?"

"Conozco una cafetería cercana. Hacen muy buenos dulces allí y el café no está mal." Dijo María, quien señaló en cierta dirección. "Es por allá."

"¡Qué bueno! Apenas desayuné esta mañana, me muero del hambre." Reconoció con alegría la tercera chica, de nombre Muriel.

"Vamos entonces." Saori se quedó viendo a Máscara. "Ya queda poco más y te libras de nosotras." Comentó con una pícara sonrisa, provocándole una simpática reacción en el santo.

"No Diga Eso, Niña: Soy El Santo De Cáncer, Juré Cuidarle, ¿No Se Acuerda? No Debería Poner Eso En…"

"En duda, lo sé, pero es divertido hacerte rabiar." Saori se rió e inició la caminata. "Deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma. ¡Vamos Chicas! María, tú guíanos, que conoces el camino."

Exasperado, Máscara dejó que las tres alocadas jóvenes comenzaran a correr en dirección de la cafetería que María parecía conocer tan bien. Tras suspirar impaciente, echó a andar tras ellas…

… Se detuvo unos segundos y observó brevemente en la dirección en la que había visto a aquella extraña mujer que tanto se parecía a su ragazza…

No… era imposible que fuera Shiori.

Suspiró.

En serio la extrañaba.

**Oficinas de INTERPOL, Grecia.**

_Esa tarde._

_18:03 pm._

Kanon se ajustó su bufanda y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba recargado contra la pared, cerca de su moto, y oteaba sus alrededores. Miró al cielo un poco inquieto y en seguida volvió a echarle un vistazo a la entrada de aquél edificio, en donde se encontraban las oficinas de INTERPOL. Fingió un bostezo y desperezó los brazos. Se frotó las manos, que aunque enguantadas como era debido, estaban un poco heladas. De pronto la temperatura había bajado mucho.

Se sentía desconfiado y estaba molesto consigo mismo. Por un lado, su cerebro le insistía en que tenía que prestarle más atención a los edificios y a las personas que podrían haber en un rango de 5 kilómetros, las cuales no eran pocas, pero por el otro lado, su corazón de malvavisco, aunque estaba de acuerdo con su cerebro, le impulsaba a prestarle más atención a Isabella… y digamos que le estaba haciendo más caso.

Miró la hora. ¡BAH! Isabella debería haber salido hacía media hora. Seguro se quedó trabajando un poco más extra. Debió haberle avisado que iba a buscarla… Kanon levantó la cabeza de golpe y con escrutinio estudió la entrada del edificio que tanto vigilaba. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Tomó aire y decidió ir a buscarla dentro, para darle una sorpresa.

Porque eso era lo otro. Sí, hacía días que Kanon tenía un mal presentimiento y se sentía atrozmente preocupado por Isabella, **PERO** no quería que su chica se enterase de sus aprehensiones, que bien podrían deberse a la mala digestión. Sí, mejor entraba en ese momento y…

"Te traje café." Le sorprendió la voz de Isa de pronto. La chica venía como recién salida de la oficina, y llevaba con ella un vaso desechable de café. Le sonreía tranquila.

"¿Por donde sales?" Preguntó Kanon sorprendido, tomando el vaso que le ofrecían en su mano. "Ni te sentí."

"Salí por la otra calle. Ocurre que te vi aquí parado en el frío como el tarado que eres, y me diste pena, por eso fui a buscarte un café." Le dijo Isa, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras se apoyaba en la moto. "Por cierto… ¿has venido a buscarme?"

"Eso parece." Kanon le sonrió y bebió un poco de su café. "Decidí darte una sorpresa, pero veo que no me resultó."

"¿A qué se debe el milagro?"

"¡No seas tan bruja! Ahora me dirás que no soy atento contigo." Gruñó Kanon, tras beberse su café de golpe, pese a lo caliente que estaba, bien a lo macho. "Hace tiempo que no lo hacía y no quería echarte al olvido."

No era culpa suya. Es verdad, hacía tiempo que Kanon no iba a buscar a Isa a la salida de su trabajo, pero tengan en cuenta que el pobre estuvo convaleciendo de un feo accidente y hacía muy poco que se movía como si nada hubiera pasado. Isa miró al suelo y regalona se impulsó hacia su chico, como buscando refugio en sus brazos.

"No seas así conmigo, dióscuro." Le dijo al abrazarlo. "No hoy que necesito mimos."

"Se me ocurre una idea." Le dijo Kanon de pronto, mientras la abrazaba. "¿Te parece si vamos a pasear al Pireo?"

"Hace mucho frío. Lloverá esta noche." Gimió Isa, al desligarse de los brazos de su chico. "Mejor llévame a casa y pedimos comida china."

"Me parece buena idea." Anunció Kanon con una sonrisa. Luego se volvió hacia un basurero que estaba a unos 10 metros de distancia y lanzó su vaso vacío de café, encestándole sin problema (toda una hazaña si me lo preguntan). "Vamos, Bruja." Le dijo mientras se montaba en la moto. Isa se montó detrás y se puso el casco, antes de abrazarse a la espalda de su chico.

"Más te vale que te vayas con cuidado." Gruñó a modo de advertencia antes que Kanon encendiese el motor…

El gemelo menor la miró por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, mas no dijo nada, y echó a andar la moto. Isabella se aferró con más fuerza: su instinto le decía que Kanon la haría pasar algunos sustos a propósito… y ni bien terminó de pensar, ambos salieron disparados por las estrechas calles de Atenas, bien a lo salvaje.

Kanon se las pagaría bien caro.

…

Mientras se alejaban, desde un puesto de revistas cercano, un cliente que acababa de comprar un periódico, sacó de entre sus ropas una grabadora. Se alejó unos metros del negocio y echó a caminar por la acera. Se llevó el aparato cerca de la boca.

"_Menthe_ se retira a las 18:00 de la oficina. A la salida se topa con uno de los Dióscuros. Considerar cambio de planes." Dijo escuetamente, antes de guardar la grabadora entre sus ropas…

… Y desaparecer entre la multitud.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: No Sin Pelea.**_

… _¡Estaban secuestrando a Isabella! Alisa no lo pensó ni dos instantes: tomó una tapa de basura cercana y la lanzó contra uno de los sujetos que intentaban meter a Isa dentro de aquella cajuela, y sin pensar que no era contrincante para tremendo gorilón, ella misma saltó a la espalda del sujeto para pegarle._

"_¡DÉJALA!"_

**PS:** **UF**. Bien. Espero que se den una vuelta por el blog, todos aquellos que quieran ahondar en los antecedentes del fic. Este fic tendrá algo más de acción, o eso espero. Ojalá que no los decepcione con este nuevo desvarío mío. Traté de hacerlo mejor que pude, más aún teniendo en cuenta que a mi Musa sí le gustaba la trama y no quiso en ningún momento dejar de escribir, como me pasó con el anterior. Si les mareo mucho, me avisan, lo mismo si tienen preguntas. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Menthe:** En el fic, es el nombre clave que cierta mafia le da a Isabella, pero en Mitología griega, es otra cosa muy diferente. Fue una de las dos amantes de Hades, que encontró un final bastante merecido, luego que Perséfone le diera un bofetón **IMPRESIONANTE** por estar metiéndose con su marido. Si quieren saber su historia, **tendrán que acudir a mi blog.**

**Dióscuros:** _Mitología Griega._ Pues los hermanos mellizos Cástor y Pólux… que no eran ni mellizos, sino solo hermanos de madre. Pólux era hijo de Zeus y Leda, y por lo tanto, un semidiós, inmortal que no podía morir, pero Cástor era hijo de Tíndaro y Leda, por lo tanto, mortal. Sin embargo nacieron el mismo día, se les consideraba gemelos (porque por alguna razón, pese a tener distintos bancos de ADN, cada uno, eran iguales) y eran inseparables. Se cuenta que cuando Cástor falleció, herido en un accidente de caza por un jabalí, Pólux casi enloquece de pena ante la perspectiva de pasarse la vida sin su hermano, por lo que rogó a Zeus para que le permitiera estar con él para siempre. Zeus le concedió su súplica y convirtió a los hermanos en estrellas. Son la constelación de Géminis.

**Torre de los Vientos:** Es, como dice el nombre, un edificio en forma de torre, de planta octogonal, construido en mármol. Está en el ágora romana de Atenas, en el corazón del barrio de Plaka. Se trata de un reloj y fue construido por Andrónicus de Kyrrhos hacia el siglo I antes de Cristo. Sus dimensiones son 12 metros de altura y casi 8 metros de diámetro. Tenía nueve diales de reloj de sol, un clépsidra o reloj de agua en su interior, una brújula y posiblemente una veleta en el tejado con la que apuntaba a cada uno de sus ocho lados, de acuerdo a la dirección en que soplaba el viento, de acuerdo a la rosa de los vientos (valga la redundancia) orientados a los puntos cardinales, representados en relieve: Bóreas (N), Kaikias (NE), Euro (E), Apeliotas (SE), Noto (S), Lips (SO), Céfiro (O), y Skiron (NO). Utilizada como torre de iglesia durante la era bizantina, a comienzos del XIX se hallaba parcialmente enterrada, pero fue excavada por la Sociedad Arqueológica Griega. Si quieren ver una foto, ya saben donde acudir.

**Murciélagos:** Como esto es un tema que da para largo, tuve que aplicar mi técnica especial '_Poder De Síntesis Del Estudiante Hambreado,'_ para ponerles aquí un pequeño apartado. Disculpen por favor mi pobre manejo del tema, y si me equivoco en algo, les pido me corrijan. Los murciélagos son los únicos mamíferos capaces de realizar un vuelo real. No planean, sino que vuelan. Constituyen el orden de los quirópteros y se dividen en mega murciélagos y en micro murciélagos. Tienen hábitos nocturnos, entre sus muchas cualidades (los mejores controladores de insectos que se conoce), cuentan con un sonar natural que les permite volar en total oscuridad, localizar sus presas y esquivar con precisión matemática todos los obstáculos que se les presente (sistema de ecolocación) y tienen uno de los sentidos del oído más finos del reino animal. No son del todo ciegos, pues también se valen de puntos de referencia visibles. Algunas especies tienen la vista más desarrollada que otras. Mayoritariamente son especies gregarias, que bien pueden agruparse en grupos pequeños o en colonias de miles o incluso millones de individuos. Les gusta colgar cabeza abajo (pues les es más fácil iniciar el vuelo de este modo) y se apiñan donde sea, desde cavernas, huecos en paredes, edificios y árboles. Se encuentran en todo el mundo, excepto en el ártico y algunas islas oceánicas. Algunas especies realizan migraciones de hasta 1600 km, y a otras especies les gusta hibernar. Son longevos y sólo tienen una cría por vez, la que necesita de muchos cuidados.


	3. NO Sin Pelea

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo primero: Contrataré un diseñador con talento y renombre para crear uniformes originales para mis Legiones del Terror; no usaré baratos uniformes de rebajas que les harían parecer tropas nazis, soldados romanos, o salvajes hordas mongoles. Todos fueron derrotados al final y quiero que mis tropas tengan una disposición más positiva. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 2: **

**No Sin Pelea. **

**Atenas, Estación de Bomberos. **

_2 días después. _

_20:00 pm. _

Alsacia tenía los ojos un tanto hinchados. La noche anterior la había pasado en vela y tuvo serias dificultades para mantenerse alerta durante la jornada. Observó a Alisa, que guardaba sus cosas en su bolso, con alegre somnolencia.

"¡**QUÉ** Suertuda! No puedo creer que te hayan dejado salir antes." Reclamó de buen humor. Alisa se rió traviesa.

"¿Quién te dijo que me voy a descansar? Milo tiene turno nocturno esta noche y no pudimos sobornar a Sandra para que hiciera de niñera." Explicó divertida mientras terminaba de revisar unos últimos detalles. "Le expliqué la situación a Ulises y me entendió: por eso puedo salirme antes del turno."

"¿Por qué Milo no se lleva a Kyrus con él? Antes ya lo ha hecho."

"Lo sé, pero prefiero que hoy no lo haga." Gruñó Alisa de improviso. "No me importa que se lo lleve a sus rondas durante el verano, pero las noches ya están muy heladas y no quisiera que mi niño se resfriara."

"Supongo que Milo piensa igual que tú." Comentó Alsacia a la pasada, sonriendo. Alisa asintió con energía. "Milo y tú parecen un gallo y una gallina, que cuidan de su pollito." Suspiró Alsacia divertida, imaginando en su mente aquella simpática idea.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Alisa intrigada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Alsacia le guiñó un ojo.

"Porque antes no podías no acercarte a un bebé por temor a que este te mordiera, y mírate ahora: eres una gran mamá." Comentó estirando los brazos. Alisa se enrojeció.

"No digas eso que no es para tanto." Dijo nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos. "No soy una gran mamá: si lo fuera sabría exactamente qué hacer con Kyrus y mientras más lo conozco, menos sé que es lo que debo hacer y…"

"Los bebés vienen sin instrucciones." Comentó Alsacia endulzando la voz. "Creo que se aprende en el camino."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Alisa tomó aire y revisó la hora en su reloj. Con disimulo, pensó y meditó en las palabras de su amiga. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes hasta que por fin Alisa decidió romper el silencio. Sin embargo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando Alsacia la atajó.

"¡Tenemos Que Organizarle Un Baby Shower A Marin!" Sugirió con energía y los ojos llenos de estrellas. "Tiene que ser pronto: el tiempo vuela y Marin está cada vez más enorme. Sino lo hacemos luego, la pobrecita reventará y nos quedaremos sólo en palabras."

"Tienes razón, no podemos dejarlo pasar." Alisa se echó el bolso a su hombro. "¿Te parece que nos juntemos a organizarlo en mi casa el fin de semana? A las chicas les gustará mucho la idea."

"¡Me Parece Genial!"

"Entonces es un trato. Comenzaré a correr la voz. Ahora… si me disculpas tengo que irme ya…" Añadió Alisa casi como con temor. Es que tenía el extraño presentimiento que Alsacia estaba triste por alguna razón y le daba grima irse y dejarla sola.

"Ya vete o llegarás tarde." Alsacia sacudió las manos y se puso de pie. "Te vas con cuidado: no quisiera ver a Milo aprehensivo."

"¡Oye! Siempre me cuido: nunca me meto en problemas."

"A mi no me vienes con cuentos, que te conozco bien." Alsacia le dio un amistoso y breve abrazo. "Te veo mañana."

"Te veo." Alisa agitó las manos y salió de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, se quedó quieta unos instantes: sí, tenía que tener razón, Alsacia no era la misma de siempre, algo le pasaba. Hmm. Tendría que sentarse a conversar con más calma con ella, no le gustaría verla triste. Suspiró y echó a andar hacia la salida, despidiéndose de sus compañeros a medida que los veía. Firmó su salida antes de irse y se despidió de Ulises. Ni bien puso pie fuera de la estación, sacó su celular de su bolso y marcó algunos números.

"¿Milito? Sí soy yo. ¡Claro que soy yo! No me digas que no reconoces la voz de tu propia esposa." Reclamó Alisa al teléfono. Del otro lado de la línea, el santo de escorpión reía divertido. "Sí, muy gracioso: tus chistes son cada vez más terribles… te llamé para decirte que ya voy… no, puedo llegar sola. ¿Cómo está Kyrus¿No necesita nada?" La chica escuchó con atención algunos momentos. "¿No? Estupendo. Creo que llegaré a casa en una hora a más tardar. ¡Te amo, Milito! NO, Yo te amo más. ¡QUE YO TE AMO MÁS! Te cuidas."

Con una sonrisa, Alisa cortó el celular e inspiró aire. Comenzó a caminar por la acera, mirando con atención hacia la calle, por si venía un taxi o un autobús. Quería llegar pronto a casa y aunque no le gustaba usar mucho este tipo de transportes, por hoy podría hacer una honrosa excepción. Su mente se encontraba algo dispersa ese día: muchas cosas la plagaban en esos momentos. Por un lado, Alsacia había logrado preocuparla, y por el otro, pensaba en su lindo Milo y en su aún más lindo hijito. Iba totalmente tranquila de la vida pensando en esto, cuando algo llamó su atención…

A su derecha, por uno de los callejones, una luz momentánea y muy fuerte relampagueó entre la oscuridad. En un primer momento, Alisa pensó en un flash fotográfico, pero ¿Quién le estaría sacando fotos a un callejón? Se encogió de hombros y siguió de largo. Ni idea: bien podrían ser estudiantes de arte o fotógrafos de algún tipo. No le dio mucha importancia…

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAA!" **

… hasta que oyó ese grito, que evidentemente era de aquellos que piden auxilio.

Eso cambiaba las cosas.

**Callejón. **

_Momentos antes. _

Isabella se aplastó contra la pared y por inercia se llevó la mano al interior de su abrigo, en donde habitualmente guardaba su arma de servicio. Apretó los dientes y se maldijo a sí misma. ¡Ratas! _Justo_ tenía que ser ese día que no lo llevaba. ¿Por qué no la llevaba? Esa cosa era casi una extensión de un brazo¡Tenía que estar allí! Pero **NOOOO**, no le llevaba con ella.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gruñó con los puños bien apretados en seguida se puso a correr de nuevo.

Isa sabía manejarse en la calle. Había huido de su casa a los 13 y hasta los 17, los pasó al amparo de los basureros. Prácticamente había pasado toda su adolescencia lidiando con los peligros que implica la calle y sabía cuando algo iba mal. Su instinto de supervivencia estaba bastante ajustado y en el momento en que éste había dado la alarma, Isabella le hizo caso.

No se había equivocado.

15 minutos atrás había salido de su reunión semanal con su terapista, que la ayudaba a superar ciertos amargos episodios de su pasado. Estaba contenta, pues de acuerdo a quien la atendía, había hecho progresos importantes en su terapia. Con el ánimo por las nubes se dispuso a regresar a casa, pero fue en ese momento cuando supo, no me pregunten como, que algo le amenazaba.

Echó a correr justo a tiempo.

Isabella no sabía quienes eran, pero sí que se trataba de unos 4 hombres que no le daban tregua. La perseguían con ahínco y la chica no podía perderlos. Se había colado por los callejones, negocios, cruzado calles a lo loco, pero no. Estos tipos eran tan tercos como ella y no parecían querer dejarla escapar. ¡Ya llevaba casi 15 minutos huyendo! La idea de pedirle ayuda a Kanon le había cruzado muchas por la mente, pero ni tiempo había tenido para sacar su celular y llamarle.

**"¡AHÍ ESTÁS!" **

**"¡PIÉRDETE PERDEDOR!" **

Un hombre de contextura gruesa le bloqueó el camino. Isa apenas tuvo tiempo para girar sobre sus pies y doblar en otra dirección. Se perdió en otro callejón que quedaba oculto a la vista. Jugaba en su favor en que conocía muy bien todos estos recovecos. Guiada por algún instinto, la chica dejó caer su bufanda y unos guantes detrás de unos basureros y siguió corriendo.

¿Qué querrían de ella? Se detuvo de nuevo para recuperar aliento y se pegó contra otra pared. ¿Para qué la buscaban? Sabía que había muchas personas que la querían, pero muerta, pero… ¿A qué se debía todo esto? Isa apretó los dientes.

**¡CORRE! **

Esta imperiosa necesidad le bombardeó los sentidos, pero no le llegó con toda la anticipación requerida. Un sujeto la atajó por la espalda y la levantó en viandas por el aire, de manera tal que sus brazos quedaron apresados en un fuerte y forzado abrazo. Isabella, por inercia, comenzó a patalear, pero no a lo loco, pues se percató de un segundo tipo que se acercaba a ella con un pañuelo en las manos: lo eligió como su blanco y le asestó una senda patada en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

**"¡AAAAARGH, PERRA LOCA!" **Farfulló el afectado, quien se llevó las manos a la cara.

**"¡SUELTENME!"** Exclamó Isa, que no dejaba de forcejear y sacudirse como energúmena.

**"¡QUIETA, QUIETA!" **

Isabella no hizo caso. Si la querían, que al menos les costase. **_DETESTABA_** cuando alguien la sujetaba de ese modo, la hacía entrar en pánico. Después de todo, cierto cerdo que no quiero nombrar la había sujetado de este modo para reducirla hacia mucho tiempo, antes de hacer con ella lo que se le había antojado. Isa no permitiría que la volviesen a sostener así en contra de **SU** voluntad, si es que podía evitarlo.

**"¡QUE ME SUELTEN!" **

Casi presa del pánico y con un impulso de adrenalina extra que la hizo más fuerte (o menos sensible al dolor), Isabella logró romper la concentración de su captor el tiempo suficiente como para que este la soltase y ella pudiera escurrirse de nuevo. Huyó disparada hacia la calle, como alma que lleva el diablo por entre los callejones.

**BAAAAAAAAAM. FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASH. **

Un bombazo sordo de luz estalló frente a sus ojos. Fue tan fuerte como breve, tanto en intensidad como en potencia. Había sido como un flash repentino que la encegueció y obligó a detenerse. Isabella apenas alcanzó a cubrirse la cara. Los ojos le ardían a rabiar y no podía pensar claro. Antes que se diera cuenta, un hombre volvió a apresarla con más fuerza de la necesaria.

**"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Alcanzó a gritar antes que le taparan la boca.

Es que este hombre, en vez de sujetarla por al torso, le aplicó una llave que inutilizó sus brazos, y no perdió tiempo en cubrirle la boca y nariz de Isa con un pañuelo húmedo y de olor fuerte.

**"¡DEJA DE PELEAR, MALDITA!" **

**"¡HMPFRGMHMPGHRFFF!" **

Isabella se sacudió, sus ojos irritados se abrieron como platos, pero pronto la fuerza comenzó a abandonar sus extremidades. Éter. El pañuelo estaba empapado en éter, lo cuál significaban muy malas noticias. Sus párpados se tornaron muy pesados: Isa luchó para mantenerse conciente y por todos los medios intentó forcejear para soltarse… pero no podía… era cada vez más difícil…

"Si te resistes, será peor para ti."

"¿Qué no se resista? Esta perra da problemas hasta para noquearla."

Con dificultad, Isa levantó como pudo la mirada… no entendía que estaba pasando y apenas alcanzó a ver dos burlonas siluetas masculinas. Entonces ya no pudo seguir luchando más… y dejó que la oscuridad la envolviera.

El sujeto la dejó caer al suelo sin ningún asco. Isabella se dio un buen golpe en el pavimento.

"Ahora ya está quietecita. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con ella?" Preguntó al tiempo que botaba el pañuelo con éter a un lado.

"Ten cuidado, Mario, el Jefe quiere a esta zorra sin moretones." Uno de los sujetos que Isa apenas había distinguido, se cruzó de brazos y miró con ojos reprobadores a Mario.

"¿Para qué, Julio? No creo que quiera encerrarla en uno de sus burdeles de Asia." Gruñó Mario, con desdeño. "Esta está muy vieja para ser mercancía."

"Pero esta perra es mercancía, no del tipo usual." Julio agitó los brazos exasperados. Miró a su alrededor: no lejos de allí, podían ver algunos autos estacionados. "Ron, trae uno de esos, necesitamos transporte. Sergio, ata a esta mujer y que no se suelte. Me da lo mismo si los nudos la incomodan."

Rápidamente, las órdenes impartidas por Julio fueron obedecidas. En silencio, Ron se alejó en dirección de los autos y tras elegir uno de su gusto, procedió a robarlo, mientras que Sergio procedía a atar las manos brazos y pies de Isa. Mario le alcanzó cinta adhesiva de las gruesas para vendarle los ojos y la boca.

Julio vigilaba atento hacia un lugar específico, arriba de uno de los techos. Estaba nervioso: de sus compañeros, era el único que sabía los verdaderos motivos que tenía el Jefe para secuestrar a esta mujer. Sabía que no había sido su ocurrencia ni mucho menos. Si del Jefe hubiera dependido, se habría quedado feliz de la vida explotando su negocio en Tailandia, pero no: ese monstruo había cambiado todos los planes. Le tenía mucho miedo a Koumori. Al menos los santos dorados eran humanos, pero no esta criatura, cuyos hábitos y descomunal fuerza lo hacían ver incluso más temible que de costumbre.

Ron trajo el auto y Mario no perdió tiempo en abrir la cajuela. Sergio se cruzó de brazos y alzó a Isabella sin cuidado en viandas. Julio vigilaba… pero tan nerviosa vigilancia se limitaba a ver el cielo. Es que este improvisado líder estaba más al pendiente de lo que pudiera caerles del cielo que de los humanos comunes y corrientes. Por eso no se dio cuenta cuando una silueta se quedó estupefacta a la entrada del callejón.

Alisa, que había llegado hasta allí, no sin dificultad, motivada por la curiosidad. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero por más que observaba la escena, no se la podía creer.

¡Estaban secuestrando a Isabella! Alisa no lo pensó ni dos instantes: tomó una tapa de basura cercana y la lanzó contra uno de los sujetos que intentaban meter a Isa dentro de aquella cajuela, y sin pensar que no era contrincante para tremendo gorilón, ella misma saltó a la espalda del sujeto para pegarle.

"¡DÉJALA!" Exclamó con rabia mientras le daba con los puños.

Ninguno de los 4 maleantes se lo esperaba. Sergio aventó a Isabella dentro de la cajuela y sujetó a Alisa por la cintura, quien obviamente comenzó a gritar de coraje. Mario, confundido, se abalanzó encima para callar a la insolente que había osado saltarle a la espalda, pero Alisa, que no dejaba de dar patadas como energúmena, asestó en un sitio particularmente sensible de su anatomía, por lo que Mario cayó de hinojos al suelo, chillando pestes a los 4 vientos y con la voz más fina de lo normal.

Sergio recibió un fuerte codazo en el torso, pero aunque soltó por segundos a Alisa, no la dejó escapar. Espantado, Julio decidió intervenir y esquivando las patadas de la chica, le asestó un buen bofetón. Ron se bajó del auto dispuesto a ayudar.

"Si Crees Que Eso Me Asusta, Estás Loco." Gruñó Alisa cuya mejilla ardía de dolor, pero con la determinación fija en los ojos. Ella no era de las que se dejaba amilanar. Tomó aire y se dispuso a gritar.

"No haría eso si fuera tú." Gruñó Ron de pronto, apuntando un arma a la cabeza de Alisa. Esto la calló de inmediato: no le gustaban las armas.

Alisa soltó el aire despacio, sin perder la dignidad. Levantó las manos con cuidado, en señal de sumisión, aunque se la veía enfurecida. Mario, que apenas se recuperaba, se levantó grave.

"¡Hay Que Matarla! No Necesitamos Testigos." Gruñó de mal humor. Alisa tragó saliva¡No debió actuar tan irresponsablemente! Julio asintió con la cabeza.

"Ron. Hazlo." Ordenó con frialdad. Ron quitó el seguro del arma. Alisa abrió los ojos como platos.

"**NO**. ¿Están Locos?" Sergio exclamó de pronto. Se veía pálido. Sujetó el antebrazo derecho de Alisa y sin preocuparse de ser delicado, acercó dicha mano a sus compañeros. "**FÍJENSE**: Esto No Es Una Pulsera Normal."

**"¡ME HACES DAÑO!" **

**"¡CALLA O TE CAIGO A PALOS!" **

"¿_SABES_ Como Se Llaman Quienes Le Pegan A Las Mujeres?" Gruñó Alisa con insolencia.

"¿Qué Es Lo Que Tengo Que Ver, Sergio?"

"La Pulsera: No Es Normal, Es Un Salvoconducto. Los conozco bien: le he robado al joyero que las fabrica." Explicó a la rápida. "Esta mujer tiene relación con el Santuario."

Es que en la muñeca de Alisa, había una pulsera delgada y delicada, tallada con fineza. Era de oro y tenía un pequeño dije con la forma del signo de escorpión. Julio intercambió miradas con Sergio.

"Mátala, Ron."

"**NO**." Gritó Alisa asustada. Ron se encogió de hombros.

**"NI SE LES OCURRA." **

Detrás de ellos, apareció otra figura… era Soun, uno de los murciélagos que obedecían a Koumori. Había saltado repentinamente desde la azotea de un edificio y cayó con gracia entre el grupo. Solo Julio lo reconoció y tragó saliva de miedo. Le hizo una nueva seña a Ron para que no hiciera una tontería. Los demás maleantes se miraron con cautela. Alisa entrecerró los ojos anonadada al ver al recién llegado¡No era humano! Se le erizaron los pelos de la espalda cuando notó que con animalescos movimientos se le acercaba.

"Si está relacionada con los santos, entonces es mercancía intercambiable. Llévensela también."

"¿Llevarme?"

"Mario¿Te queda éter? Tenemos más carga." Anunció Julio con calma. Alisa comenzó a forcejear y Mario se tronó los nudillos.

"Claro que tengo más."

Asustada, pero decidida, Alisa intentó huir… sin embargo no llegó lejos.

20 minutos después, estaba inconsciente y compartía con Isabella la cajuela de un auto que iba con rumbo desconocido, fuera de Atenas.

**Límites del Santuario. **

_22:15 pm. _

Kiki, que aún sentía los golpes de su entrenamiento previo, el cuál comenzaba a tornarse algo más peligroso, se sopló el flequillo y observó las estrellas. Al menos esta ronda no estaba tan aburrida y en eso su maestro le apoyaba. Tanto Mu como su aprendiz miraban con creciente cautela a un nervioso Milo.

¡Es que estaba preocupado! Hacía más de dos horas que Alisa debió haber llegado y ni luces de ella. No contestaba el celular y no podía evitar pensar en que algo le había pasado. Como se paseaba de un lado a otro, pronto haría un agujero en el suelo. ¿Dónde estaba? Le había llamado al salir de la estación y se supone que ya debería haber llegado a casa. ¿Qué la demoraba tanto?

"Milo¿estás seguro que no pasó a ver a sus papás? A veces lo hace." Preguntó Mu, comenzando a preocuparse.

"Sí, estoy seguro. Llamé a mis suegros y por lo visto Alisa no estaba allí."

"¿No les dijiste nada?"

"¿Y matar de la preocupación al señor Costas? No manches, Mu." Gruñó Milo de mal humor, mientras oteaba el camino. "Si se tarda un poco más, iré a buscarla: al tártaro con la ronda nocturna. Bien podría aguantar el castigo."

"Dadas las circunstancias, dudo que te castiguen." Mu se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y si se quedó a pasear por allí?" Preguntó Kiki de pronto. Milo negó con la cabeza.

"Me habría llamado. Además conozco a Lis: no se ausentaría tanto, menos sabiendo que tiene que cuidar de Kyrus esta noche." Milo se detuvo en su sitio y volvió a fijar la vista en el camino.

Estaba al borde de la histeria. Desde hacía dos horas que no podía quedarse quieto. La angustia se lo comía vivo. Tenía un presentimiento tan extraño que hasta incluso le daba miedo pensar en él. ¿Qué Hacer¡ARGH! Si esto seguía así se arrancaría los cabellos del coraje. Hasta le dolía el estómago.

"¿Dónde está Kyrus?"

"Lo dejé con Shura y Selene en Capricornio. No quería que estuviera al fresco. ¡Hace mucho frío para él!" Murmuró casi como un autómata. En eso, una silueta femenina apareció en el camino. Milo se puso en alerta.

"¿Es Alisa?" Preguntó Kiki curioso. Mu y Milo negaron con la cabeza. El escorpión se agitó los cabellos nervioso.

"No Kiki, fíjate bien: es Alsacia." Dijo Milo decepcionado y cada vez más preocupado.

"Quizás sabe algo, Milo, no te pongas así." Le animó el muchacho.

"Tal vez."

Caminando con soltura, Alsacia se acercó a ellos con relativa calma. Como la chica no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, se tomaba todo su tiempo. Claro, le pareció curioso ver que Mu, Kiki y Milo permanecieran quietos y que no se estuvieran paseando por el perímetro. Alsacia pestañeó: quizás le querían preguntar algo. Apuró un poco el paso y llegó hasta ellos. Les saludó con ánimo.

"¡Hola Dorados! No sabía que me estuvieran esperando." Dijo con travesura, pero al ver a Milo se puso seria. "¿Pasó algo?" El santo de escorpión, preocupado a rabiar, sujetó a Alsacia por los hombros. "Milo¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Has visto a mi Lis?"

"¿Alisa? Claro, la vi en la estación hace como dos horas…" Explicó Alsacia con inocencia. Milo negó con la cabeza.

"No, no¿La has visto después? Alsacia¿de casualidad de topaste con ella en el camino?"

"No." Al pronunciar este simple monosílabo, fue como si Alsacia le enterrase una puñalada en el estómago a Milo, quien soltó a la chica y se refregó el rostro con las manos. Alsacia se quedó mirando a Mu: ahora estaba oficialmente preocupada. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Hace dos horas que Alisa no aparece." Le dijo Mu.

"¿Cómo Que No Aparece?" Gruñó Alsacia de mal humor. "Hace Dos Horas que debería estar aquí: yo misma la vi salir de la estación."

"Pero no ha llegado." Gruñó Milo, quien se quedó mirando a Mu. "Voy por ella: llegué al límite de mi aguante." Anunció con decisión.

El santo de Aries asintió con gravedad al tiempo que Alsacia se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos. Milo asintió con la cabeza y salió del Santuario en busca de su esposa. Kiki iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero en ese momento… Kanon pasó corriendo junto a ellos, sin detenerse siquiera a saludar. Curiosos, el ya reunido grupo lo miró extrañado. Saga entonces se detuvo junto a ellos.

"¿Han visto a Milo?" Preguntó el Gemelo Mayor.

"Se acaba de ir." Explicó Mu muy serio. "No es su culpa, es que Alisa parece haber desaparecido."

"¿No Aparece? No Me Digas Que Ella También Está Perdida." Se lamentó Saga alarmado. Kiki y Mu intercambiaron miradas.

"Saga¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Alsacia con los ojos muy abiertos. El Gemelo Mayor se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"Anneke llamó de urgencia hace unos minutos por el teléfono, muy asustada. Parece que tuvo una visión en la que vio a Alisa y a Isabella en un lugar estrecho, oscuro y atadas… o al menos eso fue lo que pude entenderle, pues estaba hablando muy rápido y nerviosa." Saga se encogió de hombros, preocupado. "Podrán suponer como puso eso a Kanon, con lo protector que es con Isa."

Alsacia sofocó una exclamación de angustia con sus manos y dejó caer su bolso. Mu abrió los ojos y observó en dirección en la que había visto partir a sus compañeros, a quienes por cierto, no vio. Kiki se mordió el labio inferior. Saga se sacudió como apesadumbrado.

"Sólo esto nos faltaba." Se lamentó el Gemelo Mayor.

"Santuario, tenemos un problema." Afirmó Kiki.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: Celda Húmeda._**

_"… Alisa¿eres tú?" Susurró Isabella en voz tan baja que Alisa tuvo problemas para oírla. _

_"Sí… Isa ¿estás bien?" _

_"Tengo la peor jaqueca de mi vida, pero sobrevivo…" _

**PS¡JAJAJAJAJA!** Qué mala que soy: nada como un secuestro doble para preocupar a un dorado. Que lo vean del lado positivo: al menos no hice que secuestrasen a Athena o algo por el estilo y tanto Isa como Alisa están seguras, al menos de momento. Vamos a ver como se sigue desgranando este cuento. ¿Cómo creen que Milo y Kanon dejarán a esos delincuentes? Puedo ver en su delictivo futuro **mucho** dolor. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural: **

Si me equivoco en algo, por favor, los más duchos en estas materias, corríjanme.

**Éter Etílico o Etoxietano:** Compuesto líquido incoloro, de fórmula (C2H5)2O, y con un punto de ebullición de 34,6°C. **MUY** volátil e inflamable, de olor fuerte y característico, y sabor dulce y quemado. El éter es casi insoluble en agua, pero se disuelve en todas las proporciones en la mayoría de los disolventes líquidos orgánicos, como alcohol y el disulfuro de carbono (¡Vaya a saber Dios que miércoles son esas cosas!). El éter es uno de los disolventes orgánicos más importantes y se usa con frecuencia en laboratorios como disolvente de grasas, aceites, resinas y alcaloides, entre otros compuestos. La mezcla de vapor de éter y aire es explosiva; además, con el tiempo el éter puede oxidarse parcialmente formando un peróxido explosivo. Por esta razón debe almacenarse y manejarse con **_mucho cuidado_**. De hecho este éter es un factor de riesgos en los laboratorios.

Descubierto hacia el siglo XIII, el éter sigue preparándose mediante una de las reacciones orgánicas más antiguas, calentando etanol con ácido sulfúrico concentrado (**XoX** ¡Qué Porquería de Anestesia!). Hay que controlar cuidadosamente la temperatura para que oscile entre 130 y 150 °C… a menos que se quiera obtener gas eteno. El éter en bruto se purifica agitándolo con agua de cal (para eliminar los contaminantes ácidos), después con cloruro de calcio anhidro (para extraer el alcohol sin reaccionar y la mayoría del agua) y volviendo a destilar. Aunque contiene pequeñas cantidades de agua, este éter es útil para la mayoría de las aplicaciones, incluso para uso quirúrgico. Si se vuelve a destilar en presencia de pentóxido de fósforo o sodio metálico, el producto final, éter absoluto, no contiene ni agua ni alcohol.

Se atribuye su descubrimiento al alquimista Ramon Llull hacia el año 1275, aunque no es un hecho comprobado. Se sintetizó por primera vez en 1540 por Valerius Cordus, que lo llamó "aceite dulce de vitriolo" (oleum dulci vitrioli). ¿Por qué aceite de vitriolo?… bueno, uno de los ingredientes del éter etílico es el ácido sulfúrico, que por esos años recibía el nombre de aceite de vitriolo. Este señor además descubrió algunas de sus propiedades medicinales. Al mismo tiempo, Don Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim (mejor conocido como Paracelsus) descubrió que se le podía usar como analgésico (debió haber fumado algo muy raro como para llegar a esta conclusión). Recibe el nombre éter en 1730 por A. S. Frobenius. Fue el médico norteamericano M. D. Crawford Williamson Long el primer cirujano que lo usó como anestesia general el 30 de marzo de 1842. El éter no se usa mientras haya otro anestésico disponible, por su inflamabilidad y porque irrita a algunos pacientes… pero de que te noqueaban con esta porquería, lo hacían.


	4. Celda Húmeda

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Vigésimo octavo: Mi monstruo mascota, ítem importante, aunque peligroso, estará guardado en una prisión segura de la cual no pueda escapar y en la cual yo no pueda caer accidentalmente. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 3: **

**Celda Húmeda. **

**Salida de Atenas. **

_Justo después del secuestro… _

La calma antes de la tormenta. ¡No Fallaba! De estar buscando sin éxito por días a su presa, ésta tenía que aparecer de golpe y causar líos por doquier. ¡Maldita sea! Sí, era verdad, cada vez que le pasaba lo mismo, comprobaba una vez más que la ley de Murphy era implacable.

_"Montón de Inútiles. ¿Es que nadie sabe conducir?"_ Refunfuñó Shiori para sus adentros, mientras aceleraba la moto en la que iba, y evadía los autos que iban por aquella autopista.

Esa noche Shiori por fin había tenido un golpe de suerte. Mientras revisaba algunas azoteas que le parecían sospechosas, vio a la distancia a Soun, uno de los vasallos de su tío, que sobrevolaba los techos a muy baja altura y que iba en su dirección. Por un segundo aguantó la respiración, creyendo que el tipo iba a por ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era así… tal actitud hizo sospechar.

Ni Soun, ni Goh, ni ninguno de los murciélagos de su tío, hacían cosas sin órdenes. Shiori sabía que Soun la había detectado, pero al no ir tras ella quería decir que tenía otra misión que completar. ¿Algo más importante? Soun debía tener órdenes muy estrictas como para ignorarla. La chica se dispuso a seguirlo para ver qué era lo que hacía, a ver si de ese modo obtenía una pista que le llevara con Koumori.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de Soun, se refugió en lo alto de un edificio y se asomó por uno de sus bordes, dado que había visto al murciélago saltar hacia unos callejones. Lo que vio, no fue nada más ni nada menos que la escena final de un secuestro.

Dos chicas, a quienes había visto en el Santuario, estaban siendo secuestradas por humanos que obedecían a Soun. Shiori apretó los dientes. No hacían falta dos dedos de frente para suponer que su tío estaba detrás de todo esto.

¡Menudo golpe de suerte! Tanto buscar y por fin obtenía pistas… aunque claro… no sabía si estar contenta o no.

"¡Condenado Tráfico!" Gruñó entre dientes, mientras trataba de seguir con dificultad al auto que se llevaba a las chicas.

Es que Julio le había ordenado a Ron que abandonasen la ciudad a la brevedad. Esto había obligado a Shiori a conseguir un método de transporte más eficaz en el menor tiempo posible. Mientras esta persecución se mantuvo dentro de la ciudad, fue relativamente fácil seguirles, pero ahora que iban por la autopista, se estaba tornando cada vez más y más difícil. La moto en la que ahora iba a toda velocidad era robada: dadas las circunstancias no le quedó de otra. Ya la regresaría si tenía la oportunidad, pero de momento no pensaba eso.

_"¿Qué Pretende El Viejo Pelón?"_ Pensó Shiori con fiereza, mientras se deslizaba cada vez más rápido por entre los demás autos. "_¡No Es Chiste Jugar Con Los Santos De Athena! Está Loco, **Loco De Remate**._"

Una bocina sonó de improviso a su derecha, y Shiori tuvo que evadir un auto que apareció de la nada, quizás quien sabe de qué carril. Su conductor sacó la cabeza por la ventana, y alzando el puño, la tapó con improperios.

**"¡IDIOTA! PRESTA ATENCIÓN POR DONDE VAS, &$#$. ¡MUJER TENÍAS QUE SER!" **

**"¡VE POR TU PISTA Y NO TE ME ATRAVIESES, PANZÓN!"** Gritó Shiori a su vez, antes de acelerar.

Mejor ponía más atención a lo que hacía, o de lo contrario perdería de vista su objetivo… el que por cierto, ya le llevaba bastante ventaja. ¿Acaso se habían percatado que los estaba siguiendo?

**Casa de Escorpión. **

_23:45 pm. _

Kyrus tenía los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Estaba molesto: tenía hambre y no le gustaba tomar del biberón, por lo que alejó la botella con sus manitas, estirando la cabeza hacia otro lado, lo más lejos posible.

"¡Ya papito, no seas mañoso!" Le canturreó Alsacia, mientras intentaba convencerlo para que comiera. "Trata de comer un poquito¡Hazlo por tu tía Alsacia!"

"Debe ser porque se le pasó la hora de dormir." Se lamentó Selene, que estaba muy atenta al niño. "No debería estar despierto a esta hora. ¡No logré dormirlo en todo este rato!" La chica se mordió el pulgar, compungida.

"Sabe que algo pasa, no es nada tonto." Alsacia lo acomodó en sus brazos, lo meció un poco y tarareó una canción de cuna, para luego tratar de convencerlo de que tomara del biberón. "Vamos, papi, come algo…"

"¿Qué tal si le soban la panza?" Sugirió Shura de pronto, alzando ambas cejas. "Quizás se decide a comer si le soban la tripa."

"¡No, no, no! No intenten obligarlo a comer." Protestó Camus. "Si está de mal humor, no comerá con nada. Dejen al bebé tranquilo: quizás quiere dormir y no lo estamos dejando." Añadió muy serio.

"Camus puede tener razón: quizás solo tiene sueño." Apoyó Shura con firmeza.

En el Santuario había más actividad de la acostumbrada a esa hora. Por lo general, a estas alturas de la noche, la gran mayoría de los santos dormían a pierna suelta. Solo estaban en pie y alertas quienes tenían guardia nocturna. Pero ese día no. Desde que se enteraran que Alisa e Isabella habían desaparecido, había más actividad de la usual, sobre todo en las 12 casas.

Milo y Kanon habían regresado hacía muy poco al Santuario y con pésimas noticias: la única pista que encontraron del paradero de las chicas, fueron algunas prendas abandonadas que Isabella dejara caer en un callejón durante su huida. A mi no me vean, pues no sé como miércoles fue que las encontraron. Ambos santos prácticamente peinaron la ciudad… lástima que su búsqueda comenzó demasiado tarde.

Ni bien llegaron, se sucedieron una serie de avisos, uno tras otro. En vista de los negros auspicios, Docko decidió alertar a Shion sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kanon por su parte le avisó a la jefa de Isabella y Milo hacía rato que le había avisado a sus suegros. Ahora el Escorpión estaba hablando con Ulises, el jefe de Alisa. Alsacia había avisado a la estación ni bien llegó a Acuario, por lo que no fue necesario que Milo explicase todo de nuevo… su actual conversación con Ulises consistía en intercambiar algunos detalles importantes.

Kyrus estaba de mal humor, para variar. En teoría, a esa hora debería haber estado comido, bañado, cambiado y dormido, pero **no**. Su mamá **no** había llegado a darle de comer, **no** le gustaba el biberón y el pobrecito detectaba en el aire una mala vibra que lo hacía sentir inseguro. Para colmo tenía hambre y sueño, pero al menos no estaba llorando.

Alsacia suspiró y optó por apartar el biberón de la vista del niño. La preocupación se la comía viva y quizás por eso era que Kyrus se negaba a comer. Selene tomó la botella de las manos de la chica y la dejó a un lado: ella también estaba preocupada.

"¿Puedo intentar cargarle? Quizás se duerme conmigo." Pidió Shura, intentando ayudar.

**"¡NO!"** Exclamó Selene de golpe. "Shurita, amor, cuando lo intentaste hace un rato, se puso a llorar." Le explicó lo más diplomática que pudo.

Es que horas antes, justo cuando Selene había logrado que Kyrus comenzara a dormitar, Shura le había tomado en brazos, con lo cuál el bebé se despertó y se puso a llorar de disgusto.

Nop. El santo de Capricornio no tiene tacto.

"Pero si tan solo quería distraerlo." Dijo Shura en su defensa, compungido y jugando con sus dedos.

"Insisto, dejen al escorpioncito tranquilo, o se pondrá más mañoso." Gruñó Camus, cruzándose de brazos. Alsacia asintió.

"Mejor me lo llevo a su cuarto: quizás lo estamos molestando y no sabemos."

En eso, Milo les salió al paso y tomó a su hijo de los brazos de Alsacia, con quien intercambió una gentil y preocupada mirada. Lo acunó unos instantes contra su pecho y le sobó la espaldita. Kyrus gimió asustado y amenazando llanto, pero en seguida se aferró de la armadura de su papá como mejor pudo, más tranquilo y menos ansioso. Sin decir una sola palabra, Milo se llevó el mismo a su niño a dormir. Se las ingenió para tomar el desdeñado biberón y tanto padre como hijo se introdujeron al cuarto del bebé. El santo de escorpión cerró las puertas tras de sí.

"Nadie como un papá para cuidar de su niño." Suspiró Selene enternecida. Se aferró al brazo de Shura. "¿No crees que un dorado se ve muy bien de ese modo?" Le preguntó con picardía. Shura rió un poco incómodo.

"Espero que eso no signifique una indirecta." Gimió Shura, rascándose la nuca. Selene rió divertida.

"En lo absoluto, sabes que me gusta ponerte nervioso." La chica suspiró divertida. "Pero tengo razón. Nada como un papá para cuida de su niño."

"Al menos Milo es un buen papá… o hace un buen esfuerzo al menos." Acotó Camus, quien luego se cruzó de brazos, preocupado. "¿Dónde se habrán metido Alisa e Isabella?" Alsacia suspiró llena de pena.

"¡Debí Haberla Acompañado! No Tenía Nada Que Hacer: Bien Pude Acompañarla Hasta El Autobús." La chica se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Ojalá que ella e Isa estén bien… ¡Que Aparezcan Pronto!" Camus la rodeó con un brazo y la consoló en silencio.

"Aparecerán… de un modo u otro."

"¡**_AY_**, de los responsables, si les llega a pasar algo!" Shura fijó su mirada en el cuarto del bebé, de donde Milo aún no salía. "Esperemos por el bien de todos que esto no sea más que un malentendido, pues si alguien les ha hecho daño…"

No terminó la oración… pero todos entendieron bien a lo que apuntaba.

**Algún lugar… del cuál no estoy muy segura. **

_02:45 am. _

"_MMmmpf_…"

Una descomunal jaqueca le atizaba el cerebro. Alisa apretó los ojos con fuerza y tras unos instantes, los abrió con dificultad. **TODO** le dolía. Las extremidades, la espalda, la cabeza, la nariz. Se sentía entumecida de frío y de dolor. ¿Dónde estaba? Parpadeó varias veces. Una profunda oscuridad se abría ante ella. ¿Tenía los ojos cerrados o estaba a oscuras? No… no tenía los ojos cerrados… pero el lugar sí estaba a oscuras.

Levantó la cabeza, el cuello le crujía, al igual que todos los músculos que intentaba usar. Era como si hubiera estado quieta en una única e incómoda posición por horas. Miró hacia el frente… sus ojos, ávidos de luz, detectaron que a lo lejos alguien había prendido una fogata o al menos había puesto una tea encendida… aunque buen podía ser un truco de su mente, pues desde que había despertado veía manchones de colores bailar ante sus ojos.

Estaba confundida. ¿Dónde estaba? Puso atención a los ruidos… ya que no podía ver mucho. Hacía frío, el lugar se percibía hueco. Una gota de agua se estrellaba contra una pequeña poza a cierta distancia. ¿A qué olía? A humedad. A mucha humedad. ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

¡Isabella! Sabía que la habían traído con ella, pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Como si fuera un golpe, Alisa recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de verse en aquella posición. ¡Alguien estaba intentando secuestrar a Isabella! Y dicho sea de paso lo había logrado, llevándosela también a ella en el intento. Asustada, pensó en su pequeño hijo y en su marido. ¡Milo _no sabía_ donde estaba! Ni ella misma lo sabía. Intentó sacudirse, intentó gritar…

**"¡HHHHHHHHHMRFHFF!" **

Lo único que pudo sacar de su garganta, fue un grotesco sonido gutural. Con horror, descubrió que tenía cinta adhesiva en la boca para evitar que gritase. Y no solo eso… al sacudirse… se percató que estaba atada en una silla. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Mejor dejaba eso para después, y mejor se concentraba en…

Oyó pasos que se acercaban en su dirección, acompañados de una luz. Alisa se paralizó y abrió los ojos como platos. Una precaria puerta se abrió con un chirrido molesto y más luz inundó aquél lugar: solo entonces la chica pudo ver que se encontraban en una suerte de cueva, una celda muy húmeda y amplia, excavada en piedra bruta. No había ventanas y el acceso era más bien fortuito: tan solo habían tapado un hueco con una puerta de metal, dejándolas a ellas al fondo del lugar.

"¿Aún no aceitan estas bisagras?" Gruñó una voz grave muy molesta, mientras avanzaban por la celda. Alisa, desde su posición, no podía verlos bien. "Estos chirridos me son molestos."

"Entonces el señor Koumori debería conseguirse tapones de orejA**AARG**H…"

El enfermizo sonido de cuchillas atravesando carne hizo que a Alisa se le helara la piel. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente hasta su mentón. Estaba asustada.

"¡Ron!" Exclamó una segunda voz. "¡Señor Koumori! Antes de cortarle la garganta a mi gente, debería…" Silencio.

"Tu gente es impulsiva, _Jefecito_." Gruñó la misma voz grave de antes, que respondía al nombre de Koumori. "Los humanos para mi no son más que insectos **Y NO TOLERO** las insolencias."

"No tenías que haberlo matado." Dijo '_jefecito'_ con voz entrecortada, como si le estuvieran oprimiendo la garganta. Entonces pareció caer al suelo. "Me estás dejando sin hombres."

"Ron no será una gran pérdida. A ver si así consigues mejores secuaces." Koumori se acercó a Alisa. "Esta ya despertó."

Alisa abrió los ojos y le clavó una desafiante mirada a la criatura. Koumori era muy alto y fornido, a todas luces no era un ser humano. Su rostro era grotesco y llevaba lo que parecía ser una capa negra de cuero. La chica no tenía forma de saber que ésas eran sus alas. Además de esta cosa y el Jefe, había otros dos sujetos, que se veían humanos.

"Humana insolente." Siseó la criatura con disgusto. "Esta indiscreción cambia mis planes, _Jefecito_." Se mofó Koumori, volviéndose al Jefe.

"También cambió los míos. Se supone que _solo nos llevaríamos_ a la bruja de pelo negro." El Jefe no se veía de buen humor y miraba hacia un punto detrás de Alisa, como quien mira un montón de estiércol. "Me pone en más problemas con los santos."

"Ese problema no es mío." Koumori se volvió a Alisa. "Al menos fue un acierto: así tengo más opciones de negociar. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si le hubieran matado."

"Hmpf."

"No quiero que sufran daños. Que tus hombres las vigilen, pero que no las estropeen." Koumori le dio la espalda a Alisa y comenzó a alejarse. "Si quiero que los santos me entreguen a mi asquerosa sobrina, debo asegurarme que mis monedas de cambio están en óptimas condiciones." Añadió sin mucha ceremonia, antes de salir.

El Jefe cruzó una mirada con Alisa, quien comenzó a sacudirse en su silla, furiosa, echando humo por la nariz y las orejas. Sin embargo se quedó quieta cuando uno de los sujetos que allí había se le acercó con la intención de pegarle. Afortunadamente, fue atajado por el otro.

"El Grandote dijo que _sin daño_, Sergio." Gruñó el Jefe. "Eso incluye los golpes." Los tres hombres ignoraron la fiereza con la que Alisa les miraba. "Espero que se porten bien, y que no hagan enojar a ese Goh." Concluyó el Jefe, que inició su retirada. "Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, así que háganlo."

Alisa apenas se dio cuenta cuando uno de los hombres sacó una tijera, pero **VAYA QUE PROTESTÓ** cuando este le cortó un mechón de cabello.

"Pórtate bien, perra, que solo fue un mechón." Gruñó el sujeto, lleno de mala leche. "Julio, guarda esto." El aludido tomó el mechón de Alisa y lo guardó en un sobre.

**"¡GRRRHMPFMMMMPFH!"** Alisa no dejaba de protestar. Si estos tipos querían un pedazo de ella, pues que les costara trabajo.

Entonces tuvo una revelación: al parecer Isa estaba justo atrás de ella, también atada a una silla, pues el mismo sujeto que le había cortado el mechón, apenas estiró los brazos y cortó un poco de cabello de otra cabeza.

"Con este son dos mechones. Debimos cortarles las orejas." Dijo Sergio con desdeño. "¿Los envían mañana al Santuario?" Le preguntó al otro sujeto. Julio miró con desdeño a Alisa.

"Esta misma noche, y no hagas esas preguntas aquí con estas dos escuchando." Julio frunció el ceño. "Vamos… tenemos que sacar a Ron de la entrada."

Tanto Julio como Sergio, sin mirar una segunda vez a las chicas, salieron de la celda con rapidez. Alisa se quedó allí, sentada en la silla, respirando agitada. Pronto la luz que traían con ellos se desvaneció en la oscuridad… y con ella, el coraje que segundos antes mostrase con tanta decisión. Entonces Alisa dejó caer la cabeza, dejando que el miedo la arrinconase una vez más… ¿Qué harían con ellas?

"¿Hmpf?"

Alisa oyó un sonido sofocado a su espalda. Era voz de mujer y en su ansiedad, incluso reconoció la voz. ¡Sí tenía razón! Isabella estaba con ella.

"Mmpf…"

Aliviada, Alisa suspiró. Al menos no estaba sola en el mismo brete.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: Ojos Violeta._**__

_"No podemos permitirlo." Mu tenía el ceño muy fruncido y estaba cruzado de brazos. "No fuimos entrenados para esto. Deberíamos ir a recuperar las chicas nosotros mismos." _

_"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó Shura tan exasperado como los demás. "¿Acaso nos tomaron por mercenarios?" Añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Marin y Selene se miraron: ambas también estaban muy enojadas. _

**PS:** Sí, lo sé, un capítulo breve, pero les juro que no podía extenderlo más, sin desvirtuarlo. Además, desde ya les advierto que este fic cuenta con capítulos más cortos que otros. Alisa e Isabella están en graves aprietos, pero no por mucho rato más. No las dejarán solas, pues esa es una ventaja de tener a un dorado como novio o marido… además… Shiori las está siguiendo, y ella tiene mucho qué decir en todo este desastre. De todos modos, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de ninguno de estos secuestradores, que jugar con santos equivale a jugar con plutonio inestable, en un bote a la deriva en medio de un huracán. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural: **

**Tea:** Una antorcha.


	5. Ojos Violeta

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Trigésimo quinto: No me dejaré perilla. En los días antiguos te daba un aspecto diabólico. Ahora solo te hace parecer un miembro descontento de la Generación X._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Ojos Violeta.**

**Santuario de Athena. Gran Salón.**

_Día Siguiente. _

_07:15 am._

Saga se sopló el flequillo mientras veía a su hermano muy quieto, recargado contra una de las columnas. Kanon se había pasado la noche en vela: si bien regresó por unas pocas horas al Santuario, no pasó mucho rato de desaparecer de nuevo, en busca de Isa. Milo de buena gana le hubiera imitado, pero no pudo: tenía un escorpioncito del cuál ocuparse, quien por cierto, apenas había pegado ojo.

Aún así, su mente no dejó de vagar por Atenas en busca de Alisa. ¿Dónde se había metido? La ansiedad se lo comía. El santo de escorpión no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro por el salón. Como ya había conseguido niñera, Alsacia cuidaría de Kyrus, Milo esperaba la autorización para salir del Santuario para buscar a su esposa.

Shion se mesó el mentón y cerró los ojos en actitud pensativa. También estaba preocupado y no poco. No solo por las chicas, a quienes apreciaba montón, y por su integridad, sino también porque este secuestro significaba una falla en la seguridad que no podían permitirse y debían solucionar cuánto antes.

El Patriarca suspiró profundo y abrió por fin los ojos. Observó a quienes le rodeaban. Aparte de Kanon y Milo, quienes seguían con lo suyo, Saga y Camus no perdían de vista a sus compañeros, mientras que Saori y Alsacia trataban de calmar a Kyrus, quien lloriqueaba. Esto más o menos describía el sentir general.

"Camus… ¿Sabes si hay noticias?" Preguntó por fin Shion. El santo de Acuario levantó la cabeza y la meneó.

"No excelencia." Dijo tranquilo. "Al menos las están buscando a las dos. Ya se dio aviso a la policía, pero no hemos tenido noticias."

"Sabemos que esta no es una desaparición normal. ¿Hemos recibido alguna llamada?"

"Shion… ¿Cómo sabes que no es una desaparición normal?" Preguntó Saori con los ojos muy abiertos. "No quisiera pensar que alguien se llevó…"

"¡NO MANCHES!" Exclamaron Milo y Alsacia al unísono. El escorpión se refregó el rostro con las manos. "Princesa, con todo respeto, **no diga** ese tipo de cosas." Añadió Milo.

"¿Qué no ves, Saori, que somos un atado de nervios?" Gimió Alsacia, mientras acomodaba a Kyrus en sus brazos. Shion permaneció serio.

"No lo sabemos, Alteza, pero no podemos dejar de lado esa posibilidad, por muy molesta que sea." Respondió Shion con calma.

"Pero… ¿Quién querría llevarse a las chicas?" Preguntó Camus curioso. "Que yo sepa… en el mundo civil, ni Milo ni Kanon tienen enemigos."

"Los tenemos en otros lados." Suspiró Kanon cada vez más cansado. "Pero por más que pienso, no se me ocurre quién podría haberse llevado a mi chica."

"¡Si tú no sabes, imagina como estoy yo!" Exclamó Milo de mal humor. Este exabrupto alertó a Kyrus, quien comenzó a llorar, lo cuál, puso más tenso que nunca a su papá. "¡No Me Cuadra En La Cabeza **QUIÉN** Sería Capaz De Caer Tan Bajo Como Para Llevarse A Mi Mujer Solo Para Fastidiarme La Vida!"

"Tenemos que mantener la calma. Alisa e Isabella aparecerán de un modo u otro." Avisó Saga. Shion asintió con la cabeza.

"No dejaremos de buscarlas, de verdad que no." Afirmó Saori, con los ojos muy grandes. "Es cosa que pongamos en marcha todos nuestros contactos y listo."

"Cosa que ya hicimos. Me tomé la libertad de alertar a la Fundación Graude y está haciendo lo que pueden." Dijo de pronto Camus.

"No fue mala idea." Concordó Shion. "Ahora…"

En eso las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron e Idril atravesó el umbral caminando con ligereza. La elfa no se tardó nada en caminar por la corta y a la vez larga distancia hasta el trono. Todas las miradas recayeron en ella, pues era obvio que traía alguna noticia importante: entre sus manos, llevaba un sobre de mediano tamaño. Al llegar ante Athena, Idril hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a los santos.

"Creo que traigo noticias. Se recibió este sobre en la oficina de guardias esta mañana. Shaina me alertó: por eso no pude llegar antes. Está dirigido al Patriarca." Avisó con celeridad. Shion arqueó una ceja y se apresuró a tomar el sobre que Idril llevaba. "Además…"

"¿Tuviste suerte con tus diligencias?" Preguntó Shion en lo que abría el sobre. Idril asintió.

"Sí… aunque creí que Máscara reclamaría más. Creo que protestó por la costumbre de llevar la contraria, pero ni siquiera tuve que insistir." Idril volvió la mirada hacia Milo y Kanon. Alsacia y Saori le miraban con curiosidad. Saga y Camus en cambio, observaban con atención a la elfa.

"¿Ya hiciste llorar de nuevo al pobre Máscara, Idril? Le provocarás un trauma si sigues así." Dijo Alsacia con una forzada sonrisa, en un intento de alivianar el clima reinante.

"Si no doy tanto miedo." Reclamó Idril, quien bufó y se cruzó de brazos. "Le fui a preguntar si tenía contactos con el bajo mundo, y me dijo que sí. Al parecer no sabía que las chicas desaparecieron anoche, pues lo vi bastante sorprendido. Tras mucho reclamar y antes que se lo pidiera, dijo que vería si sus contactos sabían algo."

"¿En serio no tuviste que _insistirle_ al respecto?" Preguntó Camus con los ojos muy abiertos. "Anda la osa, en serio Máscara está deprimido…"

"Llevo semanas diciendo lo mismo." Afirmó Milo con los ojos muy abiertos. "El otro día ni chistó cuando esos aprendices le aventaron ese globo lleno de agua en la cabeza: apenas les gruñó y se alejó como si nada."

"Espero que averigüe algo, pues vamos a necesitar ese tipo de contactos." Shion anunció de pronto con voz grave, cambiando el tema. En lo que revisaba aquél sobre, nadie había reparado en él. "Están pidiendo un rescate por las chicas. Sí es un secuestro."

Entonces extendió su palma… en donde habían dos mechones diferentes de cabello, atados con hilo rojo. Uno era castaño y el otro negro.

Kanon comenzó a quemar cosmo del puro coraje.

**Celda Húmeda.**

_11:33 am._

Otra que estaba quemando coraje, aunque no en forma de cosmo, era Isabella. A esa hora de la mañana, tanto ella como Alisa estaban bien despiertas. No podían hablar entre sí, pues seguían amordazadas, aunque hacía rato se habían dado a entender la necesidad de apoyarse, tratar de soltarse de sus amarras y así poder salir como diera lugar. Llevaban casi dos horas en tratando de zafarse de la cinta adhesiva, pero con muy pocos resultados.

"**¡HHHMMMPPPFFF!"** Isa se sacudió molesta con todo y silla.

"¿Mmhh?" Alisa, que tampoco estaba feliz, hizo esa extraña pregunta… la cuál obtuvo un prolongado y hastiado gemido como respuesta.

Isabella suspiró profundo. Ni siquiera podía respirar cómoda con la boca obstruida. Giró un poco la cabeza en dirección a Alisa. ¿Cómo rayos esta chica se había metido en el mismo lío que ella? El corazón le dio un infeliz latido: por su culpa también la habían secuestrado y quizás qué les iban a hacer. ¿Qué importaba lo que pasara con ella? Isa podía cuidarse sola… y no decía que Alisa no pudiera hacerlo. Es que la cosa iba más allá de eso: ella era mamá, tenía un niño de pecho y un marido qué cuidar. No era justo que por su culpa, una familia quedase trunca.

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Horas antes, hacia las 9 de la mañana, alguien les había llevado una antorcha a la celda. Esa era la única comodidad con la que contaban, y ambas lo agradecían. Les permitía un poco más de visibilidad, pues la oscuridad reinante las confundía demasiado.

Estaban en una cueva, una suerte de boquete natural en la piedra, sin salida, que tenía un acceso pequeño, al cuál habían puesto una puerta de barrotes. No alcanzaba a ver el techo… Isa cruzaba los dedos para que no les cayera encima una estalactita.

¿Era de día o aún de noche? Ninguna lo sabía. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo en cuanto las durmieron con éter y no estaban muy seguras de cuanto rato permanecieron inconscientes. ¿Sus chicos las estarían buscando? Más les valía que sí, o de lo contrario…

La puerta se abrió. La proximidad de otra antorcha las hizo quedarse quietas. Dos hombres, Sergio y Mario, los secuaces del Jefe, entraron como a hurtadillas y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Isa, por alguna razón, se puso tensa. Alisa les dedicó una desafiante mirada.

"Ya me harté de esperar sin hacer nada, ¿Qué opinas Mario?"

"También estoy aburrido."

Algo en el tono de voz de estos tipos molestó a Alisa. ¿Estaban bebidos? Quizás no estaban ebrios, pero al menos debían tener una copa o dos en el cuerpo. Isabella comenzó a deslizarse a la fuerza con su silla: todas las alertas se le habían encendido en la cabeza. Mario dio algunas zancadas y bloqueó la '_huida'_ de Isa.

"**¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHMPF!"**

"¿Esta no es la **&#$&** que arruinó el negocio del Jefe?"

"Seee… esa es. No se porqué el Jefe no le quiere dar su merecido." Respondió Sergio, relamiéndose los labios, mientras se agachaba frente a Isa y le ponía las manazas en las piernas.

"Es hora que nos cobremos esa deuda." Dijo Mario, mientras sujetaba un buen mechón de cabello de la chica y la sacudía. "Así nos divertimos mientras esperamos."

Alisa abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sacudirse. ¿Acaso este par de cerdos pretendía…? Mejor ni pensaba en eso o le daría un ataque de bilis. Dado que no podía gritar, comenzó a hacer todo el ruido que podía: en una de esas tenía suerte y…

**¡PLAAAAAF!**

"**¡QUIETA Y ESPERA TU TURNO!"** Exclamó Mario tras darle un bofetón. Del miedo… Alisa se quedó quieta, aunque las lágrimas le saltaban por las mejillas.

Pero su miedo no era ni comparado al que sentía Isa. Ya estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico: su corazón latía como desaforado y en su salvaje intento por liberarse, ya se había lesionado las muñecas. ¡No de nuevo la misma pesadilla! No de nuevo, por favor, no de nuevo. ¡No podría soportarlo otra vez! Isabella apretó los ojos con fuerza, al igual que la quijada. No quería ser tan vulnerable, quería defenderse, no quería estar a merced de nadie, ¡Necesitaba soltarse!

"**¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMARGH!"**

"Jejeje, Mario, tendrás que ayudarme con esta, que no quiero que me pegue cuando la suelte."

"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHMPF!"**

"¿No te la puedes solo? Creí que te gustaba rudo."

"Me gusta rudo, pero no las salvajes." Dijo Sergio con voz empalagosa, mientras le soltaba un botón de la blusa. Mario asintió.

"Bien, te ayudo, pero no porque…"

"**¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?"** Bramó Julio desde la entrada, mientras enfocaba a Mario y a Sergio con una linterna. No se oía ni se veía contento.

Alisa, que no paraba de llorar, nunca se sintió más aliviada por ver a alguien aparecer tan de pronto, y con una linterna. Sergio y Mario se alejaron de inmediato de Isa, quien estalló en sofocado llanto.

"Nada. Tan solo vinimos a ver como estaban estas dos." Afirmó Sergio con una inocencia terrorífica. Julio apretó los dientes y avanzó hasta el grupo furioso.

"¿Acaso Perdieron La Cabeza? El Jefe Dijo Que Las Quería Intactas. Ese Koumori Dijo Que Las Quería _Intactas_. **YO** Las Quiero **Intactas**. ¿Qué No Pueden Reprimirse Un Poco?" Julio se oía peligroso. "Si algo les pasa a estas dos, **NOS** _desuellan_ vivos. ¿Ya vieron lo que ese tipo le hizo a Ron? Lo destajó de un zarpazo."

"No seas exagerado, Julio, tan solo queríamos divertirnos." Mario se encogió de hombros mientras decía esto. Alisa escuchaba llena de indignación. ¿Cómo se atrevían estos desgraciados a tomárselo tan a la ligera?

"Divertirse. **¿CREES QUE ES MUY DIVERTIDO?**" Julio vociferó enojado. "**¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!** O Me Aseguraré Que Los Siguiente En Morir **Sean Ustedes. LARGO**."

Alisa cerró los ojos asustada y apartó la cabeza. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la violenta discusión que Julio había iniciado con sus compañeros. Podía oír que Isabella lloraba sin control. ¿Acaso estos dos le habían faltado el respeto de alguna forma? **ARGH**. Mejor ni pensaba en eso: tenía que ser todo lo positiva que podía en una situación como esa. Esos llantos rompían en alma: Alisa estuvo segura que si Isa no tuviera esa molesta cinta en la boca, estaría oyendo gritos.

Y a todo esto… ella también sentía deseos de llorar. Los gritos de Julio subieron de tono en cuanto a fiereza y comenzó a sacar de la celda a sus compañeros. Alisa quiso girarse para ver qué pasaba, pero una mano le rozó las ataduras de su mano derecha. Abrió los ojos de golpe y observó en aquella dirección.

Se encontró con un par de intensos ojos violeta, que la miraban con atención. Allí había una persona, vestida completamente de negro, agachada de manera que nadie más que ellas pudiesen verla. Alisa alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida, más aún cuando esta persona le hizo señas que no se moviera y que hiciera silencio… entonces sintió que sus ataduras eran soltadas.

En ese momento, oyó el estruendo de la puerta de la celda. Alisa giró la cabeza en esa dirección: Julio se había llevado a Mario y a Sergio y de nuevo de encontraban solas. Lo único que oía aparte de su respiración, eran los descontrolados sollozos de Isa. Entonces sintió que sus pies y su cintura (sí, también estaba atada por la cintura), quedaban libres. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la boca para sacarse la tela adhesiva.

"¡Por Athena, Qué Alivio Siento!" Fue lo primero que Alisa dijo en cuanto se vio libre. Respiró profundo y con alivio. En seguida se puso de pie y giró en dirección de Isa.

El extraño estaba soltando a Isabella, quien intentaba controlarse. Alisa en seguida le tomó el rostro con las manos.

"Isabella, mírame, no te pasó nada. No pasó nada." Le dijo tratando de consolarla. El extraño se puso de pie junto a Alisa y la observó con ternura. Isa… pese a estar libre, de miedo no podía ni moverse. "No te pasó nada. Estás entera, quédate tranquila: yo estoy aquí y te cuido."

Alisa se preocupó. Creía conocer bastante a Isabella, lo suficiente como para decir que no era una persona que entrase en pánico así de fácil… pero sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo y temblaba. Eso era terror de víctima. Es que Alisa no podía saber que en esos momentos Isa sentía pánico por lo que pudo haberle pasado: nadie en el Santuario, excepto por Kanon, sabía que llevaba una violación a cuestas con la que lidiar, cosa que no se olvida nunca y que no se supera fácil.

Tan intensa era la emoción que veía desbordarse por esos ojos que Alisa comenzó a sospechar que a lo mejor Isabella no tenía buenas… experiencias.

El extraño se quitó entonces la capucha y la máscara que le cubría el rostro, liberando de este modo su profusa cabellera blanca, que estaba atada en una cola de caballo. Le sacó la tela adhesiva a Isa de la boca. La policía tomó una gran bocanada de aire y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al suelo y abrazar sus rodillas, sollozando en silencio. Quien las había liberado se arrodilló junto a ella y miró hacia Alisa.

"No sé que tan obvio pueda resultar, pero vine a ayudarlas."

Los ojos violáceos de Shiori entonces se volvieron hacia Isabella. Alisa suspiró: esta breve aseveración, pese a que no conocía a la chica, la hizo respirar de alivio una vez más. Sabía que no le mentían. Entonces Shiori puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Isa.

"Llora todo lo que quieras." Le dijo con cariño. "No pasó nada, estás muy bien, no te dejes ese llanto dentro. Ya pasó, tranquila."

Pero Isa no dejaba de llorar. Alisa aguantó la respiración y ella misma fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas. Se sentó junto a Isabella y la rodeó con el brazo. ¿Qué le habría pasado que lloraba tanto? Una no lloraba así por cualquier cosa.

"Llora ahora, que nadie te dirá nada. Ella tiene razón, es mejor que te desahogues…" La consoló Alisa con ternura. "¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó entonces a Shiori.

"Shhh… eso es… llora tranquila." Animó Shiori a Isabella con paciencia. Entonces se volvió a Alisa. "Te aseguro que no vine a hacerles daño… Soy Nikaido Shiori. Vi cuando las secuestraban y las seguí hasta aquí."

"¿Nos seguiste?" Preguntó Alisa extrañada. Es que con lo que había pasado recién, por poco se olvida de su precaria situación. "Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Digamos… que son asuntos familiares muy penosos." Explicó tras un largo suspiro. "Estaba rastreando un pariente mío cuando vi que se las llevaban… por desgracia sé quien está detrás de esto. Lamento haberme tardado tanto, tuve que buscar un camino alternativo y no fue fácil."

"¿Camino alternativo?" Alisa abrió los ojos como platos. "¡Entonces Sabes Donde Estamos! Tienes que decirnos. ¿Podremos salir de aquí?"

"Estamos bajo tierra, en un sistema de cavernas muy complicado." Aseguró Shiori. "Es todo un laberinto: Me llevó horas llegar hasta ustedes. Conste que me considero experta espeleóloga y tengo todo el equipo conmigo. Literal."

"¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí?" Alisa se limpió las lágrimas con el revés de una de sus manos. "Disculpa que haga tantas preguntas, pero no tienes idea lo confundida que estoy."

"No te disculpes, te comprendo bien." Dijo Shiori llena de empatía. "Respecto de tu pregunta… No. Estáis muy vigiladas y no precisamente por humanos."

"Lo que nos faltaba." Se lamentó Alisa. "¿Qué quieren de nosotras?"

"Ni idea, pero tengo algunas molestas sospechas. En lo que venía para acá pude oír algo… sé que piden recompensa por ustedes." Explicó Shiori con calma y al ver que Isabella seguía llorando, sacó un paquete pequeño de kleenex de entre sus bolsillos y se lo pasó.

"¿Una Recompensa? Esto está de lujo. ¡Es el Colmo!" Gruñó Alisa, apretando los puños. "¿Qué quieren? ¿Por qué nosotras? Cuando mi Milito se entere de esto, **HARÁ** desaparecer estas cavernas. ¡Más Le Vale O No Le Hablo En Un Mes Entero!" Shiori sonrió por cortesía.

"Aún no sé nada de eso… aunque pretendo averiguarlo. Prometo que las ayudaré, pero de momento, tengo que irme a recabar más información." Shiori miró al suelo avergonzada. "Creo que es mi culpa que estéis aquí… no saben como lo lamento." Dijo con toda honestidad.

Shiori se puso de pie, caminó algunos metros y tras recoger algo del suelo, regresó con las chicas llevando con ella una mochila de color negro, que le alcanzó a Alisa. No se sentó de nuevo, y en vista de esto, la bombero se levantó.

"Ten esto. Allí dentro hay una botella con agua y algunas barras de cereal con fruta. Es bueno que tengan algo en el estómago." Sugirió Shiori con calma. "No coman ni beban nada de lo que les ofrezcan. No les den motivos a esos infelices de venir aquí y no salgan: es un laberinto allí afuera." Añadió antes de darles la espalda, como disponiéndose a irse.

"¡Un momento! ¿A donde vas?" Quiso saber Alisa. El prospecto de quedarse sola allí con Isa en ese estado, no le gustaba. Shiori le había caído bien y como parecía estar más al tanto de la situación, le daba algo de seguridad.

"Iré a ver qué más puedo averiguar antes de ir por sus santos." Anunció mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Esto sorprendió a Alisa sobremanera.

"¿Sabes que estamos relacionadas con el Santuario?" La chica corrió hasta Shiori. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Entonces se fijó en la puerta de la celda. "¿Cómo saldrás, si estás encerrada con nosotras?" Shiori le sonrió traviesa.

"Sé muchas cosas, ¿o la elfa nunca les describió a quién le provocó los estornudos?" Preguntó guiñándole el ojo. Alisa abrió los ojos. "Respecto de la puerta… pues no tiene llave. Por eso les dije que no intentaran salir: es fácil, pero pasar a los guardias y enfrentar estas cavernas es peligroso."

"Eras tú… ¡La ninja!" Balbuceó Alisa. ¡Con que esta mujer era aquella sobre quien Idril echaba tanta peste! Shiori reinició la marcha.

"Prefiero el término Kunoichi." Acotó Shiori con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes, volveré pronto. Es una promesa."

Y sin mediar más diálogo, Shiori salió de la húmeda celda. Alisa suspiró.

"Ay Caray…"

**Casa de Aries.**

_Mientras tanto…_

Mu suspiró molesto. Estaba cruzado de brazos y rumiaba igual que un carnero que se aprestaba a dar cornadas de impaciencia. El mensaje que habían recibido en el Santuario esa mañana había puesto a todos los santos de muy mal genio. ¡Es que no se lo podían creer! Tenía que ser la petición más desvergonzada desde que se tenía recuerdo.

El mensaje que había llegado esa mañana, no sólo contenía los mechones de Alisa e Isabella, sino que además llevaba una nota firmada por un tal Koumori. Allí… se decía que tenía a las chicas, a las cuales intercambiaría en relativo buen estado por su sobrina, añadiendo algunos pocos detalles más, que no servían para identificar a quién se refería.

Ni bien el Patriarca había terminado de leer el mensaje, Milo y Kanon habían regresado a Atenas a peinar de nuevo la ciudad. Algunos dorados más les habían seguido.

Parecía una broma de mal gusto. ¿Quién se creía este Koumori para pedir tal cosa? Por eso los santos estaban tan molestos. Los dorados, los pocos que estaban en el Santuario, se hallaban reunidos en Aries y se tronaban los nudillos, impacientes todos. ¿**_Quién_** se atrevía a hacerlos rabiar de un modo tan vulgar? Este atrevimiento era intolerable.

"¡Qué descaro! No puedo creer esto, ¿Qué _tan **bajo**_ pueden caer estos tipos como para chantajearnos con las chicas?" Aioria agitó los brazos muy molesto. Al igual que los demás, estaba indignado a más no poder. "Lo que se nos pide es hacer el trabajo sucio de un delincuente común. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Nos pedirán que hagamos una mexicana a cambio de la vida de Athena?"

"No podemos permitirlo." Mu tenía el ceño muy fruncido y estaba cruzado de brazos. "No fuimos entrenados para esto. Deberíamos ir a recuperar las chicas nosotros mismos y darles de paso una dura lección." Añadió con decisión. ¡Me lleva! Mu se pone muy extraño cuando se molesta por algo.

"¡Claro que sí! Mu tiene razón." Exclamó Shura tan exasperado como los demás. "¿Acaso nos tomaron por mercenarios?" Añadió haciendo un gesto con la mano. Marin y Selene se miraron: ambas también estaban muy enojadas.

"¿Quién es esta niña que están pidiendo?" Preguntó a amazona de águila, mientras se acariciaba la panza. "No puedo creer lo lejos que pueden llegar algunos con tal de quitarnos a nuestras aprendizas."

"No es el modo, de ninguna manera." Aseguró Selene tras un largo y molesto suspiro. "Entiendo que este tío no quiera que su sobrina sea entrenada aquí, pero ¿Es necesario que llegue a este extremo?"

"Eso es lo que todos decimos." Dijo Mu impaciente. "Lo peor de todo es que ni nos dice quien es la niña esta."

"O si es una niña. Bien podría ser una muchacha." Puntualizó Aioria. "Recuerda Mu, no todos los aprendices son pequeños. Hay algunos que son ya mayores."

El bufido molesto se oyó en toda la sala de estar de Aries. Sin excepción alguna, todos expresaron su molestia. Entonces Afro y Shaina aparecieron corriendo y alertas. Ambos se habían encontrado en las escaleras hacia Aries, y decidieron subir a ver si había noticias.

Jeje… no es por nada, pero de un tiempo a esta parte, a estos dos se les ha estado viendo mucho juntos.

"¿Alguna novedad?" Preguntó Afro quitándose el casco. "Vengo de Atenas, pero nada. ¿Estos tipos han llamado o qué?"

"¿Está todo bien o sigue igual?" Quiso saber Shaina, sosegando su respiración.

"Todo sigue igual." Dijo Mu. "Mi Maestro está muy molesto: nadie sabe quién pepinos es esa niña, pero si es aprendiza, no quiere entregarla ni de chiste."

"Al mismo tiempo que su Excelencia quiere recuperar a Isa y a Alisa a toda costa." Concluyó Aioria, tras pedirle a Marin que se sentara en un sillón.

"¿Qué es lo que están pidiendo estos sujetos exactamente?" Preguntó Shaina molesta. Alisa e Isabella le caían muy bien: le conseguían la revista Vanidades y eran simpáticas.

"Este Koumori pide que se le entregue a su sobrina, a quien cree en el Santuario, a cambio de las chicas." Explicó Marin.

"Dice que se deje a la chica atada de pies y manos en la plaza Sintagma antes de 48 horas, cerca de la entrada del metro." Mu prosiguió y se cruzó de brazos. "Solo entonces liberará a las chicas en la estación."

"Claro que el muy desgraciado no dice cuando ni en qué condiciones las liberará, _NI QUIÉN_ es su sobrina." Reclamó Shura. "Feh. Ni siquiera sabemos si están vivas o no."

"Más vale que estén vivas, que viendo como están Milo y Kanon de esponjados…" Comentó Selene. "Ahora que lo pienso… ¿no creen que a lo mejor Koumori cree que ustedes saben quién es su sobrina?"

"No te entiendo, amor." Shura cruzó las cejas. Todos miraron a Selene.

"Fíjense. Si no dijo quién es su sobrina, es porque asume que ustedes saben quién es ella." Razonó tranquila. Aioria y Marin asintieron.

"Es algo para tener en mente." Murmuró Aioria.

"Habrá que darles una paliza de todos modos. No podemos permitir algo así." Gruñó Afro tronando los nudillos. "¿Quiénes se han creído estos infelices para chantajearnos así?"

"Quisiera saber quién es esta sobrina. Si Selene tiene razón y este Koumori cree que nosotros sabemos quién es… quiere decir que es una de nuestras aprendizas…" Razonó Shaina. "Creo… ¡Ay, ya me hice bolas!" Mu y Aioria resoplaron de impaciencia.

"Eso es lo que no sabemos. El asunto sería fácil, pero no nos dieron más detalles sobre la identidad de esta persona." Protestó Aioria.

"Koumori, sea quien sea, asumió que la chica está aquí, pero estamos más colgados que un jamón, pues ni idea quien la chava." Dijo Shura.

"Si no sabemos quién es la niña, ¿Cómo podremos rescatar a las chicas? ¿Qué haremos si pasan las 48 horas y sencillamente **NO** encontramos a la susodicha?" Preguntó Afro, soplándose el flequillo.

"No quiero ni pensar en eso." Dijo Mu, mientras sentía un escalofrío en la espalda. "Milo y Kanon se pondrán **insufribles**."

Todos los presentes suspiraron apenados, pero no por eso menos molestos. La situación se veía complicada y nadie se atrevía a plantear una línea de acción.

Ojalá que las cosas mejorasen aunque fuera solo un poco.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Prueba de Vida.**_

"_¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?" Le preguntó de pronto Isabella, mucho más calmada._

"_No deben. En un fenómeno como yo, no se debe confiar, eso es cosa de ustedes." Respondió Shiori con los pies fijos en el suelo. Entonces se dispuso a irse. "Vuelvo pronto."_

**PS:** Muy bien, me reivindiqué. Si el anterior capítulo fue más cortito, este fue algo más extenso, así que asumo que sus ansias han sido calmadas de momento. Ya se va desenredando un poco esta madeja: veremos que pasa con Koumori y compañía. De momento… ¿Alguien conoce un buen exterminador de murciélagos? Milo y Kanon me han estado molestando mucho con eso desde que empecé el fic. La información de la brújula cultural de este día, fue extraída de la Enciclopedia Encarta, la cuál pueden consultar para mayores referencias. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Estalactita:** Formación mineral que se encuentra con frecuencia en cuevas. Una estalactita es una acumulación con forma de carámbano, de carbonato de calcio que cuelga del techo o de los lados de las cavernas de piedra caliza. Se forma a lo largo de miles de años por precipitación de los minerales contenidos en las aguas subterráneas que se filtran, muy despacio, a través del techo de la cueva. El carbonato de calcio puro es blanco, pero las estalactitas suelen tener distintos colores debido a las impurezas que contiene el mineral.

**Estalagmita:** Formación mineral que se encuentra con frecuencia en cuevas. Tiene un origen similar al de las estalactitas, solo que el agua, en vez de formar 'pilares' hacia abajo al escurrirse por entre las piedras, al caer al suelo desde las mismas estalactitas, acumula los minerales de tal manera que crecen hacia arriba… Podría decirse que las estalagmitas crecen hacia arriba y que son el proceso inverso de la estalactita. Suele ocurrir que las estalactitas y estalagmitas crecen tanto que se topan entre sí y se unen, formando columnas que pueden crecer hasta alcanzar 1,5 m de diámetro.

**Espeleología:** Actividad deportiva consistente en el estudio científico y exploración de cuevas y cavidades del terreno, incluidas las cuevas de lava, rifts areniscos, cuevas marinas e incluso las minas y alcantarillas realizadas por el hombre, aunque su interés principal se centra en las cuevas calizas naturales. La espeleología es prácticamente el único deporte en el que pueden desarrollarse exploraciones en lugares vírgenes, lo que se traduce, con cierta regularidad, en nuevos descubrimientos… claro que tienen que ir con cuidado y con todo el equipo, que si se pierden… Uy. ¿Nunca han leído '_Viaje Al Centro De La Tierra_' de Julio Verne? O… ¿Acaso no han visto la película '_El Descenso'_? Nada como un poco de adrenalina antes de almorzar.


	6. Prueba de Vida

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuadragésimo segundo: Cuando capture al héroe, me aseguraré de capturar también a su perro, mono, hurón o cualquier animal asquerosamente listo capaz de desatar cuerdas y coger llaves. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 5: **

**Prueba de Vida. **

**Celda Húmeda. **

_3 horas después. _

Isabella ya había dejado de llorar hacía un rato. Quiso guardar en secreto los motivos de su desconsolado llanto todo lo posible, pero la suerte no la acompañaba en esta ocasión. Entre sollozo y sollozo, Alisa algo había inferido y no le costó nada atar cabos. Por fortuna tuvo el tacto suficiente para no preguntar mucho, limitándose solo a ser una fuente de apoyo. Ambas incluso lloraron juntas en silencio, por lo que le había pasado a Isa en el pasado, por lo que casi les pasa a ambas y por lo fuerte de su actual situación.

La única pregunta más o menos directa había sido cuando Alisa, como queriendo confirmar sus sospechas, le preguntó si Kanon sabía o no. Extrañamente, esta pregunta llenó a Isa de alivio: significaba que su chico no había dicho nada respecto de su secreto y que Alisa la comprendía en cierto sentido. Su respuesta había sido que tal cosa le ocurrió tiempo antes de conocer a Kanon y que su dorado, en efecto, sabía, pero que no quería más hablar al respecto.

Alisa asintió con la cabeza y respetó su decisión. Ahora Isa dormitaba en un rincón de la celda. Ya habían comido algo de lo que Shiori les dejara en la mochila y habían racionado el agua. Hacía horas que la extraña kunoichi les había dejado y esperaban su regreso con algo de ansiedad. Alisa no podía evitar pensar en si estaría bien o no.

La celda parecía ser el único lugar seguro. Una media hora antes, había hecho el intento de salir, pero ni bien hubo caminado unos cuántos metros, una criatura enorme, que no era ni Mario o alguno de los otros delincuentes, había saltado delante de ella de improviso y extendió unas alas negras enormes.

Ni gritar del susto pudo. Apenas atinó a girar sobre sus talones y regresar corriendo a la celda. Isa apenas le creyó cuando le contó lo ocurrido, y quiso salir a averiguarlo ella misma… aunque se detuvo en seco antes incluso de acercarse a la puerta: un chillido estridente lastimó sus oídos y retumbó por las paredes. Ni siquiera volvieron a intentar salir. Esperaban que en cualquier momento sus captores entrasen en la celda y las atasen de nuevo.

Isabella dio un asustado brinco de repente, despertando de su sueño. Se llevó la mano al corazón y comenzó a serenarse.

"¿Isa?" Alisa se volvió hacia la chica. "¿Estás bien? Fue tan solo una pesadilla."

"¿Bien?" Isa se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de piernas. "No Estoy Bien. ¡Claro Que **No** Lo Estoy! Tengo Hambre, Me Crujen Los Huesos, Mi Cuello Está Tenso, No He Dormido Bien Y Hace Mucho Frío." La chica se apoyó contra la pared y tras refregar sus brazos por algunos instantes, abrazó sus rodillas. "Sin mencionar que esta pesadilla aún no acaba. ¡Qué Estrés!" Refunfuñó molesta.

"Te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. ¿Qué hora será?"

"Hora que nos rescaten." Bufó Isa de mala gana. "En cuánto a números, Ni idea." Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio. "Será mejor que trates de dormir, Alisa."

"Eso quisiera, pero no tengo ganas." Afirmó a desgano. No mentía: en esos momentos, Alisa era incapaz de pegar ojo. Entonces se fijó en la mochila de Shiori, la cuál Isa había usado como almohada. "¿Quedan barras de cereal? Podría comerme una ahora."

"Deben quedar. Veamos si…"

Un ruido. Ambas chicas levantaron la cabeza y fijaron la mirada en la puerta de la celda. Oyeron pasos frenéticos y un escalofriante aleteo. Se oía como una suerte de conmoción allá afuera. Como poniéndose de acuerdo, se pusieron de pie y apretaron los puños.

Silencio.

**"¡ALLÁ VA!" **

**"¡QUE NO SE ESCAPE!" **

**PAAAAAAF. **

Aquellas enérgicas exclamaciones fueron seguidas de un golpe sordo. Isabella intentó aguzar los oídos, Alisa empuñó las manos y ambas contuvieron la respiración. Sólo comenzaron a relajarse cuando se percataron que el silencio que se estaba instalando se debía a que quienes las custodiaban se alejaban y que no entrarían por la puerta.

Pasaron unos 5 o 6 minutos estáticas en silencio.

"No te muevas, Alisa." Advirtió de súbito Isabella.

De pronto, alguien entró a la celda. Una silueta vestida de negro cerró la puerta tras de sí y se detuvo a escuchar con atención. Cuando pasó un tiempo prudente, se puso de pie y corrió hacia las chicas manteniendo lo más agachada posible, cuidando la espalda y haciendo señas de paz a las prisioneras. Una vez que llegó junto a ellas, se quitó la máscara que le cubría el rostro y la capucha. Era Shiori. Alisa suspiró aliviada, al igual que Isa.

"Lamento la tardanza." Les dijo Shiori.

"¡Qué bueno verte! Creí que ya no vendrías por nosotras. ¿Todo bien?" Preguntó Alisa con impaciencia.

"¿Qué fue todo eso allá afuera? Se oía como pelea de perros." Quiso saber Isabella. Shiori asintió y sonrió: les señaló el suelo y las tres se sentaron…

Por cierto, Alisa se percató que al sentarse, Shiori sujetó su costado izquierdo con disimulo, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto. Quizás eran ideas suyas.

"Tuve que crear una distracción para poder pasar hasta aquí. Lancé un señuelo, pero por poco me descubren. Les pusieron celadores que no son humanos." Reconoció algo nerviosa. "Me fue muy difícil engañarlos: espero que no sospechen… aunque con mi suerte…"

"Esto cada vez se pone más raro." Isa frunció el ceño, interrumpiéndola. "¿Quién se tomó tantas molestias para tenernos encerradas aquí?"

"Es lo que me preguntaba yo." Opinó Alisa cruzándose de brazos. "¿Averiguaste algo, Shiori?"

"Seee… no creo que les guste." Shiori se pasó una mano por la nuca y miró hacia el techo. "Traigo noticias buenas y malas."

"Empieza por las buenas, a ver si nos animamos." La apresuró Alisa.

"Logré dilucidar esta intrincada caverna. Parte de ella es natural, pero parte no. Tiene más de una salida y creo que quepo por algunas grietas de ventilación. Esa es la buena noticia." Aclaró Shiori tranquila. "La mala… están pidiendo rescate por ustedes al Santuario."

"¿Un rescate?" Preguntó Isa alzando ambas cejas. "¿Qué Clase De **Tarado** _Bueno Para **Nada**_ Intenta _Chantajear_ A Los Santos De Athena?"

"¡Milo Lo Dejará Como Colador Y No Pienso Detenerlo!" Gruñó Alisa, apretando los puños. "¿Por qué piden rescate por nosotras? Tienen que estar chiflados."

"Quien las secuestró es un sujeto flaco y delgado a quien llaman _Jefe_." Explicó Shiori. Alisa e Isabella abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer en seguida aquél apodo. "Pero el que está chantajeando al Santuario… es un _chiflado **pelón**_ llamado Koumori."

"¡El Jefe!" Exclamó Isabella con molestia. "¿Ese Criminal Esclavista De Mala Muerte Está En Grecia?" Preguntó no más por decir algo.

"¿Koumori? No entiendo…" Balbuceó Alisa. "¿Quién es este tipejo y porqué se relacionó con alguien como el Jefe?"

"Es un yakuza peligroso, y para colmo, por muy raro que suene, es un murciélago de bastante poder." Explicó Shiori.

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Isa de mal humor. "¡Me Lleva! Esto Ya No Se Puede Poner Más Raro. ¿Qué Quiere De Nosotras? No Me Digas Que Quiere Obtener Dinero, Porque…"

"Está buscando a su sobrina para matarla." Explicó Shiori en susurros y con calma. "Cree que está en el Santuario."

"Ay caramba." Se limitó a decir Alisa, con aprehensión. "Pero¿Qué Monos Pintamos Nosotras En Este Lío?" Shiori suspiró.

"Koumori las quiere intercambiar por su sobrina. Supongo que esa es su manera de evitarse un encontrón con los santos de Athena." Shiori se encogió de hombros. "Su idea es que esto no pase a mayores."

"Ese tipo necesita un loquero que lo atienda. Es el plan **más estúpido** que he escuchado." Refunfuñó Isa incrédula. "¿Qué tiene que ver el Jefe con Koumori? Alisa hizo esa pregunta hace un rato, pero no la respondiste…"

"Ese '_Jefe'_ es tan solo un peón a mover. El verdadero problema es ese murciélago **roñoso** de Koumori." Explicó de nuevo Shiori, cruzándose de brazos y soplándose el flequillo. Al parecer la chica había estado muy ocupada recabando antecedentes.

"Murciélago." Dijo Alisa exasperada. "¿Ese es el nombre de su banda o pertenece a algún grupo ecológico extremista?"

"Déjenme terminar de hablar." Gruñó Shiori mirándolas fijo. "Koumori se aprovechó de los resentimientos del Jefe contra una de ustedes para manipularlo. Eso es todo… y cuando digo que es un murciélago… me refiero exactamente a eso. Es un murciélago. Literal." Terminó de explicar Shiori antes de suspirar apenada.

Alisa e Isabella se miraron varios segundos, sin saber qué pensar. Si bien Shiori les había traído información nueva, no sabían exactamente como procesarla. La gran desventaja de estar relacionada con alguien del Santuario, es que tarde o temprano uno se expone a los más raros y extravagantes sucesos. Entonces, Shiori hizo una súbita reverencia protocolar que las tomó por sorpresa.

"No saben cuánto lamento que les haya pasado todo esto. Gomen nasai."

"¿Por qué lo lamentas?" Preguntó Isa con algo de sospecha, pero conmovida por esta actitud. "Actúas como si fuera tu culpa que nos hubiera secuestrado."

"Es que…"

"Shiori, no sientas culpa de algo que no es tu responsabilidad." Le dijo Alisa con decisión. "Nos estás ayudando y mucho… e incluso debo abusar de tu buena voluntad: hay cosas que no entiendo… ¿Por qué chantajear al Santuario? Quizás esta niña ni siquiera está allí. ¿O es una amazona?"

"No es niña, ni aprendiza, ni amazona." Aclaró Shiori jugando con sus dedos. "Tampoco está en el Santuario… aunque lo estará en un par de horas."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Isa entrecerró los ojos. "Shiori, hay algo que no nos estás diciendo."

"Así es." La chica fijó sus intensos ojos en la mirada de Isa… sólo para relajar los hombros y bajar la cabeza como avergonzada. "Koumori es mi tío… hace unos meses me vio colándome al Santuario y cree que estoy allí… y… este… no sabe que…"

"No sabe que estabas no más de colada y punto." Suspiró Isa con cansancio. Entonces le dedicó una mirada extraña a Shiori… como que de pronto sus neuronas hicieron una conexión y la descripción de esta kunoichi coincidía con otra que ya había escuchado antes. "Eres la espía que estaba revolviéndolo todo en la Biblioteca¿no? La que le causó el ataque de estornudos a Idril." Shiori se puso roja como un tomate y tras empuñar las manos, las apoyó en sus rodillas, llena de vergüenza.

"Créeme que eso fue en aras de un bien mayor… pero sí, fui yo."

"¡Alto Las Dos, Antes Que Me Confundan Más!" Exclamó Alisa molesta. Le dirigió una intensa mirada a Shiori. "Este Koumori es tu tío… ¿_Por qué_ nos ayudas?"

"Una mejor pregunta, Alisa." Isa miró con enojo a Shiori. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Quiso saber, muy seria. "Si Tu Tío Llegó Tan Lejos Como Para Atraparnos Y Así Chantajear Al Santuario Para Tenerte A Su Merced, locura que le saldrá muy salada por cierto¿Qué **_Haces_** En La Boca Del León? Podría Atraparte." De buena gana hubiera ladrado de poder haberlo hecho.

Esta pregunta desconcertó a Shiori, quien creyó encoger un poco. Es que cuando Isa se enojaba, era de temer (si no me creen, pregúntenle a Kanon). Shiori tragó saliva.

"Es que… buscaba la manera de sacarlas." Reconoció recuperando su dureza. Entonces frunció el ceño. "No me hace gracia saber que por mi culpa las pusieron en riesgo a ustedes dos. ¡Hace días que estoy buscando a ese tío mío sin poder hallarlo! Cuando por fin lo hago me encuentro con este pastel. No es divertido."

"¿Por qué buscabas a tu tío?" Reclamó Isabella. Esta chica de pronto tenía muchas preguntas bombardeándole la cabeza y quería una respuesta a todas ellas. "No me parece lógico. Dijiste que era un yakuza, fue capaz de subordinar al Jefe (un criminal internacional), y **encima** se atrevió a agitar un _avispero_ de santos. Este tipo **_quiere hacerte_** daño."

"Sé muy bien a lo que me expongo. Tengo asuntos personales pendientes qué resolver con él… sin mencionar que sigo órdenes de mi señor." Dijo Shiori con la vista fija en el suelo.

"¿Sola y sin ayuda?" Preguntó Alisa con aprehensión. "Si tu tío es capaz de controlar a esos monstruos que vi hace un rato rondando la celda, entonces… necesitarás **MUCHA** ayuda."

"Luego me ocupo de eso. De momento quiero sacarlas de aquí." Afirmó Shiori con firmeza. La chica se mordió el labio inferior. "Pero no puedo sola, necesito ayuda. Por eso… Iré al Santuario y me entregaré para que los santos puedan hacer el cambio."

Alisa se sintió mal. No sabía qué complicados hilos motivaban a Shiori, pero el hecho que ella sola tomara todos esos riesgos, la ponía mal del estómago. Isabella pensaba de forma similar: se requerían muchas agallas para responsabilizarse de esa manera por un par de extrañas en su situación. Sin embargo, para Shiori no era tan difícil. Era por culpa de ella que Alisa e Isabella habían sido secuestradas, y por lo tanto, **era su deber** ponerlas a salvo, antes de enfrentar a su tío. Era una cuestión de honor… que a las chicas no les cuadraba del todo.

"Eso es mucho riesgo, tu tío no te quiere ver solo para darte un abrazo… sin mencionar que Idril está **FURIOSA** contigo y quiere _escalparte_ personalmente." Advirtió Alisa con fría naturalidad. "No se ha olvidado de los estornudos."

"Como si nos fuéramos a quedar tranquilas sabiendo que piensas…" Comenzó Isa, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡Hey! Saldrán de aquí o al menos sus santos harán volar por los aires estas cavernas para sacarlas, lo más a salvo que puedan." Protestó Shiori poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué más da?"

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Preguntó Isabella, levantándose del suelo y aprovechando que era más alta que Shiori, la encaró con severidad. Entonces la policía, vio en los ojos de esta kunoichi trazas de depresión…

"Lo que pase conmigo da igual." Dijo con total honestidad. "Sé defenderme sola. Ahora… necesito ir al Santuario, pero necesito una prueba que estuve con ustedes, de lo contrario no me creerán…"

Inserte un incómodo minuto de silencio. Isabella tragó saliva, y Alisa se puso de pie con nerviosismo, sin embargo… la policía aun no terminaba.

"¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti?" Le preguntó de pronto Isabella, mucho más calmada.

"Oh no, No deben hacerlo." Se apresuró a decir Shiori con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de inocencia. "En un fenómeno como yo, _no se debe confiar_, eso es cosa de ustedes." Respondió con los pies fijos en el suelo. Entonces se dispuso a irse. "Será mejor que me ponga en marcha…"

"¡Espera!" Alisa la detuvo de pronto. Entonces se quitó la pulsera. "Ten esto: Es mi salvoconducto. Si lo enseñas, tendrás paso libre al interior del Santuario. Dáselo a Milo de Escorpión y dile que Más Le Vale Que **NO** Se Tarde En Venir O Lo Enviaré A Dormir Con Sus Escorpiones **Un Mes Entero**." Shiori sonrió. Isabella suspiró con tristeza.

"No tengo nada qué darte… tan solo dile al Tarado… dile… que… no… mejor no digas nada." Isa bajo la mirada, con pena. Se refregó los brazos. "Gracias por esto que haces, Shiori."

"Arigato Gozaimasu." Pronunció Shiori, tras pestañear con viveza. En serio que agradecía el voto de confianza que las chicas le daban. "Vendré tan pronto como pueda." Anunció mientras se ponía la máscara de tela y la capucha… rápidamente se echó a correr y tras cruzar la puerta de la celda, desapareció. Ambas chicas suspiraron.

"Es insegura…" Comentó Alisa de repente. "Shiori… ¿Dónde había oído ese nombre antes?"

"Más le vale a Kanon hacerle caso a esa mujer." Gruñó Isa apretando un puño. Entonces se volvió hacia Alisa. "Ese nombre se lo escuchaste a Shaina. ¿Recuerdas que nos contaba las andanzas de su primo con una maestra con ese mismo nombre?" Le recordó casualmente. Entonces suspiró con melancolía y volvió los ojos a la salida. "¿Por qué se habrá tratado como fenómeno?"

"No lo sé. Espero que no le pase nada."

**Santuario de Athena. Despacho del Patriarca. **

_Casi 3 horas después. _

En su vida Saga había entrevistado a tantas aprendizas. Por fortuna Idril le había ayudado, pero aún así, había sido agotador. Se dejó caer en la silla mientras Kanon seguía revisando papeles de admisión, como si eso le fuera a dar alguna pista. Las cosas no podían ser sencillas para ellos, _tenía_ que tratarse de un rescate rebuscado. ¿Quién sería este Koumori y quién corchos su sobrina? Kanon buscaba con rabia entre los papeles. Lo único que quería saber era quien era el malnacido, para darle una memorable paliza. Eso era lo único que pedía.

Shion estaba en su sillón, con aire pensativo: se había pasado las últimas dos horas en reunión con los abogados. El Patriarca y Athena tenían ganas de soltar los perros de caza, digo a los abogados, e interponer una fuerte demanda civil contra quienes resultasen responsables. A ambos les repateaba el hígado cuando sus santos sufrían de este modo, sin haber necesidad.

Idril y Camus observaban quietos a Milo, que miraba por una de las ventanas. Tanto él como Kanon habían pasado un día muy molesto e infructuoso. Se habían roto el espinazo rastreando, peinando y vuelto a rastrear Atenas y sus alrededores. Incluso el menor de los gemelos había tenido las agallas de decirle a Radamanthys que le perdonaría su deuda si le prestaba a Cerberos para que le ayudara a rastrear, pensando que tres narices buscan mejor que una… pero con el dolor de su alma y su bolsillo, el juez de Wyvern le había dicho que eso no se podía, puesto Cerberos no era más que un faldero con disfraz de perro malo.

Shion se desperezó en su silla y se puso de pie. Había reunido a Milo y a Kanon en su oficina para ordenarles que tomaran un descanso. Estaba por hacer eso cuando Idril fijó su mirada en la puerta del despacho. El picaporte se movía sospechosamente y no era uno de los mensajeros del Templo. Camus, que estaba recargado contra la pared, asumió una pose más acorde y que no le afectase la movilidad, en caso de tener que atacar. Milo ni se molestó, pero Saga frunció el ceño…

La puerta se abrió y quien entró al despacho, causó sorpresa debido a la naturalidad de sus movimientos. Shiori, un poco nerviosa, aunque sin demostrarlo, levantó las manos en señal de rendición, y enfrentó a su público con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El como había cruzado tan rápido el Santuario, sin ser detenida, estaba más allá de la comprensión de los presentes, mucho más si consideramos su atuendo. Idril abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Eres La Espía!"

Idril la reconoció en el acto. ¡La Espía! El recuerdo de su último encuentro aún lo tenía en la retina. Una venota le palpitó en la frente¡Por Culpa De Esta Aparecida Estuvo Estornudando Sin Control Una Mañana Completa! **OH, QUÉ CORAJE**. Esto le era superior a su auto control. Vaya que sí¡Oh Sí, y por Athena que no se reprimiría en sus asesinos impulsos.

"¡IDRIL!" Exclamó Saori, ocultándose detrás del sofá.

Antes que pasaran dos segundos desde que la hubiera reconocido, Idril se abalanzó encima de ella a velocidad terrible, le arrancó la capucha y la máscara de un golpe, y sujetándole el cuello con sus manos, a manera de tenazas, la levantó en el aire y la azotó contra la pared.

"¡AAAARGH!"

"¿Qué Has Venido A Hacer Aquí, Tramposa?" Gruñó Idril. "Ahora Sí Que Responderás Mis Preguntas."

La rápida reacción de Idril causó que los santos presentes se pusieran en guardia y se aprestaran a ayudar. Shion tuvo que detenerlos, pues sabía bien lo peligrosa que podía ser su elfa cuando se enojaba. La situación era muy confusa. Shiori, que una vez más se veía sacudida por la amazona dorada, no hizo nada que pudiera agravar más su posición, aunque esto significara no defenderse. Ante todo, debía mostrarse sumisa para que la oyeran. Alzó las manos con cautela, pero Idril la azotó con fuerza para impedirle cualquier movimiento, dado que le pareció sospechoso: no fuera a ser cosa que le lanzara polvos extraños a la cara otra vez.

"¡Nada De Trucos! Te Quedas Quieta O Te Despellejo Viva." Le advirtió.

"¡Calma, Idril! No Quiero Un Muerto Aquí En Mi Oficina." Gruñó a su vez Shion, quien le dirigió una severísima mirada a Shiori. "Está en una muy mala situación, señorita."

"¡T–re–gua!" Exclamó Shiori, al borde de la sofocación, abrió una de sus manos y dejó caer la pulsera de Alisa, la cuál cayó al suelo tras un tintineo. Milo, al reconocer la alhaja, se sintió helado.

"¿De Donde Sacaste Eso?" Molesta, Idril aflojó en algo su agarre cuando vio caer la pulsera.

Entonces barrieron con ella… Milo empujó a Idril a un lado, y le quitó a Shiori, a la que sujetó en una llave sencilla por el cuello con un solo brazo, mientras que con su mano libre recogía dicha alhaja.

"Argh…" Shiori tosió incómoda. "¡Co–n C–uid–ado!" Se las ingenió para decir. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y la tráquea le ardía por el violento trajín. Tenía ganas de respirar, pero no podía hacerlo bien. Su flequillo ocultó sus ojos. Shiori seguía sin defenderse. "E–so… Me –lo di–o A–lis–a." Trató de explicar. Milo apretó la quijada.

"¿Dónde La Viste Y **_POR QUÉ_** Tienes Esto?" Le preguntó con urgencia. Iba a añadir otra pregunta, pero Kanon escogió ese momento para arrebatarle a Shiori, a quien sujetó por la solapa y sacudió como si con eso fueran a caerle las respuestas de los bolsillos.

"Tienes Mucho Que Explicar Y Más Te Vale Hacerlo Ya, O Te Irá De La Patada." La amenazó. Shiori, que por fin había podido tragar un poco más de aire, se sujetó de los brazos de Kanon solo para mejor equilibrio. Se contuvo las ganas de toser.

"Argh. ¡Montón de Brutos!"

Athena, que ya estaba de pie, aunque con los ojos muy abiertos, intercambió una mirada con Shion que le urgió a intervenir. El lemuriano, que tenía algunos problemas sujetando a la enfurecida Idril (evitando así un asesinato), afortunadamente captó la indirecta y tras una silenciosa orden, le pidió a Saga y a Camus que ayudaran en algo. Si bien era sospechoso que esta chiquilla se apareciese de la nada, al parecer tenía algo importante qué decir.

"Nos Respondes O Te Lleno De Agujeros." Ladró Milo furioso. Camus alcanzó a sujetarle antes que atacase a Shiori. El santo de Acuario le obligó a retroceder varios pasos.

_"¡Calma, Mon Amie!"_ Exclamó con firmeza y en claro francés. "Deja Que Mademoiselle Hable Tranquila O La Sofocarán Antes De Tiempo."

"Kanon, suelta a la chica o no sabremos nada de nada." Le pidió Saga, acercándose con cautela. "No seas así de brusco."

"¡Yo Soy Quien Trata A Los Espías!" Reclamó Idril, quien trataba de sacudirse de encima los brazos de Shion, que bien sujeta la tenían. Algo de práctica había adquirido el Patriarca en dicha tarea los últimos meses. "¡En 5 Minutos Le Tiro De Lengua!"

"¡Calma, Idril, Por todos los dioses!" Protestó Shion, haciendo esfuerzos para no caer al suelo junto a su elfa.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Athena, quien vio su oportunidad de intervenir. Tomó aire e hinchó el pecho.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó con agudeza.

Todos la quedaron viendo. Shiori se apresuró en ocultar su rostro tras sus flecos, para que la diosa no la reconociera… sí, no tenía el cabello castaño, pero era imposible ocultar sus rasgos: seguro la diosa la reconocería en seguida como su desaparecida maestra de Latín.

"Calma todos y tomemos las cosas con calma. Kanon, por favor, suelta a…" Saori se quedó viendo a Shiori. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? "Disculpa¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Más te vale que hables." Gruñó Kanon al soltar a Shiori, quien a duras penas se mantuvo de pie. La chica no pudo contener la tos. Shion se puso serio.

"Estamos esperando, señorita. ¿Quién es, y qué busca aquí?"

"¡Es la Espía!" Insistió Idril de mal humor. "La Muy Maldita Me Tuvo Estornudando Una Mañana Completa." Vaya… creí que era un mito cuando decían que los nacidos bajo el signo de cáncer eran rencorosos.

"La señora tiene razón: sí soy la _espía_." Admitió Shiori con algo de sarcasmo. "Ocurre que pasé un tiempo revisando algunos documentos de su Biblioteca y," la chica fijó su mirada en Idril, "Como le dije en aquella ocasión, no pretendía, ni pretendo, hacerles daño. Si le lancé esos polvos fue porque no me dejó otra opción." Shiori se sobó el cuello, prestando atención a sus maltratados músculos.

"Eso no explica qué está haciendo aquí." Dijo Camus.

"¡Vaya Que Tienen La Mano Pesada! Son Un Montón De Brutos." Reclamó Shiori de mal humor, mientras se sobaba el cuello. "¡Soy Más Frágil De Lo Que Parezco Y Miren No Más Como Me Tratan!"

"¿Una espía?" Saori abrió los ojos con inocencia. Esta chica no se le hacía como un enemigo… algo tenía que se le hacía muy familiar, pero independiente de eso, no le daba mala espina. "Pero… ¿Qué hacías en mi Santuario que nos espiabas?"

"Revisaba un libro de su Biblioteca." Respondió a regañadientes, y se quedó mirando a Shion, en vista que el Patriarca estaba por formular una enojada pregunta. "Para lo cuál cuento con autorización. Soy de la Casa del Clan de Occidente: mantenemos una alianza secreta con ustedes. Más no puedo revelar, **Y NO VIENE AL CASO**." Puntualizó con severidad.

"Luego solucionamos eso." Advirtió Shion, serio como pared de tribunal. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y como pasaste por las 12 Casas?"

"Alisa me dijo que usara su salvoconducto, pero como no quería dar explicaciones, usé los túneles subterráneos." Dijo escuetamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentía muy extraña. "¿Cómo creen que me colé a la Biblioteca tan fácil? Podría pasar un equipo de rugby por ahí sin ser detectado." Añadió.

"¿Cómo encontraste la entrada?" Preguntaron Saga y Saori al mismo tiempo, pero exhibiendo en sus voces distintos grados de emoción. Mientras el Gemelo Mayor sonaba severo… Saori seguía sonando inocente. Camus frunció el ceño una vez más.

"Tiene muchas cosas que explicar, Mademoiselle."

"¡Dejen Eso Para Después!" Exclamó Milo harto ya de tanta conversación sin que llevara a ningún lado. Dio algunas zancadas en dirección a Shiori y la miró con una grave intensidad… la misma que suelen exhibir quienes están preocupados a muerte por sus seres queridos. "¿Por qué tienes el salvoconducto de Alisa?"

"Ella me lo dio: Sé donde está y algo mejor." Le explicó Shiori, como respondiendo a esa preocupación. "Sé quien es Koumori y sé donde está su sobrina."

Kanon y Milo suspiraron de alivio y al menos el Gemelo Menor, cayó sentado en un sofá cercano. Era como si le hubieran quitado un fardo pesado de encima. Si esta espía no mentía, entonces tenían un problema menos. Uno muy grande, dicho sea de paso. Todos los demás centraron su atención en Shiori, Idril incluso relajó la vena. Milo tomó aire.

"Me lo dirás¿verdad?" Le pidió sin poder ocultar un dejo de súplica. Shiori iba a responder, cuando en eso, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse. Al ver quien hacía su entrada, Shiori, con presteza, apartó su rostro en un intento por ocultarse.

Máscara cruzó por el umbral con aspecto aburrido, y al parecer traía noticias.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo¿Sorprendido, Máscara?_**__

_"¿Por qué tanto empeño en enfrentarte a Koumori?" Le preguntó Idril con agudeza. Su voz pareció rasgar el tenso silencio. Kanon y Milo observaron unos segundos a la elfa, antes que sus miradas recayesen llenas de curiosidad en esta chica de ojos violeta. _

_"Porque es un maldito genocida, mi Padrino me ordenó detenerle a como diera lugar y porque el bastardo mal parido asesinó a mi madre a sangre fría. ¿Son esas razones suficientes?" Explicó Shiori con los puños apretados y el rostro frío, aunque sus ojos desbordaban emoción. _

****

**PS¡QUÉ TRAUMA!** No tienen ni idea como me costó sacar este capítulo en limpio. ¡**DOS SEMANAS** me tuvo el muy mugre devanándome la cabeza::_señala su tesis_: **¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE! **:_ahem_: En fin, al menos lo saqué adelante y ustedes pudieron leerlo. Eso sí… me molesta que me haya quedado algo más extenso de lo que me gusta. Espero que eso no sea motivo para que me linchen… y sí, me trauma cuando los capítulos me quedan largos: los prefiero cortitos, así controlo mejor los daños colaterales. Ni modo: como ven, Shiori se las vio negras en este capítulo. La dejaron como pelotita antiestrés, pero mírenlo del lado positivo… al menos quedó frente a frente con Máscara… **¡CÓMO ADORO LOS PRECIPICIOS DE SUSPENSO!** Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural: **

**Arigato Gozaimasu:** No sé bien la traducción exacta, pero sé que va por las líneas de '_Muchísimas Gracias'_… si alguien pudiera afinar esto, se lo agradecería.

**Gomen Nasai:** Tampoco sé la traducción exacta, pero sí sé que el contexto de esta frase va por las líneas de '_lo lamento mucho_.'

**Yakuza:** En Japón, un Yakuza es un criminal peligroso relacionado con redes de mafia.


	7. ¿Sorprendido, Máscara?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Cuadragésimo noveno: Si descubro la localización del artefacto que puede destruirme, no enviaré a todas mis tropas a apropiarse de él. Las enviaré a apropiarse de cualquier otra cosa y pondré un anuncio de "_Se Busca_" en el periódico local. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 6: **

**¿Sorprendido, Máscara? **

**Despacho del Patriarca. **

Máscara entró sin ningún tipo de anuncio al despacho. Ni siquiera había enviado un guardia que lo anunciase. No, ese no era su estilo: tan solo se limitó a darle un tope a la puerta, antes de empujarla y hacer su entrada.

"¡Máscara!" Exclamó Saori con una sonrisa. El dorado hizo una venia con la cabeza.

"_Parece que interrumpí algo._" Pensó Máscara con cautela. Es que todas las miradas recayeron en él de pronto. Hasta Idril parecía sacada de onda. ¿Qué era lo extraño? Ni modo.

Avanzó hasta el escritorio de Shion, intercambiando algunas miradas con sus compañeros. Reparó en aquella mujer delgada de cabellera blanca, vestida como kunoichi. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Algo… se le hacía familiar en ella, pero de momento prefirió no pensar en eso: tenía noticias que dar y en forma urgente.

Milo y Kanon también avanzaron hasta el escritorio. Sabían que temprano esa mañana, Idril le había pedido a Máscara que les ayudase a buscar a la chicas, usando sus contactos. Y como el tipo se había pasado todo el día en Atenas, eso quería decir que al menos había dado con un rumor. Camus repartió su atención entre Máscara y Shiori, al igual que Saga. No obstante Idril, no perdía de vista a esta espía.

Athena observó a Máscara con atención y no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Shiori, quien tenía las maños empuñadas con nerviosismo y trataba de ocultar todo lo posible su rostro tras el flequillo. ¡Vaya! Esa actitud… ver a Máscara cerca de ella¿qué le recordaba? Se encogió de hombros. Ya se acordaría.

"No te había visto en todo el día, Máscara." Dijo por fin Shion. Máscara miró de reojo a Shiori… a quien no lograba reconocer, por muy familiar que le pareciese. Se cruzó de brazos.

"Estuve en la calle todo el día. ¿Quién es la petisa?" Preguntó Máscara señalando con su pulgar a Shiori.

"Es la espía de la otra vez." Gruñó Idril con los hombros tensos.

"Feh." El dorado se volvió con desdeño hacia Shiori, quien no despegaba la mirada del suelo. "¡Que poca vergüenza tienes al venir aquí, después de lo que hiciste!" Exclamó Máscara con desdeño… claro… debo decir que el tipo planeaba ser más antipático, pero… pero… ¿Dónde había visto antes a esta mujer?

"Feh." Shiori se cruzó de brazos y con desdeño, fijó la mirada en la pared contraria. Hacía todo lo posible para no verle a la cara. Shion carraspeó para llamar la atención.

"Luego nos ocupamos de ella." Dijo lo más conciliador que pudo. Shion conocía bien a sus muchachos y quería evitar que Máscara tapase a Shiori en insultos que probablemente harían que la chica no dijera nada de lo que sabía y que parecía casi tan importante como lo que Máscara pudiera decir. "¿Qué novedades traes, Máscara?"

"Dinos que al menos traes un rumor." Gruñeron Milo y Kanon al mismo tiempo. Ni ensayado les hubiera salido mejor. Máscara bufó y tras mirar a Shiori de reojo, que seguía tratando de ocultarse, dirigió la mirada al Patriarca y a los principales afectados.

"No me la pasé de ocioso y sí traigo aunque sea un mísero rumor." Explicó de mal humor. "Estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones en Atenas. No me fue fácil. Casi nadie sabía nada interesante o útil."

"¿Qué averiguaste?" Insistió Saga. "No dirías eso si no hubieras descubierto nada."

"¡Por Favor! Somos todo oídos." Apuró Kanon impaciente.

"Es verdad… traigo noticias, aunque no serán de mucha ayuda. Supe que…" Máscara pestañeó molesto. Es que su mirada había caído de nuevo en Shiori. ¡La conocía! No más no recordaba de donde. Quizás la chica resultaba tener una de esas caras que se repite como molde entre la multitud, quizás no. "Disculpa, pero ¿Te Conozco?" Le preguntó impaciente.

Shiori, tensando la espalda, se encogió de hombros sin emitir sonido alguno y sin confirmar o negar nada. Esto obviamente generó sospechas: aumentó la curiosidad de Máscara y Saori se puso más atenta. Idril enarcó ambas cejas. A lo mejor… estos dos se conocían de algún lado, y a juzgar por el comportamiento de Shiori… la elfa podría apostar que la chica _no quería_ que la reconociesen. Milo se pasó las manos por el cabello y se lo desordenó impaciente.

"¡Máscara! No Te Distraigas, Que Luego Nos Encargamos De Ella." Reclamó de mal humor. "Habla Y No Te Retrases."

"¡Qué Carácter, Milo! Cuida tus modales." Se burló Máscara, bufando de mal humor. Sin embargo continuó. "Corre el rumor que El Jefe regresó a Atenas." Dijo por fin antes de tomar aire. "Ya saben, el infeliz ese que secuestró a la enana que venía con Isabella la primera vez que vinieron al Santuario."

"¿El que secuestró a Anita?" Preguntó Kanon con los ojos grandes. "¿El Mismo **_Maldito_** que se le escapó a INTERPOL?" Añadió apretando los puños, cada vez más furioso. "¿El Desgraciado volvió a Atenas?" Terminó indignadísimo.

Géminis era y no le costó nada atar los cabos sueltos.

"Sí, y parece que volvió con ganas de arreglar cuentas con Isabella." Máscara bufó de mal humor. "¡Se pone mejor! El nombre de Koumori se repitió mucho, aunque nadie supo decirme nada." El santo de Cáncer se encogió de hombros. "Si me lo preguntan, apostaría que esos dos están relacionados. Sé que no es el gran anuncio, pero al menos es un avance y mucho más de lo que teníamos esta mañana."

"En eso tienes razón. Creo que la madeja por fin se está desenrollando." Comentó Shion muy pensativo.

Milo sintió mucho enojo tras oír esto. Giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hacia Shiori de pésimo humor. Amenazante, y con los dientes apretados (compréndalo, está muy preocupado), sujetó a la espía de un brazo y le dio una sacudida de advertencia.

"Más te vale que te pongas a cantar, _espía_." Ladró molesto. "¿Qué tanto sabes de este Koumori?"

Por primera vez desde que Shiori había aparecido, la chica reaccionó. Sujetó la muñeca de Milo con fuerza y arrugó el rostro al enseñarle los dientes. No fue mucho, de hecho, fue una reacción más bien instintiva… pero no saben _ni tienen idea_ la impresión que se puede llevar alguien, cuando ve que la persona a la que amenaza le enseña los dientes, gruñe y encima tiene los caninos bastante más desarrollados que el resto de los seres humanos.

**"¡GRRRRR!"** Este gruñido tan real, fue como un balde de agua fría para Máscara. "Más De Lo Que Quisiera Y No Necesitas Ser Tan Brusco Conmigo: No Vine Hasta Aquí Para Quedarme Callada, Por **Muy Mal **Que Me Hayan Tratado." Protestó Shiori de mal gana. Sorprendido, Milo la soltó y retrocedió un paso, dándole espacio a la chica.

"Lo lamento." Reconoció con seriedad y cautela.

¡Había gruñido! Era un sonido demasiado real, **no era** fingido. ¿Pero… quien era capaz de gruñir así? Máscara sacudió su cabeza con aprehensión. Ya antes había oído a alguien gruñir así de realista: su ragazza lo hacía con mucha naturalidad. Si ella podía, seguro más podían hacerlo, porque esta espía y su chica no podían ser la misma persona… ¿O sí?

Los demás abrieron los ojos como platos, Idril entrecruzó las cejas, curiosa. Saga y Camus observaron atentos. Kanon se deshacía en impaciencia¿Por qué no dejaban eso para después y veían como rescatar a su preciosa Isa?

"Este… disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… es que pareces saber más de Koumori de lo que sabemos nosotros." Dijo Athena, ganando confianza a medida que hablaba. "Al menos así nos lo hiciste ver antes que llegara Mascarita."

**"¿MASCARITA?"** Máscara casi escupió el estómago al oír como lo había llamado su diosa. Los demás tuvieron que aguantar una risotada. Saori sonrió con ternura, pero le ignoró.

"Por fis." Continuó la diosa. "Dinos qué sabes de él."

Mientras Máscara se maldecía mentalmente por el sobrenombre que Saori le había puesto (no maldeciría a su diosa), Shion sacó pecho con orgullo: al parecer Athena por fin estaba portándose como la diosa que era… si bien eso de haber llamado '_Mascarita'_ a Máscara no le pareció lo más adecuado. La atención volvió a centrarse en una incómoda Shiori, que nuevamente estaba mirando sus pies.

"Koumori es un Yakuza peligroso. Quiere matar a su sobrina, a quien busca hace tiempo." Dijo algo insegura.

"¿Aunque eso sea _chantajearnos_?" Preguntó Camus incrédulo como pocas veces lo había estado en su vida. "El tipo necesita un psiquiatra."

"Señorita¿Sabe donde está Koumori?" Le preguntó Shion. Shiori asintió.

"Lo sé. Manejo esa información."

"Espía eres al fin y al cabo." Afirmó Idril, caminando hacia ella y rodeándole, lo cuál puso nerviosa a Shiori: no en balde le guardaba cierto resquemor a la elfa: la vez pasada le había dado una buena madrina. "¿Qué más sabes al respecto? Si tanto sabes de él¿Podrías decirnos quién es su sobrina y dónde está?"

"Hace mucho que Koumori persigue a su sobrina. La última vez que se enfrentaron en una pelea, ella era todavía una adolescente. Ocurrió en el metro de Tokio, el mismo día del ataque con gas sarín." Shiori se interrumpió para refregarse las manos entre sí, pues las sentía heladísimas. "Koumori, con justa razón, creyó que ella había muerto a causa del gas… pero se equivocó. Hace 5 meses, descubrió que estaba viviendo aquí en Grecia."

"Tras lo cual, asumo que desapareció de nuevo." Milo se cruzó de brazos. "No la culpo: tener un tío mafioso que te quiere matar amerita medidas extremas."

"Todo esto no nos ayuda a encontrar a las chicas." Kanon resopló impaciente. "Lo que quisiera saber es qué tenemos que ver nosotros en ese lío."

"Buena pregunta." Dijo Camus tranquilo. "Mademoiselle¿En qué minuto Koumori asocia el Santuario con su sobrina?"

"Desde que la vio entrando y saliendo de estos recintos por las noches." Shiori se cruzó de brazos. "… no… no ha podido acercársele mucho de cualquier manera."

"Pareces conocerla bien." Comentó entonces Máscara, quien no dejaba de observarla con una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha. Shiori, siempre tratando de ocultarle el rostro en la medida de lo posible, asintió.

"¿Sabes por qué no ha podido acercarse a ella?" Preguntó Saori.

"¿O por qué se ha estado metiendo al Santuario sin permiso?" Afinó Saga, agudizando su mirada. "Nada le impedía a Koumori seguir a su sobrina en sus andanzas."

"No es verdad… No puede seguirla aquí adentro. El cosmo de Athena y la barrera que rodea este recinto lo purificaría hasta pulverizarlo." Shiori apretó los dientes. "Koumori no es humano, es un youkai y de los malos. Hace unos meses hubo un incidente en Plaka¿No recuerdan los chillidos?"

"**JA**. Dímelo a mi." Máscara afirmó con arrogancia. "Vi a esa cosa muy de cerca y…" Entonces el dorado hizo memoria y abrió los ojos sensiblemente. Esto si que era un vuelco raro. "¡**MOMENTO**! No Manches¿Ese Bicho Que Vi y que Chilló…?"

"Era Koumori. Su sobrina estaba en el área: la detectó y consideró que era hora de zanjar cuentas." Afirmó Shiori con un largo y penoso suspiro. "No lo logró, por la intervención de santos dorados… lo cuál fue una simple coincidencia."

"Si te estoy siguiendo bien, asumo que Koumori cree que su sobrina está bajo la protección del Santuario." Añadió Shion pensativo.

"**FEH**. El viejo pelón con alas no es muy dado a sacar buenas conjeturas, pues eso es lo que cree." Shiori frunció el ceño. "_Ergo_, secuestró a Alisa e Isabella, para así acceder a su sobrina."

Mejor ni les digo la cara de ajo que pusieron Milo y Kanon. Mientras más detalles sabían, más ganas tenían de recuperar a sus chicas, y por lo tanto, más se enojaban. Milo comenzó a caminar impaciente por el despacho y Kanon se cruzó de brazos, con la peste hirviendo en su cabeza, maquinando distintos planes en los que el Jefe y Koumori sufrían un dolor indecible.

Por algo digo yo que no hay que meterse con un dorado. Camus tomó aire.

"Mademoiselle. ¿Cómo es que conoce tanto a este Koumori?! Preguntó con calma y diplomacia, algo en lo que era muy hábil. "Una cosa es que sea espía, pero otra muy diferente es que hable de él como si le conociera en persona."

"No nos has dicho todo lo que sabes." Apoyó Idril con los ojos agudos.

Shiori suspiró e irguió la espalda, aunque seguía mirando el suelo. Le había costado mucho mantener sus facciones detrás de su flequillo, pero… como que… tarde o temprano tenía que ser más educada y mirar a la cara a quienes la interrogaban. Ante todo, dignidad y firmeza. **FEH**. Este tipo de situaciones era la que la hacía desear no haberse levantado de la cama. La chica levantó la cabeza y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, de tal manera de despejar de su rostro sus desobedientes flecos.

"Yo soy su sobrina." Dijo con la felicidad con la que se anuncia que hay que sacar la basura.

En aquél despacho solo había tres personas que la conocían de antemano. Una de ellas era Idril, pero sólo porque antes se había enfrentado a Shiori. Las otras dos eran Athena y Máscara, que la conocían de cuando hacía clases… sin embargo, y pese a lo familiar que les resultaba, no la habían reconocido. Hasta ahora… pues como pudieron verle la cara con más claridad, la reconocieron por fin.

"¡Nikaido–sensei!" Exclamó de pronto la diosa, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Nikaido Shiori!" Exclamó Máscara al mismo tiempo. Shiori volteó la cara hacia la pared y se cruzó de brazos, presa de un súbito miedo. El santo de Cáncer sintió una molesta puntada en el estómago: de todas las sorpresas le había dado su _ragazza_… esta era con mucho una **muy** desagradable. "¿Qué Está Pasando Aquí?" Preguntó enojado de ver a la chica tan de improviso, como si hubiera brotado del mismo aire. "Tiene Que Ser Una Broma. ¿No Se Supone Que Estabas En Japón?"

"¿La Conocen?" Les preguntó Kanon a Athena y a Máscara.

Como que su pregunta quedó en el aire. Saori miraba la situación con los ojos muy abiertos: es que ahora que la reconocía, no le cuadraba en la cabeza que no se hubiera percatado antes que esta espía hubiera sido una de sus maestras en la secundaria. Máscara estaba tan estupefacto como ella y se le veía de muy mal talante. El santo no se tardó en dar dos zancadas hasta llegar a ella y sujetarla por los hombros, obligándola a mirarle a la cara.

Shiori quiso retroceder por aprehensión, mas no pudo hacerlo. La helada mirada del santo la paralizó…

… ¡Qué ojos tan intensos!

"¿Cómo Rayos Llegaste Hasta Aquí¿_Por Qué_ No Me Llamaste?" Reclamó Máscara estupefacto. La observó de pies a cabeza, tratando de digerir el nuevo aspecto. Entonces la soltó y agitó los brazos. "¿**QUÉ MIÉRCOLES** te Hiciste En El Cabello?"

"¡Se ve **COOLÍSIMO**!" Exclamó Saori con los ojos llenos de estrellas. "Yo quiero tenerlo así. ¿Puedo, Shion?" Añadió con ojos soñadores. Saga y Shion carraspearon con disimulo y Camus sofocó una risita. Idril se veía como si hubiera mordido un ajo.

"¿**_QUÉ_** Está Pasando Aquí?" Vociferó de pronto Milo, quien se confundía más y más con cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Eres su sobrina?" Le preguntó Kanon incrédulo. "Eso no puede ser. Máscara describió a un monstruo alado en esa ocasión¿Cómo es que eres su sobrina?"

"¡Qué inaudito! Excelencia Shion¿Es esto una broma?" Insistió Máscara, girando sobre sus talones, en vista que Shiori, llena de vergüenza, se negaba a mirarle a la casa.

"¿De donde conoces a esta señorita, Máscara?" Le preguntó Shion, para variar, con calma… aunque estaba tan intrigado como los demás.

"Me hizo clases en la secundaria." Dijo Athena con una gran sonrisa.

"Nikaido Shiori. Es la ex–profesora de Latín de la secundaria de la Niña." Gruñó el dorado como toda respuesta. "¡Claro que la conozco!" Máscara se volvió hacia Shiori y cruzaron miradas. El santo se sentía dolido, furioso y como engañado en cierto sentido. "O al menos creí hacerlo." Finalizó.

"Ese es mi nombre. No lo usen en vano ni lo gasten." Intervino Shiori de pronto. En su fuero interno se sentía herida, pero ignoró las actitudes de los santos. "Sí, soy sobrina de Koumori: él es el hermano menor de mi difunto Chichihue. ¿Algún problema con eso?"

"Tienes tío homicida… no te envidio." Dijo Milo agitando los brazos exasperado. Al menos el escorpión lo veía del lado positivo: habían encontrado a la sobrina del sujeto ese.

"¡Ojalá Que Fuera Solo Un Homicida!" Exclamó Shiori tan exasperada como Milo. Luego encaró al Patriarca, muy, muy seria. "Necesito llegar hasta mi tío: es hora que le detenga. Lo he estado buscando estos días justamente para eso. Regresé a Grecia por este motivo."

"Esto de las _vendettas_ es cosa de familia por lo que veo." Gruñó Kanon.

"Tienen dos opciones." Shiori se cruzó de brazos. ¡Ay! Como quería que la tierra se abriese y la tragase, pero ni modo. "O me dejan atada en Sintagma, o les llevo a su guarida." Explicó en voz baja. "Sea lo que sean que decidan… Todos quedamos contentos. Rescatan a sus chicas y yo me enfrento a Koumori."

Máscara se había enojado mucho al ver a su ragazza en aquél despacho. Se sintió dolido, pues Shiori no le había avisado de su regreso… y conste que había tenido la oportunidad. Ahora que la veía a ella, con ese cabello blanco, que bajo la luz directa tenía tonalidades violáceas, con sus ojos sin lentes que los opacaran, su piel tostada y ropas negras… de inmediato se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de aquella mujer que había visto hacía unos días en Plaka. Sí, eso le había enojado… pero saber que Shiori quería enfrentarse a su tío, que hacía años le perseguía, sola y sin ayuda… le enfureció mucho más. ¡Su ragazza no estaba para pelear con nadie! No si él podía evitarlo.

A todo esto¿Quien le dijo a este que Shiori era _su_ ragazza? Ni modo. No sabía que era tan posesivo, pero no me quejo. El dorado apretó los dientes, dispuesto a reclamarle esto, y dio un amenazador paso hacia delante.

"¡Quieto Máscara!" Le advirtió Shion, alzando su brazo. Se produjo un silencio general… que se agudizó cuando Shiori y el santo de Cáncer intercambiaron una eléctrica e intensa mirada.

"¿Por qué tanto empeño en enfrentarte a Koumori?" Le preguntó Idril con agudeza. Su voz pareció rasgar el tenso silencio. Kanon y Milo observaron unos segundos a la elfa, antes que sus miradas recayesen llenas de curiosidad en esta chica de ojos color violeta… quien apretó los dientes y volvió a gruñir.

"Porque Es Un Maldito Genocida, Mi Padrino Me Ordenó Detenerle A Como Diera Lugar Y Porque El Bastardo Mal Parido Asesinó A Mi Madre A Sangre Fría. ¿Son Esas Razones Suficientes?" Explicó Shiori con los puños apretados y el rostro frío, aunque sus ojos desbordaban emoción. "A mi me parece que sí."

Idril se volteó hacia Shion y a Athena.

"Me parece lógico, Excelencia." Le dijo con voz neutral. "Será mejor que se tome una decisión, teniendo en cuenta estos conocimientos."

Shion cerró los ojos, asintió con delicadeza y procedió a sentarse en su sillón.

Todos le observaron en silencio.

**Celda húmeda. **

_20:30 pm. _

Ya habían pasado un día secuestradas.

Alisa se recargó contra la pared y cruzó los brazos. Tenía la blusa húmeda, lo cuál la hacía sentir muy, muy incómoda… no solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de cambiarse de ropa, sino además le dolía bastante. A estas alturas ya debería haber alimentado a su niño al menos unas 4 veces. ¿Kyrus estaría bien? Ojalá que Milo se las hubiera arreglado. No es que desconfiara de su marido, era un papá muy tierno y lo reconocía… es tan solo que en esos momentos quería, con toda su fuerza, acunar a su bebé en sus brazos y que su marido la mimase. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Ojalá Shiori regresara pronto con la ayuda prometida. Isabella entonces se sentó a su lado y se abrazó las piernas. La observó algunos momentos antes de fijar la mirada hacia la puerta.

"Esas cosas siguen en la entrada: espero que Shiori haya logrado salir de estas malditas cavernas." Comentó solo para romper el silencio. Isa se volvió entonces hacia su compañera de infortunio. "¿Te duele mucho, Alisa?"

"¿Huh, lo dices por…?"

"Sí… este… he oído que duele cuando se junta mucha leche." Le dijo Isabella con algo de recato y pena. Alisa sonrió con suavidad.

"Me dolió más cuando me bajó la leche por primera vez… ahora duele, pero no es para tanto. Lo que me molesta es no poder cambiarme de ropa." Explicó Alisa con calma.

"Ya veo. ¿Alisa?" Isabella tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por la nuca. "Respecto de lo que pasó antes… te quería pedir perdón."

"No te entiendo." Le dijo Alisa neutral. "No has hecho nada malo, no entiendo porqué deberías pedir perdón."

"Me refería a cuando… ya sabes…" Isabella sonaba incómoda. La chica se abrazó aún más las rodillas. "… es que… no pude evitar llorar… no podía controlarlo… no es… algo de lo que me guste hablar… pero… ¡no es que me hayan hecho algo ahora! Es solo que… me trajo malos recuerdos…"

"Isa… no tienes qué pedir perdón." Alisa rodeó a Isabella con un brazo. "Vergüenza es lo que debería sentir esos animales, y no me refiero a los monstruos que nos vigilan."

"Aún así… quería pedirte perdón. No… era necesario que me vieras llorando así…"

"Eso da igual. Nunca me oirás reclamarte por eso. Por mí, que hubieras llorado más. Yo lo habría hecho." Le aseguró Alisa con gentileza. "No es bueno dejarse eso dentro: carcome el alma y no hace bien."

"… Gracias…" Susurró Isa, esbozando una sonrisa. Entonces suspiró profundo y se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. "Más vale que esa tropa de brutos llegue pronto a sacarnos de aquí."

Isabella se puso de pie y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Alisa sonrió por instantes, antes de borrar dicha expresión de su rostro: Isa se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y algo le decía que estaba juntando más tensión de la saludable en su interior. Debía estar bajo mucha presión, debía sentirse fatal. Suspiró y miró al techo.

"¡Milo! Por favor, llega pronto." Le dijo al aire, en apenas un susurro audible para ella.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: Conversaciones de Pasillo._**__

_"Te ves… diferente." Dijo Máscara para romper el silencio. Shiori, que no despegaba su mirada del piso, sintió como se le enfriaban las manos. _

_"Me veo normal. ¿No quería, acaso, ver mi cabello sin tintes, Máscara–san?" Preguntó con fría amabilidad. Esta sí que era una faceta que el dorado reconocía. Sip. Era su ragazza… aunque no le gustó su respuesta. _

**PS: **En teoría, el día en que escribí este capítulo, debí haber escrito dos, aprovechando que tenía día libre, **PERO**, la ley de Murphy atacó: apenas pude sacar en limpio este capítulo y debido a las interrupciones, dudo que esté muy bien… pese a la garra de tigre que tuve que aplicar. Muy bien, sé que no cuento con muchas de sus simpatías, pero al menos tengan en cuenta que pronto actualizaré. La brújula cultural de este capítulo fue extraída de la página de Wikipedia. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural: **

**Incidente en el Metro de Tokio:** Esto es un hecho real. Fue un atentado terrorista perpetrado al Metro de la capital de Japón. En Enero de 1995 el grupo terrorista Aum Shinrikyō ("Verdad Suprema") perpetró varios atentados con gas sarín en las instalaciones del metro, provocando la muerte a 27 personas, y lesionando a una centena.

**Gas Sarín:** También conocido como GB, es un arma química de guerra creada por el hombre, y que no se encuentra en la naturaleza. Está clasificada como un agente nervioso, que son los agentes químicos de guerra más tóxicos y de más rápido efecto que se conocen. Se parecen a los pesticidas (insecticidas) órgano–fosforados en la forma en que actúan y a los efectos que produce, **PERO** al ser un arma de guerra, sus efectos dejan en vergüenza a este tipo de pesticidas

En un principio, el sarín fue desarrollado como pesticida hacia 1938 en Alemania. Es un líquido claro, incoloro e insípido, que no tiene olor en su forma pura. Puede convertirse en vapor y propagarse al medio ambiente con facilidad.

**Ergo:** Es del latín y significa '_por lo tanto'_. Actualmente, suele utilizarse esta palabra como una abreviación elegante de '_por lo tanto'_, sobre todo en círculos académicos.


	8. Conversaciones de Pasillo

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 56: Mis Legiones del Terror serán entrenadas para tener una puntería básica. Cualquiera que no pueda acertar a un hombre a 10 metros, será usado como diana para prácticas._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7:**

**Conversaciones de Pasillo.**

**Corredores del Templo Principal.**

_20:28 pm._

_Flashback._

_Athena se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire. Nadie parecía querer romper el silencio que se había apropiado de aquella oficina. No era experta analizando situaciones o dilucidando que tal se sentían las personas, pero no hacía falta ser Sigmund Freud para saber que la tensión tenía cierto peso… y no solo lo digo por Kanon y Milo. La diosa suspiró._

"_Shiori–san." Habló de improviso, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención. "Ya sé que te quieres enfrentar sola a tu tío… no soy quien para decirte que no, pero… ya que mis santos estarán allí, ¿por qué no les dejas tomar su parte?" Preguntó con decisión._

"_Ese Sujeto Se Atrevió A Poner Sus Manazas Encima De Mi Esposa." Afirmó Milo severo. "Te guste o no, ¿Crees que no tengo _nada _qué decirle?" Tras los dichos de Milo, Kanon se cruzó de brazos y echó humo por las orejas. No dijo nada, pero era evidente que pensaba igual que el escorpión. _

"_Puedes resultar herida." Intervino Saga. "No seas egoísta y comparte: hay varios que quieren decirle algo a Koumori. Deja que…"_

"_De mis parientes me encargo sola." Afirmó Shiori. "Puedo darme el lujo de ser _todo lo egoísta _que se me ocurra en cuánto a eso."_

"_¿Qué pasa, _espía_?" Preguntó Idril con sarcasmo. "¿La sangre tira más fuerte o la ropa sucia se lava en casa? **JA**. Sé que puedes pelear, pero no confío en que resistas mucho rato… no sin recurrir a trucos baratos, al menos." Concluyó molesta y cruzada de brazos. Una vena palpitó en la frente de Shiori._

"**_¡FEH!"_** _Se limitó a decir. Es que Idril, le gustase o no, podría tener razón._

_Fin de Flashback._

Las luces se encendían a medida que avanzaba por aquellos corredores. Máscara guiaba a Shiori hasta una salita de espera. Shion y los demás santos no se habían tardado nada en decidir qué hacer con la nueva información: la espía, tal como Idril la llamaba, guiaría a Kanon y a Milo hacia donde estaban las chicas, y una vez que ellas estuvieran a salvo, se decidiría qué hacer con Koumori.

Esto último no estaba claro. Shiori quería despejar la ecuación lo antes posible y sacar a Alisa e Isabella del medio, para así poder ir sola a enfrentarse a su tío sin distracciones… pero como es de suponer, Kanon y Milo también querían su tajada del murciélago. Como no habían llegado a acuerdo, nadie sabía lo que pasaría una vez que las chicas estuvieran a salvo, pero de momento… se concentraban en rescatarlas.

Milo y Kanon habían ido a prepararse para la misión a sus respectivas casas. Esto era más bien un trámite que no debería tomarles más de 15 minutos. En el intertanto, a Shiori se le había pedido que esperase en una de las salas de estar. Hacía allí la guiaba Máscara… quien si se había ofrecido a tal cosa, fue por puro interés. Ambos caminaban en silencio y sin siquiera mirarse.

"Te ves… diferente." Dijo Máscara de pronto, para así romper el silencio. Shiori, que no despegaba su mirada del piso, sintió como se le enfriaban las manos.

"Me veo normal. ¿No quería, acaso, ver mi cabello sin tintes, Máscara–san?" Preguntó con fría amabilidad.

Al menos algunas cosas no cambiaban, lo cuál Máscara agradeció. Pese a lo dolido y enojado que se sentía por descubrir que la chica de cabellos blancos era Shiori, que _más encima_ le había ignorado a propósito, le gustó descubrir que al menos seguía igual: esa amabilidad tan protocolar a la que tanto recurría seguía presente. Esta sí que era una faceta que el dorado reconocía. Sip. Era su ragazza… aunque no le gustó la respuesta de la mujer.

"Hmpf."

"…"

No estaba resultando. Se supone que él no era quién guiaba las conversaciones de este estilo. Frunció el ceño: estaba decidido a establecer cierta interacción con Shiori, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de su orgullo. ¡Tantas cosas se habían quedado en el tintero! Esta vez quería dejarlo todo muy claro… aunque… no sabía como comenzar.

"Te estuve buscando, ¿sabías?" Le preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Shiori sintió las manos aún más heladas.

"… ¿Para qué pierde su tiempo Máscara–san?" Preguntó de vuelta con firmeza, ocultando su nerviosismo. Ocurre que este sujeto, desde el primer día, lograba hacerla sentir insegura.

"Bah." Rezongó Máscara. "Tenía curiosidad, es todo." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Y no era una pérdida de tiempo!"

Shiori permaneció en silencio, si saber qué responder. Se maldijo a sí misma: ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar de nuevo con él, no sabía ni qué decir. Se sentía caminar por aquella delgada línea entre la grosería y la timidez… aunque al menos no era la única: Ella no lo sabía, ni se lo imaginaba, pero Máscara se sentía igualito.

"Vaya que sabes desaparecer." Protestó Máscara con energía "¿Dónde te habías metido, Nikaido? Primera vez en mucho tiempo que fallo en hallar a alguien."

"¿De qué le puede importar, Máscara–san?" Respondió de nuevo con frialdad… aunque el más atento habría detectado cansancio en sus palabras, Máscara, por desgracia, no es precisamente observador, por lo que ni cuenta se dio.

"De mucho. Tenía curiosidad." Dijo el dorado, también cansado, aunque Shiori sí se dio cuenta. "Quizás quería darte las condolencias, pero veo que te vale madres lo que pueda decirte." Gruñó resentido.

La chica alzó la mirada y le miró con fijeza la nuca. En ningún momento Máscara se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Shiori suspiró y nuevamente se guardó sus comentarios. Se sobó las manos entre sí. Estaba cansada: desde la noche anterior que no dormía. Volvió a fijarse en el dorado al cuál seguía. ¿Por qué se oía tan resentido? No lo entendía… así como tampoco comprendía el motivo de tanto interés.

No, chicas y chicos. Los hombres no son los únicos que sufren de constipación emocional. También hay chicas que no logran sumar dos más dos y obtener cuatro en este tipo de situaciones. Shiori es un buen ejemplo.

Aunque bueno, Máscara tampoco estaba muy en contacto con su '_yo interior'_ y le costaba aceptar que lo que sentía por Shiori era algo más que… ya saben.

"¿No dirás nada?" Gruñó deteniéndose por segundos, observando a Shiori por encima del hombro. Insegura, la chica se detuvo y le miró por momentos extrañada. Reiniciaron la marcha luego que ella hubo tomado aire en sus pulmones.

"Tenía que repatriar a Okaasan." Explicó Shiori jugando con los dedos. "Los trámites son engorrosos, ¿Sabe? No tuve tiempo para pensar mucho… o con claridad."

Shiori tragó saliva. La muerte de su mamá le dolía mucho más de lo normal y hablar al respecto todavía le provocaba un molesto nudo en la garganta que la hacía sentir incómoda. Más aún porque reconocía que le costaría trabajo superarlo y… porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, necesitaba un abrazo del tipo que no se consigue de un pariente. Shiori miró a Máscara con ojos grandes, justo en el momento en que él volvía a mirarla por encima del hombro. Rápidamente miró al suelo, sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

Vaya, ¡Que raros son los sentimientos y emociones! Shiori se percató en ese momento que había subestimado a Máscara, de lo cuál se arrepintió. En todo caso, saber eso solo la hizo reaccionar a la defensiva y con brusquedad.

"Como si le importara lo que pase conmigo, Máscara–san." Shiori se cruzó de brazos. "Yo soy quien vale madres."

"Sólo porque tú lo crees." El dorado frunció el ceño. "Bah. Pude haberte ayudado."

"¿De qué hubiera servido?" Preguntó Shiori.

"Para agilizar los trámites." Aseguró Máscara impaciente. "Soy más útil de lo que parezco: no me limito a ser un asesino cruel."

Otro momento de silencio en el que ambos se maldijeron a sí mismos por el mal humor y carácter que tenían.

"… Al menos no perdió tiempo ayudándome, Máscara–san." Insistió Shiori nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

"¡Dale Con Eso! No habría sido una pérdida de tiempo." Gruñó el santo de Cáncer.

Máscara apretó los dientes. Sentía a Shiori muy lejana, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto o conocido. ¿Por qué estaba tan a la defensiva? No era así… Era fría y formal, pero simpática cuando entraba en confianza. Además, era una de las pocas mujeres que había entendido sus chistes y reído con ellos.

No, no era eso lo que veía ahora.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Nikaido?" Preguntó de súbito, logrando que Shiori tensara todos los músculos de la espalda.

"Hago muchas cosas. Especifique." Gruñó de mal humor. Máscara sintió una vena en la frente. Había olvidado la reticencia a responder preguntas que tenía esta mujer; aún así, esta respuesta le enervó la poca paciencia con la que contaba.

"**Argh**. ¡No _Sabía_ Que Eras **Tan** Difícil!" Exclamó marcando la voz. "Sabía Que Eras Necia E Inalcanzable, Pero No **TANTO**."

"Es lo que hay."

"¿Por qué me alejas?" Preguntó de mal humor. Shiori, molesta, se encogió de hombros.

"Nunca dejé que se acercara en primer lugar." Dijo con algo de desdeño, que obviamente Máscara se tomó a pecho.

"Evidente, Nikaido–san." Aseguró como si le hubieran dado con un palo en la cabeza. "¿Siempre menosprecias lo que sienten los demás? Porque el que yo sienta algo ya es extraño y que lo asuma aún más. **BAH**."

"¿**Tú** Sientes algo por _MI_?" Preguntó Shiori con los ojos muy abiertos. Máscara se maldijo a sí mismo por su desliz, pero no dijo nada. La chica sacudió esa pregunta de su cabeza. Quizás había oído mal. Aún así, quiso asegurarse: "¿Qué podría sentir por mí?" Preguntó de nuevo con suavidad. El santo de Cáncer dejó caer los brazos.

"… Usa tu imaginación." Fue toda su respuesta.

Una vez más se produjo silencio entre ambos. El corredor, que nunca antes había parecido tan largo, seguía tranquilo, como si nada pasara. Ya estaban cerca de la salita y si las cosas iban bien, Milo y Kanon no se tardarían más de 5 minutos en ir por ella. Sí, Máscara estaba enojado con Shiori, pero se moría de ganas por bajar el nivel de tensión y agresividad. Quería que las cosas entre ambos estuvieran bien…a ver si de ese modo, podía decirle lo que sentía de una buena maldita vez. Tomó aire e infló pecho.

"Entiendo que quieras cobrarte por lo que le hizo tu tío a tu mamá, pero…" Una vez más, Máscara rompía el silencio. Shiori abrió los ojos como platos y le interrumpió.

"¿Cómo lo supo?"

"¡Para Colmo Eres Lenta de Sesera!" Exclamó impaciente. "Estaba _allí_ cuando ese viejo te llevó las noticias. ¿No te acuerdas? **SÉ** sacar mis propias conjeturas." El dorado giró sobre sus talones y la miró con cara de circunstancias, haciendo un gesto con las manos. "Sorpresa Nikaido: hablo japonés en forma fluida."

"No lo sabía." Shiori se puso un poco más colorada y jugó con sus dedos. Máscara sonrió satisfecho: sí, también reconocía esa actitud, que por cierto, le inflaba un poco el ego. Quería decir que le alteraba los nervios. El dorado reinició la marcha y se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca, en una pose despreocupada.

"No entiendo esto: ¿Cómo es que eres sobrina de esa _cosa_?" Preguntó travieso, pero no menos curioso, ansioso por cambiar el tema.

Máscara estaba extrañado: no le cuadraba el hecho que Koumori fuera tío de Shiori y verla a ella normal. Había _visto_ a la criatura, _sabía_ que era un monstruo alado que poco tenía de forma humana…, pero Shiori no era así. Se veía normal, y muy importante, carecía de esa aura de maldad tan presente en su tío.

"Dime porque haces todo esto. Podría ser peligroso, _ragazza_. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ayudar a dos chicas que ni conoces?"

Shiori se rascó el cuello. Agradecía el cambio de tema y quizás podría manejarlo en su favor. También tenía ganas de bajar la guardia.

"Buscaba a Koumori: debo detenerlo. Mi Padrino me lo ordenó…"

"Bah. A ese Padrino tuyo le gusta dar órdenes. ¿Acaso es un mafioso?"

"No más un perro viejo al que le cuesta cambiar viejos hábitos. No es malo, solo… muy mañoso." Sonrió Shiori por primera vez desde que había llegado. "Me crió como a uno de sus cachorros y me enseñó mucho de lo que ahora sé. Es un buen Perro."

"Aunque da órdenes extrañas." Comentó Máscara, sin tomarse muy literal el hecho que Shiori se refiriese a su Padrino como _perro_.

"Podría ser peor." Reconoció la chica tras un suspiro. "Eliminar a mi tío no me molesta: hace más destrozos de los que crees. Por otro lado…" Shiori cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la quijada. "Me choca que por mi culpa hayan puesto en peligro a gente que no tiene nada que ver en mis pleitos familiares." Un gruñido comenzó a resonar en su caja toráxica. "Ustedes, santos, por muy hábiles que fuesen, no habrían podido dar con él ni con las chicas: Se esconde bien, sabe como hacerlo. ¡Llevaba Días Tratando De Dar Con Su Paradero!"

"Bah. Las habríamos encontrado igual." Dijo el dorado con petulancia. "¿Con quién te crees que tratas? Somos santos de Athena." Añadió con orgullo.

"No las hubieran encontrado a tiempo. No más rápido que yo." Dijo Shiori con tanto orgullo como Máscara.

En eso por fin dieron con las puertas de la salida de estar. ¡Por Fin! El corredor parecía haberse hecho eterno. Como si no acabara nunca. El Santo de Cáncer abrió la puerta y le indicó a Shiori que entrase primero, como buen caballero que era. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se volvió hacia la salita. Con bastante rapidez, Shiori había caminado hacia uno de los ventanales y se recargaba contra uno de los marcos, mirando hacia fuera. Con calma, el dorado caminó hasta la misma ventana y se recargó en el lado contrario.

"¿No te sentarás?"

"Si me siento, me duermo."

"Como quieras." Máscara la miró de reojo. Por alguna casualidad había quedado a la izquierda de Shiori y verle el brazo le trajo recuerdos de la balacera en la secundaria. "¿Cómo está tu brazo?" Preguntó con un suave y orgulloso susurro. La chica no dijo nada y fingió que no le había oído. "¿No me responderás, Nikaido?"

"No sé de qué hablas, Máscara–san." Respondió la chica curiosa. Es que había pasado por tanto, que incluso se le había olvidado su lesión de aquella vez.

"Del _disparo_ de la otra vez." Protestó Máscara exasperado, mirando por la ventana.

"Ah. Eso. Mi brazo está bien. No me acordaba." Reconoció Shiori encogiéndose de hombros. "Me curo rápido: don de la genética." Añadió con molesta ironía, tras chasquear la lengua. "Gracias por la preocupación."

"Y…" Arriesgándose a gatillar el mal humor de su ragazza, Máscara sabía que no le gustaban las preguntas personales, el dorado decidió hacer otra pregunta más. "… ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"¡Qué Pregunta Más Estúpida!" Bingo. Shiori se engrifó. Feh. Máscara al menos conocía bien los pocos detalles que sabía de su chica. "Asesinaron A Mi Madre, Tengo Que Eliminar Al Buscapleitos De Mi Tío, Secuestraron A Dos Chicas Que No Tienen Nada Que Ver Para Llegar A Mi Y Estoy En Una Sala, Respondiendo Preguntas **Idiotas**. ¿**Cómo** Quieres Que Esté? ¿_Saltando_ De Alegría?"

"Bah, Qué Endemoniado Carácter El Tuyo, Nikaido." Se burló Máscara con desdeño. "_¡Qué Mujer! Eso me gusta."_ Pensó para sí complacido. Sí, ahora descubría que Shiori escondía más secretos de los que había previsto, pero que eso… como que le gustaba incluso más. De pronto abrió los ojos como platos, aunque con disimulo: "_¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Esta mujer… esta mujer… es una espía._" Se dijo molesto consigo mismo, recordando de pronto el último giro de los eventos. Aunque luego puso una sonrisa idiota en el rostro. "_Hmm. Mata Hari…_"

"¡Es Lo Que Hay! Si No Te Gusta, Lástima Por Ti." Gruñó Shiori con agresividad, que no sabía que Máscara se la acababa de imaginar como la Mata Hari.

"¡Qué Agresiva!" Reclamó Máscara, mirándola de arriba abajo, volviendo a la realidad. Entonces suspiró apenado. "En serio… me pudiste haber llamado." Shiori bajó la mirada, quizás para ocultar que de nuevo se había ruborizado sin haber razón. "Entiendo que no hayas querido hablar con nadie, pero pudiste haber llamado de todos modos."

"No… pensé en que alguien… pudiera querer saber como estaba…" Reconoció la chica, jugando con los dedos, apenada.

"Te equivocaste." Le reprochó el santo muy dolido. "Intenté contactarte."

"… No debiste haberlo hecho."

"¿Por qué no?" Máscara irguió la espalda y dejó de apoyarse en la pared, para avanzar medio paso hacia la chica. Cerró los ojos con orgullo, aunque se veía dolido, y los abrió en seguida, tras tomar aire. "No es normal que _YO_, Máscara de la Muerte, me _preocupe_ por los demás y hacerlo **no me gusta**: tengo razones para evitar hacer tal cosa. Bah. Contigo no puedo evitarlo. Al menos podrías mostrar algo de empatía." Confesó tratando de sonar todo lo agresivo que pudo, pero… aquí entre nos, le resultó a medias.

"Máscara–san. No entiendo porqué te preocupas tanto por mi. ¡Ya déjalo!" Exclamó Shiori enojada, a quien no le caía el veinte… o se negaba a ver lo evidente.

El aludido le clavó los ojos. ¡Ratas! No _entendía_, no podía _entender_ a las mujeres. ¡Es que sentía a Shiori a años luz! ¿Quién le habría cambiado a su ragazza? En la secundaria… cuando ambos ocultaban su identidad y se hacían pasar por profesores… la sentía tan cercana… _tan_ cercana. ¡No Por Nada Se Había Atrevido A Robarle Ese Beso De Los Labios! Creía que al menos… Máscara meneó la cabeza dolido.

"Al menos agradece que me di cuenta que existías."

"Lástima por ti, te acercaste solito."

"_Tú_ me incentivaste."

"_No_ te incentivé a nada. En ningún momento te hice ojitos." Protestó Shiori de mal humor. ¿Por qué intentaba alejar al santo? No lo sé, y **SÉ** que ella tampoco lo sabe. "Déjame en paz, Máscara–san."

"No Me Hiciste Ojitos En Forma Conciente. ¡Pero Sí Me Moviste Las Caderas!" Exclamó Máscara agitando los brazos. "¿Cómo crees que me fijé en ti? Te mueves como una gata: ¡Ni Cuenta Te Das Que Coqueteas!"

"¡NO TE MOVÍ LA COLA!" Shiori se puso como un tomate, de la indignación y de la pena. Apretó los puños con fuerza, al igual que sus dientes. Una vena le pulsó en la sien izquierda. "**¡No Me Muevo Así Como Dices!** Deja ya de molestarme y no te me acerques…"

"¿Qué pretendes alejándome, Nikaido?" Le preguntó dolido. Se sentía traicionado, pero la chica… no dijo nada. "**ARGH**. Momentos Así Me Dan Ganas De Patearme. ¡No Puedo Creer Lo Bruto Que Fui!" Exclamó, mientras se despeinaba exageradamente con ambas manos.

"¿Bruto porqué?" Preguntó la chica de golpe.

"**Bruto** porque Me fijé en una _mentirosa_. Por eso."

"¿Mentirosa YO?" Shiori echó humo por las orejas y apretó aún más los puños, indignada a más no poder. ¡Ella no era una mentirosa! Este bruto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar siquiera que ella era mentirosa? "_¿En qué está pensando este cabeza de cactus?"_ Pensó molesta. "_¿Qué pretende al fijarme en mi?"_ Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco. "_Un momento… se fijó… ¡¿EN MI?!"_

"Sí, Mentirosa, **tú**. Encima de las buenas: ¡Me engañaste!" Reclamó Máscara de mal humor. "Me fijé en una mujer que fingía algo que no era."

Auch. Golpe bajo. Shiori sintió una proverbial puñalada en la espalda.

"Nunca fingí lo que no era. Simplemente _me reservé_ información." Refunfuñó en defensa propia.

"Al cabo que es lo mismo." Máscara bufó de mal humor. Entonces volvió a recargarse contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, fijando su mirada en la ventana. "En serio estaba preocupado por ti." Añadió más calmado.

"¿En una mentirosa?"

"Por desgracia." El santo dominó su impaciencia a duras penas. "¡Para colmo sigo preocupado!" Shiori hizo un gesto con los brazos, que denotaba su severa constipación emocional.

"No te gastes. Me sé cuidar sola." Es que a la chica no le cuadraba que alguien, fuera de quienes la habían visto crecer, se preocupara por ella.

"**JA**. No me hagas reír." Máscara no era un ejemplo de paciencia. Se volvió hacia la chica y le dio un empujoncito con un dedo. "Ese tío tuyo quiere matarte. ¡Menuda Familia te Gastas!"

"Bah. **TODA** mi vida ha intentado matarme. ¿Crees que no podré manejarlo? No es la primera vez que me enfrentaré a él." Gruñó Shiori, también dándole un empujoncito a Máscara.

"No lo sé, no te conozco bastante." Señaló Máscara con necedad, tratando de sonar dolido. "Por extraños, _no pongo_ las manos al fuego." Shiori se quedó muda con esta aseveración… que por alguna razón… le remeció algunas tripas con descontento. "Has probado dar muchas sorpresas, pero esta no me gusta **nada**."

"Como si las otras te hubieran gustado." Afirmó Shiori con dolido sarcasmo.

"¡Da la casualidad que sí!"

"Ni tú te crees eso, Máscara–san." Reclamó la kunoichi, cada vez más frustrada. "¿Qué _tendría_ yo de **especial** como para haber llamado **tu** atención?"

"Te sorprenderías." Máscara se dejó caer hacia atrás y se recargó de nuevo en la pared. La miró con arrogancia a los ojos. "Aunque de momento me caes de la patada, admito que eres bastante especial para mi." Una vez más, Shiori se quedó muda. "¿No me dirás nada?"

"¿Qué debería decirte?"

"Al menos dime porqué no me dijiste nada sobre tu problema familiar o tu aspecto o…" el dorado de pronto le dedicó una mirada curiosa, dolida… y llena de fascinación. "¿Por qué ocultabas tus rasgos?" Le preguntó con súbita suavidad, sacando de onda a Shiori, y aguantándose las ganas de acariciarle las mejillas. "¡Así tal cuál eres preciosa, _ragazza_!" Añadió con brusquedad.

"Estaba de incógnito." Reconoció Shiori mirando al suelo, jugando con sus dedos, apenas en un susurro, que brotó con sorpresa de sus labios. No habría esperado un piropo ni en un millón de años. Pronto la chica levantó una virulenta mirada que le clavó en los ojos. "Máscara–san, ¿Por Qué No Te Dejas De Hacer Preguntas Personales Que No Quiero Compartir Ni Contigo Ni Con Nadie? Me reservo ese derecho, es lo único que me queda: Créeme, es mejor que ni te me acerques."

"Ya me di cuenta que eres _repelente_. Que bueno que me doy cuenta ahora, antes que me lleve una decepción mayor." Otro golpe bajo. Shiori volvió a bajar la mirada, lo que provocó que Máscara se taimase. "No eres así de insensible. Me niego a creerlo. Se supone que eras más… más…"

"¿Más qué?" Gruñó Shiori. Uuh. Como que los gruñidos se le hacían divertidos… y muy sexy. "… ¿Tú que sabes?" Añadió con un nudo en la garganta, que se negó a demostrar.

"No te reconozco." Espetó Máscara agitando los brazos.

"Nunca Me Conociste Para Empezar."

"Nunca Me Dejaste."

"No Te Pierdes De Nada. Si Me Conocieras, No Querrías Estar Conmigo De Todos Modos."

"¿No Crees Que Eso Lo Decido Yo, Nikaido?"

"Yo También Decido. No Quiero Que Me Conozcas."

"¡Cobarde!"

Justo cuando la discusión estaba por subir más de tono, Shiori y Máscara estaban casi nariz con nariz del puro coraje (aunque la chica tuvo que ponerse en punta de pies), la puerta se abrió de improviso y, cuál brisa mañanera, Saori entró corriendo con un extraño entusiasmo impulsándola. Máscara y Shiori entonces se dieron la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos, bufando de mal manera, murmurando pestes sobre el otro.

"**¡HOLA!** Que Bueno Que Los Encuentro." Dijo Saori con buen ánimo. "Nikaido–sensei, no sabe lo preocupada que estaba por…" La joven diosa, que ni cuenta se había dado de lo que acontecía entre ambos, se interrumpió curiosa y observó a la pareja… sintiendo como que sobraba. "¿Pasó algo aquí?" Preguntó jugando con sus dedos.

Quizás qué hubiera pasado si Athena no hubiera entrado. Hay dos opciones… o se daban un intenso y violento beso, trenzándose en un abrazo, O… se hubieran dado de piñas, de paso destrozando parte del mobiliario. Nunca lo sabremos. Una vena les palpitó a ambos en la frente y al unísono tensaron los músculos de la espalda y empuñaron la mano derecha, todo sin ponerse de acuerdo.

"**NADA**." Gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

Ni ensayado les sale más coordinado.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Tres Dorados y una Hanyou.**_

"_Máscara." Dijo de pronto Shion. Su voz denotaba una profunda preocupación por el santo de Cáncer. "Dejando de lado la posibilidad que quieras ir por mero altruismo o que tengas fiebre…"_

"_¡No tengo ni fiebre ni soy altruista!" Máscara alzó la voz muy molesto. "Quiero ir porque se me da la regalada gana." Anunció con gravedad._

**PS: **Jejeje, el día en que escribí este capítulo, me sentía bastante inspirada. Creo que fue cuando Máscara descubrió que la cafeína pone a mi Musa hiperactiva. De hecho… hasta escribí dos capítulos en esa ocasión. Total, ¿Qué significaban un par de horas de sueño menos? Mascarita y Shiori tuvieron una conversación bastante… ácida. ¡Es corredor parecía no acabar nunca! Suele pasar cuando uno se siente incómodo. Aún quedan cosas que resolver entre los dos. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Mata Hari:** Es el nombre artístico de Margaretha Geertruida Zelle, quien fue una espía y cortesana holandesa. Esta chica espía actuó durante la I Guerra Mundial a favor de los alemanes. Nació en Leeuwarden en 1876 y se educó en un convento. Contrajo matrimonio a los 18 años con Campbell MacLeod, capitán del ejército alemán de origen británico. Se instalaron en París y desde 1900, esta chica actuó como bailarina de danzas eróticas en reuniones privadas para caballeros con dinero. El 1907 comenzó a trabajar para los alemanes, consiguiendo de este modo importantes informaciones y documentos militares gracias a sus "romances" con oficiales de la Triple Entente de alto mando (que por lo visto no tenían mucho autocontrol)… sin embargo la suerte le duró hasta Octubre de 1917, que es cuando fue ejecutada por los franceses en Vincennes.


	9. Tres Dorados y una Hanyou

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 63: Los depósitos de desperdicios serán incineradores, no compresores. Serán mantenidos calientes siempre, sin contrasentidos como esas llamas que van a través de túneles accesibles a intervalos predecibles. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 8: **

**Tres Dorados y una Hanyou. **

**Sala de Estar. **

_5 minutos después. _

Saori miró hacia su derecha. La diosa estaba sentada en el sofá, pero desde su posición podía ver parte de la salita. Shiori seguía recargada contra el marco del ventanal, manteniéndose en estoico silencio. Hacia su izquierda, revisando distraídamente un jarrón clásico del S. V a. C, Máscara analizaba los dibujos sin mucho esmero, sólo porque no quería fijarse en Shiori, pero conste que permanecía cerca de ella, a tres zancadas de distancia.

Shion e Idril habían llegado cuchicheando momentos antes. Ahora estaban en silencio, sentados en el sofá que había frente a Saori. La diosa se había percatado de la eléctrica mirada que momentos antes intercambiaran la elfa y Shiori. Era obvio que se tenían ojeriza estas dos. Por fortuna, el voltaje entre ambas había disminuido bastante. Sobra decir que no volaba ni una mosca.

La puerta se abrió.

Kanon y Milo, seguidos de Saga, por fin hicieron acto de presencia. Los originales 15 minutos se habían extendido a casi media hora: los dorados querían saberlo todo con detalle y no paraban de hacer preguntas. A duras penas les habían dejado partir. Por otro lado, Kyrus, al detectar que Milo se iba, rompió en llanto y el santo de escorpión tuvo que calmarlo y dormirlo, antes de dejarlo en los brazos de Aioria, quien le cuidaría hasta que regresara.

Athena se puso de pie y les dedicó una expectante mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió para darles ánimos.

"¡Kanon! Estás Usando La Armadura." Señaló con los ojos muy abiertos. Kanon se obligó a sonreír como respuesta.

"Seee… _Gargamel_ me dejó usarla." Reconoció tranquilo, señalando a su hermano. Saga carraspeó.

"La necesitas más que yo en estos momentos." Rezongó el Gemelo Mayor. "Más te vale que la cuides, y ni creas que no me enteraré si le haces algo."

"Basta niños." Dijo Shion levantándose de su asiento, arreglándose casualmente la túnica en el proceso. Idril le imitó. El Patriarca se acercó a los dorados. "Ante todo, no se olviden que fueron educados y entrenados para ser santos de bien." Les dijo con seriedad. "Sé que sabrán cumplir con su deber, pero ante todo… deben cuidarse y cuidar de quienes les rodean." Añadió tras echarle una fugaz mirada a Shiori.

"Sí _papá_…" Rezongó Kanon con ironía, que se sabía el discurso de memoria. Milo, quien estaba en silencio, le dio un codazo.

"Volveremos lo antes posible." Anunció el escorpión, acomodando la mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas. "Habremos regresado antes que se den cuenta." Saori entonces les dio un sorpresivo abrazo a sus santos.

"¡Princesa Athena!" Reclamó Shion.

"¡Van con mis bendiciones! Estoy **SEGURA** que volverán a salvo todos." Les dijo la diosa sonriéndoles. Entonces Saori se volvió hacia Shiori, quien se acomodaba la máscara y la capucha. Idril no la perdía de vista ni por si acaso. "Shiori–sensei. Lo mismo va para ti: trata de regresar a salvo."

Al saberse aludida, Shiori pestañeó un par de veces, aunque enseguida recordó sus modales e hizo una reverencia.

"_Athena–sama es muy amable con quien le sirve. Arigato Gozaimasu por la preocupación. No la decepcionaré._" Le dijo en japonés. Inmediatamente Saori le sonrió y obedeciendo a las estrictas formalidades japonesas, hizo una reverencia acorde a la situación.

Shiori entonces caminó hacia el grupo, sabiendo que Idril seguía todos sus movimientos. Se detuvo unos segundos ante el Patriarca, y nuevamente hizo una reverencia protocolar. Caminó hacia la puerta.

"Shiori–san." La llamó Milo de pronto. "Quisiera que me disculpes por el trato que te di antes. Estoy muy preocupado, no pensé bien." Le dijo forzando una sonrisa. Al menos sonaba honesto. Shiori se encogió de hombros.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos: Alisa dijo que si te tardabas, te enviaría a dormir con los escorpiones un mes entero, así que no perdamos más tiempo." Dijo cansada. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Milo.

"Esa Es Mi Chica." Dijo aliviado. Si Alisa había sido capaz de enviar ese mensaje, eso quería decir que no estaba tan mal.

"¿Isabella no dijo nada?" Preguntó de pronto Kanon. Shiori negó con la cabeza.

"Isabella parece olla a presión. No dijo nada, pero si me lo preguntas, quiere salir cuánto antes de esa celda."

"Entonces mejor no se tarden." Intervino Shion. "No es de caballeros hacer esperar a una mujer."

Kanon y Milo asintieron. Saga le dio una palmada a su hermano menor en el hombro y le sonrió. El grupo se dispuso a irse, pero justo en ese momento, Máscara dio algunas zancadas, quizás con la intención de despedirse de sus compañeros… pero en vez de eso, se arrodilló ante la diosa.

"Antes que se vayan… Quisiera ir con el grupo, joven niña." Dijo con firme decisión. Todos alzaron las cejas en señal de sorpresa, pero Shiori puso los ojos largos al cielo, hastiada.

Es que no todos los días Máscara accedía a ayudar en situaciones de este tipo por propia voluntad. Athena e Idril se miraron por una fracción de segundo, como intercambiando ideas que nunca expresaron, pero que comprendían de una manera extraña. Shion fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Máscara¿_Qué_ dijiste?" Le preguntó el Patriarca al santo de Cáncer. Milo carraspeó.

"No sabía que te interesaran estas misiones, Cangrejo." Le dijo tratando de mejorar su ánimo. Kanon bufó molesto.

"¡Estamos Perdiendo Tiempo Precioso!" Reclamó de mal humor… y otra persona que también estaba de mal humor era Shiori.

"¡No Puedo Creer Esto!" Exclamó hastiada, haciendo un gesto con el brazo y mirando al cielo. Como que la idea que Máscara les acompañase… la desconcertaba y desconcentraba. Nótese que son dos palabras diferentes. El santo de Cáncer apretó los dientes.

"Niña Athena, Insisto: quisiera ir con el grupo." Repitió con el ceño bien fruncido.

"Máscara, muchacho." Dijo de pronto Shion. Su voz denotaba una profunda y súbita preocupación por el santo de Cáncer. "Dejando de lado la posibilidad que quieras ir por mero altruismo o que tengas fiebre…"

"¡No Tengo Ni Fiebre Ni Soy Altruista!" Máscara alzó la voz muy molesto. "Quiero Ir Porque Se Me Da La Regalada Gana." Anunció con gravedad, mientras se ponía de pie. Cerró los ojos para verse más solemne y de ese modo, darle mayor énfasis a su decisión.

"Bien. Dejando eso de lado… ¿Por qué quieres ir? Necesito una respuesta concreta, mejor que la que acabas de dar." Le dijo Shion preocupado.

"Buena pregunta." Apoyó Milo, respirando profundo. Máscara apretó la quijada y le dedicó una fiera mirada a Shiori.

"Tengo asuntos pendientes con _esa loca de allí_ y no quiero que se **mate** antes de resolverlos." Explicó tajante. Una vena palpitó en la frente de Shiori.

"¿Asuntos Pendientes Conmigo?" Preguntó indignada. "Tú No Tienes **NADA** Pendiente Conmigo Que **YO QUIERA** Resolver." Afirmó con seguridad y especial acento en cada una de las palabras. Es que Shiori no quería que Máscara fuese con ellos. El tipo la ponía nerviosa, hacía que sus manos le sudasen y que sus tripas gruñeran extraño: no sabía manejar esas sensaciones…

… Además que aún estaba nerviosa por tener que verlo luego de haberle dado con una proverbial calabaza en la espalda. Ah. _A lovers' quarrel_. Como dirían por ahí… o eso se le cruzó a Idril y a Saori por la cabeza. Mientras que la elfa puso los ojos largos al cielo, opinada que era contraproducente que estos dos se juntasen en una misión de especial delicadeza, a la diosa se le llenaron de estrellas: quizás y hasta algo pasaba… o se arreglaba entre Shiori y Máscara… y hablando del santo de Cáncer… ¿Acaso creen que se quedó callado tras los dichos de Shiori?

"Ocurre Que Sí. ¡Aún Me Debes Una Explicación!" Protestó con energía, señalándola con el dedo.

**"¡GRRRRR!"** Gruñendo y enseñando los dientes, que no se vieron a causa de la máscara, Shiori descruzó los brazos molesta. "No Te Debo Explicación Alguna Ni Nada, Santo de Athena. ¡**GRRRRRRRRRRR**!"

La chica dejó de gruñir al ver que era centro de miradas, por quizás enésima vez esa noche. Se puso colorada como tomate, aunque por fortuna su máscara ocultó su pena, la chica se recargó contra el dintel, cruzada de brazos. ¡Había gruñido fuerte y en público! Las cosas no se podían poner peor. Máscara dio un paso en su dirección.

"¡Me Debes Una Explicación ENORME!" Exclamó de verdad molesto. "¿Acaso Crees Que Me Es Muy Fácil Enamorarme De Alguien?" Le preguntó agitando los brazos. Tarde se percató de su desliz, pero no le dio importancia. ¿Qué más daba que los demás supieran? También tenía derecho a tener sentimientos. Era un hombre después de todo. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y fingió demencia. "¡Me Debes Una Explicación Por Todo Eso!"

Saga casi se atragantó con su propia lengua. Al igual que los demás, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos a más no poder, tras oír a Máscara aceptar este particular nivel de sentimientos. Shiori se cerró como una almeja molesta, negándose a aceptar lo que había oído: el que alguien se hubiese enamorado de alguien **no podía** pasarle a un fenómeno como ella. Hizo como que no le escuchó… en cambio los demás…

… Sin perder más tiempo giraron la cabeza en dirección de la probable fuente de información que pudiera iluminarles al respecto. ¿Máscara enamorado de una ex maestra de la diosa? **Por Las Barbas De Zeus**¿Qué Rayos Había Pasado En Esa Secundaria? Athena se vio como acorralada por las curiosas miradas de Shion, Idril, los gemelos y de Milo, pero compungida negó con la cabeza, pues ella misma estaba tan sorprendida como ellos. Algo había sospechado, pero nunca le dio tanta importancia.

**¡RATAS!** Debió haber prestado más atención. Quizás luego iría a preguntarle a Shaina: en una de esas tenía más información al respecto.

**"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"** Shiori gruñó de nuevo, sin cohibirse esta ves. ¿Pero qué se creía Máscara que era? Ella no se iba a prestar para este tipo de juego. No permitiría que… ¡ARGH! "¡NO TE PEDÍ NADA DE ESO! Mala Suerte La Tuya Si Te Fijaste En Mi, _No Te Obligué_ A Nada. Esto Te Pasa Por Fijarte En Una Hanyou Como Yo."

"Me Importa Un Soberano Pepino Lo Que Seas. Me Da Igual." Rezongó Máscara con desdeño.

Momento, alto, tiempo, a ver si lo entendí. Nueva información desequilibra esta ecuación y tenemos al menos dos santos curiosos que necesitan que se les aclare ciertos aspectos.

"Shiori–san… ¿Dijiste que eres una qué?" Le preguntó Kanon, quitándole a Saga las palabras de la boca, pero la chica no respondió.

"Hanyou… eso explica porqué tienes un tío youkai." Aclaró Saori con una sonrisa… que borró de su rostro, al desfigurarse este en penosa empatía. "Momento… eso _no es_ divertido." Añadió sintiéndose de la patada.

"Hanyou. ¿Un mestizo de humano?" Idril entrecerró los ojos, aunque no en forma agresiva. "¿Es por eso que Koumori…?"

"… me quiere matar. Exclusivamente por eso." Interrumpió Shiori. "Según él soy un insulto a la genética que no debería existir ni haber respirado al nacer. Un fenómeno que avergüenza a todo el clan."

"¡Creí que mi familia era la déspota!" Exclamó Máscara hastiado. Milo suspiró preocupado. Por el bien de la misión, necesitaba saber más.

"Explícate, Shiori–san." Le pidió con mucha seriedad. "No me malinterpretes, pero si voy a ir contigo a una misión, _quisiera_ que me explicaras eso de que eres hanyou. ¿Qué significa realmente?"

Algo cohibida, Shiori se cruzó de brazos y no dijo palabra. Shion carraspeó y se dispuso a aclarar las cosas.

"Tiene un lado animal. En Japón se les dice hanyou a aquellas personas que son fruto de la relación entre un youkai, que es un espíritu animal, y un ser humano." Explicó con naturalidad. "Tenía entendido que tales relaciones nunca eran aceptadas ni por youkais o humanos… la mayoría de las veces solía asesinarse a los padres y a los niños que hubieran tenido." El Patriarca miró con empatía a Shiori. Por alguna razón, una muy rara, pensó en él y en Idril. Agradeció en secreto no haberse encontrado con un rechazo tan enconado en su relación con la elfa.

"¿Sólo por eso?" Preguntó Saga aprehensivo. "Tu tío busca matarte _solo por eso_. ¿No por algún motivo más mundano? No sé¿herencias, desobediencias, cosas así?" Shiori le dio un golpe a la pared.

**"¡Grrrr!"** Volvió a gruñir, aunque esta vez abrió la puerta de una patada. "**NO**. ¡Solo Porque Nací! Punto. ¿Qué Tan Difícil Es Procesar Eso?" Reclamó antes de salir de la habitación. "¡Montón Humanos Metiches!" Exclamó segundos antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Qué Carácter!" Resopló Idril, aunque no opinó más allá de eso. Ella misma tenía uno muy podrido que sacaba a pasear de tanto en tanto.

"Vaya." Milo sacudió su cabeza, despabilándose. "Mejor vamos andando, no quisiera demorarme más."

"Milo tiene razón." Apoyó Kanon frunciendo el ceño. Máscara se volvió hacia el Patriarca y la diosa.

"Aún así quiero ir. ¿Cuento con su autorización?" Les preguntó con respeto. "Porque de todas maneras voy, les guste o no. Preferiría sí, contar con su venia." Les dijo con relajo. Shion asintió.

"Claro. Puedes ir, hijo, no más cuídate." Le dijo el Patriarca con empatía.

"Ve con mi bendición." Le dijo Athena. Entonces la diosa sonrió. "Me traes un recuerdo¿vale?"

Una gruesa gota resbaló por todas las cabezas. Máscara asintió y tras intercambiar una mirada con Kanon y Milo, el grupo se dispuso a salir. Al abrir la puerta oyeron el bufido exasperado de Shiori, pero la hanyou no hizo más que eso. La puerta se cerró tras Milo y en aquella sala de estar quedaron Shion, Idril, Saga y Athena… aunque Saori no se quedó por mucho rato más, ya que pronto se puso en marcha y corrió hacia la puerta, por la cuál salió, decidida a acompañar a sus santos hasta que se perdieran en el horizonte.

Vaya… eso me salió algo poético.

No sé a quien engaño. Como poetisa soy un desastre.

En fin.

Saga suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cuello. Idril se masajeó las sienes: la elfa se sentía muy cansada. Shion miró al cielo suplicante e hizo un gesto de hastío con las manos.

"¡Por todos los dioses!" Exclamó apenado. "¿Qué hice _tan mal_ que ninguno de mis niños sabe tratar mujeres?" Se lamentó a viva voz. Saga le palmeó el hombro.

"No tengo idea, Excelencia, pero no todos salimos tan mal a fin de cuentas." Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Saquen cuentas: Saga es quien menos errores cometió con su chica, aunque sí la hizo esperar. Idril le miró con ironía.

"Tengo más de una idea, Aries, pero prefiero reservármela." Le dijo la elfa con una escueta sonrisa. "Como dirían Parminder y Shaka… es mal karma."

Shion resopló derrotado.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: Huellas de Cabras._**__

_"Sí, Milo entrará por esa puerta y nos rescatará." Le animó Alisa con seguridad. Isabella se sacudió las lágrimas y puso cara de sorpresa. _

_"Estás loca." Gruñó tan segura como Alisa. "**KANON** será quien entre por esa puerta y nos rescate." Afirmó con firmeza. Alisa frunció el ceño. _

****

**PS: **Conste que les dije que en este fic habría capítulos cortos y otros largos. Este resultó ser uno de los breves, pero no temáis… seguro que el próximo lo extiendo un poquito más, y den gracias a que actualizo seguido… a menos claro, que pase algo que no pueda controlar, como las caídas de servidor de la página u otro tipo de accidentes, como la destrucción masiva del Internet a nivel global. Ya los doraditos, siguiendo a Shiori, salieron a rescate de sus chicas, que bien dejadas a trasmano las tengo. Ya es hora que comiencen a repartir piñas que tanto se han aguantado. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**A Lovers' Quarrel:** Para quienes no entienden inglés, esto puede traducirse como _'Una pelea de enamorados.'_


	10. Huellas de Cabras

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 70: Cuando mis guardias se separen para buscar a los intrusos, lo harán en grupos de al menos dos. Y serán entrenados de tal forma que si uno desaparece misteriosamente, el otro iniciará una alerta y pedirá refuerzos en lugar de buscar estúpidamente. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 9: **

**Huellas de Cabras. **

**Cavernas. **

_1 hora y media después. _

El sistema de cavernas en donde Alisa e Isabella habían sido llevadas, se encontraba a poco más de una hora de Atenas, si se iba por carretera, cerca del área del Paso de las Termópilas. Estaban tan bien ocultas e inaccesibles, que muy, muy pocas personas sabían que existían, y menos aún se habían dado el trabajo de explorarlas. Aunque en ir y volver a Shiori le había tomado casi 3 horas, si consideramos el tráfico y otra serie de pequeñas demoras, ahora que iba con 3 dorados, el asunto no les había tomado más de 5 minutos: Kanon, una vez que supo más o menos donde estaban, abrió un portal hacia las Termópilas y problema arreglado.

Lo que sí, el gemelo menor no pudo abrir un portal al interior de las cavernas, pues Shiori no supo explicar bien donde quedaban, por lo que una vez en la carretera, y tras indicar con el dedo una nueva ubicación en las montañas, el grupo llegó hasta allí por vía de de un portal, pero desde allí tuvieron que continuar el camino a la antigua: caminando por huellas de cabras, cuidando de no caerse, hasta que por fin, se colaron al interior del esquivo sistema de cavernas, por una de las pocas entradas alternativas.

No podían entrar por la entrada principal, aunque era más cómoda, por razones obvias: estaba vigilada y los 4 coincidían en pasar desapercibidos… claro que por la entrada que les indicó Shiori, los dorados estuvieron a punto de quitarse las armaduras. La hanyou cabía bastante bien y podía moverse con cierta libertad… pero los santos con sus ropajes sagrados no: a duras penas pasaron por allí. Se trataba de un estrecho pasadizo de unos 10 metros de largo.

"Tengan cuidado, aquí al final hay un boquete grande, con un escalón alto." Les advirtió Shiori, que les esperaba al final del pasadizo, cubriéndose los oídos. El metal chirriando contra la roca la tenía loca. "¡Es incómodo salir de ese túnel!"

"¿Nos Lo Dices Ahora, _Ragazza_?" Rezongó Máscara, que ya se había pelado algunos de sus nudillos. "Mi Pobre Armadura Quedará Llena De Rayones." Se lamentó.

"¡Nadie Te Obligó A Venir, Así Que Te Callas, _Psicoprofe_!" Protestó Kanon

"Mu tendrá trabajo entonces. ¡**ARGH**!" Se quejó Milo, al apretarse los dedos. "Seguro nos reclama por lo que las armaduras le reclamen luego."

Shiori sonrió condolida, y se masajeó los oídos. El metal chirriando contra la roca no era bonito de oír, y además, los sonidos de alta frecuencia que quejumbrosas emanaban las armaduras, que los dorados no podían oír, pero que ella podía detectar (y que un lemuriano normal interpretaría como los lamentos de las armaduras), hacían que sus oídos doliesen bastante.

Mu tendría trabajo, pero más pesado se le haría tener que lidiar con los reclamos de los ropajes sagrados, sobre todo los de Orión, la armadura de escorpión, y de Cástor, una de las personalidades de la de Géminis.

"Shiori–san." Llamó Kanon de pronto, quien se sentía claustrofóbico por el largo y cerrado pasadizo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. "¿Sabes cuánto falta para el fin**AAAAAAL**…?"

**PLAAAAAAAAF**.

Antes de darse cuenta, Kanon, quien iba primero, sintió que el suelo se abría de pronto y que el espacio que lo rodeaba, se ampliaba en todas las direcciones. Cayó con gran estrépito al suelo. Tan concentrado iba en tratar de avanzar por ese túnel, que no se dio cuenta que había llegado al final. No alcanzó a quejarse cuando Máscara le cayó encima, sacándole el aire de los pulmones, pero en seguida se lo sacudió de encima.

"¡Ten **Más** _Cuidado_, Cangrejo!" Exclamó Kanon, al quitarse a Máscara de un par de codazos. Luego atendería su malherido orgullo: de momento se levantó del suelo.

"¡Se Supone Que Nos Advertirías Cuando Llegaras Al Final, Nikaido!" Protestó Máscara, poniéndose de pie.

"Conste que se los advertí." Dijo Shiori cruzándose de brazos. Milo saltó al suelo: había visto caer a sus compañeros, por lo que tuvo el cuidado que no le pasara lo mismo.

"Ya no se quejen: al menos llegamos." Les dijo Milo, sacando su mochila del pasadizo y acomodándosela en su espalda. Kanon y Máscara sacudieron sus ropas y observaron sus alrededores.

"Está muy oscuro." Reconoció Kanon con un silbido. "Supongo, Shiori, que sabes por donde ir."

"Hai. Por supuesto que lo sé."

Milo sacó de la mochila una linterna pequeña y práctica: estaba fija a una banda elástica ajustable, que bien podía atarse a la cabeza sin ningún problema. El Escorpión no perdió tiempo en hacerlo, aunque optó por asegurarla a su casco. Muy dorados podían ser, pero al interior de esa caverna estaba completamente oscuro y como era de noche, no les llegaba ni un ápice de luz.

"Con que eso habías traído en la mochila." Comentó Máscara al percatarse que Milo encendía la luz, la cuál no era muy potente (para no llamar la atención), pero sí lo suficiente como para un dorado. "¿Qué más trajiste allí? Espero que más linternas."

"No. Traje solo una linterna… además de algunas cosas que sé que las chicas pueden agradecer." Dijo Milo muy serio. Entonces miró a su alrededor, alumbrando las paredes, sin lograr ver ninguna salida aparente. Kanon se volvió a Shiori.

"Bien… ¿Cuál es el camino que seguimos?" Le preguntó. Shiori señaló detrás de ella.

"Escalamos por allí unos 10 metros y nos colamos por esa grieta de allá." Señaló segura. "Seguimos unos 200 metros por una pendiente hacia abajo, doblamos a la derecha y caminamos unos 40 o 50 metros más hasta una bifurcación, con cuidado pues estaremos entre un precipicio y la pared, y la huella no es precisamente amplia." Continuó y tomó aire. "Caminamos unos 150 metros más, hasta llegar a una saliente. Descenderemos por la pared unos 20 metros hasta llegar a una plataforma y allí nos metemos a un túnel de unos 10 metros de largo." Explicó con naturalidad. Los dorados la escucharon en silencio, agradeciendo para sus adentros que este tipo de desafíos no los amilanaba… y que Shiori se sabía el camino, pues apenas entendieron la mitad de lo que les había dicho. "Espero que sepan escalar." Concluyó la hanyou.

"Pan Comido." Dijo Máscara sonriendo. "Ojalá no tengamos que sacar a las chicas por allí a la vuelta."

"Abriré un portal al Santuario." Sentenció Kanon. "No quiero que Isa tenga que hacer ese recorrido al regreso." Entonces se volvió hacia Shiori, quien ya comenzaba la primera escalada. "¡Espera un poco, Shiori–san! Dime… ¿las chicas están bien¿No les hicieron daño al llevárselas?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Deben tener algunos moretes y las manos rasgadas por las ataduras." Les dijo tranquila. "Las dos se resistieron: las forzaron a respirar éter."

"Me late que quiero usar Antares con alguien. O no: mejor lo dejo lleno de agujeros y que se vuelva loco del dolor." Gruñó Milo con los puños apretados.

"Ya dejen eso para después." Dijo Máscara observando la subida. Intercambió una mirada con Shiori. "En marcha, que no vinimos a hacer vida social."

Shiori reanudó la escalada y pronto los santos la siguieron. Esperaron hasta completar la subida y comenzar la caminata por la pendiente para seguir con sus preguntas. Aquella huella era mucho más cómoda que el anterior pasadizo: iba en bajada y aunque el piso era un tanto resbaladizo, no hubo accidentes qué lamentar.

Así, con relativa rapidez, no podían ir más a prisa, el grupo se deslizó en silencio por aquellas cavernas. De tanto en tanto oían que no lejos de ellos, tanto los hombres del Jefe como las criaturas de Koumori realizaban sus actividades con tranquilidad. Claro… no fue necesario advertir que cuando había un murciélago cerca, debían ser extra cuidadosos. En más de una ocasión Milo tuvo que apagar la linterna. Así en silencio llegaron a aquellos 150 metros de huella que bordeaba un oscuro precipicio, el cuál tuvieron que caminar de cara a la pared y con sumo cuidado, pues la superficie que pisaban era traicionera.

Media hora de trayecto por aquella huella les llevó a la segunda escalada, esta vez en descenso, y tras reunirse todos 20 metros más abajo, se quedaron quietos, como descansando.

"Encima escogieron un lugar rebuscado." Se quejó Milo. El grupo había caminado en silencio, concentrado y sigiloso. Necesitaba hablar para liberar tensiones. "Para cuando amanezca, esos sujetos desearán no haber nacido. Shiori–san¿Ya estamos cerca?" Preguntó con la vista fija en un túnel a su derecha.

"Faltan unos 10 metros en aquella dirección." Aseguró Shiori. "No mucho más."

"¿Con qué nos encontraremos al final de esos 10 metros?" Preguntó Máscara curioso.

"Con dos cavidades contiguas, ubicadas en forma perpendicular a este túnel." Explicó Shiori en susurros, prestando más atención a sus acreedores y olfateando el aire muy nerviosa. "En la primera cavidad hay guardias, que espero esta vez sean humanos. En la segunda y más lejana, que utilizan como celda, están las chicas. Esa cavidad no tiene salida alguna."

"No les han hecho nada más, aparte de darles éter y atarlas ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kanon preocupado. "¿No les han faltado el respeto?" Preguntó casi con temor. Hacía rato que esa pregunta le molestaba y tenía razones para estar aprehensivo. Además… sabía que Isabella se ponía muy, muy mal cuando la hacían sentir vulnerable. Si algo le había pasado…

"¡Kanon!" Exclamó Milo molesto, alzando la voz. "No Te Pego No Más Porque Estás Muy Lejos. ¡Ni Pienses En Eso O Me Pondrás De Un Humor Aún Peor!" Al parecer el escorpión tenía el mismo temor… aunque no sabía nada sobre los tristes antecedentes que arrastraba Isa.

"¡Andando todos! Luego nos concentramos en eso." Animó Máscara, encarando el túnel que Shiori vigilaba con tanta atención. "Caminemos en silencio y no pensemos en estupideces."

"No, Kanon–san." Dijo de pronto Shiori. "No las han tocado, pero sí pasaron un buen susto."

**"¿QUÉ?"** Kanon y Milo preguntaron furiosos. Sus voces resonaron en las paredes. El gemelo menor apretó los puños con fuerza, casi rasgando sangre. "¡Voy a Vaporizar Este Sitio Cuando Salgamos!" Dijo el santo de géminis, echando humo por las orejas.

"No les pasó nada, señores, calma y mantengan silencio. Sus chicas están bien." Se apuró en decir Shiori, sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones, como temerosas a que les fueran a emboscar.

Entonces intercambió una mirada con Kanon y Milo… y luego con Máscara, antes de volverse hacia el túnel. Sintió el corazón apretársele en un puño. El Gemelo y el Escorpión estaban genuinamente angustiados por sus chicas: debía ser muy bonito sentirse querido por alguien así. Observó a Máscara por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Se interesaría en serio por ella o no más era un capricho de hombre? Tenía miedo de pensar siquiera en una respuesta. La chica inspiró aire.

"A sus chicas no les pasó nada que ustedes no puedan remediar con algunos mimos." Les dijo con calma.

"¡Estos Malparidos Las Tocaron!" Milo, del coraje, encendió su cosmos. Shiori le miró furibunda.

"¡QUÉ NO LES HICIERON NADA!" Exclamó con energía. Máscara le dio un zape a Milo en la cabeza.

"Baja la voz, Escorpión, o harás que nos descubran. ¡Lo mismo va para ti, Nikaido!" La regañó el dorado sin asco alguno. Entonces Máscara frunció el ceño. "¡Ragazza! Habla Claro Y Di Qué Pasó O Estos Se Nos Ponen Ácidos."

Shiori resopló y asintió con la cabeza. Con breves palabras, les explicó lo ocurrido segundos antes de que ella entrase a la celda: dos matones del Jefe, desobedeciendo una orden, intentaron sobrepasarse con las chicas, aprovechándose que estaban atadas, pero que por fortuna habían sido descubiertos a tiempo. Isabella solo tenía que lamentar el que le hubieran acariciado las piernas de mala manera. Una vena gruesa comenzó a palpitarle a Kanon en la frente¡No De Nuevo! Quizás el asunto no había pasado a mayores, pero para Isa debió haber sido un terrible recordatorio de cosas que con dificultad se esforzaba por enterrar. Alguien iba a pagar con sangre tal atrevimiento. Máscara negó con la cabeza: si Kanon se veía colérico, Milo no se quedaba atrás.

"Eso fue lo que pasó." Concluyó Shiori, mirándose los pies. "Créanme: esto también me enoja mucho." La chica apretó los puños y emitió un gruñido. "¡Es mi culpa al fin y al cabo! Nada de esto debió ocurrir." Siseó molesta. Entonces levantó la cabeza y dando pisotones, se dirigió al túnel. "Andando y no nos retrasemos."

"Espera." Milo la sujetó por un brazo, ignorando la severa mirada de advertencia que Máscara le dedicase. "En verdad te preocupan las chicas…" Comentó algo sacado de onda y con suavidad.

"… Milo–san. No me desconcentre. Estamos muy cerca. Vamos." Shiori se soltó del agarre del escorpión y se introdujo al túnel. Máscara intercambió una breve mirada con sus compañeros antes de seguir a su ragazza. Milo no se tardó en seguirles.

"¡Oooh! Como Me Divertiré Destruyendo Este Sitio." Aseguró Kanon, apretando los puños y dientes, antes de meterse al túnel.

Kanon se metió al túnel, el cuál, era un poco más estrecho que los anteriores, aunque no más que el de la entrada. Avanzaron rápido, quizás motivados por la cercanía de su principal objetivo. Entonces llegaron al final de los 10 metros y se pegaron contra las paredes. Ante ellos se abría la primera cavidad de la cuál Shiori les había hablado. Era un espacio amplio y se encontraba bien iluminado por antorchas. En la parte contraria a ellos, cruzando la cavidad, había otros 4 túneles de acceso. A su derecha, y al fondo del todo…

"Allí están." Explicó Shiori en susurros apenas audibles. "Al fondo hay una cavidad natural que han estado usando de celda. Hay que pasar a los guardias."

"Pan comido." Dijo Milo mientras se tronaba los nudillos, ansioso por entrar en combate. Ya tenía ganas de desquitarse.

"Cuento tres y no detecto otros." Comentó Kanon, que aunque no podía ver mucho, estaba al final, había escaneado el lugar con su cosmos… y en seguida había notado algo extraño. "¿Qué es lo que está fuera de lugar?" Preguntó serio.

"Ese sujeto de allí no es humano." Gruñó Máscara, apretando los dientes.

"Es un youkai… se llama Goh. Un murciélago vasallo de mi tío." Explicó Shiori alistando las garras. "De esta distancia parece humano, pero no lo es. ¡De Ese Me Encargo Yo!" Entonces Shiori, agazapada, salió del túnel y echó a correr hacia los guardias, aunque su acecho no duró mucho.

Alertados por Goh, los otros dos guardias se abalanzaron sobre Shiori para atacarla. Máscara no perdió tiempo en salir al ataque.

"Las damas primero." Resopló Milo. "Andando, caballeros."

Entonces los dorados entraron en acción.

**Celda Húmeda. **

_Momentos antes. _

_Flashback. _

_"**¿QUÉ HACEN ESTAS DOS SUELTAS?**" Bramó el Jefe ni bien las vio. Isabella le miró desafiante, al igual que Alisa, pero el delgaducho criminal ni se arredró. "Atenlas De Nuevo Y Que No Se Suelten." Le ordenó el Jefe a Mario y a Julio. _

_"Con todo mi gusto." Dijo Mario, mientras se tronaba los nudillos. _

_"¡Si me Tocan **UN PELO** lo Van a Lamentar!" Amenazó Alisa, enseñándoles el puño. "¡Los Haré **POMADA**!" _

_"Alisa… No Te Dejes Atrapar." Le dijo Isabella antes de empujarla a un costado para incentivarla a huir. No llegaron muy lejos: dos murciélagos se dejaron caer del techo y las apresaron por la espalda. **"¡KYAAA, SUÉLTAME, FENÓMENO!"** Gritó Isabella enojada. Podía oír a Alisa dando patadas. El Jefe se acercó a ellas. _

_"No estás en posición de dar órdenes, mujerzuela." Le dijo el Jefe antes de darle un golpe en el estómago con el puño cerrado. _

_Todo se volvió negro. _

_Fin de Flashback. _

Alisa tenía mucha energía qué gastar. No dejaba de agitarse en la silla, tratando de liberar sus manos en un vano esfuerzo. Tenía una mueca de profundo disgusto en el rostro. ¡Nuevamente Las Habían Atado! Incluso las habían dejado sin luz y a oscuras. Esto era como una injuria a su buen nombre. Esta vez al menos no les habían amordazado, aunque eso no la consolaba. Dentro de su pecho crecía la angustia y se juntaba mucho llanto.

"… _aaaaaaaay_." Balbuceó Isabella con dolor. Alisa se detuvo en el acto y giró la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que pudo.

"¡Isabella¿Ya estás despierta?" Le preguntó con urgencia. A Isabella le habían propinado un fuerte golpe en el estómago para que no protestara, que la había noqueado. Alisa aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta.

"… Sí… debo estarlo, porque me duele todo…" Se quejó lastimeramente la chica. "… tengo nauseas…" Isabella tomó aire con dificultad. No solo tenía náuseas, sino que sentía además un saborcillo metálico en la boca: quizás era sangre.

"Después de se golpe no me sorprende." Alisa se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero en eso oyó un sollozo.

"¿Isa…?"

"No me hagas caso… por favor…" Le dijo Isabella apenada. Alisa se mordió el labio inferior: su compañera estaba llorando de nuevo.

"Vamos Isa, no te reprimas y llora todo lo que quieras."

"¡No Estoy Llorando!"

"¡Claro que sí! Te oigo claro." Alisa apretó los dientes furiosa consigo misma por no poder hacer nada. Isa trataba de detener sus sollozos. Tomó aire de nuevo y trató de sonar todo lo suave que pudo. "Ten calma, Isabella, ya pasará todo."

"¡Me debo oír ridícula!" Se lamentó Isabella, tras reprimir un sollozo.

"No. No suenas ridícula… **nunca** pienses eso."

"Es que no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan… **TAN**…" Isabella en teoría debería ser más templada y tener más aguante, pero ¡OIGAN, no sean tan duros con ella, la pobre está bajo mucha presión. Compréndanla. "¡No quiero sentirme así! No igual… que…"

"Oye Isa… llora y sácalo fuera. Es mejor eso a que te lo dejes dentro."

"Es fácil decirlo… pero no puedo." Protestó Isabella, quien se puso a pelear de inmediato con sus amarras con inusitada violencia. "Tengo Que Ser Fuerte: Tengo Que Olvidarlo, Que No Me Está Pasando Lo Mismo Y Que No Voy A Permitirlo De Nuevo Y…"

"No pasará nada." Dijo Alisa con firmeza. "Ya verás que cuando Milo nos rescate…"

"¿_Milo_?" La interrumpió Isa incrédula, apretado la quijada.

"Sí, Milo entrará por esa puerta y nos rescatará." Le animó Alisa con total seguridad. Isabella se sacudió las lágrimas y puso cara de sorpresa.

"Estás loca." Gruñó tan segura como Alisa. "**_KANON_** será quien entre por esa puerta y nos rescate." Afirmó con firmeza. Alisa frunció el ceño.

"Milo llegará primero." Protestó Alisa. "¡Ya Lo Verás! Nunca Dejaría A La Madre De Su Hijo Sola A Merced De Un Montón De Lunáticos."

"Milo ni qué nada. Kanon tiene **más** jerarquía: él será quien nos rescate." Reclamó Isabella con nuevos bríos. Alisa apretó los dientes.

"Kanon tendrá más jerarquía, pero si Milo sabe lo que le conviene, _llegará antes_. ¡Tiene Que Llegar Antes!" Exclamó Alisa molesta.

"Nada de eso. Será Kanon."

"Milo."

"Kanon."

"Milo."

"Kanon."

"Milo."

"Kanon."

**"¡Milo!" **

"¡**Kanon** nos rescatará!"

"NO. SERÁ **MILO**."

Entonces oyeron una estruendosa conmoción afuera. Como Isabella había quedado de cara esta vez hacia la puerta, levantó la mirada con los ojos muy grandes. Pudo ver un fugaz resplandor como de un flash, seguido de gritos de dolor y ruidos que evidenciaban que justo afuera se estaban cayendo a palos. Alisa trató de mirar por encima de su hombro, estaba a espaldas de Isabella, pero no alcanzó a ver más.

Silencio.

Oyeron pasos frenéticos, que se detuvieron en la entrada de la celda. Intentaron poner atención, pero de poco les sirvió tal cosa. Durante unos 6 minutos no pasó nada… hasta que Isa vio entrar una silueta masculina, que avanzó con terrible calma hasta ellas. Aguantó la respiración: en la oscuridad no podía distinguir mucho, pero esa silueta se le hizo familiar. Entonces se detuvo y encendió una luz que le dio directo a los ojos. Isa, tras un gruñido, apartó la mirada al tiempo que el haz de la linterna iluminó desde el mentón hacia arriba el sonriente rostro de un santo dorado.

"Ya Llegó Por Quien Lloraban." Dijo Máscara con un extraño buen ánimo. Isabella y Alisa pusieron cara de circunstancias.

"¿Máscara de la Muerte?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, con evidente decepción en la voz. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del santo de Cáncer.

"No Me Digan Que Esperaban Al Conejo De Pascuas." Gruñó cruzándose de brazos, tras apagar la linterna. La luz de una antorcha irrumpió en la celda. "Antes que me pregunten, Milo y Kanon están allí afuera discutiendo por ver quien entra primero a rescatarlas. Como se tardaban y estoy aburrido… decidí entrar." Les explicó mientras se disponía a desatar a Isabella. "Isa, te ves terrible."

"Bruto Desalmado. ¡Esto **NO** es Un Spa Por Si No Lo Has Notado!" Reclamó Shiori, quien, tras dejar la antorcha en un soporte de la pared, se acercó a Alisa para desatarla. "Les dije que traería a sus caballeros. Aunque _este_ vino de colado." La hanyou desató a Alisa, quien en seguida se sobó las manos y se puso de pie. "¿Todo bien?" Les preguntó.

"¡No sé como agradecerte!" Exclamó Alisa, abrazando sorpresivamente a Shiori.

"¡Estuviste de Lujo, Shiori!" Le dijo Isabella, que ya estaba libre, abrazando a Shiori en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿No Hay Nada para el valiente dorado que las…?" Comenzó Máscara, pero en eso fue barrido de su sitio por Milo y Kanon, quienes se abalanzaron sobre sus chicas.

Milo no se tardó en rodear a Alisa con sus brazos y envolverla en un gran abrazo. Ni tiempo le dio a su chica para ponerse cómoda antes de revisarle el rostro, las manos y lo brazos. La miró de arriba abajo, lleno de aprehensión, para besarla en los labios antes de abrazarla de nuevo.

"¡**NO VUELVAS** a Hacerme Esto! **CASI ME MATAS** De La Angustia." Le reclamó Milo aprehensivo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y la cabeza… abrazo que por cierto se tornó más posesivo cuando Alisa se puso a sollozar. "¿Estás bien, no te lastimaron? Porque si es así, tú dime y yo…"

"¡Cállate Y Abrázame, Ridículo!" Exclamó Alisa entre hipos. No quería soltar a su marido.

Kanon pasaba por algo similar. Ni bien estuvo frente a su chica, se miraron intensamente por varios momentos. Isa bajó la mirada avergonzada y trató de alejarse, pero su chico la sujetó por las mejillas y le dio un tierno beso antes de envolverla en un abrazo. No se dijeron nada.

"Oye… no te pongas así, que ya llegué." Le susurró Kanon al oído, cuando notó que Isa le lloraba en el hombro y le abrazaba con mucha fuerza. "Ya estoy aquí." Le dijo solo para sus oídos…

… Entonces se llevó el susto de su vida: Isa relajó su agarre y se dejó caer al suelo. Por suerte Kanon se dio cuenta y atinó a sujetarla. La premura de la situación le llevó a sentarse en el suelo a medida que Isabella caía cuál peso muerto.

"¡Bruja!" Kanon le dio rápidas palmaditas en las mejillas. En seguida fueron rodeados por los demás, excepto por Máscara, quien observaba todo a una buena distancia. "¡Por Athena! Isabella¡Despierta!" Kanon cruzó miradas con Milo y Shiori. "Se desmayó."

Ante estos dichos, todos abrieron alzaron las cejas. Alisa se abrazó al brazo de Milo y Shiori, que se había quitado la capucha y la máscara, tragó saliva.

"¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?" Preguntó Alisa preocupada.

"Esperar unos segundos, supongo." Opinó Milo.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: Escaramuzas._**__

_"Ya corta el rollo, Milo¡Fastidias!" Reclamó Máscara, que se sentía tan feliz como Shiori. _

_"A Callar y no me hagan ir hasta allá." Intervino Kanon con aires de autoridad. Era el mayor: debía imponer orden. _

**PS: **¿Lo vieron? Me reivindiqué de nuevo. Escribí algo más extenso esta vez… ya pronto viene otro capítulo de los cortos, así que no canten victoria. Milo y Kanon se reunieron con Alisa e Isabella, aunque la pobre de Isa, que ya tenido bastante, tuvo un colapso. Nada como un desmayo de su damisela para enervar a un dorado. Ahora a ver como sacan a las chicas de estas cavernas sin que tengan que pasar por más penurias. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Paso de las Termópilas:** Es un desfiladero de Grecia situado al sureste de la ciudad de Lamía, entre el monte Oeta y el golfo de Malia. Durante la antigüedad sólo podía franquearse mediante un estrecho corredor entre Tesalia y Lócrida. Controlaba la entrada al centro de Grecia desde el noreste. El nombre del paso se tomó del azufre caliente que brota en la región. En tiempos antiguos, el camino tenía aproximadamente 15 m de ancho y pasaba por debajo de un acantilado, pero los depósitos aluviales han alterado la línea costera de tal forma que ahora es una llanura pantanosa, de 2,4 a 4,8 km de anchura. Durante las Guerras Médicas, este paso fue escenario de la muerte heroica del rey Leónidas I de Esparta y de sus 300 guerreros espartanos, que intentaron contener la invasión persa en el 480 a.C. Pese a ser superados en número, y durante 3 días de batalla, los espartanos lograron infringir **TANTO** daño a los persas, que estos desistieron de pasar por las Termópilas… claro… que todos los griegos se murieron al final de la batalla, incluido el rey. El sacrificio de Leónidas y sus hombres permitió a los griegos reorganizar sus fuerzas, que más tarde derrotaron a los persas en Salamina, Platea y Micala. El historiador griego Heródoto relató la batalla de las Termópilas en su obra _Historias_. Encontré fotos en Internet de este lugar, así que si gustan, siéntanse libres de verlas en mi blog (Yo pasé por este sitio, pero no pude sacar fotos: iba a arriba de un bus y el chofer no iba a detenerse solo por mi **TTOTT**)


	11. Escaramuzas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 77: Si tengo alguna clase de locura temporal y decido dar al héroe la oportunidad de rechazar un trabajo como mi hombre de confianza, tendré suficiente cordura como para esperar a que mi actual hombre de confianza no pueda oírme antes de hacer la oferta._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10:**

**Escaramuzas.**

**Celda Húmeda.**

Mucha presión. De ahí se explicaba el desmayo de Isabella. Quizás la chica no habría colapsado si los matones del Jefe no hubieran intentado propasarse con ella. Ni modo: ya no había nada que hacer al respecto, excepto tratar de superar la situación. Por otro lado, y esto se los digo como secreto… Isabella se había desmayado sólo porque por fin se sentía segura.

Ahora estaba tendida en el suelo, con la capa de Kanon como almohada, mientras trataban de hacerla reaccionar. Milo y el gemelo menor habían vendado las muñecas de sus chicas, aprovechando que el escorpión había puesto vendas limpias en la mochila que llevaba a cuestas, y mucho muy importante, Milo le había llevado una muda de ropa a Alisa, que consistía en una sencilla remera, entre otros necesarios accesorios, que la chica agradeció como no tienen idea.

Máscara se paseaba por la celda. No se acercaba mucho a los tórtolos, pues sentía que allí estaría de sobra. Se percató que Shiori estaba en la entrada de la celda, nuevamente acomodándose la máscara y la capucha, como disponiéndose a partir. Frunció el ceño… y en menos de un segundo estuvo entre ella y la puerta. Con elegancia, Máscara se recargó contra el improvisado marco de la puerta, bloqueándole el paso.

Ventajas de usar la velocidad luz.

"¿Cómo Haces eso?" Preguntó Shiori cruzándose de brazos, al ver su salida bloqueada por el dorado. "¿Qué haces?"

"Primero… velocidad de la luz. Segundo, _vigilo_ la puerta." Explicó escuetamente. Shiori ladeó la cabeza un poco. "Isabella no despertará en un buen rato, por lo que nos quedaremos mientras despabila: vigilo para que no nos embosquen."

"Ya veo." Shiori se quitó la máscara y se recargó contra una pared.

Máscara observó hacia fuera de la celda, y suavizó el rostro. Allí había dos guardias noqueados, atados y amordazados, y no lejos, en el suelo, estaba el cadáver de Goh. Shiori le había derrotado tras un corto combate: la hanyou supo aprovechar muy bien el factor sorpresa y tras un intercambio de golpes y ataques, la chica pudo derrotar a Goh tras romperle el cuello.

El santo hinchó el pecho de orgullo. Su ragazza peleaba muy bien, sabía moverse en una batalla, tenía de todo para ser una gran luchadora. Con razón había podido plantarle pelea a Idril y estaba seguro que si se trenzaba a golpes con alguna de las amazonas, bien podría ganarle. No obstante… Shiori, aunque tenía de todo, _no era_ rival para un dorado. Aún así, con un poco de entrenamiento, quizás podría alcanzarles.

Quizás su fuerte no era la lucha, pero sí esto del espionaje. Hmm… Tenía que ser una buena espía… y sin querer queriendo, volvió a pensar en Mata Hari y en sus artes para conseguir información. Sacudió su cabeza. No debería pensar en ese tipo de cosas, no con Shiori al lado. Su ragazza era muy especial, sin lugar a dudas. Máscara tomó aire.

"Con que un murciélago, ¿eh?" Dijo para iniciar una conversación.

"¿Huh?" Shiori se puso a jugar con sus dedos… aunque molesta se reprimió y se cruzó de brazos. "Sí… mitad murciélago al menos."

"Peleas bien… Para ser una chica y maestra de secundaria."

"Soy Filóloga. Me gustan los idiomas, sobre todo los occidentales." Le dijo Shiori casual. "Tomaré eso que me dijiste, como un cumplido." La hanyou miró al suelo y tras deslizarse por la pared, se sentó cruzada de piernas. "Tengo práctica. Mi Padrino se aseguró que supiera pelear bien." La chica dibujó algunos círculos imaginarios en el piso. "No es mi fuerte, lo admito, pero algo me defiendo."

"Para no ser tu fuerte, lo haces bien." Máscara se sentó junto a Shiori. "Ya que irás a ver a tu tío… dime algo: ¿Tus reuniones familiares son siempre así de… _cálidas_?"

"No. No lo sé, Nunca me invitan." Shiori se encogió de hombros. "A menos que me quieran matar…" La chica sonrió con tristeza. "Otra cosa es la familia que nos adoptó a mi Okaasan y a mi…"

"¿Te pasa seguido?" Preguntó Máscara con el ceño fruncido. "¿El que tus parientes sanguíneos quieran matarte?" Shiori se encogió de hombros.

"… Siempre pasa lo mismo." Suspiró abrazando sus rodillas. "No soy una persona grata… de pequeña los demás niños me golpeaban y una vez intentaron ofrecerme en sacrificio."

Máscara escuchó con atención y sopesó la situación, mas no dijo nada. Se dedicó a estar sentado allí a su lado: si hablaba, temía meter la pata, cosa en la que era bastante hábil y era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Tomó aire.

"Nikaido–san. ¿Te has enfrentado antes a tu tío?" Le pregunto directo y sin rodeos. Era algo que necesitaba saber, mas… Shiori permaneció en silencio. "¿No responderás?" No estaba de suerte. La hanyou se cerró como almeja. "¿Cómo quieres que te ayude si no dices nada?" Gruñó por fin el santo.

"No pedí su ayuda, Máscara–san." Le dijo Shiori mirándolo a la cara. Luego señaló a los otros dos santos, que seguían con sus chicas. "Ya tienen lo que buscaban. Déjenme lidiar con el resto yo sola, que es mi problema."

"¿Qué tal si **no me da** la gana? Puede que yo haya venido por otras razones además de esas." Le dijo el dorado, señalando a las chicas con la cabeza. "Quizás vine a seguirte y a ser la piedra en tu zapato."

"¡Argh! Máscara–san, en verdad es usted a veces odioso."

"Así no ocupo cariño." Rezongó el dorado. Máscara se cruzó de brazos. "Dame una buena razón para no quedarme a ayudar y entonces te dejaré sola. ¡Responde lo que pregunté!"

Shiori puso un taimado mohín en la cara y hundió la cabeza. Parecía una niña pequeña regañada por un mayor. Las manos le sudaban…

"Sí, me he enfrentado antes a mi tío. ¿Alguna otra cosa?"

"¿Le has ganado?" Preguntó Máscara con calma, pero ¡Oh, Sorpresa! Shiori no respondió. "Nikaido… ¿Le has ganado?" Insistió el dorado. La hanyou fijó la vista en sus pies.

"Sigo viva. Sirve como punto a mi favor."

"Tu tío también sigue vivo, por lo que tu punto se anula." Rezongó Máscara. Shiori apretó los dientes.

"¿Por qué querrías ayudarme, santo de Athena? No eres de los que ayuda así no más porque sí."

"Pues Porque Sí." Gruñó el dorado como toda respuesta. "No dije que quería ayudarte, pero veo que me leíste la cabeza. Te quiero ayudar porque vales la pena." Afirmó con firmeza.

"¿Valer la Pena YO?" Preguntó Shiori con ironía. "¿Por qué un hanyou como **yo** vale la pena para alguien como **tú**?" Reclamó empuñando las manos y agitando los brazos.

"Y dices que yo hago preguntas personales incómodas." Refunfuñó Máscara hastiado. "**PORQUE SÍ, RAGAZZA**." Vociferó sin que los demás le importasen un pepino. "¡Porque Mi Estómago Se Revuelve Cada Vez Que Te Veo! **ARGH**." El dorado levantó los ojos al techo. ¿En verdad Shiori no se daba cuenta que en serio quería estar con ella? "Dulce Niña Athena, ¿Porqué las mujeres tienen que ser tan endemoniadamente complejas?" Shiori se sopló el flequillo, incómoda.

"Te lo mereces por fijarte en un monstruo."

"**NO** me fijé en un monstruo. **NO** tengo tan mal gusto." Protestó Máscara. "Me fijé, para bien o mal, en Nikaido Shiori: lo demás me importa un cuerno. ¡Vaya con la Autoestima baja!"

Shiori le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese segundo Kanon se les acercó y carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos.

"Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero mejor nos vamos." El Gemelo Menor señaló hacia Isa. "Mi niña ya despertó y quisiera sacarla cuánto antes de aquí. No me gusta este sitio."

"Feh. A mi tampoco." Dijo Máscara poniéndose de pie.

"**FEH."** Dijo Shiori, quien no se movió de su lugar.

La hanyou se fijó como Máscara y Kanon se alejaban de ella y suspiró apenada. El corazón le daba tumbos en su pecho y tras bajar la vista, recapituló en su memoria esta última conversación con el santo de Cáncer. Le miró nuevamente por el rabillo del ojo y se mordió el labio.

Le gustaba mucho. De verdad que sí, y encima él la hacía sentir extraño. ¿De verdad se preocupaba por ella? Pero… ¿Qué tal si era un capricho? No podía arriesgarse a dejarse usar por un capricho. Casi movida por un instinto extraño, Shiori volvió la cabeza hacia donde Máscara había estado sentado previamente, inhalando profundo. Muy profundo… disfrutando el aroma del dorado… mejor no pensaba en eso. Se puso roja como tomate al darse cuenta de esta actitud suya y se puso la máscara sobre el rostro, para abanicarse con las manos. ¡No podía permitirse eso de nuevo! Estar olfateando así el aire no era algo muy educado. Que vergüenza. Ella era una señorita, _no_ una cualquiera. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia los dorados. Que vergüenza, dos veces vergüenza. Se olió a sí misma y casi se quiso morir. ¡Gracias al Cielo por el pobre sentido del olfato de los humanos! De otro modo habrían detectado que cierto santo le alteraba las hormonas en más de un sentido. ¡No podía evitarlo! Qué horror. Más que seguro que todos los murciélagos al interior de esas cavernas se darían cuenta de su pena. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella?

"Shiori, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó de pronto Alisa. Shiori asintió con fuerza.

"Todo bien." Afirmó la chica, haciendo esfuerzos por sonar normal. "¿No se iban ustedes?" Shiori arqueó una ceja al ver que Kanon cargaba a Isa en la espalda. "¿Otra vez se desmayó?"

"No puedo abrir portales." Gruñó Kanon de mal humor. "Al parecer hay un sello que no me deja hacerlo… y mi niña…"

"Se desmayó de nuevo." Explicó Milo. "Mucha Tensión."

"Hmpf. Podría ser peor." Rezongó Máscara.

Kanon frunció el ceño y de pronto Shiori se vio al final de su intensa mirada. Milo la miró de la misma manera y puso las manos en las caderas. Máscara asumió una pose arrogante. El santo de géminis tomó aire.

"Sé que no te gustará esto, pero francamente me da lo mismo." Le dijo Kanon severo. "**_Nadie_** le hace esto a mi chica y se va tan tranquilo: tengo que decirle algo a tu tío en persona."

"Si Quieres Luego Le Das La Paliza Que Se Merece, Pero Estoy De Acuerdo Con El Pitufo Menor." Gruñó Milo. "De Aquí **NO ME VOY** Hasta Al Menos Agujerearle Las Alas."

"Ya sabes cuál es mi posición, Ragazza."

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Shiori y alzó el puño molesta… pero al cabo de unos segundos, y tras meditarlo mejor, suspiró derrotada. Les dio la espalda a los dorados y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

"Tienen razón y no les culpo." Gruñó mientras caminaba. "Humanos tercos, eso son ustedes." La chica se detuvo ante la salida. "¿Vienen o se quedan como pasmarotes?"

Milo aferró la mano de Alisa y se dispuso a seguir a Shiori. Máscara y Kanon, éste último cargando a Isabella en su espalda, no se tardaron en seguirles. Pronto el grupo estuvo en marcha, adentrándose por las cuevas. Shiori de nuevo iba a la cabeza, aunque mucho más rápido que la vez anterior, como si quisiera perder a quienes le seguían, quienes avanzaban algo más lento.

Durante más de una hora y media avanzaron casi sin ser molestados. De tanto en tanto se dejaban oír las protestas de Máscara y Milo, que instaban a que Shiori avanzara más lento, pero ni modo: la hanyou les respondía con un gruñido. Sí, comprendía la necesidad de estos santos por cantarle las 40 a Koumori, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase. Shiori tenía ganas de enfrentar y eliminar ella misma y sin ayuda, tal y como su Padrino le había ordenado.

En eso se detuvo de golpe. Con disimulo, los dorados miraron al techo. Alisa, extrañada, miró con desconfianza sus alrededores. Isa comenzaba a reaccionar.

"Acaban de sobrevolarnos 3 murciélagos…" Dijo Shiori.

"Hace Rato Nos Detectaron." Gruñó Kanon de mal humor. Se volvió hacia Shiori. "Creí que también estarían los hombres del Jefe rondando."

"Oh, sí están, te lo aseguro." Le dijo Alisa algo temerosa. Shiori asintió.

"Dos de ellos cuidaban la celda. Mario y Sergio." Les dijo la hanyou. "Supongo que el Jefe, Julio y otros 3 sujetos más están con mi Tío."

Shiori reinició la marcha, aunque esta vez más lento. Sin darse ni cuenta, de pronto vio a Máscara que caminaba arrogante a su lado… y que trató tomarle la mano, cosa que por suerte previno. Apuró el paso, inflando los cachetes taimada. El santo de Cáncer se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Shiori–san." Llamó de pronto Milo. "Este Maldito de Koumori es tu tío, ¿no?"

"Sí. ¿No lo he repetido mucho ya?"

"Es un murciélago." Insistió Milo curioso.

"Sí." Rezongó la chica.

"Eso hace de ti un hanyou murciélago, ¿no?" Preguntó de nuevo el escorpión. Alisa lo miró ceñuda. ¿A qué quería llegar su marido?

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Shiori con fastidio.

"Ya Corta El Rollo, Milo, ¡Fastidias!" Reclamó Máscara, que se sentía tan feliz como Shiori.

"A Callar Los Tres Y No Me Hagan Ir Hasta Allá." Intervino Kanon con aires de autoridad. Era el mayor: debía imponer orden.

"No lograrías mucho, Kanon, por mucho que seas el mayor." Rezongó Alisa, sobándose las sienes. "Milo, no molestes a Shiori." Le pidió tras jalarle de la manga.

"Solo era una pregunta." Se defendió el escorpión.

"Pues No Hagas Preguntas Molestas, Bicho." Gruñó el santo de Cáncer. Shiori se limitaba a escuchar con los ojos muy abiertos, pero en seguida tomó aire.

"Sí, Milo–san, soy un hanyou murciélago." Reconoció de nuevo, a desgano. Alisa abrió los ojos como platos: ahora la curiosa era ella.

"¿Hanyou?" Preguntó casi en un susurró. Milo le do un apretoncito a su mano y se acercó a su oído.

"Luego te explico, nena." Le dijo con tono travieso. Alisa rió cómplice.

"No hay problema… Shiori, no dejes que estos te molesten." Le advirtió Alisa con entusiasmo.

Shiori hizo como que no le oyó y se adelantó un poco más, esquivando un nuevo intento de Máscara por tomarla de la mano. Llegaron a un espacio más abierto… era como una gran bóveda. La hanyou avanzó con cautela hasta el centro, con los ojos cerrados para prestar más atención y olfateando el aire. Estas cavernas parecían contar con muy buena ventilación, pues de algún lado les llegaba brisa fresca.

"Esto no me gusta." Kanon rechinó los dientes.

"Alisa… por favor regresa al túnel." Le pidió Milo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Al túnel? Pero…"

"Obedece sólo por esta vez." Siseó Milo con severidad. Alisa se guardó el orgullo y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, seguida de cerca por Kanon.

Máscara apretó la quijada y se puso en guardia. Shiori entonces tensó los músculos de la espalda y giró 180 grados sobre sus talones. Indicó hacia arriba.

"**¡VIENEN DE ALLÍ!"**

Un enjambre de murciélagos tan grandes como una persona se dejó caer sobre el grupo. Los dorados en seguida encendieron sus cosmos y comenzaron a atacar. ¡Había tantos! Y esos chillidos tan molestos les irritaban los oídos. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a los dorados.

"**¡TRIÁNGULO DE LAS BERMUDAS!"**

"**ATAQUE ESCORPIÓN."**

Sin duda quienes llevaban la ventaja en cuánto a fuerza, eran los dorados, pero en cuanto a conocimiento del terreno y número, eran estos murciélagos los que llevaban el pandero. En ese sentido estaban parejos, aunque tal situación no durase mucho.

Milo evitó un golpe a la cabeza y sujetando a un murciélago con una de las manos, le rompió el cuello al estrellarle contra el suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar un ataque por la espalda, momento que aprovechó para disparar algunas de sus agujas. Kanon estrelló a uno de sus atacantes contra las paredes, causando un nuevo conducto de aire, aunque tuvo que quitarse de encima a uno murciélago corpulento, que al ser arrojado y estrellarse contra el suelo, fue atravesado en el estómago por una estalagmita.

Máscara en cambio, se sentía como en su salsa. ¡Al Fin Una Pelea! Hacía tanto tiempo que no se liaba a patadas con nadie, que esta ocasión la estaba disfrutando en grande. Cuellos rotos, gargantas cercenadas, alas rasgadas, el Yomotsu llenándose de estos bichos. Como podrán imaginar, el santo de Cáncer estaba haciendo uso de todo su sadismo para encargarse de estas cosas.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle… Ninguno de los 3 santos veía ni papa y sólo podían atacar cuando los murciélagos se acercaban lo suficiente.

"**SEKI SHIKI KI MEI KAI HA."**

"**ATAQUE ESCORPIÓN."**

Pero… ¿Y Shiori? Bueno, se las arreglaba. A diferencia de los dorados, tenía una mejor panorámica del ataque, sabía de donde venían los golpes, podía esquivarlos y ser algo más ofensiva que los santos. Además, era lo bastante valiente como para saltar a las espaldas de los murciélagos mientras iban en vuelo y atacarles desde allí, provocando aterrizajes forzosos espeluznantes.

"**HIJIN TETSUSOU."**

Las dagas de sangre atravesaron el aire y se oyeron algunos chillidos. Máscara vio por el rabillo del ojo como Shiori aterrizaba a unos metros a su derecha, sólo para ser alzada por un murciélago que se le abalanzó por la espalda. No pudo ir en su ayuda, dado que en ese momento no le quedó otra opción más que destrozarle la quijada a una criatura que tuvo el descaro de atacarle de frente. Entonces sintió un golpe seco en su espalda que casi le hizo caer de bruces.

"¡Aargh!"

"¡Nikaido!"

"**¡POR LA DERECHA Y HACIA ARRIBA!"**

Máscara lanzó un ataque en la dirección indicada por su ragazza sin detenerse a preguntar mucho, acertando en derribar a un murciélago.

"**ME LLEVA DE LA PATADA**. ¿De Donde Salen Tantos?"

"Hmpf." Shiori se llevó la mano a un costado. "¿Nunca Habías Oído De Lo Numerosas Que Pueden Ser Las Colonias De Murciélagos, Máscara–San?"

"Tienes Muchos Parientes, Nikaido."

"Gracias Al Cielo Que Puedo Elegir A Mis Amigos." Gruñó Shiori con sarcasmo.

La hanyou siseó y echó a correr hacia delante, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Kanon destazó a otra criatura, mientras que Milo inmovilizó a otros más. Era un ataque de nunca acabar y parecía que duraría horas

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Un grito estridente resonó por encima del barullo de la batalla. A Milo se le puso la carne de gallina: era Alisa. Su chica nunca gritaba, pero cuando lo hacía, era capaz de despertar muertos. El enjambre de murciélagos entonces pareció desvanecerse en el aire y una silueta del tamaño de Aldebarán se dejó caer a no poca distancia de los dorados. Koumori abrió las alas para verse más grande y arrojó a Shiori delante de él como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo vieja. La chica de inmediato se levantó, y en guardia le enfrentó.

"Ese es el bicho. Koumori. Lo recuerdo bien." Le reconoció Máscara de inmediato, juntando las cejas.

Kanon le miró serio y luego se giró para ver a Milo… que estaba a punto de llenarlo de agujeros. Ambos santos estaban de pronto enfurecidos. Dos murciélagos aterrizaron detrás de Koumori: tenían a Alisa, que no dejaba de forcejear, y a Isabella, que apenas comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

"¡Koumori! Kisama." Siseó Shiori sujetándose el costado.

"**LOS SANTOS DE ATHENA** No Cumplieron El Trato." Vociferó Koumori.

"Un Santo De Athena, Menos Un Dorado, No Hace Tratos Con Basura Como Tú." Le dijo Kanon. "Suelta A Las Chicas Si Sabes Lo Que Te Conviene."

"Se las iba a entregar a salvo." Koumori arrugó el rostro y enseñó los colmillos. Esta cosa, pese a la poca luz con la cuál podían verle, se veía horrible. "Cambié de opinión." Entonces la criatura hizo una seña con la mano y los dos murciélagos que estaban detrás de él, elevaron vuelo y se apresuraron a ir detrás de la misma grieta.

"**¡MILOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Se oyó a Alisa gritando. "**¡SUÉLTAME, FENÓMENO, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Ni lento ni perezoso, el santo de escorpión, tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con Kanon, fue en pos de las chicas.

"**¡VIEJO PELÓN!"** Exclamó Shiori de pronto. "Los Santos De Athena Sí Cumplieron El Trato: Aquí Estoy. ¿Me Quieres? **VEN POR MI**."

"**¡NIKAIDO!"**

La criatura se abalanzó sobre Shiori en forma rápida, la sujetó del cuello y la aplastó contra el suelo con saña. La hanyou intentó bloquear el ataque, o al menos evadirlo, pero las alas de Koumori la confundieron y ahora se veía en el suelo sufriendo una severa falta de aire. Shiori le clavó las garras en los brazos, y por fortuna atinó a patearle en la tripa. Así fue como se liberó y tras ganar un poco de distancia, se abalanzó contra su tío, con las garras listas.

"No Es Rival Para Él." Comentó Kanon con los ojos abiertos. "Esta cosa es casi tan fuerte como un dorado, Shiori **_no es_** rival." Añadió aprehensivo. Máscara decidió intervenir: luego lidiaría con el mal humor de su ragazza, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mirando como la hacían pomada.

Koumori hinchó el pecho y emitió un chillido agudo. El mismo que había vociferado la otra vez en Plaka y que causó tantos estragos. Máscara no tuvo oportunidad de ayudar a Shiori, quien se detuvo de súbito, cayendo de bruces por la inercia, cubriéndose los oídos de inmediato. El santo de Cáncer alcanzó con las justas a encender su cosmos y protegerse. Kanon le imitó. Aún así, ambos sufrieron de un molesto dolor en los tímpanos… esta ocasión fue aprovechada por Koumori para desaparecer en las sombras.

Los santos entonces se vieron solos en aquél lugar. Máscara y Kanon intercambiaron una mirada antes de revisar sus alrededores. Nadie. No quedaba ni un solo murciélago. Aparte de ellos y la profunda oscuridad, Shiori, que estaba hecha un tembloroso ovillo no lejos, gimiendo de dolor, era la única que seguía con ellos. El gemelo menor se mordió el labio inferior.

"¡Ya Vete A Por Isabella!" Exclamó Máscara molesto, urgiéndole a ir en pos de su chica. "Yo me quedo aquí con la ragazza."

"Aparte que te conviene Cangrejo." Le señaló Kanon, a medida que se apresuraba en ir tras los pasos de Milo. "¡Gracias Máscara! No le diré a nadie, promesa." Dijo antes de desaparecer en la grieta.

Máscara hizo un gesto de disgusto con la cara, pero pronto echó a correr hacia Shiori ni bien Kanon se perdió de vista. Durante la pelea le habían quitado la máscara y de su capucha poco quedaba. La hanyou se cubría los oídos con las manos y su rostro estaba arrugado en una mueca de dolor. Un hilillo de sangre le salía por la comisura de uno de sus labios. Se agachó junto a ella. ¡Se veía tan frágil!

"¿Shiori?"

"… dame… un momento… ¿vale?" Balbuceó apenas, ovillándose aún más sobre sí misma. Máscara le acarició el cabello.

"Todos los que quieras, _ragazza mía_."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Mi Miedo Más Profundo.**_

"_Yo tenía razón." Anunció entonces Máscara en forma muy casual. "¿Te acuerdas cuando te decía que tus ojos debían ser muy lindos sin lentes de contacto?" Shiori le miró con ojos grandes._

"_Sí. Me acuerdo."_

**PS: **Máscara por fin tuvo esa pelea que tanto ansiaba. Desde Imago Mundi que me estaba reclamando su falta de acción. Al menos ahora dejó de molestarme… no es la única pelea que tendrá, se los aseguro: tengo reservadas muchas sorpresas para el santo Cangrejo. Espero que este capítulo no les haya decepcionado: saben que soy insegura con las escenas de acción. Dejé las cosas algo más enredadas. De nuevo se llevaron a Alisa y a Isabella, y Koumori hizo aparición. ¡Pobrecita de Shiori! Si en la audiencia hay un médico, por favor, se requieren medicinas para el dolor de oídos y algo para la jaqueca. **OJALÁ** que ustedes no hayan pasado por alto el detalle que Shiori usó las dagas de sangre, el mismo ataque que le asestó a aquél alumno hacia el final de _Omnia Disce_! Pero… si usó sus dagas de sangre… eso quiere decir… **TANTANTAAAAAAAAAAN**. Suspenso. **JEJEJE**, Soy muy cruel. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Kisama:** Es del japonés y es una muy fea grosería.

**Feromonas:** Shiori se pone nerviosa cerca de Máscara porque éste le altera las hormonas, sin mencionar que le gusta cierto olorcillo que despide el santo y que no es precisamente sudor, al mismo tiempo… detectó algo en ella que la hizo avergonzar. Bueno… yo les explico.

Shiori tiene un olfato más desarrollado y agudo, debido a su mitad animal, por lo tanto, está muy conciente de la presencia de las feromonas y sabe como interpretarlas. Ahora ustedes se preguntarán… ¿Feromona? ¿Esto con qué se come? Pues… vamos por partes… y quienes más saben al respecto, por favor, no se cohíban y corrijan lo que debe ser corregido.

Las Feromonas actúan en forma análoga a como lo hacen las hormonas dentro del organismo. Llevan mensajes químicos específicos desde unas células determinadas a otras y provocan que el individuo realice ciertas acciones (como, buscar pareja). Las feromonas están presentes en todo el conjunto de seres vivos, y son, probablemente, la forma más antigua de comunicación animal pues anuncian estados anímicos y de salud. Son multiuso, sirven desde marcar territorio hasta atraer pareja, pues además avisan cuando una hembra está dispuesta para tener cría (lo cuál altera a los machos cercanos)

Los humanos también producimos estas feromonas, pero en forma mínima, pues hemos desarrollado otras maneras de comunicarnos entre nosotros… pero algo queda: todavía tenemos los receptores de feromonas en nuestras narices y siguen funcionando. Incluso las ayudamos un poquito, usando perfumes entre otras cosas. ¿Nunca han sentido una química inexplicable por alguien? O algo más evidente… aquellas chicas que tienen hermanas… ¿nunca se han dado cuenta que se sincronizan con sus periodos? Eso es culpa de las feromonas: hace que las chicas nos sincronicemos por motivos evolutivos… de este modo, en caso de haber bebés, buscar niñera se hace más fácil. Un problema serio tienen los guardias de cárcel… ya que a las presas les pasa lo mismo (¿se imaginan a los pobres lidiando con t**OD**a una población penal femenina en _esos días_? Pobres tipos.)

Shiori… tiene motivos para sentirse apenada: ya que ella sabe bien lo que está oliendo y lo que busca. Por fortuna para ella, Máscara no tiene forma de saberlo.


	12. Mi Miedo Más Profundo

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **POR CIERTO,** **las reviews que me mandaron al capítulo anterior fueron respondidas, pero por un fallo de los servidores de dudo que lleguen… pues ni me han llegado ni las alertas de autor ni sus alertas de review… por lo que no me extrañaría que de golpe les llegasen un montón de emails de alertas en cuanto se solucione el problema.**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 84: No tendré prisioneros de un sexo vigilados por guardias del sexo opuesto._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11:**

**Mi Miedo Más Profundo.**

**Cavernas.**

¿En donde estaba Milo? No podía haberse alejado _tanto_ por los túneles en esta oscuridad. Kanon apretó los dientes y continuó con su loca carrera. ¡Ese Koumori! Lo tenía hasta más arriba del paracaídas, si antes ya era un asunto personal, ahora _no dejaría pasar_ la oportunidad de sacudirlo como el trapo viejo que era.

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Se detuvo por una mera fracción de segundo antes de echar a correr de nuevo. Esperaba recordar el camino de regreso, pues estaba doblando por recovecos nuevos y desconocidos. ¡Alisa estaba gritando! Debía ir por buen camino, dado que a medida que corría y avanzaba, más claro se oía a la chica. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho de Alisa? Aunque tenía su carácter, _nunca_ levantaba la voz más de lo necesario, a menos que la ocasión lo ameritase.

"**¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SUÉLTAME, AUXILIOOOO!"**

Y si esta ocasión no era digna para gritar, entonces no se le ocurría ninguna otra. Kanon apuró los pies, apretando los puños con fuerza. Tan concentrado iba que por poco se fue de bruces en una súbita y empinada pendiente, pero dicho traspié pudo sortearlo con dignidad y no caer en un doloroso suelazo con la cara como tren de aterrizaje.

"**¡NO, NO, KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"**¡RESTRICCIÓN!"**

Algo cayó al suelo y se deslizó por terreno pedregoso. Segundos después se sintió el cosmos de Milo encenderse y atacar. Luego… oyó un golpe seco y enfermizo contra la roca. Kanon dobló por un recoveco, y al salir, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Vio que a su izquierda había una empinada pared de 95 grados de inclinación, que mareaba un poco, y que a su derecha se abría una suerte de superficie inclinada en pendiente hacia abajo, que terminaba unos 50 metros más allá en forma abrupta. Allí se abría un nuevo precipicio.

El gemelo menor recorrió con la vista la escena, agradeciendo la escasa iluminación que brindaban unas antorchas que había allí puestas y que estaban por apagarse. Justo al frente suyo, a unos 10 metros, había un cuerpo inerte. Un murciélago estaba en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, con las alas en una posición poco natural y su cuerpo lleno de agujeros. Kanon no podía ver que la criatura se había roto el cráneo producto del impacto… Al parecer Milo le había dado su merecido.

Mejor de ese modo. ¡Uno Menos Del Cuál Preocuparse!

Miró hacia abajo y a su derecha. Milo se deslizaba a toda velocidad hasta el borde, en donde se detuvo, pero al llegar allí, asomó medio cuerpo hacia abajo, buscando algo. Temiendo lo peor y sin meditarlo más, Kanon fue en su ayuda.

"**¡MILO!"** Exclamó urgente, pero el escorpión no le hizo caso. Miró hacia abajo. "**¡ALISA!"**

"¡Cállate Y Ayuda!" Gruñó Milo.

Alisa miraba hacia arriba llena de miedo y no se atrevía a moverse. El Murciélago que la llevaba, en vista de sus estridentes gritos, la había soltado harto de tanto escándalo, por lo que la chica había rodado sin control por la pendiente y caído al vacío. Para su fortuna, logró asirse de una saliente unos 3 metros más abajo y allí estaba, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas. No, no había sido la oportuna rama que suele aparecer en estos casos, pero sí una saliente de piedra. Milo se dispuso a descolgarse.

"Bajaré por ella." Afirmó mientras comenzaba la escalada. Kanon lo detuvo. "¿Qué Pretendes?"

"Dile que se suelte."

"**¿QUÉ? Kanon, TE OÍ. NO ME SOLTARÉ**." Reclamó Alisa a medio morir del miedo y con fuerza en su voz. La cara de Milo era un violento poema.

"¡Abriré Un Portal Bajo Sus Pies!" Se apresuró en decir Kanon antes que el escorpión lo asesinase por sugerir tal burrada.

"¿De Qué Serviría? **NO** Puedes Sacarla De Estas Cavernas." Reclamó Milo.

"Pero Sí Puedo Traerla Hasta Aquí, Donde Estamos Nosotros." Protestó el Gemelo. Milo se lo pensó algunos segundos y tomó aire.

"Lis, ¿Preciosa? Ya Voy Por Ti, No Te Muevas."

"No Tengo Nada Más Que Hacer, Cuando Gustes, Bicho." Les dijo llena de sarcasmo.

Alisa apretó los ojos. Esa caída había sido muy fea, sentía sus manos hinchadas, al igual que sus pies. Debía ser por los nervios y la adrenalina. Ella misma podría escalar hacia arriba sin ningún problema, sabía como hacerlo, pero en esa ocasión apenas podía moverse. Era como si hubiera gastado todas sus energías… por lo que no le quedaba de otra que esperar a que Milo la ayudase.

"¡Piensa Algo Bonito, Piensa Algo Bonito!" Se repitió mentalmente. Tenía que estar calmada y pensar en algo bonito y positivo… como la vez en que Milo le había enseñado el camino hacia ciertas pozas termales entre los acantilados del Santuario, o la vez en que había recibido a Kyrus por primera vez en sus brazos. "**MILO,** ¿Por Qué Te Tardas Tanto?" Reclamó con fuerza.

"Suéltate, que ya te tengo."

Dos manos la asieron por la cintura y en seguida la rodearon por el torso. Alisa apenas abrió los ojos cuando Milo la aferró contra sí. La suave respiración del santo en su cuello la hizo suspirar de alivio y soltó la saliente de la cuál estaba sujeta, con total confianza. El Escorpión se impulsó hacia atrás y Alisa atravesó por el portal. Apareció arriba, junto a los dorados: de alguna manera Milo se las ingenió para alzarla en brazos y los tres iniciaron la molesta subida, que resultó ser bastante resbaladiza. Se regresaron al túnel por el que Kanon había llegado y Alisa fue sentada en el suelo.

"Alisa, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kanon. Es que Milo se limitaba en silencio a buscar heridas.

"Kanon. ¡Se Llevaron A Isa Por Otro Túnel!" Exclamó la chica con los ojos grandes. "Fue Poco Antes De Que Me Soltaran."

"Se metieron por un túnel que está más allá." Le indicó Milo, con el brazo señalando hacia determinada dirección. "Pero…"

"Iré a revisar. Vuelvo en seguida." Kanon no lo dejó terminar antes de girar sobre sus talones y partir en la dirección señalada.

La pareja observó como el gemelo menor se perdía en la oscuridad. Milo entonces se volvió hacia su esposa y cruzó miradas con ella. Estaba cubierta de raspones y moretes producto de la caída.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Milo, mientras la auscultaba con la mirada.

"Sólo muy asustada." Asintió Alisa, respirando profundo. "¿Nos vamos ya? Quisiera salir de aquí."

Milo se puso de pie y con cariño ayudó a su chica a levantarse. Pero ni bien Alisa apoyó su peso en sus pies, siseó de dolor y se dejó caer sentada.

"¡_AAAAY_! Duele…" Gimió sujetándose el pie izquierdo. Milo en seguida se lo examinó, aunque no le quitó la zapatilla.

"¡ARGH!" Exclamó angustiado. "Creo que te lo dislocaste."

"Debió ser con la caída." Reconoció Alisa con los dientes apretados. "¿No podrías…?"

"Puedo hacer el intento, pero no prometo nada: no sé reparar este tipo de heridas." Milo le miró acongojado. "Veré que puedo hacer…"

El Escorpión sujetó el pie lastimado de Alisa y encendió su cosmos. Un calorcito agradable inundó la extremidad, que le hizo sentir mejor. Unos 3 minutos después, Milo apagó su cosmos y apretó los dientes.

"Algo hice, pero no mucho… tendría que dolerte menos." El dorado agachó la cabeza. "Lo lamento."

"No. Hiciste lo que mejor pudiste, Milito." Le dijo Alisa con ternura. "Al menos creo que puedo pisar… así que mejor me ayudas a salir de aquí."

Su marido le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse. Alisa tentó un par de pasos y aunque su pie le dolía, no le impedía caminar, por lo que ambos comenzaron la marcha. Al poco andar, Kanon se apareció frente a ellos: no se veía contento.

"El rastro se pierde no lejos de aquí." Protestó angustiado. "No sé donde se la llevaron." Reconoció cabizbajo. Alisa se cubrió la boca con una mano y Milo frunció el ceño.

"No te desanimes… quizás Shiori puede tener alguna idea." Le dijo el dorado. "Regresemos."

**Lugar de la Pelea.**

_Mientras tanto._

Máscara había semi arrastrado a Shiori a un lugar algo más a resguardo. Ahora la hanyou estaba sentada, recargada contra la pared, no lejos del túnel por donde habían desaparecido Milo y Kanon, masajeando sus orejas. El santo de Cáncer observaba a su ragazza con atención, aunque a buena distancia, muy vigilante de sus alrededores. Shiori parecía tener un intenso dolor de oídos que iba en disminución… había sangrado por las orejas, pero y por fortuna, parecía estar recuperándose.

Verla tratando de recuperarse del agudo dolor que había sentido cuando Koumori emitió ese chillido tan atroz, por alguna razón le hizo recordar a aquella chica a quien habían auxiliado en Plaka tras el ataque de Koumori, dado que a ella también le habían sangrado los oídos en dicha ocasión. El dorado y la hanyou cruzaron miradas por breves segundos: su ragazza bajó los ojos, sumisa, y él se fijó en sus pies. Hinchó el pecho y caminó hasta la muchacha.

Como que el enojo con ella no le había durado mucho. Sí, seguía resentido por las razones que todos podemos suponer, pero mientras más la miraba, más se convencía que podía dejar de lado sus resquemores. Es que esta fémina, aún con la nueva información que manejaba, se le hacía más apetecible que cuando la creía una simple, necia e intrigante maestra de latín. A ver como le iba en esta ocasión. Después de todo, no podía dejar pasar las oportunidades de hablar a solas con ella.

"En esta oscuridad, lo único que vale la pena ver son tus ojos." Le dijo jovial y tranquilo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"¿De qué habla?" Preguntó Shiori desconcertada. No esperaba que Máscara le hablase.

"Yo tenía razón." Anunció entonces Máscara en forma muy casual. "¿Te acuerdas cuando te decía que tus ojos debían ser muy lindos sin lentes de contacto?" Shiori le miró con ojos grandes.

"Sí. Me acuerdo."

"No me equivoqué entonces." Máscara le guiñó un ojo. Shiori se puso a jugar con sus dedos… sí, sentía las manos heladas… aunque el dorado percibía un extraño retorcijón de tripas. "¿Mejor de tu costado?"

"¿Costado?" Shiori abrió los ojos como platos. "¿Por qué preguntas sobre mi costado?" Quiso saber a la brevedad.

"¿Crees que no me di cuenta que te lastimaste de algún modo?" Resopló Máscara como aburrido. "No veo mucho en esta oscuridad, pero me di cuenta que protegías tu costado más de lo que deberías. ¿Estás herida?"

"No… al menos ya no. Fue un corte apenas: soy exagerada para sangrar, así como para curarme." Explicó Shiori con cautela y frialdad.

Máscara asintió. Se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y se apoyó en la pared, con relajada arrogancia. Si hubiera estado al sol, sin la armadura y a torso desnudo, habría exhibido muy bien el fruto de su arduo entrenamiento. Shiori se sonrojó un poco al verlo asumir esa pose tan casualmente y miró hacia otro lado. ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre las feromonas? Era en estas situaciones en que Shiori maldecía estar más alerta de ese tipo de aromas.

"¿Mejor de los oídos?" Preguntó casi como que no quiere la cosa.

"No." Shiori puso cara de circunstancias, se sopló el flequillo (su capucha había desaparecido en la pelea) y olvidó su momentánea pena. "Me zumbarán todo el mes. La vez pasada me pasó eso."

"Es verdad. Eres Mitad Murciélago." Razonó Máscara con lógica. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa de galán. "Con razón estabas tan molesta cuando chirrié la tiza en el pizarrón en aquella ocasión."

"Razones tenía para estarlo." Reclamó Shiori de mal humor… aunque enseguida esbozó una cómplice sonrisa, que ocultó con una de sus manos. "Aunque admito que esa idea tuya fue bastante original: me reí montones después. Hubiera pagado oro puro por verles la cara al 2º D entonces." Comentó algo más relajada. Suspiró y recargó la cabeza contra la pared. "Hai. Mis oídos son sensibles… Tiene sus ventajas."

"Seee." Máscara sacó sus brazos de detrás de su nuca y se uso a enumerar con los dedos, como repasando sus conocimientos sobre quirópteros. "Ecosonar, Ecolocación, buen olfato, alergia al sol… ¿Eres daltónica?"

"No. Veo a colores: lo heredé de mi lado materno." Explicó Shiori tranquila. La hanyou gruñó mentalmente para sí. ¿Por qué se sentía tan jovial? Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente. Ya sabía la respuesta. ¡Maldito Italiano! En fin, giró su rostro hacia el dorado y le sonrió. "Okaa siempre se reía de mi Otou porque él no distinguía bien los colores."

"Es lindo verte sonreír." Comentó Máscara con los ojos muy abiertos. Este cumplido logró que Shiori se enrojeciera, y en vista que ya no tenía su máscara cubriéndole el rostro, se ocultó tras su flequillo. El dorado, con arrogancia, fijó la vista al frente.

"No digas tonterías, Máscara–san." Dijo Shiori fingiendo molestia.

"No más digo la verdad."

El santo de Cáncer suspiró y miró a Shiori por rabillo del ojo. La hanyou seguía mirando al suelo y apretaba los puños, como tratando de evitar jugar con sus dedos. Inspiró profundo y se permitió otra sonrisa. Al cabo que él mismo tenía corazón de pollo… no sabía qué tenía esta mujer que lo atraía tanto, y ya estaba harto de preguntárselo. Mejor dejaba de devanarse los sesos en preguntas a las que nunca obtendría respuestas. Prefería disfrutar de lo que sus sentidos le ofrecían.

Máscara recordó el motivo del porqué estaban todos ellos metidos en esas cavernas. Se puso serio y ceñudo, entrecerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto. Cierto. Tenían un problema qué solucionar… Koumori sería borrado del mapa, ya fuera por mano de Shiori o de sus compañeros. Volvió a mirar de reojo a su ragazza. Sabía que esta hanyou haría lo imposible por ser ella quien diera cuenta de la cabeza de su tío, y él no se lo impediría, pero… tenía sus aprehensiones.

"Eres buena peleando, ragazza. Pero ese tío tuyo… es más fuerte que tú." Le dijo sin ningún rodeo. Shiori asintió en silencio, muy seria. "Ya antes te habías enfrentado a él." No era una pregunta. Máscara giró la cabeza y se la quedó viendo. La chica volvió a asentir. "Bah. No dudo que le hayas plantado pelea. _¡Mamma Mía!_ Se la plantaste a Idril y eso _ya es decir_ mucho." Acotó Máscara con algo de orgullo. Su hanyou era de armas tomar. "Dime una cosa, ¿Quién ganó su encuentro anterior?"

Pero la chica no respondió en lo inmediato. Tras masajearse un poco más las orejas, se abrazó las rodillas y suspiró largamente. Una ola de inseguridad le inundó la cabeza, lo cuál la tuvo callada un buen rato. El santo de Cáncer no presionó por respuestas, sino que esperó en silencio.

"Máscara–san. Dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?"

"¿Mi mayor miedo?" Máscara no se esperaba esta pregunta. Se puso muy serio. No tenía ganas de compartir ese tipo de información, lo hacía sentir incómodo. "Tengo muchos, ragazza." Gruñó con aspereza, pero… "Volver a algunas viejas mañas… quedarme solo…" Reconoció casi en susurros inaudibles, pero que Shiori captó con claridad. "¿Por?"

La hanyou tomó aire y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Si el hombre a su lado podía decirle eso… entonces ella podría continuar hablando, aunque lo suyo fuera un poco más rebuscado.

"… Ni mi abuelo ni mi tío alcanzaron el poder de mi Otou." Explicó con calma, como meditando como debía continuar. "Verás… Chichihue era un taiyoukai y por él heredé una línea sanguínea poderosa, que está templada por mi lado humano."

"Bah. Tienes más enredos familiares de los que tengo yo." Comentó Máscara con ironía. "¿Eso que me dices qué significa a la postre?" Preguntó.

"… a veces… cuando estoy en combate y estoy a punto de morir en forma violenta… mis instintos se salen de control… mi sangre salvaje se libera." Continuó Shiori en susurros, como esperando que Máscara saliera corriendo. La chica tragó saliva. "Cuando eso pasa… dejo de ser hanyou y me convierto en youkai… y… pierdo la razón por completo." La hanyou se tomó una larga pausa. Sentía frío, no le gustaba hablar del tema. "La vez pasada… pude controlarme, pero si me pasa otra vez no tendré tal suerte. Mataré **todo** lo que se mueva, sin discriminar entre amigos o enemigos… y puede que yo misma muera al final…"

"Berserker. Entrarás a un frenesí asesino." Afirmó Máscara, entrecerrando los ojos, sopesando la información. "¿Tienes miedo a que eso te ocurra en esta ocasión?"

"Sí. Y mucho." Balbuceó Shiori, encogiendo los hombros. "No es lindo despertarse de ese estado… además, a diferencia de otros hanyous, Otou no alcanzó a dejarme ningún sello que controlase mi sangre."

"Vaya. Sí que eres una caja de sorpresas." Dijo Máscara tras emitir un largo silbido. "¿Cómo te controlarás la próxima vez?"

"No podré hacerlo. Si me pasa de nuevo… Deben **matarme**." Aunque Shiori habló apenas en un susurro audible, Máscara la entendió muy bien.

"¿_MATARTE_?" El dorado pegó un brinco y gesticuló con los brazos. "_Ragazza mía_, ¿Estás loca?"

"No." Shiori abrió mucho los ojos y le miró expectante. Entonces se mordió el labio inferior. "Créeme… La última vez que me enfrenté a mi tío, me pasó esto, me convertí en un monstruo. Apenas me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba… no era yo quien estaba al mando… Hasta me lastimé a mi misma para controlarme y evitar destazar a quienes intentaban ayudarme… para calmarme, tuvieron que pegarme en la cabeza con una viga. Sólo así me detuvieron…" Shiori miró al piso insegura, con un tremendo nudo en la garganta. "Máscara–san, no seré capaz de controlarme otra vez, _LO SÉ_… Una miko me advirtió que si me volvía a pasar… tendrían que matarme."

Máscara agitó los brazos exasperados. No le gustó recibir este tipo de información, pero en vista que a Shiori le costó irse de lengua, agradeció saberlo. Vaya que se había prendado de una chica curiosa… pero eso como que no le molestaba. Frunció el ceño molesto: seguro habría otras maneras de controlar a Shiori en caso que perdiera la noción de la realidad, aparte de un asesinato. ¿Quién era esa miko que hablaba tanto sinsentido junto?

"_Ma_, ¿Por Qué deberíamos matarte? Tiene que haber otra solución." Siseó enojado.

"No la hay: mataré todo hasta caer exhausta o muerta." Reclamó Shiori, con una vena en la frente. ¿Acaso Máscara no le había prestado atención? Entonces se puso a jugar con sus dedos. "… Y… en serio prefiero que me maten." Dijo con un suspiro, fijando la vista hacia el fondo de la caverna.

"**¿ESTÁS LOCA?"**

"¡No! Es que… en serio prefiero que me maten a…" Shiori se abrazó las rodillas, temblando de miedo. "… a… despertar bañada en sangre, rodeada de los destrozados cadáveres de mis personas más queridas, enemigos e inocentes, sin saber qué pasó. Eso me aterra como no tienes idea…"

"¿Por eso no querías que viniéramos? Bah." Máscara se cruzó de brazos. Sus tripas se retorcieron en su interior en forma molesta… como que tenía ganas de… ¡Argh! Shiori le ignoró.

"Entre otras cosas." Afirmó la hanyou, apretando los puños. "En esta ocasión me enfrentaré a muerte con mi tío… no quiero preocuparme por daños colaterales. ¡Esta Vez Lo Mato, Aunque Me Cueste La Vida!"

"Se lo merece por haber matado a tu mamá." Máscara asintió en total acuerdo con su ragazza. "No me digas que el tipo este también tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de tu padre…"

Los ojos de Shiori se llenaron de lágrimas, que la chica atajó con el revés de su manga. Entonces se puso seria y muy ceñuda, apretó los dientes y los puños. Gruñó con saña antes de calmarse y dejar caer los brazos. Suspiró, amenazando llanto.

"Sí…" Reconoció, reprimiendo un sollozo. "Mi abuelo Taigokumaru mató a mi Otou, atacándolo por la espalda, dado que insistía en protegernos a mi Okaa y a mi… pero no lo hizo solo, como nos hizo creer…" Shiori atajó algunas lágrimas fugitivas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

"…"

"Nunca habría podido derrotarle solo, Chichihue era **MUY** poderoso… Fueron mi abuelo y mi tío quienes le asesinaron a traición… le atacaron en bola…" Shiori alzó la cabeza y la dejó caer hacia atrás. "Todo por mi culpa. Porque yo nací… todo por mi…"

Obedeciendo quizás a qué instinto, Máscara la sujetó del mentón y con brusca delicadeza la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Hacía menos de 5 nano segundos el santo de Cáncer había tomado una decisión: **DETESTABA** que Shiori llorase. Prefería que le gritase con toda su alma, pero que **NO LLORASE** frente a él. A ver si con este trato tan rudo lograba hacerla enojar y de ese modo que dejara de llorar.

¡Esos ojos! Era muy linda, él la encontraba _preciosa_. ¿Cómo se atrevía una criatura tan horrible a querer eliminar este ángel de noche? Koumori no sabía nada sobre cánones de belleza clásica… ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle _abominación_ a su ragazza? Mascara estaba convencido que a Shiori la había bendecido la misma diosa Afrodita al nacer: no le encontraba otra respuesta. No tenía tan mal gusto, nunca lo tuvo. El que tenía mal gusto con las mujeres era Milo, no él. ¡**AGRADECIDO** a los dioses debería estar el Escorpión por haber cruzado caminos con Alisa!

¿Qué era ese brillo en los ojos del santo? Shiori se sintió como hipnotizada. ¡Este tipo era un asesino! Pero no podía ser tan malo. Gritaba más de la cuenta, era un bruto redomado, además de brusco que carecía de toda delicadeza. Pero era lindo, sus ojos eran lindos, olía bien y le hacía sentir rara… sus manos se helaban cuando le hablaba y se portaba incluso torpe… le había robado un beso… y… se preocupaba por ella, muy a su bruta y machista manera, pero algo es algo y peor es nada. ¿Era posible que ella, una hanyou, tuviera _tanta_ suerte? Entró en pánico… no, seguro era una broma.

Sí… lo quería. Lo quería mucho… y quizás como puso los ojos, que Máscara se dio cuenta de esto. Su estómago le dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso la hanyou le correspondía? Tenía ganas de sonreír, y de darse una paliza, pero principalmente de sonreír. ¡Su Corazón De Pollo Dio Un Feliz Latido! Si, le correspondían. Claro… ninguno le había reconocido al otro este mutuo sentir en sus tripas, pero con esta mirada, para Máscara fue suficiente…

"Máscara–san… me duele la quijada." Balbuceó Shiori muy ceñuda. El dorado la soltó.

"Lo siento, ragazza." Le dijo Máscara travieso… para rodear de improviso a la chica con sus brazos y envolverla en un abrazo. "_Todo es por ti_." Le dijo al oído en italiano, tomando una nueva decisión. "_Ragazza, todo es por ti. No te dejaré sola. Te guste o no, voy contigo. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión._" Aseguró muy necio y decidido. "¡Ni aunque me succiones la sangre!"

Shiori, quien se había dejado abrazar, de hecho había caído como en un alelado estado catatónico inducido por la cercanía del dorado, reaccionó indignada con esta última aseveración, por lo que de un empujón alejó a Máscara de sí, sujetándole por la solapa. ¿**_ELLA_** un vampiro? **NI HABLAR**.

"No Soy De Esa Clase De Murciélagos." Gruñó enseñándole los dientes. "La Especie A La Que Pertenezco Es _Frugívora_. ¡No Soy Vampiresa!"

"¿Frugívora? Aah. Por Eso Eres Vegetariana." Se burló Máscara de ella. "Pero tu mamá te obligaba a comer carne." Añadió travieso, apretándole la nariz.

Shiori lo soltó molesta y se puso de pie, alejándose a pisotones hacia el túnel por el cuál habían desaparecido Kanon y Milo. Se la veía más recuperada, más alerta… y contoneaba las caderas. Ahora que Máscara sabía que era una hanyou y que en verdad tenía un lado animal bastante peculiar, se explicó mucha de sus actitudes. El dorado sonrió coqueto y se levantó. Iba a decir algo, cuando vio que su ragazza se ponía en guardia.

Milo, ayudando a Alisa a caminar, y Kanon, aparecieron por el túnel con cara de pocos amigos. Se habían extraviado al volver, por eso la demora en llegar, y para colmo, los portales que el gemelo menor abría, no podían ser utilizados fuera del rango de los siete metros. Kanon se acercó a Shiori y, suavizando el semblante, le dijo.

"Shiori–san, ¿Serías Tan Amable De Llevarnos Hasta Koumori?" Le preguntó con una calma asesina que les hizo tragar saliva a ambos. "Porque Tengo Asuntos Que Arreglar Con Él."

"No Es El Único." Gruñó Milo con el rostro sombrío.

"Entonces andando." Asintió la hanyou. Cruzó miradas con Máscara una vez más y luego se fijó en la dirección contraria. "Es por aquí. NO debería estar muy lejos."

El grupo entonces se puso en marcha una vez más.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Manitas.**_

"_¿Raro? NAAAH." Respondió a Milo casual. "Es su idioma natal, no es tan raro… a menos que nunca lo hayas escuchado hablando así."_

"_Da la casualidad que es la primera vez que le oigo hablando así." Reconoció Alisa pensativa. "Me he fijado… que todos ustedes hablan más de un idioma." Añadió._

**PS: **Creo que ya me rindo. Llego a las 13 páginas me guste o no. Menos mal que no soy supersticiosa o de lo contrario estaría en problemas. Isabella esta perdida, Máscara tuvo un momento Kodak con Shiori, quien se desahogó un poco, Milo y Kanon juntan coraje… todo eso va a la coctelera y tenemos una buena bomba molotov. Por cierto, sería importante que se dieran una vuelta por el blog, sobre todo los que no han leído el manga de Inuyasha, para que ciertas cosas se les aclaren. Jejeje, a ver qué pasa. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Frugívoros:** Comedores de fruta. El principal alimento de los animales frugívoros, como algunas especies de murciélagos y aves, es, como podrán suponer, las frutas.

**Otousan:** Es del japonés y tengo entendido que significa '_papá'_

**Taiyoukai**: Un youkai, como ya dijimos en capítulos anteriores, pertenece a la mitología japonesa y es una suerte de espíritu sobrenatural con rasgos animales, extremadamente fuerte y que puede optar por querer u odiar a los humanos. Ahora… el que un youkai sea un taiyoukai… quiere decir que es de los más fuertes que existen y dentro de la sociedad youkai, son la clase superior, los nobles. **Para más información acceder al blog.**

**Miko**: En la religión Sinto (o Shinto), uno de los principales credos en Japón y de las más tradicionales, una miko es una sirviente de un templo Shinto desde el comienzo del Período Sengoku. Disfrutan de una alta posición social y proceden, en muchos casos, de las mismas familias de los sacerdotes. Antiguamente, las mujeres que tenían trances y transmitían las palabras de un dios eran llamadas _miko_. Con el tiempo, Después, las miko fueron mujeres jóvenes que atendían los templos. Entre sus roles se incluyen llevar a cabo danzas ceremoniales (miko-mai) y asistir a los monjes en las ceremonias de matrimonio. Actualmente se pueden encontrar a las miko en muchos templos Shinto. Entre sus tareas están asistir a los eventos del templo, realizar bailes, rituales y la adivinación. Su traje tradicional es la chihaya, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi. **Para más información acceder al blog.**

**Berserker**: Un Berserker era un guerrero vikingo, que combatía semidesnudo, cubierto de pieles. Durante los combates, estos sujetos entraban en trance de batalla, una suerte de frenesí asesino en los que, poseídos por el odio, se convertían en guerreros temidos hasta por sus compañeros, pues no discriminaban entre amigos y enemigos a la hora de matar. Eran insensibles al dolor, e incluso los muy bestia llegaban a morder sus escudos y a echar espuma por la boca (de hecho, se ha dicho que padecían epilepsia). Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega, incluso sin armadura ni protección alguna… hasta se daba el caso que en sus ansias de entrar en batalla, se lanzaban al agua desde los barcos, ahogándose sin remedio. Se cree que su resistencia e indiferencia al dolor se debían al consumo de hongos alucinógenos. **Para más información acceder al blog.**


	13. Manitas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **POR CIERTO, Sigo Respondiendo Sus Reviews, pero al parecer el sistema de mensajería de pasó a mejor vida… **es eso o Cerberos no lo deja salir de su servidor… Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos hacen lo que pueden para atrapar a Cerberos, pero no pueden: el perro cree que es juego y no se deja atrapar (se ve tiernísimo moviéndoles la cola). Fuera de broma, asumo que es un fallo de los servidores de Ni me han llegado ni las alertas de autor ni sus alertas de review… por lo que no me extrañaría que de golpe les llegasen un montón de emails de alertas en cuanto se solucione el problema.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Del Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 91: No ignoraré al mensajero que se tambalea agotado y evidentemente agitado hasta que mi higiene personal o mi pasatiempo haya acabado. Podría ser _**realmente** _importante._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12:**

**Manitas.**

**Cavernas.**

_1 hora y media después._

**FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP.**

Alisa estaba aferrada a la espalda de Milo con inusitada fuerza. Sentía un estruendoso batir de alas, golpes, patadas y chillidos. Incluso retumbaron un par de balazos por aquellos túneles. Seguramente los hombres del Jefe también se hallaban en aquél montón. Kanon les buscaba con la mirada y el cosmo sin poder hallarles. ¿Desde donde les disparaban? Ni idea… aún así, los dorados eran capaces de atajar las balas.

**FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP, FLAP.**

**¡ARGH!** Es que si no fuera por ese molesto aleteo ni insistente ataque, Kanon habría dado con los matones hacía mucho rato, y por ende, les habría dado su merecido sin esperar más. ¡Que Ni Se Confiaran! Porque cuando el Gemelo Menor se proponía algo, por lo general lo conseguía y estos sujetos mal nacidos _no se sacarían_ de encima la paliza ni por si acaso.

"**¡ATAQUE ESCORPIÓN!"**

Les habían atacado de pronto, y tuvieron poca advertencia previa. Nuevamente los murciélagos les superaban en número aunque no en fuerza. Alisa se sentía horrible: Milo se había negado a dejarla sola y aunque el santo no vio disminuida su capacidad de combate, Alisa tenía la mala impresión que le estaba estorbando. No era así, pero igual lo creía de ese modo. ¡Es que todo estaba pasando tan rápido! Les habían caído por el costado, arrinconándolos al fondo de una cavidad, tratando de aplastarlos contra la roca. Gracias a los buenos reflejos de Milo, la fuerza de Kanon y el ímpetu de Máscara, pronto pusieron las cosas más parejas. Los dorados estaban molestos y se les notaba. Todos querían terminar cuánto antes con este asunto, que ya los tenía honestamente hastiados.

Entonces el ruido cesó. De pronto, no hubo más murciélagos ni ataque de ningún flanco. Con los puños apretados, Milo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en busca de alguna pista.

"¿Ya Se Fueron?" Preguntó frustrado. Milo tenía algunos rasguños en la cara. "¿Dónde Están Y Por Donde Se Fueron?" Quiso saber con ahínco.

"¿Milo?" Le llamó Alisa en un susurro, sin querer soltarle.

"¿Estamos todos bien?" Quiso saber Kanon, resignado al hecho que de momento no podría descargar sus frustraciones. A sus pies, estaban los cuerpos de los murciélagos que él y sus compañeros habían eliminado.

"¿Dónde está Shiori?" Preguntó Máscara de súbito.

Es que la hanyou no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Acaso se la habían llevado? Alisa soltó a Milo aún aprehensiva, mientras comenzaba a buscar a la chica con la mirada. Los dorados, al notar la ausencia de Shiori, en seguida comenzaron a buscarla. Hasta los segundos previos al combate, la chica había estado con ellos, buscando el mejor camino entre los túneles hacia el interior de las cavernas, hacia donde suponían que estaba Koumori, pero ahora no la veían por ningún lado.

Quizás si la llamaban a voces…

"¡Nikaido!" Exclamó Máscara. Nada, no hubo respuesta. "**¡Nikaido!"** Insistió de mal humor.

"¡Shiori–san!" La llamó Milo.

"¡Aquí Está!" Llamó Alisa de improviso. Por alguna razón su voz se escuchaba algo lejana.

¿Lejana? Milo y Máscara giraron sobre sus talones buscando a Alisa, pero no la encontraron en donde se suponía que la habían dejado. Kanon en cambio, corrió en dirección del llamado. Es que Alisa había notado una nueva bifurcación en el túnel que seguían, del cuál percibía aire más fresco, y por ende, se había metido allí. Como no estaba concentrada en combatir, la bombero había detectado algunos ruidos que le resultaron familiares y fue a investigar. Alisa se encontró con otra larga huella que bordeaba un oscuro abismo y… al asomarse por el borde, en la dirección de la que venían los ruidos… encontró una sorpresa.

Pese a la escasa luz, logró ver movimiento. Shiori escalaba hacia arriba sin mayores problemas, aunque maldiciendo entre dientes su suerte tan perra.

"¡Vengan, Shiori Está Aquí!" Exclamó Alisa con urgencia. Kanon llegó hasta donde se encontraba, seguido en seguida de Milo y Máscara.

"Nikaido. ¡Solo Tú Te Metes En Estos Problemas!" Reclamó Máscara empuñando la mano. "¿Cómo **RATAS** Caíste Allí?"

"¡Ya Cállate Que No Ayudas En Nada!" Exclamó Shiori desde las profundidades. El santo de Cáncer resopló enojado.

"¿Necesitas Ayuda, Shiori?" Preguntó Milo, mientras alejaba a Alisa del borde.

"Naah. Estoy Bien." Con facilidad, la hanyou alcanzó el borde, ocasión que el santo de Cáncer aprovechó para sujetarla del brazo y, con su habitual _delicadeza_ (nótese el sarcasmo), la impulsó hacia arriba. "**¡ARGH, BRUTO DESALMADO!**"

"**DEJEN ESO** Para Después." Advirtió Kanon a tiempo, antes que Máscara y Shiori se pusieran a discutir (es que se miraban con una cara…). "Shiori–san, ¿Qué te pasó?" Le preguntó lo más rápido posible.

"Hmpf. Me sujetaron por la espalda de improviso." Explicó Shiori, mientras estiraba los dedos y brazos a propósito. "No por mucho, pues logré soltarme."

"Aunque te arrojaron directo por el abismo." Refunfuñó Máscara, mirando hacia abajo. "¿Es que _todos_ los japoneses tienen la misma predisposición a caer por barrancas?"

"Sólo los bronceados y Marin." Aseguró Kanon resoplando.

"Me saco el sombrero, Shiori: eres buena escalando." Le dijo Alisa de pronto, en vista que los dorados no hacían mucho por aliviar el ambiente. Shiori la miró con ojos grandes y parpadeó. Se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado, apenada.

"Naaah. No es para tanto."

"¡Va En Serio!" Exclamó Alisa, recargándose en Milo, quien le sirvió gustoso de apoyo. De pronto el dolor en su pie había reaparecido. "No cualquiera sube a oscuras esa pared." Añadió señalando la reciente escalada de la hanyou.

"Seguro le resultó muy fácil, ¿Verdad?" Milo, que se sentía mucho más tranquilo y jovial ahora que tenía a su esposa a su lado, le sonrió a Shiori. "Al fin y al cabo no necesitas mirar, ¿no es así?" La hanyou se sintió aún más apenada. Kanon le dio un golpe en la espalda.

"¡Claro Que No! Aunque sí debiste llevarte un buen susto, que no es chiste caer por el vacío a la oscuridad." Comentó el gemelo menor, tratando de relajarse. Al fin y al cabo, su chica no estaba con él, como se debería. "¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó curioso, y sólo porque se había dado cuenta que Máscara no quería hacerle esa pregunta, pero sí saber como estaba. Shiori asintió tranquila.

"Sí… no está tan profundo como parece." Explicó con un dejo de inocencia. "Deben ser unos… Hmm… 40 o 45 metros. He tenido caídas peores." Añadió pensativa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo caer desde alturas similares. Máscara y Milo se asomaron al abismo, sin poder distinguir ni papa. Ambos pusieron cara de circunstancias y tragaron saliva: lo único que veían era una negra oscuridad como de tinta.

"Te aprovechas que no podemos ver nada, ragazza… o más bien oír algo." Se quejó el Cangrejo.

"En esta oscuridad, no me quejaría tener sentidos de quiróptero." Dijo Milo con un suspiro. Shiori hizo un desdeño con la cara.

"Feh. No saben lo que piden." Dijo de mala gana. "Además tuve pura suerte." Alisa le sujetó un brazo.

"Venga, Shiori, no les hagas caso." Le dijo traviesa. "Estos machos están celosos porque no son como tú." Se burló sacándoles la lengua.

"Sin comentarios."

El grupo entonces se puso serio y observó sus alrededores, como meditando si debían o no regresar a la habitación anterior. Después de todo, aún tenían trabajo que hacer, como encontrar a Isabella, lo primordial para Kanon, y acorralar a Koumori para caerle a patadas. Si encontraban al Jefe en el intertanto, podían considerarlo un bono.

"Esta oscuridad me confunde. ¿Por donde seguimos?" Comentó Kanon preocupado. Milo señaló hacia la habitación en la que se había desarrollado el combate.

"Regresemos y sigamos por el túnel que nos habíamos propuesto antes del ataque." Sugirió el Escorpión con firmeza. "Es la dirección que llevábamos y por donde se fueron esas cosas."

"Excepto las que aventaron a Shiori por ese abismo." Rezongó Kanon.

"¿Qué esperamos?" Preguntó Máscara, poniéndose en marcha. "¿Una invitación por escrito?"

Sin decir más, el grupo en pleno regresó a la caverna en la cuál habían tenido aquél percance. Rápidamente se orientaron y se metieron al túnel que habían querido seguir desde un principio. De tanto en tanto, Shiori se detenía por momentos y tras olfatear el aire, prestaba atención, y continuaba caminando. Máscara se mantenía cerca de ella, y de tanto en tanto trataba de atrapar la mano de la hanyou con la suya, pero Shiori no se dejaba.

Cuando llevaban algo más de 15 minutos de caminata, llegaron a una bifurcación que se dividía no en dos, sino en cuatro recodos. Instantáneamente se quedaron viendo a Shiori, quien por instinto olfateaba el aire. Alisa apretó los dientes dolorida: su pie dolía y ella misma lo consideraba un estorbo. Milo se había dado cuenta, pues trataba de ir más lento y de que su chica se recargase en él cada vez más.

"¿Bien, Shiori–san?" Preguntó Kanon serio. "Ahora, ¿por donde?"

"Gente, ¿No podríamos detenernos un segundo?" Preguntó Alisa acongojada, mientras se desligaba de Milo para poder sentarse en el suelo. "Entiendo que llevamos prisa, pero en serio me duele el pie."

"¡Alisa!" Exclamó Kanon aprehensivo. "No Podemos Detenernos Ahora, ¡Podría Ser Fatal!" Rezongó el Gemelo Menor, cada vez más preocupado por la suerte de Isabella. Alisa le puso ojos de cachorro: si le funcionaban con Saga, ¿por qué no tendrían que funcionarle con Kanon? "¡No Me Mires Con Esa Cara! Tenemos Que…"

"5 minutos no harán una diferencia…" Comentó Shiori cómplice. Milo asintió.

"Concuerdo con las chicas." Dijo mientras se agachaba junto a Alisa.

"Bah." Máscara tan solo se encogió de hombros y se llevó las manos a las caderas, asumiendo una pose arrogante y '_nomeimportista_.'

Kanon apretó los puños y se despeinó los cabellos. ¡Isabella Estaba En Problemas! No podían detenerse a descansar, ¿Es que no lo veían?

"¿Qué Tal Si A Isabella Le Pasa Algo?" Preguntó enojado.

"No te sulfures, Pitufo Menor. Sólo son _5_ minutos." Gruñó Máscara, tomando el partido de Shiori, quien seguía con su análisis de lo que podía oler y oír.

"5 Minutos Que Pueden Marcar La Diferencia Entre Que Isabella Viva O Muera." Señaló Kanon enfático.

"Isabella ya pasó por aquí." Dijo de pronto Shiori, fijándose en un túnel en particular. "La huelo muy cerca." Continuó entrecerrando los ojos. "Diría que no está lejos." Añadió con aires de grandeza. Kanon la miró fijo.

"¿Estás segura, Shiori–san?"

"No… pero al menos pasó por aquí, eso es seguro. Lástima que no podemos asegurarnos mejor… porque Koumori se huele en esa otra dirección." Comentó Shiori con un suspiro, señalando un túnel diferente. Kanon endureció la mirada con decisión.

"Revisaré el área. Vuelvo en 10 minutos." Dijo segundos antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que se hubo marchado, no pasaron ni 20 segundos, Milo y Alisa miraron con atención a Shiori, al tiempo que el escorpión le quitaba la zapatilla del pie de su chica.

"¿Dijiste eso para distraerlo o porque en serio detectas a Isabella?" Le preguntó Milo curioso. Shiori sonrió cómplice.

"Un poco de ambas cosas." Reconoció traviesa.

"**JAJAJA**, Ragazza, eres cruel." Rió Máscara divertido. Shiori le miró de reojo e hizo un gesto de dudoso desdeño con la cabeza, que el santo de Cáncer no supo interpretar.

"No más que tú."

Con Kanon perdido al interior de aquél túnel buscando evidencias sobre Isabella, Milo se concentró en el maltrecho pie de Alisa, maldiciendo entre dientes no saber curar mejor este tipo de heridas. Sin embargo hacía lo mejor que podía, y trataba de darle un buen masaje, lo cuál les trajo a ambos entrañables recuerdos de la época en que aún no se soportaban, por lo que se coqueteaban con los ojos.

Shiori no dejaba de dar vueltas. En primera instancia había estado bastante tranquila, pero de pronto se puso nerviosa y comenzó a dar vueltas que rayaban en lo obsesivo. Máscara supuso que había oído algo que ellos no. En todo ese rato, y, debo decir, desde antes del último ataque, el dorado había tratado de atajar su mano, en vano… lo cuál o se debía a reacciones deliberadas por parte de la hanyou o a sencillas distracciones.

Es que Shiori no estaba acostumbrada a que la quisieran. Como que no lo procesaba… y como no sabía como actuar, se aferraba a lo que consideraba seguro: ser esquiva. Ahora Máscara se limitaba a verla dar vueltas por aquella cavidad, lo cuál comenzaba a marearlo.

"¿Quieres Dejar De Dar Vueltas?"

"No Me Da La Gana."

"Me Mareas." Afirmó Máscara con un bufido. "Mejor Aprovecha Los Minutos Que Quedan Y _Trata_ De Descansar."

"Estas Cuevas No Están Precisamente Quietas." Dijo Shiori con frialdad. "¡Muy santo dorado serás, pero nos pueden caer encima en cualquier momento! Ya lo hicieron hace un rato."

"¿Con Quién Te Crees Que Estás?" Máscara, ceñudo, caminó hasta Shiori y se puso delante de ella, con las manos en las caderas, bloqueándole el paso. "¿Con Un Montón De Payasos Descuidados?"

"No Confío En Los Sentidos De Un Humano." Shiori le fijó la mirada, desafiante. Máscara esbozó una sonrisa ganadora.

"Entonces _desconfías_ de la _mitad tuya_ que es humana." Afirmó con seguridad. Una vena palpitó en la frente de Shiori. Punto para Máscara, quien sonrió triunfal. "¡Además Sé usar el 7º Sentido, Ragazza!"

"¿Tienes ecosonar?" Preguntó Shiori con dulzura. Máscara no movió ni un solo músculo, pero una gota orbitó su cabeza. Santo de Cáncer 1, Shiori 1, total, empate.

"No." Reconoció el dorado de mala gana, resoplando.

"Cuando lo tengas me avisas." Shiori giró sobre sus talones, con actitud ganadora, y trató de alejarse, pero los brazos de Máscara la atajaron, la hicieron girar 180 grados y la acercaron hacia él. El dorado no la abrazó, pero sí la miró de pies a cabeza. Entonces puso una sola mano sobre su cadera y con la otra, le sujetó el mentón a la chica para poder mirarla mejor.

"_Bien, no tengo ecosonar, te lo concedo, **PERO** sí mucho más poder que un montón de murciélagos de mala muerte._" Le dijo con galantería en fluido italiano. Tenía un bonito acento. "_Ya verás: ¡Los enviaré al Yomotsu antes que se den cuenta!_" La cercanía con el santo la puso nerviosa. Las manos se le enfriaron en el acto.

"_¡Que modesto!"_ Se las ingenió para decir. La hanyou tragó saliva cuando vio esa sonrisa en el rostro de Máscara: el tipo se había dado cuenta que estaba incómoda por culpa de su cercanía. ¡Se Quiso Morir De La Vergüenza!

"_Todo sea por impresionar a una belleza como tú, ragazza mía._" Totalmente ganador, Máscara ladeó la cabeza un poco. Shiori se puso firme… o esa era su intención inicial.

"_No soy tu ragazza."_ Reclamó en italiano, lengua que por fortuna conocía bien.

"_Sí, sí lo eres: te traigo loca, admítelo."_ Máscara asintió tras acariciarle la mejilla. El sujeto la soltó, sólo para girarla y abrazarla por la espalda, de modo que pudo recostar su mentón en el hombro de la chica. "_El que seas necia solo me da más incentivos._" Le susurró al oído. Obviamente Shiori estaba tiesa como palo de escoba y con el ritmo cardiaco en las nubes. Rápidamente se soltó para alejarse algunos pasos.

Demás está decir que Milo y Alisa, inesperados espectadores, hacían el menor ruido posible y les miraban por el rabillo del ojo para no interrumpir. En momentos como esos, era cuando ambos querían convertirse en planta para no estorbar. Sin embargo, la presencia de estos dos le valía madres al santo de Cáncer.

"_¿Necia yo? El Necio eres tú." _Dijo Shiori tras serenar en algo sus latidos. Cruzó miradas con Máscara y frunció el ceño. "_Mantén la distancia_." Le gruñó aprehensiva.

¡Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos! Un poco más de este juego y le saltaría encima, para comérselo a… besos.

Lo peor de todo es que Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer sabía perfectamente que tenía muchas ventajas, y las pensaba aprovechar todo lo que pudiese. ¡Aaay! Oír A Shiori Hablando En Italiano Lo Traía De Cabeza. No tenía el mejor acento del mundo, le salía un tanto forzado, pero… eso le bastaba. Nada como susurrarle algo al oído a una chica y que ella lo entendiera sin necesidad de traducirle.

"_Si lo que buscas es alejarme, debiste haber aprovechado la oportunidad cuando me conociste y te creía una sencilla profesora de latín_."

"_¿Qué crees que hacía?_" Reclamó Shiori, empuñando las manos. "_¿Hacerme la difícil? No entiendes indirectas, ¿verdad?"_

"_Admite que soy irresistible. Cuando veo una chica linda no me rindo, cuando se hacen las difíciles, tampoco…; cuando me enamoro, hago lo imposible."_ Máscara avanzó hacia ella, muy casual.

"_Admito que eres cargante. Mantén la distancia y te harás un enorme favor._" Shiori esquivó las manos del dorado cuando éste intentó asirle una de las suyas y retrocedió. ¿Cómo debía actuar? Ratas, debió prestarle más atención a su mamá cuando le hablaba de estos temas. ¡Haría el ridículo! Mejor trataba de alejarlo. "_Créeme, Máscara–san, no quieres involucrarte conmigo y NO DIGAS idioteces: no estás enamorado de mi."_

"_¿Cómo lo sabes? Dame una buena razón para sacarte de mi cabeza." _La desafió el italiano, rodeándola lentamente. La chica le enseñó los dientes.

"_Soy un fenómeno. Por eso. ¡GRRRRRR!"_ El corazón le latía fuerte. Es que no solo estaba en una situación en laque nunca antes había estado, sino que este extraño despliegue del dorado, aunado a otros factores, la hacían sentir pequeñita y muy sobrecogida. Se alejó de Máscara. "¡Deja Ya De Molestarme!" Exclamó acongojada en griego, encarando la pared. El dorado dejó caer los hombros con impaciencia.

"Vamos, Ragazza, ven aquí y…"

"Mejor Dejas De Molestarla, Máscara Y Nos Ponemos En Marcha." Anunció Kanon de pronto, cruzado de brazos. El Gemelo Menor cruzó miradas con Milo y les hizo una seña. "Andando, que nos queda un buen trecho qué recorrer. Shiori–san… ¿Por donde dices que sigue el camino?" Rauda, como conejo asustado, la hanyou se coló por otro de los túneles.

"Por aquí." Y más que pasar, parecía querer huir.

_**Media hora después.**_

Esta misión se estaba haciendo eterna y de nunca acabar. Alisa ya no caminaba, iba encaramada a las espaldas de Milo, quién la llevaba como si no pesara nada. Se movían en silencio, observando el mudo intercambio de lenguaje corporal entre Máscara y Shiori, que por cierto, era bastante intenso y descarado. Kanon no sabía qué pensar, y prefería distraerse pensando en las torturas que aplicaría a quienes resultasen responsables si es que Isabella terminaba con un cabello menos en su cabeza. Milo y Alisa en cambio… estaban bastante entretenidos.

Shiori le hacía el quite a Máscara, quien en los últimos 10 minutos había hecho al menos 5 intentos por tomarle la mano. Cada vez que se le escapaba, el Cangrejo refunfuñaba algunas palabras de fastidio en su lengua natal, pero no se rendía y seguía en su empeño.

"Es raro oír a Máscara hablando italiano." Comentó Alisa con curiosidad.

"¿Raro? **NAAAH**." Respondió a Milo casual. "Es su idioma natal, no es tan raro… a menos que nunca lo hayas escuchado hablando así."

"Da la casualidad que es la primera vez que le oigo hablando así." Reconoció Alisa pensativa. "Me he fijado… que todos ustedes hablan más de un idioma." Añadió curiosa. Milo asintió.

"A veces cuando te enfrentas a un enemigo, es útil saber su idioma, para poder sacarlo de quicio o saber cuando te está insultando." Aseguró con conocimiento de causa.

"¿Hablas italiano, Milín?" Le preguntó su esposa, en coquetos susurros.

"No." Respondió Milo sonriendo. "Sé decir '_lasagna'_ e identifico los insultos que de tanto en tanto Máscara o Shaina vociferan." Alisa le sonrió. "Aunque si te consuela… sé Francés, Inglés, algo de ruso y alemán."

"Mi Milito es muy inteligente." Dijo Alisa con alegre orgullo. "Yo solo sé inglés aparte del griego." Entonces la chica miró hacia delante, justo en el momento en que Shiori esquivaba la mano de Máscara y este le reclamaba por primera vez sus reacciones. "¿Te has fijado en esos dos?"

"Seeeh." Milo tragó saliva y pestañeó de sobra. "Es raro ver a Máscara interesado en una chica." Aseguró con seriedad. "Por lo general nunca lo hace público a menos que se enamore en serio." Añadió. Alisa enarcó una ceja.

"No lo ha hecho público, Milo. Al menos no que yo sepa." Le dijo Alisa curiosa. El Escorpión sonrió de soslayo.

"¡Ya Lo Hizo! Antes de venir: luego te cuento." Le dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Y si te fijas… no ha hecho nada por disimular algo, lo que en _Lenguaje_ _Máscara_ es tan válido como una declaración a los cuatro vientos." Razonó divertido. Milo suspiró: en el fondo, se sentía contento por su compañero.

Seguro ya todo el Santuario estaba enterado de esta situación a estas alturas.

"En eso tienes razón, nunca lo había visto así." Meditó Alisa en voz alta. "Shiori es muy insegura: se la ha pasado todo este rato esquivando a Máscara."

"¿Sabes si se conocían de antes?" Le preguntó Milo curioso.

"Creo… Supongo que se conocieron en la secundaria cuando tuvo que hacer clases." Le recordó Alisa, quien suspiró. "Hacen bonita pareja."

"Es cierto… pero Máscara debería ser más cauteloso." Reconoció Milo, quien en seguida entrecerró los ojos. "Shiori resultó ser la espía que se estuvo colando al Santuario." Alisa abrió los ojos como platos, ya lo sabía, pero aún así no dijo nada. Milo continuó. "No parece mala chica, ni me pone a la defensiva. Me intriga sí todo el asunto del espionaje. No puedo evitarlo."

Alisa asintió con cuidado, pero pronto encontró algo qué decir. Pero en eso Kanon apareció junto a la pareja y les hizo callar. Señaló a Shiori.

"¡Shhh!, Shiori les oye bien: la cohibirán más de lo que está." Reclamó travieso. "Luego nos encargamos del asunto del espía, de mientras, no los molestemos y concentrémonos en rescatar a Isa y cortarle las alas a Koumori." Añadió con gravedad.

Algo de razón debía tener Kanon, pues Shiori hizo un gesto con los hombros que les dejó en claro que la hanyou les había oído muy claro. Sentía una gran vena en su sien derecha y sí, estaba más cohibida. ¿Tan evidente era su inseguridad? Condenada sea la constipación emocional. Miró de reojo a Máscara, quien se veía molesto por su actitud, y sintió un hielo recorrerle la columna. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? No sabía como seguir a partir de allí… Ella era una hanyou… se miró las manos, o más bien garras… ¿Quién sería capaz de quererla a ella?

Máscara parecía honesto… y sí la estaba sacando de su almeja por cansancio… lo cuál a fin de cuentas no parecía tan malo… pero… pero… intercambió una mirada con él y sintió como las mejillas se le llenaban de sangre. ¡Gracias al cielo por la oscuridad! De lo contrario habría quedado en evidencia… la chica giró la cabeza levemente hacia el dorado e inhaló una buena cantidad de aire.

¡Ese olorcito!

¿Qué pasaría si le daba una oportunidad? No era el fin del mundo, ¿verdad? Aún así, tenía que estar segura… tenía que estarlo… Tragó saliva y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban. Se acercó hacia Máscara y volvió a inhalar aire. Sintió hormigas en las puntas de los dedos.

¡Allá Iba!

El dorado la miró extrañado. ¿Ahora? Esta mujer sí que era complicada. Frunció el ceño: mientras más la conocía, _menos_ la entendía. Lo único que tenía claro es que era _su_ ragazza y de nadie _más_, pero no lograba dilucidarla. Es que o le mandaba señales erróneas o él no sabía interpretarlas. ¿Qué diablos? Era por esta razón por la cuál evitaba enamorarse. ¿Para qué miércoles había venido a esta misión? Tan masoquista no podía ser, había venido a sufrir en balde. ¿Por qué tenía…?

De súbito, Shiori le tomó la mano y le olfateó con intenso disimulo, como si quisiera respirarlo a él junto con el aire.

Ok.

Eso era extraño.

Máscara se sintió algo incómodo. ¿Por qué Shiori habría hecho eso? Eso descarriló su tren de pensamiento con estrépito. ¿Acaso olería mal? Imposible, Esa Mañana Se Había Bañado; claro, seguro ahora estaba todo sudado y necesitaba una ducha, pero…

"Hueles bien. Me gusta mucho." Le dijo Shiori, apartando su rostro, nerviosa. Tanto, que hasta Máscara percibió como se le heló la mano a la chica.

"¿Te parece que huelo bien?" Le preguntó extrañado y una ceja enarcada. "¡**ESTOY SUDADO**! No Huelo Bien." Tan delicado Máscara, ¿no lo creen? "_MA_. ¿Ahora Eres Tú La Que Me Busca? ¿Quién Dice Que…?" Le preguntó molesto, pero se interrumpió. Es que tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza, que no sabía en qué orden hacerlas. "¿Cómo es que te gusta como huelo?"

"Gustándome." Dijo Shiori en apenas un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros. Máscara tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

"**_APESTO_**. ¿No me digas que _eso_ te _gusta_?" Máscara preguntó lo más burlón de la tierra, pero se tragó sus palabras cuando Shiori, sin mirarlo a la cara, asintió frenética y sus manos se helaron más. Algo más incómodo, el santo carraspeó. "Ya veo." Se limitó a decir. Nunca se habría esperado un gusto tan raro.

"No me molestes." Refunfuñó apenada. Máscara apretó la quijada y se obligó a estar de mal humor…. Pero no pudo evitar darle un apretoncito a la mano de su chica.

**¡MOMENTO!** ¿Estaban de la mano? Este milagro… ¡En serio había ocurrido! Sí, estaba de la mano con su ragazza. ¿Cómo RATAS No Se Había Percatado Antes?

"¡Tienes Las Manos Heladas!" Gruñó Máscara de mal humor… solo porque no encontró nada mejor qué decir.

"¡Cállate Máscara–_kun_! Hmpf. Si quieres **no te doy** la mano." Gruñó Shiori irritada y nerviosa, intentando soltarse, pero Máscara no la dejó.

"¿–_Kun_? Ragazza…" Máscara la miró de hito en hito. "¿Qué pasó con el –_san_?" La chica se ruborizó más. La pobre habría pagado oro puro por que la tierra se abriese y la tragase.

"No me molestes… ya tengo bastante en la cabeza ahora como para lidiar con tus quejas." La chica tomó aire. "… Este… la otra vez… en esa ambulancia… me… me besaste."

"Seeeh…" Admitió el dorado, curiosamente más tranquilo, recordando aquella ocasión.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Le preguntó la hanyou. **¡LOADO EL CIELO! **Al fin le hacía una pregunta fácil.

"Porque **No** Te Callabas, Porque **Hago** Lo Que Se Me Viene En Gana Y Porque Me Moría Por Besarte." Reclamó decidido. "¿Alguna Queja?" El santo cruzó miradas con Shiori y sus enormes ojos color violeta.

"¿Sólo por eso?"

"No. Además porque eres linda…" Máscara entrecerró los ojos, llenos de fastidio. "… porque me gustas, aunque me hagas rabiar."

"¡Pero soy una hanyou!" Exclamó Shiori decidida. "Ni siquiera soy del todo humana."

"**¡DALE!"** Máscara alzó la voz, exasperado. "¿Cuántas Veces Debo Decirte Que Eso De Que Seas Un Hanyou Me Importa Un **_Rábano_**?" Reclamó agitando su brazo libre con energía. "Me molestó que no me lo dijeras antes, pero **ME VALE MADRES**." Shiori tomó aire… de pronto estaba aterrada.

"Ahora que sabes… que no soy del todo humana y que más bien soy… mitad murciélago…" Dijo al hilo, insegura. "¿Serías capaz de… besarme de nuevo?"

¡Qué Pregunta Más… sacadora de onda! Máscara la miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, sin poder creer sus oídos. ¡Esta Mujer Si Conseguía Sorprenderlo Cada Dos Por Tres! Pestañeó estupefacto. ¿Besarla otra vez? Pues… pues… El dorado le dio otro ligero apretoncito en la mano.

"Pues…"

"Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero… Creo que encontramos algo."

¡Uy, Que Ganas De Darle Una Piña y Quebrarle La Nariz! Máscara giró la cabeza en dirección a Kanon con ansias asesinas. Shiori se soltó rápidamente de su mano y se alejó unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza del menor de los gemelos. Un momento… ¿Qué no iban más atrás? Milo y Alisa también estaban mucho más adelante. ¿En qué momento les habían pasado? Prefirió no pensar en ello. El santo de Cáncer forzó una sonrisa, para así no tener que hacerle un gesto grosero con la mano.

"¿Qué pasa, Pitufo?" Siseó con saña.

"Algo que tienen que ver."

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Ajuste de Cuentas.**_

… _arrodillada en el suelo, atada de manos, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, Isabella dejaba caer su cabeza, pero no temblaba, en insolente desafío a sus captores. El Jefe le apuntaba un arma a la cabeza y estaba por tirar del gatillo de un momento a otro…_

**PS: **Oigan, así como hay capítulos cortos, los hay largos y agradezcan que son la mayoría. Este es uno de ellos… y me habría quedado más largo, se los aseguro. Suficiente miel para Máscara, que ya siente náuseas con ella y me está mirando feo: es hora de tomar la sartén por el mango, poner los puntos sobre las _íes_ y ver qué pasó con Isabella. Kanon hizo un descubrimiento que es necesario que todos vean… por lo que la respuesta a la pregunta de Shiori quedará en el aire un buen par de capítulos. Espero que no les haya decepcionado. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

–**kun:** Sufijo del japonés, que cumple una función parecida al –san o al –chan. Este sufijo solo se agrega a los nombres masculinos y quien la dice, sobre todo si es una mujer, expresa un cariño entrañable por la persona. Por eso es que Máscara se sorprendió del cambio de –san a –kun.


	14. Ajuste de Cuentas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **POR CIERTO, Sigo Respondiendo Sus Reviews, pero al parecer el sistema de mensajería de pasó a mejor vida… **es eso o Cerberos no lo deja salir de su servidor… Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos hacen lo que pueden para atrapar a Cerberos, pero no pueden: el perro cree que es juego y no se deja atrapar (se ve tiernísimo moviéndoles la cola). Fuera de broma, asumo que es un fallo de los servidores de Ni me han llegado ni las alertas de autor ni sus alertas de review… por lo que no me extrañaría que de golpe les llegasen un montón de emails de alertas en cuanto se solucione el problema.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo 98: Si una pareja de jóvenes atractivos entra en mi reino, los vigilaré cuidadosamente. Si encuentro que son felices y se quieren, los ignoraré. Sin embargo, si las circunstancias les han forzado a unirse contra sus voluntades y se pasan todo el tiempo discutiendo entre ellos, excepto cuando están salvándose la vida el uno al otro, momento en el cual hay fuertes insinuaciones de tensión sexual, ordenaré inmediatamente su ejecución._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13:**

**Ajuste de Cuentas.**

**Cámara Principal.**

Kanon casi sintió lástima por la interrupción, pero luego se sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza y consideró que Máscara se lo tenía merecido, por interrumpir algunos de sus mejores momentos con Isabella en el pasado.

El grupo por fin había llegado al final del túnel, cuya salida, se hallaba disimulada por una roca, de forma que podían ver hacia la cavidad sin que les notaran. Estaba muy bien iluminada, quizás por una luz sobrenatural, pero que era clara, no les lastimaba los ojos y les permitía observar la belleza de la caverna. Ante ellos, se abría una enorme cámara cavada en la piedra, la más grande que habían visto en esas cavernas. Desde su ubicación, Milo podía ver en el techo varias figuras que colgaban cabeza abajo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para identificarles como murciélagos. Los dorados se asomaron por la roca que disimulaba la salida de su túnel, confiados en que nadie les atacaría. Alisa y Shiori esperaban expectantes.

"Esta no es la entrada principal a esta cámara." Razonó Milo. "Creo que es esa de allá."

"Este lugar tiene al menos 8 entradas laterales." Explicó Shiori. "Ya antes estuve aquí, aunque no llegué por esta entrada, sino por una que queda hacia arriba por la pared del frente."

"**¡SHHH!"**

"Allí está Koumori." Resopló Máscara frunciendo el ceño.

Tal y como lo recordaba de Plaka. Ahora que lo veía mejor y no al amparo de la oscuridad, reconocía muchos detalles. El sujeto era **HORRIBLE**. Tenía el mismo tamaño que Alde y su rostro era deforme. Más se reconocía en él a un monstruo, un animal, que a un ser humano. Ojos redondos y grandes, nariz como de puerco y colmillos que sobresalían por entre las comisuras de sus labios. Pese a que tenía los cabellos blancos, muy lisos y largos, encima de su cabeza lucía una calvita. Vestía un kimono, o algo parecido a eso, y aunque tenía las alas plegadas, daba la impresión de ser más grande de lo que era. Le acompañaban 3 murciélagos más, mucho más pequeños que él, y 3 humanos le miraban desafiantes.

Uno de ellos, flaco, con gruesos lentes y aspecto enfermo, el humano de apariencia más frágil de, pero quien más insolencia emanaba. Al lado del imponente Koumori, se veía mucho más insignificante: éste era el _Jefe_.

"¡Hay Que Matarla **_AHORA_**! Por Último Para Hacer Daño." Reclamó el tipo enardecido. "Los Santos Pasaran Por Encima Nuestro Como Aplanadora."

"Escucha, soquete, SOY YO, **KOUMORI**, Quien negocia con esos parásitos. **NO TÚ**." Vociferó, abriendo un poco sus alas. "Necesito a esta hembra para negociar."

"**_No Es_** lo que acordamos." El Jefe entrecerró los ojos e hizo una seña a sus matones. "Esta zorra me arruinó un negocio y me debe dinero que no puede pagar, más que con su vida. Eso es el acuerdo."

"Tú y yo no tenemos ningún acuerdo." Recordó Koumori enseñando los dientes y siseando. "Te di una orden que cumpliste y si sabes lo que te conviene, _seguirás_ obedeciendo."

"¿Ah sí? Pues **OBSERVA** esto."

Kanon apretó los dientes. Koumori estaba al medio de la cámara y discutía con el Jefe. Entre ambos, las relaciones parecían estar muy tensas. Dio un respingo cuando uno de los murciélagos se movió de su sitio y vio claramente que allí, arrodillada en el suelo, atada de manos, amordazada y con los ojos vendados, Isabella dejaba caer su cabeza, pero no temblaba, en insolente desafío a sus captores. El Jefe le apuntaba un arma a la cabeza y estaba por tirar del gatillo de un momento a otro, y sus secuaces también la tenían en la mira. Decidió intervenir.

Sin preguntarle nada a nadie, salió de atrás de la roca y elevó su cosmos, enfurecido. Máscara y Shiori le imitaron. Milo se volvió hacia Alisa, a quien besó en los labios con ternura.

"Un beso para antes de la batalla y que me traiga suerte." Le dijo Milo con una coqueta sonrisa. "No te muevas de aquí." Le pidió antes de seguir a sus compañeros.

Alisa asintió con los ojos muy abiertos, se sentó en el suelo con sus dedos sobre sus labios, mientras observaba a su marido ir hacia su objetivo. De inmediato se asomó por la roca para ver mejor.

Isabella sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. No lloraba ni demostraba el pánico que sentía en su interior. Su fría templanza la dominaba y tenía sus emociones bajo control. Sin embargo, sabía qué significaba ese cosquilleo… le pasaba cada vez que Kanon encendía su cosmos cerca de ella, y si ahora lo sentía. Levantó la cabeza de súbito, en el segundo en que oía que a una de las armas que la amenazaba se le quitaba el seguro.

"_¡KANON!"_ Exclamó para sus adentros, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Koumori giró sobre sus talones siseando de rabia, mientras que los demás murciélagos, tanto los que estaban junto a su líder como los que colgaban del techo, al percibir la subida de cosmos de Kanon, agitaron las alas. El Jefe sintió una subida de pánico cuando vio al dorado, seguido de otros dos santos más, incluida esa muchacha de cabellos blancos, correr como predadores hacia ellos.

"**¡DISPAREN, CARAJO!"** Le ordenó a sus hombres desesperados, quienes obedecieron sin pensarlo dos veces.

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.**

Hasta Koumori dio un respingo cuando esa corrida de balazos fue liberada. Shiori se detuvo en sus pasos. Máscara y Milo se detuvieron, observando con desaprobación en los ojos. Isabella ni se movió de su sitio, como esperando que en cualquier momento la llenaran de plomo.

Eso nunca pasó. Kanon atajó todas las balas y antes que los matones se dieran cuenta, estos ya habían sufrido una arrastrada fenomenal por el piso, perdido varios dientes, y contaban varios huesos rotos. Los tres secuaces, entre los que se encontraba Julio, yacían a unos 40 metros de distancia, adoloridos y malheridos. El santo de géminis los había golpeado y lanzado con fuerza lejos de su chica, de una sola patada.

Koumori observaba calmado… sólo lo acompañaba Soun, mientras que los otros dos murciélagos, ya habían volado a lugar seguro. El jefe cayó de bruces al suelo luego que el gemelo menor le empujase. Con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo, intentó ponerse de pie, pero Kanon le dio un fuerte pisotón en una de sus rodillas, desencajándosela y rompiendo de paso varios ligamentos.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!**" Gritó de dolor el Jefe. Kanon le dio un puntapié.

"**¡HÁZTE A UN LADO, BASURA!**" Entonces Kanon se volvió con ojos asesinos a Koumori, quien le miró con cautela y desdeño. "¿Qué Miras, Fenómeno? No Me Digas Que Estás Curioso Por La Paliza Que Te Daré."

"Humano insolente." Koumori se llevó las manos a las cadera y desperezó las alas en forma casual. "¿No tienes modales que llegas a mi guarida sin permiso y causando destrozos?"

"¿Tienes techo de vidrio, Tío?" Le preguntó Shiori burlona. "No recuerdo que tú hagas gala de buenos modales."

"**¡CÁLLATE SUCIA HANYOU!"** Exclamó Koumori gruñendo desde lo más profundo de su pecho, golpeando el suelo con énfasis. Shiori tuvo que retroceder un paso, para esquivar el bofetón con que su tío la amenazó. "Tú No Tienes Derecho A Hablar A Menos Que Se Te Pregunte Algo." Los dorados le observaron quietos. Shiori apenas arqueó una ceja.

"Estoy aquí por Isabella." Anunció Kanon con seriedad, exhibiendo de pronto aires de autoridad que no conocían en el menor de los gemelos. Koumori le miró burlón.

"Pues llévatela." Dijo el murciélago, encogiéndose de hombros. Soun, que estaba atento, sujetó a Isa de un brazo, dispuesto a arrastrarla hasta Kanon, pero el puño del santo de Géminis se estrelló contra su quijada y una patada en el estómago impulsó a Soun varios metros más atrás. "¡Te Agradeceré Que No Lastimes A Mis Murciélagos!" Gruñó Koumori de mal talante, enojado y con los ojos entrecerrados. La criatura extendió las alas.

"¿Te Digo Donde Puedes Posar Tus Labios?" Gruñó Kanon con coraje, mientras se inclinaba hacia Isabella y procedía a cortar sus amarras.

Milo y Máscara avanzaron algunos pasos más, pero Shiori se quedó allí en su lugar, con los ojos entrecerrados, los dientes apretados, si perder de vista a su tío… a quien por cierto, la pregunta de Kanon no le había gustado nada. Gruñó peligroso, inflando y desinflando el pecho, exudando mucha mala vibra, que se traducía en una pesadez en el aire.

"Cuidado con moverte, Criatura." Le advirtió Milo muy serio. Koumori apenas le miró.

Una vez que Isabella estuvo libre, Kanon le quitó la mordaza y la venda que tenía sobre los ojos. Pálida, la chica suspiró de profundo alivio cuando le vio y en seguida rodeó a su dorado con sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un abrazo desesperado, que fue correspondido. Kanon se puso de pie, cargando a su chica y comenzó a alejarse de Koumori.

"Un trato es un trato." Gruñó de pronto Koumori. Kanon, ni siquiera le miró por encima del hombro, tomó aire para responder.

"¿Qué No Me Ves Y Finalmente Dejaste De Ver Colores, Viejo Pelón?" Shiori alzó la voz de pronto, mientras daba un paso hacia delante alistaba las garras. "Santos de Athena: Esta es mi pelea. A ustedes ya no les incumbe. **LARGO**."

"Vaya, con que estás dispuesta a pelear." Koumori se cruzó de brazos muy burlón. "Creí que no podrías ni moverte luego de la muerte de la zorra de tu madre."

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

"Gruñe todo lo que quieras. Me Fue Muy Fácil Matarla, ¿Sabes? Los Humanos Se Quiebran Con Facilidad: no más bastó un empujoncito por aquella escalera." Koumori comenzó a caminar hacia un costado, rodeándola, sin perder de vista a Shiori, quien tenía una venota en la frente. Y no era la única.

"**¡KISAMA!" **Exclamó Shiori.

"**¡KOUMORI!"** Exclamó Máscara con fuerza de pronto, con los ojos agudos. Tanto tío como sobrina se lo quedaron viendo. Milo dio un paso adelante.

"Te Atreviste A Tomar Algo Que Nos Es Muy Querido Y Te Atreviste A Lastimarlas." Le dijo el Escorpión con mucho veneno. "Y Al Menos _Yo_, Soy Lento En Olvidar Esos Desaires."

"Nunca Dijimos Que Aceptábamos El Trato." Añadió Máscara burlón. "Nos Vamos Con Lo Que Vinimos A Buscar."

"No Vinimos A Intercambiar A Nada." Añadió Kanon molesto. Isabella ya no estaba con él: el gemelo menor la había llevado con Alisa y ahora su chica estaba segura en aquél túnel. "Nos Devolvemos Con Shiori Y De Aquí No Nos Movemos Hasta Que Hayamos Arreglado Cuentas Contigo."

"**¿DE QUÉ HABLAN?"** Vociferó Shiori enojada. Milo se tronó los nudillos como toda respuesta. Koumori rió burlón.

"Si es así como lo quieren." El murciélago miró hacia arriba. "**¡MÁTENLOS!"**

Al mismo tiempo que los murciélagos se descolgaban del techo, Shiori apretó los dientes y tras alistar sus garras, se lanzó contra su Tío en un feroz ataque. Los dorados se vieron atacados, de nuevo, por un enjambre de criaturas a las que derrotaban con facilidad, pero una vez más, el número les retrasaba. Sin embargo, no pocos murciélago desertaron en el último momento y en vez de atacar, huyeron por las grietas de escape. Lastimosamente se trató de una minoría.

Máscara le rompió el cuello a una criatura y le desencajó la mandíbula a otra, para proceder a destrozar la caja toráxica de una tercera, ante de lanzar su ataque.

"**¡SEKI SHIKI KI MEI KAI HA!"**

Unas dos docenas de murciélagos terminaron en el Yomotsu en forma instantánea. Kanon, tras romperle el espinazo a un murciélago y quebrarle la cabeza a otro de un buen par de golpes, se valía de sus golpes, velocidad y reflejos para contener el ataque. No podía usar sus portales ni la explosión de Galaxias, debido a que la caverna podría colapsar y sepultarles a todos. Sin embargo no tenía problemas en defenderse. O sea, si había podido vencer a Radamanthys sin armadura, esto era pan comido.

Tanto él como Milo, echaban vistazos ocasionales hacia donde habían dejado a Alisa e Isabella. Las chicas se habían introducido por el túnel en busca de refugio, y esperaban a buena distancia de la salida, con el corazón en un puño.

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"**

Dos murciélagos se vinieron a tierra y comenzaron a revolcarse en el suelo, llenos de dolor. Milo les había atravesado con 5 agujas al mismo tiempo. El escorpión rasgó las alas de otra criatura y pateó a dos que le atacaban por la espalda. La técnica de la restricción le ayudaba montones, y las agujas que de tanto en tanto lanzaba eran un buen incentivo para que no lo molestasen de sobra. Pronto comenzaban a despejar el área, y cada vez más murciélagos huían en desbande.

¿Y Shiori? Pues se manejaba muy bien en la batalla, le estaba dando una buena pelea a su tío, aunque pronto estaría en más problemas.

"**_¡MUERE, ASQUEROSA HANYOU!"_**

"**_¡DESPUÉS DE TI!"_**

Se gritaron en japonés. Koumori conocía bien las debilidades de su sobrina y las aprovechaba, pero aún así tenía problemas. Su sobrina era fuerte y ágil, pero no más que él. Una sucesión de golpes en el pecho le sorprendió, así mismo como una patada en la cara y apenas pudo protegerse de un serio zarpazo. Koumori extendió las alas en toda su envergadura y decidió aprovechar el impulso que la chica traía en un nuevo ataque a su favor. Shiori cayó al suelo al no poder esquivar esa patada.

A estas alturas, los dorados ya habían controlado el ataque y el suelo, estaba lleno de cadáveres, que lentamente se convertían en polvo y desaparecían.

Koumori, aprovechando que Shiori estaba en el suelo, la sujetó por las muñecas y sin soltarla, la alzó en el aire, para azotarla contra la roca sobre su costado. La pisó con el pie y comenzó a jalar de sus extremidades como si quisiera arrancárselas, disfrutando de los gritos de dolor que su sobrina emitía. Tal cosa no le resultó tan fácil. Shiori se contorsionó sobre sí misma en una complicada maniobra y logró hacer caer a su tío. Adolorida y respirando agitada, se lanzó contra el murciélago antes que éste pudiera ponerse de pie, pero de un repentino manotazo, Koumori la lanzó varios metros a su derecha.

Sin perder tiempo Shiori estaba sobre sus pies. Máscara apretó los dientes al ver como su ragazza atacaba de nuevo y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de detenerla. Enarcó ambas cejas. ¡Shiori podía tener una posibilidad de ganar si seguía a ese ritmo!

La hanyou atacó el cuello de Koumori, con vistas a cortarle la yugular, pero su tío la esquivó. Le dio un golpe detrás de la nuca, que la lanzó contra el suelo, pero Shiori aprovechó para tomar un puñado de piedrecillas del suelo y lanzárselos a la cara. Koumori se llevó las manos a los ojos, incómodo con este giro en los eventos, y no pudo evitar el ataque de su sobrina…

… Hasta que le dio un fortísimo manotazo. Shiori se estrelló contra una estalagmita que sobresalía, pues la pared estaba muy lejos. El golpe la dejó atontada.

"**¡FENÓMENO ASQUEROSO!** ¿No Te Enseñaron A Respetar A Tus Mayores?" Koumori avanzó hacia ella, siseando.

"Me enseñaron que el respeto se cultiva." Siseó Shiori sujetando su cabeza, tratando de que los dos tíos que veía se transformasen en un solo, como debía ser. Entonces se puso de pie. "No Te Tengo Respeto Alguno: Mataste A Mi Hahahue, Ayudaste A Matar A Mi Chichihue. No **Tengo Razones** Para Respetarte."

"Si No Fueras El Fenómeno De Circo Que Mi Hermano Le Engendró A Esa Zorra, Hasta Te Tendría Aprecio." Se burló Koumori hinchando el pecho. "¡**NO TENGO PORQUÉ** Respetar un **MONSTRUO** como Tú!"

"**NO HABLES DE MIS PADRES." **Shiori gritó enrabietada.

Entonces cargó en un ataque cegado por el coraje. Koumori entonces liberó una gran carga de energía y una suerte de luz le envolvió. Fue como si una efervescencia blanca le envolviera, que de pronto se tornó tan agresiva y maliciosa que los dorados detuvieron sus respectivos combates y prestaron preocupada atención. Shiori se detuvo por segundos y maldijo su suerte, antes de reanudar su ataque. Estaba por llegar hasta su tío, cuando de entre la efervescencia apareció un brazo mucho más corpulento y, sujetando a Shiori por el tórax, restringiendo el uso de sus brazos, la azotó con fuerza al suelo.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, los dorados vieron como de entre la espumosa luz emergía un murciélago muchísimo más grande. Koumori había crecido en tamaño, fuerza y monstruosidad. Tenía al menos unos 5 metros de alto y 10 de envergadura, se le veía _más monstruo_ que nunca y comenzó a reír a medida que aplastaba a Shiori contra en suelo, riendo de los vanos esfuerzos de su sobrina por soltarse, disfrutando el aroma a pánico, aplicando la suficiente presión como para que ella no se liberase, pero que la matase lentamente.

"**JAJAJA**, Shiori, Así Te Quería Tener: Entre Mis Garras, Sufriendo Dolor." Exclamó Koumori triunfante. "Esta vez te mato: es un momento único, lo disfruta… ¡**AAAAAAAAAAAARGH**!"

Koumori se cayó a un costado, pero no soltó a su sobrina, a quien tenía ahora sujeta en un puño. Sentía un dolor indecible, nunca había sentido algo tan punzante y desesperante. ¡**_QUÉ_** Locura de Dolor! 7 agujas y los golpes combinados de Máscara y Kanon le interrumpieron de súbito. Los 3 santos tenían el rostro deformado de rabia y estaban listos para atacarle de nuevo.

"¡Ahora Es Nuestro Turno!" Exclamó Milo, quien se alistaba para atacar de nuevo. "¿Crees Que Te Puedas Medir Con Alguien De Tu Tamaño, Bestia Asquerosa?"

"¿Cómo Crees, Milo? **ESA COSA** Es Un Cobarde Que Solo Ataca Lo Que Puede Ganar. Por Eso No Nos Enfrenta." Reclamó Máscara, cada vez más angustiado. No le gustaba ver a Shiori en el puño del ahora enorme Koumori.

La chica estaba sufriendo: su tío la apretaba cada vez con más y más fuerza. Ya se le habían roto varias costillas.

"**¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A INTERFERIR?"** Vociferó Koumori lleno de dolor. A duras penas se incorporó… y azotó a Shiori a propósito contra el suelo. "**¡DÉJENME TRANQUILO CON MI PRESA!"**

"¡Nikaido No Es Un Animal De Caza! ¿No Te Has Visto En El Espejo, Pústula De Pus?" Reclamó Máscara con energía dando un paso adelante.

"¿Qué No Ven Que Le Hago Un Favor A Todos? **ELIMINO ESTE TIPO DE PLAGA**."

"La Única Plaga Aquí Eres Tú." Afirmó Kanon. "¡Suelta A Shiori–san En Este Instante!"

"O Te Las Verás Con Nosotros." Añadió Milo. "Lo Cuál Es Inevitable, Por Cierto."

"**¡OBLIGENME!"** Koumori volvió a azotar a Shiori con insolencia contra el suelo, pese al irritante dolor que lo carcomía. Afortunadamente la chica era una hanyou, de lo contrario, hace rato estaría muerta. Máscara apretó la quijada.

"**¡CON GUSTO!" **Máscara se lanzó al ataque.

Koumori siseó cuando vio al santo atacarle, por lo que intentó estrategias similares a las que había usado con su sobrina. Claro que en esta ocasión su orgullo le impedía soltar a Shiori, por lo que no podía defenderse o atacar como gustaba… y no contaba con el hecho que el dorado… bueno, no en balde era dorado. ¡Eso que ni considero las agujas de Milo o el golpe que Kanon le habían dado antes!

Antes que pudiera decir _auch_, Máscara le estaba usando como mopa piso. Le reventó un pómulo de un golpe, dos patadas le bastaron para destrozar su clavícula. Pese a su defensa, Máscara logró rasgar sus alas, pero por más que se esforzaba, no podía lograr que soltara a su linda ragazza. ¡El Tipo Sí Que Era Necio! No la soltaría de la manera fácil ni de la difícil, a menos que lo matara.

Koumori logró asestarle una patada al dorado, que lo alejó de sí, pero no fue la gran cosa. Shiori seguía en su puño y no se movía. Milo y Kanon se dispusieron a atacar y Máscara se puso de pie. Koumori sacudió un poco la cabeza: pese al daño recibido… aún tenía fuerza. Lo bueno era que Máscara también, y él no estaba solo. El murciélago los miró fijo, con especial atención al Santo de Cáncer.

"¿Qué _Tanto_ Te Puede Importar Este **Error** De La Naturaleza?" Le preguntó malicioso. "¡Debe Morir!"

"Eso no lo decides tú." Gruñó Máscara molesto.

"**CLARO QUE SÍ.** Tengo Que Hacer Lo Que Mi Hermano No Pudo Y Asesinar Esta Vergüenza Que Nos Llena de Deshonra." Koumori siseó enrabietado. "Condenados Sean Los Ridículos Sentimientos: Shiori Debió Morir Al Nacer, Por Ser Hanyou, Por Ser _Mujer_." Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro. "Y Es Lo Que Pretendo Hacer."

Koumori comenzó a comprimir el cuerpo de su sobrina, aunque no con la fuerza que él hubiera deseado. El dolor lo volvía loco y ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza, por lo que no podía lastimarla como le hubiera gustado. Algunos huesos tronaron en forma enfermiza, que causó que los dorados, condolidos, arrugaran el rostro.

"**NO."** Gritó Máscara dando un paso hacia delante. ¡Este Maldito Malnacido Mataría a Shiori Si Seguía Así! Si es que no lo había hecho ya. Embistió contra su enemigo una vez más.

_Bu, Bump._

Kanon alzó la cabeza e intercambió una mirada con Milo. Máscara se detuvo de golpe, Koumori se alertó curioso. Un latido como de corazón resonó por toda la caverna y hubo un sutil cambio de energía. Se sentía como una bomba…

_Bu, Bump._

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

En las garras de Koumori, la hasta entonces inerte Shiori gruñó con fiereza. Levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en su tío… y antes que los dorados se percataran, la hanyou se soltó ella misma del agarre del murciélago con una fuerza descomunal y cayó al suelo, de pie, gruñendo con violencia. Atacó a Koumori con renovados bríos, mientras que los dorados apenas podían ver lo que veían y percibían.

Máscara tragó saliva… su ragazza…

…

Había cambiado.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Berserker.**_

… _Sus ojos estaban por completo rojos, y sus colmillos más largos. Dos líneas negras, como si de maquillaje corrido se tratara, recorrían sus mejillas como lágrimas…_

**PS: **Ya saben como va la cosa, este era un capítulo cortito… con un buen precipicio de suspenso, una buena dosis de violencia, Máscara está muy contento porque se sacó el gusto e insultos varios. Y Shiori… bueno, por seguridad, les pido que no pasen más allá de la línea amarilla. Mírenlo del lado positivo, al menos Isabella por fin está a salvo. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Kisama: **Una vez más me veo incapacitada para darles el significado exacto, pero sé que esta es una muy, muy, pero muy fea palabra. Es del japonés y es un insulto de grueso calibre, según tengo entendido. Creo, corríjanme si me equivoco, que va por las líneas de 'maldito bastardo'… y no me miren así de feo: los japoneses son muy formales y no muy duchos en insultar con palabras. Ellos prefieren humillar y deshonrar mediante otros actos.


	15. Berserker

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **POR CIERTO, Sigo Respondiendo Sus Reviews, pero al parecer el sistema de mensajería de pasó a mejor vida… Cerberos sigue suelto.** Asumo que es un fallo de los servidores de Fanfiction, pues no me han llegado ni las alertas de autor ni sus alertas de review… No me extrañaría que de golpe les llegasen un montón de emails de alertas en cuanto se solucione el problema.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo quinto: El artefacto que es la fuente de mi poder, no será guardado en la Montaña de la Desesperación Más Allá del Río de Fuego guardado por los Dragones de la Eternidad, a donde el héroe fácilmente pueda acceder. Estará en mi depósito de seguridad. Lo mismo es aplicable al objeto que es mi única debilidad._

**_Por favor, antes de leer este capítulo, sería recomendable que leyesen el Omake '_Nuevas Técnicas y Bajos Niveles de Azúcar' _de la Colección de los Omakes Perdidos para mejores antecedentes… o reléanlo al final, por si no quieren arruinar la sorpresa._**

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14:**

**Berserker.**

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Había cambiado, de eso no había duda. Su tamaño aumentó sutilmente, al igual que su fuerza, y había curado de golpe todos esos huesos rotos. Se movía como si estuviera sana y fresca como lechuga. Sus garras estaban mucho más afiladas y la piel de sus manos adornada con líneas, como de tinta negra. Su cabello, hace rato libre de la cola de caballo, se veía más salvaje y ocultaba parcialmente su rostro.

No se la podía observar bien, no se quedaba quieta ni un solo segundo. Sus salvajes y continuos ataques eran certeros y letales, infringían mucho daño y no se preocupaba siquiera por su propia integridad. Milo observaba la escena impactado y totalmente a la defensiva. ¿_Qué_ pasaba con Shiori? No la conocía mucho, pero ya la había visto pelear y sabía que ella no se batía a duelo de este modo… ¡No Estaba Pensando!

Koumori apretó las quijadas y se defendía como podía. ¡Condenada Hanyou! Sabía bien lo que pasaba, ya antes le había ocurrido. Su sobrina tenía unos 14 o 15 años en aquél entonces, cuando, al acorralarla en el metro de Tokio, intentó asesinarla… pero se volvió salvaje de un momento a otro. ¡**ARGH**! Debió haberla matado más rápido sin darle chance de que su sangre se volviera loca.

"¡Bastarda Mal Nacida!" Exclamó Koumori mientras se defendía de sus violentos ataques.

¡Debió Haberlo Sabido! Mil Veces Maldita. ¿Cómo _no recordó_ que a su sobrina le pasaba **esto** cada vez que la empujaban hasta el límite de la tortura? Ahora, en vez de lidiar con una chiquilla que podía darle un dolor de cabeza y que podía derrotar, se enfrentaba a una salvaje máquina de matar, que no pensaba y cuyo único objetivo era sobrevivir.

Eso la hacía mucho más difícil de matar.

"**¡NIKAIDO!**" Gritó de pronto Máscara furioso.

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRRRR!"**

Koumori le dio un aletazo y se abalanzó sobre su sobrina con las garras abiertas, dispuestas a destazarla, pero Shiori se incorporó más rápido y embistió contra él, usando garras y dientes. Shiori terminó por rasgarle la piel de una de sus alas y le quebró algunos huesos. Koumori la sujetó de un pie y la azotó contra el suelo, tratando de atravesarla con sus garras, pero la chica le sujetó por la muñeca, y le hincó los dientes con furia. Shiori se incorporó de un salto y se trenzaron a zarpazos que cada vez eran más y más peligrosos.

"¡Shiori No Está Pensando! Ni Con La Cabeza Fría Ni Nada. ¡Sólo Está Reaccionando A Estímulos!" Comentó Milo de pronto. "Esta Pelea Es Puramente Instintiva."

Kanon sacudió la cabeza como saliendo de un trance tras oír las palabras de Milo y asintió aturdido. La situación lo tenía embobado. Es que no se creía que una chica como Shiori fuera tan… cruda y violenta, o que no se detuviera a pensar. Koumori la lastimaba, a toda costa intentaba romperle los huesos y atravesarla, pero la chica no solo se curaba _pasmosamente_ rápido, sino que además hacía caso omiso del dolor. Seguía atacando, y seguía, y seguía, y seguía, y seguía…

Máscara tragó saliva. Mentalmente repasó la conversación que había tenido horas antes de este momento y se pasó las manos por el rostro. ¡Berserker! A Shiori le había pasado justo lo que más temía. Sintió un vacío gélido en el estómago, si tal cosa puede ser posible. ¿Acaso tendría que…? Mejor dejaba de pensar en ridiculeces de esa calaña.

Aunque al paso que iba…

"**¡MUÉRETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!**" A diferencia de su sobrina, que tenía el metabolismo a todo dar, Koumori no se curaba tan rápido y además ya estaba debilitado. Nada de lo que hacía lograba mellar el desempeño de Shiori, que le miraba con ojos llenos de ira.

"**¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

Shiori una vez más se lanzó al ataque y por una casualidad, Koumori pudo sujetarle del brazo y arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo, estrellándola contra varias estalagmitas, aprovechando la inercia. La hanyou cayó al suelo; Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, dado que tardó unos segundos en moverse…

"¿La habrá… desnucado?" Aventuró Milo. Kanon y Máscara negaron con la cabeza. Ninguno de los 3 se perdía detalle.

Shiori se puso de pie al cabo de unos momentos, como si nada le hubiera pasado, y alzó la cabeza orgullosa. Máscara casi se fue de espaldas. Sí, tal y como sospechaba, su ragazza había cambiado, pero… ¡Era Un Cambio Drástico! Sus ojos estaban por completo rojos, no se veía pupila alguna. Dos colmillos le sobresalían por las comisuras de los labios y se veían más animales que nunca. Dos líneas negras, como si de maquillaje corrido se tratara, recorrían sus mejillas a manera de lágrimas tatuadas y su cabello parecía más esponjado. La chica se tronó los nudillos… y atacó de nuevo a un agotado Koumori.

"Tendremos que matarla." Comentó Máscara con voz de fantasma.

"¿**QUÉ**? Máscara, ¿Te Has Vuelto Loco?" Milo giró para ver mejor a su compañero, sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. Por leves segundos, bien pudo ser imaginación suya, el santo de Cáncer sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Nikaido me dijo… que si perdía la razón en combate y le pasaba _esto_." Señaló con aprehensión y disimulo a la salvaje fiera que combatía con Koumori. "No pensaría en nada más que en matar todo lo que se mueva… y no quería que eso le pasara. Sin mencionar que no habría de otra solución, más que matarla."

"Mientras mate a Koumori, por mi no hay problema, pero estoy seguro que podremos detenerla luego." Rezongó Kanon, quien repartía su atención entre Milo, Máscara y el combate.

"Luego nos atacará a nosotros." Gruñó Máscara. "Y Si Alguien Piensa Detenerla, **SERÉ** Yo, Y Fin De La Discusión."

"¡Pero Dices Que Hay Que Matarla!" Reclamó Milo indignado.

"Por Eso Quiero Enfrentarme **_Yo_** Con Ella." Sentenció terminante el italiano. Kanon resopló de disgusto.

"¿Serás capaz de hacerlo?" Rezongó el escorpión.

No. No se creía capaz de hacerlo, pero Máscara sentía que tenía que hacer tal cosa y bancarse las consecuencias. Si alguien se iba a enfrentar a Shiori, ese sería _él_ y **nadie** más… y si tenía que matarla… Apretó los dientes: ni modo. Nadie _más que él_ lo haría… no quería ver ni un segundo más a su ragazza de este…

"**¡MILO!"** Exclamó Alisa asustada, al saltarle a la espalda. Había llegado a saltitos nerviosos, aprovechando que el último masaje de su marido en su pie le había dado al menos la opción de caminar. A Milo casi le da un infarto del susto, pero no hablaremos de eso. "¿Qué pasa con Shiori? Esto Se Les Irá De Las Manos. ¡Hagan algo!" Protestó con el rostro endurecido, llena de aprehensión, mientras aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

"**¡LIS!**" Milo no era un escorpión feliz. "¿Qué Haces Aquí? Te Dije Que Te Quedaras En El Túnel. ¿Se Puede Saber Qué…?"

"¡Acompaño A Mi Marido! Si Me Dices Desde Cuando Eso Es Un Crimen, Bien Te Puedes Meter Tus Argumentos Por El…" Reclamó Alisa de mal humor, con las manos en jarra.

"**¡No, No Es Un Crimen! **Pero Aquí **_No Estás_** A Salvo y Sabes que **ESO** **ME DESTROZA** Los Nervios." Retrucó el escorpión, cruzando una severa mirada con su chica. No era el único que le dedicaba miradas furibundas a la mujer de su vida. La cara de Kanon parecía un poema.

"**¡Les Dije Que Se Adentraran _Más_ En El Túnel!"** Exclamó furibundo. "Isa." Dijo mientras sujetaba las mejillas de su chica, que parecía pronta a responderle con _dulces palabras_ en el mismo _dulce tono_ usado por su chico (nótese el sarcasmo). "**Cuando Se Los Dije, No Era Una Broma. ¿Por Qué No Detuviste A Alisa Y Porqué Estás Aquí?"**

"**¡Porque Este Es Un País Libre Y Hago Lo Que Se Me Viene En Gana!"** Isabella sujetó a Kanon por los cabellos y lo acercó hacia ella. "Acabo De Pasar Por Una Situación **ESTRESANTE** Como Pocas, Estoy Nerviosa, Emocionalmente Inestable, No Estoy Pensando bien Y **PARA COLMO** Pronto Estaré En _Esos Días_, **ASÍ QUE** _por tu bienestar_, **NO ME MOLESTES**." Rugió la policía, a quien de pronto se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y abrazó a su gemelo con aprehensiva fuerza. "¡Tontorrón!"

A buen entendedor…

En eso se oyó un chillido espantoso, y un golpe seco. Koumori logró aprovechar una ventaja y tras sujetar a Shiori contra el suelo, aplicando presión sobre su cuello, abrió las fauces de tal modo, que daba la sensación de que le iba a sacar la cabeza de un mordisco. La sangre tanto de Koumori como de Shiori les cubría a los dos, lo mismo que las heridas, pero… ni señas de que la pelea fuese a acabar pronto.

En un violento impulso de adrenalina, Shiori se liberó a fuerza de patadas, con las que logró quitarse a su tío de encima, y acto seguido, de tres zarpazos seguidos, le produjo heridas profundas en el tórax, en el rostro y, lo más importante, en el cuello. Koumori se impulsó hacia atrás, agitando los brazos y lo que le quedaban de alas, cayendo sobre su espalda, en donde comenzó a revolcarse de dolor, mientras se desangraba.

Lo macabro fue que Shiori, como si de un animal salvaje y rabioso se tratase, siguió maltratando a su víctima con violencia.

Por precaución, los dorados retrocedieron, sin perder de vista la escena. Isabella miró hacia arriba por un segundo: no quedaban murciélagos… y entre los cadáveres que había en el suelo, los cuáles se estaban convirtiendo en polvo a mucha velocidad, podía distinguir al Jefe y sus hombres (que de milagro seguían vivos, aunque inconscientes). Alisa, a quien Milo tomó en brazos al momento de retroceder, se cubrió la boca.

"¡Tienen Que Ayudarla!" Exclamó sobrecogida. "No Pueden Culparla Por Eso, No Es Dueña De Sí. ¡Milo!" Dijo ansiosa por respuestas claras.

"Claro Que No Está Pensando… Es Un Animal Salvaje En Estos Momentos." Se lamentó Kanon.

"¡Más Respeto Por Shiori!" Reclamó Isabella, quien no soltaba el brazo de Kanon. "No es un animal, ¡No Creo Que Sea Capaz de Controlar…!"

"¡Claro que **no** _es_ capaz!" Intervino Máscara, que no apartaba la vista de la hanyou. "No razona, ¡Mujeres Necias! Deben irse ya."

Milo afiló las expresiones y sin esperar por más, dejó que Alisa se apoyara en sus pies, sujetó a Isa del brazo y arrastró a ambas chicas hacia el túnel, bastante a regañadientes. Isabella profirió varios furiosos improperios que ninguno de los dorados presente conocía y que, al menos a Kanon, causaron curiosidad, pues no sabían a qué se refería: seguro la chica los había escuchado durante su vida de calle. Kanon agradeció en silencio y arrugó el ceño cuando volvió a concentrarse de lleno en el combate.

De Koumori podía decirse que estaba muerto y vandalizado. Shiori ya le había dejado tranquilo, respiraba agitada y cubierta en sangre. Sus dedos estaban extendidos y prestos para atacar de nuevo. No parecía que la chica estuviera cansada. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y su manga izquierda había desaparecido. Emanaba peligro…

"¿De veras hay que matarla?" Preguntó Kanon sin creérselo. Sí, la Hanyou había espiado el Santuario, pero el hecho que los hubiera ayudado a rescatar a sus chicas, la hacían merecedora de su amistad y eterna gratitud.

"¿Crees Que Me Gusta La Idea?" La voz de Máscara sonaba llena de furia. Kanon tragó saliva.

Máscara hizo lo mismo. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Milo llegó junto a ellos. Los tres asumieron una posición de defensa: eran guerreros y tenían bastante experiencia de combate. Los tres sabían cuando una pelea podría o no ser fácil, así como sabían, con tan solo un vistazo, qué tan inestable, peligroso o decidido era un enemigo. Shiori no estaba al nivel de los dorados. Con su tétrica transformación se había acercado muchísimo, pero podrían manejarla sin problemas. El asunto es que no sería, ni en las más locas expectativas, una tarea fácil. Quizás lograban…

"Ustedes dos, esta es mi pelea." Insistió Máscara. "No Quiero Que Intervengan."

"Si Dices Que Hay Que Matarla, Entonces No Debes Ser Tú Quien Se Enfrente A Ella." Gruñó Milo. "¡No Me Digas Que Me Calle, Porque Sabes Que Tengo Razón!"

"¿No Hay Ningún Modo De Detenerla Sin Matarla?" Siseó Kanon bajando la voz.

"**¡CLARO QUE NO!"** Máscara, no obstante, no hizo esfuerzos por ser silencioso. "Si los hubiera, Nikaido no me habría pedido que la…"

Entonces lo recordó. Claro como el agua. Y fue tan repentino este recuerdo que casi se cae al suelo…

_Flashback._

"_Sigo pensando que es una técnica inútil." Máscara arrugó el ceño y bufó impaciente. "¿Estás segura que es una técnica de ataque?" Le preguntó a Idril, ladeando la cabeza. La elfa asintió._

"_Marea Profunda **es**, en efecto, una técnica de ataque." Afirmó la amazona, cruzando los brazos. "No lo parece, pero lo es. Ya la sabes y te resultó a la primera. Date por satisfecho." Chistó Idril._

_Máscara se acercó al pilar que había usado como diana de prácticas. El raspón que allí había era mínimo y no se condecía con sus esfuerzos. Se sentía decepcionado: esta nueva técnica que acababa de aprender, había requerido mucho estudio previo por su parte, que había incluido unas molestas y complicadas lecturas de textos del S. XV y XVI. Para colmo, la ejecución de la misma había implicado un gran consumo de energía, por lo que Máscara no lograba verle un uso útil. _

_Tanto devanarse los sesos, para un simple raspón en la piedra._

"_No es una técnica de ataque para enemigos." Dijo de pronto Idril, apoyándose en el mismo pilar, sorprendiendo de paso a Máscara. "Es para atacar a tus seres queridos en casos de emergencia."_

"_¿Atacar seres queridos?" Preguntó Máscara curioso, juntando las cejas. "**BAH**. Qué bueno que tengo pocos."_

_Fin de Flashback._

¡Era Tan Obvio! Máscara decidió que más tarde se daría una buena paliza. ¿Cómo no pensó en Marea Profunda antes? Desde que Idril se la había enseñado, tenía ganas de ponerla en práctica, más aún porque todavía no la probaba con personas. ¡Tenía Que Resultar! Claro que tenía que hacerlo. Las condiciones se daban a la perfección: Shiori era presa de un poder que no podía controlar en lo más mínimo. Quizás lograba hacerla reaccionar sin que hubiera…

"¡Alerta Todos! Nos está mirando." Siseó Milo.

En efecto, Shiori había girado la cabeza y contorsionado en seguida el rostro. Giró sobre sus talones y adoptó una posición como de animal acorralado. No reconocía a los santos. Enseñó los dientes y flexionó las garras. Comenzó a moverse con cierta cautela hacia los dorados, y a resoplar furiosa, mientras les advertía a todas luces, por medio de lenguaje corporal, que estaba incómoda con su presencia.

"No nos reconoce." Afirmó Milo.

Los tres tragaron saliva y asumieron una postura defensiva. Se abrieron un poco y comenzaron a caminar hacia la hanyou, como un grupo de cazadores que acecha un tigre. Si la chica les atacaba, no sería bonito. Máscara dio un paso adelante.

"Insisto. Yo seré quien luche con ella." Dijo Máscara.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Kanon por inercia. Milo apretó los dientes.

"¡Vete Al Tártaro, Pitufo Clonado, y Déjame Hacer Esto!" Exclamó el santo de Cáncer.

Kanon apretó los dientes y alzó sus manos en un gesto de pacificación. Shiori, por instinto, retrocedió, pero eso no bajó sus niveles de agresividad.

"Tranquila, Shiori… ¿Me oyes? Ya pasó todo… tu tío está muerto." Trató de explicarle…

Apenas tuvo tiempo para evadir su ataque. Con cruda ferocidad, Shiori saltó hacia delante y le atacó con saña. Kanon intercambió algunos golpes con ella, antes que Máscara, por propia decisión, se interpusiera entre ambos y se trenzase a golpes con su ragazza.

La pelea se auguraba complicada.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Marea Profunda.**_

… "_¡Tranquilas, señoras! soy un kitsune de los buenos." Se apresuró en decirles aquél muchacho. "Estoy buscando a una amiga. ¿Le han visto? Tiene ojos color violeta y es muy, **MUY** necia." Añadió muy serio y preocupado._

**PS: O.o** Claro que este es un capítulo corto. ¿No han tenido suficientes con los largos? Ya saben, ante todo, hay que buscar el equilibrio. Conste que les advertí. Espero que hayan leído antes el omake de la colección que les sugerí al principio. De hecho, cuando lo publiqué, ya les había insinuado que lo necesitarían para entender algunas cosas de este fic. Veremos si Máscara hizo su tarea y logra aplicar bien los conocimientos que Idril le enseñó. Por cierto, **Angie**, una lectora, me comentó que '_Kisama'_ significa literalmente '_Tú'_, pero cuando se usa a manera de insulto, se puede traducir como '_Tú, maldito_'… ¡**MUCHAS GRACIAS **por esta aclaración! Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


	16. Marea Profunda

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles. **POR CIERTO, Todo parece indicar que los jueces de Hades ya atraparon a Cerberos… o el perro se cansó de jugar, por lo que el sistema de mensajería está regresando lentamente a la normalidad**… Seguramente a más de alguno le está llegando un lote importante de emails. Ármense de Paciencia.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Duodécimo: Uno de mis consejeros será un niño normal de cinco años. Cualquier fallo en mi plan que sea capaz de detectar el pequeño, será corregido antes de ser llevado acabo… evitándome así el molesto comentario "_¡Hasta un niño lo habría notado!_" _

_Al final del capítulo, si gusta, saque su número de turno para PATEAR el cadáver de Koumori. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**Capítulo 15: **

**Marea Profunda. **

**Por los Túneles. **

_En esos momentos. _

Isabella maldijo su suerte. En esos momentos, un torrente de adrenalina corría a toda velocidad por su sistema, por lo que podía darse el lujo de tener la mente algo más fría y mantenerse dueña de sí. Ya tendría más tiempo de desahogarse cuando estuviera en la tranquilidad de su casa.

Alisa se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared. Echó un rápido vistazo al camino que habían recorrido y entrecerró los ojos. La salida de aquél túnel que les había llevado a la cámara principal hace rato que no se vislumbraba. ¿Ya habrían recorrido un buen trecho? Es que era reacia a alejarse más, le daba grima dejar a Milo solo. Se miró el pie, que comenzaba a molestarle y suspiró profundo, sin saber si estar molesta o preocupada. Isa se acercó a ella.

"¿Te duele mucho?" Le preguntó seria.

"No." Alisa la miró con ojos grandes. "¿Ya habremos recorrido una distancia prudente?"

"Quizás. _Nunca sé_ a lo que Kanon, o cualquier dorado, se refiere cuando dice _distancia prudente_: bien podrían ser 100 kilómetros." Isa se recargó contra la pared y se sobó sus lastimadas muñecas.

"Entonces ambas estamos mal." Murmuró Alisa. "¿Te lastimaron?"

"No. Tan solo me tironearon de un lado a otro." Isa sacudió ese pensamiento de la cabeza. "Recuperé la conciencia luego que te dejaron caer… Ya habrá tiempo para lamerse las heridas. Tenemos que salir."

Isabella apretó los dientes decidida. Sin lugar a dudas, quien peor lo había pasado, y quien más ganas tenía de salir de esas cavernas, era ella. Por culpa de Koumori y sus locas reuniones familiares, tenía recuerdos que prefería no tener y por culpa de ellos, ahora tendría más de qué hablarle a su terapista. Para colmo, se sentía avergonzada por haberse desmayado: nunca creyó que sus sentidos la traicionarían de ese modo… ¿Qué le había hecho Kanon? Es que ni bien le había visto se sintió tan… aliviada que no pudo evitar colapsar…

Ratas. Eso no podía pasarle de nuevo. Ahora que tenía algo que hacer, no decepcionaría a nadie. ¡Ella era Isabella! La misma chica que pasó desapercibida para sus padres, la misma que huyó de casa a los 13, la misma que sobrevivió en la calle hasta los 17 y que salió de ella para convertirse en una mujer de bien… la misma que poco a poco dejaba atrás su viol… Isa sacudió la cabeza y le dio un jalón al brazo de Alisa.

"Aún tenemos que salir de aquí. Alejémonos un poco más, y así no le damos motivos a los chicos para reclamarnos que estábamos muy cerca." Le dijo mientras la instaba a reiniciar la marcha.

"No." Alisa se negó a moverse. Bajó la cabeza, con pena, pero decidida. "Llámame necia o tonta… pero _no quiero_ alejarme **más** de Milo…"

"Ni yo de Kanon." Chistó Isa. "Pero nos dijeron que nos pusiéramos a salvo."

"Pues **no me moveré** ni un centímetro más." Alisa cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y pateó el suelo con un pie sano. Isa frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar.

"No te pongas necia, Alisa, no les servimos de nada…"

"¡Me Vale Madres! Me Quedo Y A Menos Que El Inútil Pendenciero De Milo Venga A Sacarme De Aquí, No Me Moveré."

"¡Pero…!"

Pasos.

Las chicas oyeron pasos que avanzaban hacia ellas, y no venía de la dirección de la Cámara Principal. Alisa e Isa cruzaron miradas y decidieron dejar su discusión para después. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más, dado que entre las sombras… apareció alguien muy alto.

"No te muevas."

"No hagas movimientos bruscos."

Se aconsejaron la una a la otra a medida que la silueta avanzaba hacia ellas. Esta persona tenía paso resuelto y no se preocupaba en ocultar su presencia, como si estuviera demasiado seguro de no ser perturbado. Pronto estuvo frente a frente a las chicas y se detuvo. No parecía que fuera a atacarlas, pero aún así, la cautela era primordial.

"¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?" Preguntó Isabella muy seria.

Parecía ser un joven, pero no pudieron precisar su edad. Debía tener más o menos la misma estatura que Milo, pero su complexión era delgada. Vestía como excursionista y llevaba con él una antorcha encendida, gracias a la cual pudieron distinguir varios de sus rasgos faciales: tenía una nariz afilada y ojos de color verde brillante. Su cabello era cobrizo y parecía humano…, pero bueno, era diferente. A su espalda, se agitaban 5 colas de zorro. Les sonrió jovial y divertido.

"Soy Shippo." Las saludó, como haciendo el gesto de quitarse un sombrero. Alisa e Isa se pusieron a la defensiva. "¡Tranquilas, señoras! soy un kitsune de los buenos." Se apresuró en decirles aquél muchacho.

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Alisa incómoda.

"Un kitsune, pero soy muy inofensivo." Explicó el muchacho, guiñándoles el ojo.

"¿Qué hace un _kitsune_ como tú en un lugar como este?" Preguntó Isa, cruzando las cejas, sin estar muy segura de lo que _kitsune_ significaba. Shippo asintió con la cabeza.

"Estoy buscando a una amiga que se extravió por aquí. ¿Le han visto?" Explicó divertido. "Tiene ojos color violeta, oídos sensibles, viste como kunoichi y es muy, **_MUY_** necia." Añadió muy serio y preocupado.

Alisa e Isa intercambiaron una mirada llena de curiosidad. ¿Este tipo buscaba a Shiori? No podía ser una coincidencia. ¿Sería de fiar? Ambas miraron fijo al recién llegado, sin saber si confiar o no… Isabella entrecerró los ojos.

"Primero nos respondes algunas preguntas y ya veremos si te decimos lo que sabemos." Dijo con claridad. Shippo asintió.

"Vosotras diréis."

**Cámara Principal. **

Patada, giro, golpe, zarpazo, embiste. Máscara ni cuenta se daba de los ataques que él daba o de los que Shiori le propinaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era tratar de golpearla con la suficiente fuerza como para noquearla, sin matarla. Pero le era muy difícil: su ragazza estaba demasiado alerta y concentrada en la pelea. No le dejaba ni un solo momento, por mínimo que fuera, para poner en práctica su plan. La hanyou atacaba sin tener consideraciones de nada, ni siquiera de ella misma.

Milo tuvo que salirse del camino al ver cómo Máscara era empujado en su dirección. Apenas vio cuando Shiori se abalanzó encima de su compañero con las garras hacia delante. El santo de Cáncer la sujetó por las muñecas en el último intento y desvió su trayectoria, de forma que la hanyou trastabilló hasta caer al suelo. En un periquete, tanto ella como el Cangrejo estuvieron en pie y atacándose en forma mutua. El Escorpión apretó dientes y puños, muy molesto.

"**¡MÁSCARA!** ¿Qué Se Supone Que Haces¿_Jugar_?" Le gritó con ganas. "¡Debes Detenerla!"

"**¡NO ME DIGAS COMO HACER LAS COSAS, NIÑO!**" Vociferó a su vez Máscara, quien evidentemente estaba en un aprieto.

Aprieto que por cierto no se debía a una posible desventaja… sino a que inconscientemente no se atrevía a usar todo su poder: estaba peleando fatal. Kanon se dio cuenta de esto en el segundo en que Máscara y Shiori se trenzaron a golpes, y sin duda no envidiaba la posición del Cangrejo. Si él tuviera que irse a los golpes, en serio, con Isabella, seguro perdería el combate: no se sentía capaz de hacerle daño a propósito.

Shiori lanzó un zarpazo que añadió un nuevo raspón al antebrazo derecho de la armadura de Cáncer, y en seguida atacó con el puño, una patada y un sorpresivo cabezazo, que a Máscara no le fue difícil evitar. El dorado apresó a la chica en una llave y trató de sofocarla lo suficiente como para que perdiera ímpetu, pero Shiori no se estaba quieta y tenía la mala manía de sacudirse con una fuerza admirable, inutilizando por completo el objetivo de su maniobra. ¡La hanyou se movía como una anguila!

"Shiori no está pensando. ¿Cómo es posible que ataque a lo loco?"

"¡Su presencia es diferente!" Exclamó Kanon. "¿En qué momento aumentó _tanto_ su fuerza?"

Máscara no podía concentrarse en la pelea. ¡Es que las imágenes de las pocas sonrisas honestas de la chica lo asediaban! Lo mismo ocurría con sus enojos y las miradas que Shiori le había dedicado. El suave contoneo de sus caderas y recordarla practicando en aquellas barras asimétricas eran imágenes que no lo dejaban tranquilo. ¡Así No Se Podía Pelear!

De súbito le dio un bofetón que la desequilibró lo bastante como para lanzarla por los suelos. Máscara no pudo perder mucho tiempo y e intentó sujetarla por los brazos. Una patada en el estómago lo sorprendió, pero no lo derribó. Era más fuerte que la chica, pero… ¡No Podía Atacarla! No Podía Ser Eso Posible. No Lo Concebía, No Le Cuadraba. ¡Era Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer! Un asesino de los crueles. Ya antes había asesinado mujeres y niños, patéticas excusas de guerreros y santos díscolos, que aunque se habían defendido como era de esperarse, ninguno¡ninguno!, le provocó ese mal sabor de boca.

¿Mal sabor de boca? Y acidez estomacal también. Máscara le propinó una patada, seguida de dos golpes directo al rostro, dando en el blanco, pero Shiori ignoraba sus heridas y contraatacaba sin tardarse ni un segundo. ¡_ESTO_ era un monstruo! _Esto_ era lo que su ragazza más temía¡_ESTO_ era lo que estaba fuera de lugar! _Tenía_ que ayudarla, _tenía_ que sacarla de este estado, _tenía_ que asegurarse que no volviera a ocurrir¡_Tenía_ que haber algún modo para ayudarla! Esta cosa _no era_ su ragazza: se había posesionado de su cuerpo y la estaba lastimando.

¡No Lo Permitiría! Por Su Honor De Santo Dorado Que No Permitiría Esto.

"**¡Nikaido, Reacciona! Por todos los dioses.** **DESPIERTA**." La llamó enfurecido tras un golpe excepcional… pero la chica, tras incorporarse de nuevo, se abalanzó sobre él.

**"¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROARRRRRRRR!" **

Esos ojos rojos, esas líneas como de tinta, esa expresión tan llena de ira. Máscara se maldijo a sí mismo. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser fáciles para él por una sola vez? Shiori no le escuchaba… ¿Era por _esto_ que la hanyou le había pedido que la matase?

Que la matase… ¿otra vez perder… a alguien? **No Si Podía Evitarlo**. Tan solo necesitaba una oportunidad.

_Flashback. _

_"¿No sería mejor matarles?" _

_"¿Y si tal persona es tu aprendiz, un amante, o un hijo?" Idril le miró por encima del hombro y cruzó las cejas. "¿Estarías dispuesto a matarle?" _

_"Si no queda de otra…" _

_"Siempre hay otra opción. Por ejemplo… Marea Profunda." Anunció Idril mientras se alejaba. "No la subestimes." _

_Fin de Flashback. _

Tan sólo una oportunidad. Tan solo una… Solo unos momentos, un par de segundos. Tan solo eso y sería capaz de realizar la técnica y… **¡MOMENTO!** Era idea suya o… ¿le dio un empujón a Shiori? Ni se había percatado, pero aprovechó esa oportunidad y nuevamente le aplicó una llave, en la cuál puso todos sus esfuerzos de dorado. La salvaje hanyou se sacudió con ímpetu, pero como esta vez a Máscara no le importaba lastimarla con tal de mantenerla quieta, no se pudo soltar por más que lo intentó.

"**¡MILO! RESTRINGE A NIKAIDO.**" Vociferó Máscara mientras sujetaba a Shiori. "¡Todo Lo Que Puedas!"

"**¿QUÉ?**" Milo se puso a la defensiva. Estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero se contuvo: Más valía que Máscara tuviera una buena idea.

"¡Suéltala A La Cuenta De Tres!" Exclamó Kanon. "Milo, Espera Que Shiori Esté Mirando Hacia Máscara."

"Ya Sé, Ya Sé."

Uno…

Dos…

¡Tres!

Máscara soltó a Shiori y le dio un empujón que la arrojó al suelo y la impulsó hacia delante varios metros. El santo de Cáncer retrocedió rápidamente al tiempo que la hanyou giraba sobre sus tobillos y se disponía a embestir contra él.

"**¡RESTRICCIÓN!**" Exclamó Milo en el último segundo posible. Shiori chilló como presa del pánico e intentó moverse por todos los medios posibles.

Con la mano derecha extendida y la mano abierta, Máscara se concentró en formar aquella luz grisácea. ¡Tenía que resultar! Más valía que Idril tuviera razón o de lo contrario, no sabía qué más hacer. Empuñó la mano cuando consideró que era el momento justo y tras apretar los dientes, corrió hacia Shiori. Por algún motivo, Milo liberó a la chica, quien se abalanzó hacia el santo de Cáncer, encolerizada.

**"¡Marea Profunda!"**

Un enorme vacío se apoderó de sus tripas en el momento en que Máscara pronunció aquellas palabras, pero se sintió morir cuando su puño se estrelló, y se hundió, de lleno en el estómago de Shiori.

Los ojos de la hanyou se abrieron como platos y vomitó una generosa cantidad de sangre en cuanto el golpe fue asestado y se hundió en su tripa. El ataque de Shiori fue neutralizado y anulado. Una luz azul oscura le envolvió el torso y salió impulsada hacia atrás con muchísima fuerza. Su cuerpo se arrastró no menos de 20 metros, pasando a llevar las pocas estalagmitas que aún quedaban enteras. Cuando por fin se detuvo, Shiori no se levantó, sino que se quedó allí tirada donde había caído, boca abajo… la luz azul la cubrió poco a poco… esa extraña energía que emanaba desde su transformación, desapareció.

Máscara se sintió palidecer y dejó caer los brazos. Bah. ¿Qué tenía esta escena de rara? Tan solo le había dado su merecido a su oponente, tan solo le había golpeado para que dejara de fastidiar, pero… no se movía… no se… movía…

Shiori no se movía.

…

Por su culpa.

…

…

Kanon se obligó a respirar y se quedó mirando fijo a Máscara, quien tampoco se movía. Milo le pasó por el lado y con cautela se acercó a su compañero, que de sobra esta decir que se sentía **fatal**. El Escorpión no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer o como consolar. No lo culpaba: él mismo estaba estupefacto como pocas veces en su vida. ¡Qué Golpe Tan Certero! En verdad el santo de Cáncer tenía una habilidad innata para asestar golpes letales. Sin lugar a dudas había sido capaz de atacar ferozmente a la chica por la que tanto cariño había demostrado. Kanon, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar con cierta prisa hacia su compañero.

"¿Máscara?" Tentó Milo con cautela.

"Alto." Gruñó Máscara. Sin decir nada, o demostrar lo fatal que se sentía, el santo de Cáncer comenzó a caminar con calma hacia el inerte cuerpo de Shiori, para ver si estaba viva o muerta.

"¡Miren eso!" Exclamó Kanon de súbito.

Shiori tosió y comenzó a quejarse lastimeramente. Máscara casi se cae al suelo del puro alivio. Abrió los ojos a más no poder. La misma luz azul, residuo de su técnica, comenzó a brillar y cubrió el cuerpo de su ragazza con lentas palpitaciones, antes de desaparecer por completo. Momentos después, que parecieron 7 eternidades juntas, Shiori movió los brazos.

"¿Qué se supone que hago?" Se reprochó Máscara, obligándose a ir hacia la hanyou.

Lentamente, y dolorida hasta la punta de los cabellos, Shiori comenzó a levantarse con mucha dificultad, pero ni bien se hubo alzado siquiera un poco, se llevó las manos a la boca, en un vano intento por detener la sangre que expectoraba sin ningún control. Colapsó de nuevo en el suelo y se retrajo a una posición fetal, en donde comenzó a temblar de dolor y a quejarse tanto que partía el alma. Milo cruzó miradas con Kanon, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

"¡Shiori!" Máscara, dejando de lado su orgullo, echó a correr hacia la chica, como si fuera a arrojarse encima de ella.

**"¡KITSUNE BI!"** Una pared de fuego de color azul se alzó de pronto entre Máscara y Shiori, antes que pudiera siquiera estar a su lado. "¡Mantén La Distancia, Humano!" De súbito, un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, le bloqueaba el paso.

"¡Sal De Mi Camino, Mocoso!"

"¿Mocoso Yo?" Gruñó enseñando una buena dentadura. "¡Cuida tu boca!"

¿Quién era este desconocido… que tenía 5 colas y que había llegado de pronto? Milo se apresuró en llegar junto a Máscara en actitud de apoyo. Por si las moscas, el Escorpión sujetó al Cangrejo, dado estaba muy volátil en todo sentido de cosas. Kanon le imitó y afiló la mirada. ¿Otro enemigo? Estas Cavernas Estaban Llenas De Cucarachas.

"¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó Milo con los ojos entornados. "¡Quieto, Máscara!

"¡No te Metas, Milo! Suéltame En Este Segundo O No Respondo."

"¡No Quiero Que Te Acerques A Shiori–chan!" Exclamó el recién llegado.

"¡MILO!" Llamó de pronto Alisa, que, una vez más, hacía acto de presencia con Isabella. Por obvias razones, no en balde tenía un pie lastimado, estaba algo rezagada e iba dando simpáticos saltitos. Isa en cambio…

"Kanon, Milo¡Máscara!" Dijo Isa mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kanon y lo sujetaba del brazo. "Este es Shippo, dice que conoce a Shiori."

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" Preguntó Kanon muy serio.

"¡Porque no Miento! Vi crecer a Shiori, la conozco bien." Gruñó Shippo, agitando las colas. Le dedicó una furibunda mirada a Máscara. "¡Lastimaste a la cachorro!" Exclamó indignado.

"¡Era Eso O La Mataba!" Espetó Máscara furioso. "Estaba vuelta loca¿Querías que la dejara así?" Añadió tratando de soltarse del agarre de Milo. Shippo entrecerró los ojos, como meditando lo que acababa de oír. "¡Suéltame Escorpión!"

"Milo, Milo…" Alisa por fin llegó hasta el grupo. "¿Qué hacen los babosos? Máscara." La chica miró al santo de Cáncer con ojos graves. "**Tú** la heriste, **TÚ** La Ayudas. ¿_ESTÁS_ Esperando Una Invitación?" Preguntó indignada, mientas señalaba a Shiori con el dedo.

Milo dejó ir a Máscara, quien intentó llegar hasta su ragazza, pero Shippo, con una reacción muy hábil para no ser un dorado, le aventó un montón de hojas de árbol que sacó de bajo su manga y que se le pegaron en la cara. Corrió hasta la hanyou. ¡OH, Máscara Sí Que Era Un Dorado Furioso! Las hojas fueron la cortina de humo perfecta, pues le impidieron llegar antes a Shiori. Shippo la alzó en sus brazos con cuidado y miró hacia atrás.

"Se la llevará." Murmuró Kanon con los ojos muy abiertos. Isabella corrió hasta el kitsune con decisión.

"¡Shippo, No!" Exclamó la chica deteniéndose a unos metros del kitsune. Máscara se adelantó a Isabella con los brazos estirados: la hanyou se veía muy, muy mal.

"¡Dámela!"

"**NO**." Gruñó el kitsune, aprehensivo.

Shippo y Máscara cruzaron una eléctrica mirada por varios segundos. Alisa aguantó la respiración y Milo, que al igual que Kanon no entendía ni papa, le dio un apretoncito en la mano.

"Lis¿Qué esta pasando?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

"Este es Shippo. Vino aquí por órdenes del Padrino de Shiori a buscarla: la conoce desde que era niña… o eso nos dijo." Explicó Alisa a la rápida. "No entiendo mucho."

"¿Sabes qué pretende Isabella, Alisa?" Preguntó Kanon, que no perdía de vista la nueva escena.

"Quiere evitar que Shippo se desaparezca con Shiori." Susurró Alisa afilando la mirada. "Creo que no confía en él… no parece mala persona, pero por algo Isa y yo decidimos regresar. No nos gusta esto."

"Te parece sospechoso." Terminó Milo por Alisa. El Escorpión entrecerró los ojos, al igual que Kanon: eso era suficiente información para ellos.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y estiró las manos en señal de paz. De reojo miró a Máscara, quien echaba pestes hasta por las orejas. El que Shiori, que por cierto parecía un trapo, estuviera en los brazos de Shippo, parecía ser la única garantía que tenían de que estos dos no se liarían a golpes en lo inmediato. El santo de Cáncer dio un paso hacia delante, pero Shippo retrocedió otro, manteniendo así la distancia.

"¡Te Digo Que Me La Des!" Exclamó molesto.

"… ¿Por Qué Debería Dártela?" Preguntó el kitsune molesto. "¿Cómo Sé Que No Quieres Matarla?"

"**¡No Te Debo Explicaciones! TE DICEN QUE ME LA DES.**" Máscara, con el corazón en un puño, se impulsó hacia delante en un claro intento por recuperar a su ragazza, pero Shippo retrocedió aún más. Apenas percibió el momento en que la hanyou arrugó el rostro llena de dolor.

**"¡NO CONFÍO EN TI!"** Reclamó Shippo, gruñendo. Entonces Isabella le sujetó del brazo de improviso. Kanon no se tardó un hipo en llegar detrás de su chica.

"¡Nosotros Podríamos Hacerte Las Mismas Preguntas!" Reclamó Isabella con los dientes apretados. "¿Cómo Sabemos Que No Quieres Matarla?"

"¿Ves Eso De Ahí?" Preguntó Kanon, señalando al cuerpo de Koumori. "¿Cómo Sabemos Que No Estabas De Su Parte?" Quiso saber.

"¡Entrégame A Mi Ragazza!" Exigió el dorado, impaciente.

"Estamos iguales." Dijo Shippo sin ceder. "Ustedes no lo saben, yo no lo sé. Ante la duda, hay que abstenerse y por eso me la llevo de aquí."

Entonces Máscara se abalanzó sobre ellos, dispuesto a rescatar a su ragazza de aquellos brazos, pero Shippo dio un ágil y alto salto hacia arriba y desapareció con la misma facilidad con la que Mu se teletransportaba. Alisa sofocó una exclamación de sorpresa e Isa apretó los puños impaciente. Milo se rascó la cabeza y Kanon hizo un gesto de fastidio con las manos.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar?

**"¡NIKAIDO!"** Gritó Máscara encolerizado.** "¡DESGRACIADO, YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!" **Exclamó con los niveles de agresividad a todo dar. Entonces el cangrejo se volvió hacia las chicas. "¡Esto Es Culpa De Ustedes Dos! Lo Trajeron Hasta Aquí." Reclamó lleno de rabia.

"¡Cuida Esas Palabras, Máscara!" Exclamó Kanon aprehensivo. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar, pero no le gustó el tono de voz que el Cangrejo había usado con su chica.

"¡No Es Nuestra Culpa!" Exclamó Alisa muy ceñuda. "¡No Nos Culpes Por…!"

**"¡BAH!" **

"¡Calma Esos Ánimos Y **NO** Seas Grosero!" Milo se adelantó unos pasos, tostado. Máscara se alejó varios metros de sus compañeros, enrabiado como nunca. "¡Dime Todas Esas Cosas A Mi, Que Soy De Tu Mismo Tamaño!" Exclamó el escorpión. Kanon le detuvo.

"Déjalo tranquilo." Le advirtió. "Sabes Como Se Pone Cuando Estas Cosas Le Pasan." Añadió en voz baja. El Gemelo Menor le tomó la mano a su chica y observó el suelo.

Era extraño… hasta hacía unas horas, el lugar bullía de actividad, pero ahora hasta un cementerio tendría más actividad. Los cadáveres de los murciélagos hacía rato se habían convertido en polvo y el de Koumori se corroía lentamente al mismo estado. Frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos cayeron en el Jefe y sus matones. ¡Hierba Mala Nunca Muere! Vaya a saber uno como le hicieron esos tipos para no morir durante el combate. Arrugó aún más el rostro: luego volvería a buscar esa basura.

"Kanon… ¿Puedes abrir un portal ya o tendremos que salir por donde entramos?" Milo llamó su atención. Aún se detectaba mal humor en su tono de voz.

Kanon hizo un ademán con la cabeza e intentó abrir un portal hacia el Santuario… Al parecer, el sello que bloqueaba esta técnica había desaparecido. Seguro tenía que ver con la muerte de Koumori, pero de poco importaba eso ahora: con el portal abierto tenían paso libre a la Casa de Géminis. Milo y Alisa lo cruzaron sin mucha demora, Isa se negó a moverse de su sitio sin Kanon, quien observó en dirección del santo de Cáncer.

"Máscara." Le llamó con energía. "¿Vienes?"

Silencio. El dorado aludido no se movió por varios segundos. Es que nadie tenía idea de cómo se sentía. Como basura radioactiva, como plaga, como peste. ¿Cómo dejó que se llevaran de nuevo a Shiori? Fue Bajo Sus Propias Narices. Y esta vez estaba herida por culpa suya, él la había lastimado, quizás incluso hasta matado. La hanyou tenía un color atroz en el rostro… pero al menos había regresado a la normalidad. Máscara apretó los puños y dientes: sentía el pecho lleno de coraje y por momentos hizo relampaguear su cosmos.

Hasta que se calmó y dejó caer los brazos pasmado. Los ojos le ardían y tuvo que parpadear rápido. Se obligó a inhalar aire y giró sobre sus talones. En silencio… caminó hasta el portal y sin decir palabra, lo atravesó. Kanon e Isa le observaron durante todo el proceso.

"¿Crees que esté bien?"

"Después que destroce muchos muebles… supongo que lo estará." Respondió Kanon. Miró hacia Isa. "¿Estás muy cansada?" Isa asintió y atajó algunas lágrimas.

"No tienes idea."

"… vamos a casa."

Kanon instó a Isabella a cruzar por el portal, y tras echar una última mirada a las cavernas, se metió por el portal.

Por fin habían salido de aquellas cavernas.

**Continuará… **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_Próximo Capítulo: A la Espera de Noticias._**__

_… "Te duele¿no?" Le preguntó Shion con cautela. "Le tuviste que pegar un golpe fuerte a una chica." Añadió muy serio. _

_"Si me viene con la cantinela que a una mujer no se le pega, permítame recordarle que Shiori se lo buscó y que no estaba pensando." Protestó Máscara, poniéndose el parche antes de la herida, en caso que lo fueran a regañar. "**BAH**. No sería la primera vez que lo hago." _

**PS:** ¿Saben algo? Tuve que fusionar dos capítulos en este o de lo contrario me habrían quedado pasmosamente cortos. Y antes de que me maten por haber hecho que a Shiori se la llevara un completo extraño, consideren que aún queda un poco más de historia que desarrollar y que no todo está dicho. Esta vez no dejaré a nadie sin su pareja y al menos Máscara le encontró un buen uso a cierta técnica que Idril le enseñó. Vamos a ver qué pasa ahora. ¿Sobrevivirá Shiori a tremendo golpe? Más vale que sí, o tendremos dorado deprimido y hasta ahora, sólo tengo ganas de hundir a otro santo en una depresión. Eso ya es cosa de mi Musa… ahora que lo recuerdo… cuando escribí este capítulo la pobre de mi Musa estaba en pleno frenesí de café. MM le dio las 300 tazas de café al final del capítulo pasado para terminar cuánto antes de escribir este fic… ¡Qué cosas! Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Kitsune–Bi: **Una de las defensas principales de los kitsune. Literalmente es 'Fuego de Zorro' de color azul, que se consigue cuando el kitsune frota sus colas. Mientras más viejo o más colas tenga el kitsune, más fuerte será esta defensa.

**Shippo:** Personaje del manga Inuyasha. **Para más información, ver blog**.

**Kitsune: **Un kitsune es de las criaturas más queridas de la cultura popular japonesa, y aparece mucho en cuentos tradicionales, mangas y animes. Kitsune es la palabra japonesa para zorro. Se le emplea para nombrar al espíritu del bosque que, efectivamente, es un zorro. Son astutos, hábiles luchadores, tramposos y poderosos, capaces de causar mucho bien o mucho daño, respetan mucho la naturaleza y mantienen los justos equilibrios. Según la mitología japonesa, protege los bosques y las aldeas… sin embargo, hay que hacer algunas salvedades: hay kitsunes buenos y malos. Los buenos, por lo general, son simpáticos y tranquilos, aunque conviene no hacerlos enojar. A toda costa evitan asesinar a otro ser vivo (a menos que no les quede de otra) y tratan de mantener a las criaturas sobrenaturales, como youkai, ogros y onis, bajo control.

Es muy difícil detectar a un kitsune, debido a su capacidad para adoptar casi cualquier forma imaginable y por lo general quienes lo hacen, son seres con un alto grado de poder espiritual. Les gusta mucho hacerse pasar por seres humanos, sobre todo las chicas kitsune, a quienes se les detecta con mayor frecuencia que a los chicos.

Cada vez que un kitsune cumple 100 años de vida (o 1000, dependiendo de la versión), o cuando realiza un acto de bondad, les crece una cola adicional. La contraparte del kitsune bueno es el Kyubi, un zorro demonio de nueve colas, que causaba terremotos y huracanes al agitarlas, y que gusta poseyendo a humanos más débiles o asesinándolos, tras causar desastres. Por lo general, los kitsune intentan mantener a raya a los kyubi todo lo que pueden y como se sienten responsables de las travesuras de sus primos, intentan remediarlas.

Se dice que el kitsune más viejo que existe, es una mujer, que tiene algo más de mil colas, a quien se la conoce como '_La Gran Dama_.' **Más información (esta vez diferente), y algunas imágenes, pueden hallarlas en mi blog.**


	17. A la Espera de Noticias

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo Décimo noveno: **No tendré una hija**. Puede ser tan bella como malvada, pero una mirada al robusto aspecto del héroe y traicionará a su propio padre/madre._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 16:**

**A La Espera de Noticias.**

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Día Siguiente._

_13:30 pm._

Llegar al Santuario fue cosa de locos. A la salida del portal, el grupo apareció en Géminis, en donde, pese a que ya eran casi las 2:30 de la mañana, eran esperados por Saga y Anneke, quienes fueron los primeros que se percataron de este regreso y de inmediato se dio aviso al Patriarca. Saga tuvo la delicadeza de no avisarle al resto de los dorados, asumiendo que lo que más necesitaban los recién llegados era dormir y no rememorar aventuras.

Máscara, de muy mal humor, se regresó a su casa antes que Shion llegara a Géminis. Al Patriarca no le extrañó esta actitud y la dejó pasar cuando supo que su ausencia se debía a que ya se había marchado de la Tercera Casa en dirección de la suya. Una vez que se hubo asegurado que _sus niños_ habían regresado medianamente ilesos, les dejó marcharse. Saga tuvo la gentileza de abrir un portal a Escorpión para que Milo y Alisa pudieran llegar más rápido.

Una vez en casa, Milo llamó a Aioria por el celular, avisándole que ya había llegado y que iría por la mañana a buscar a Kyrus. El santo de Leo, que pareció despertarse de golpe al oír la voz del Escorpión, y en vez de gritarle improperios, optó por decirle que sí a todo lo que le dijo y explicarle algunas cosas. De este modo Milo se enteró que el Patriarca había dispuesto que nadie debía fastidiar a Isa o a Alisa con preguntas incómodas en dos días, medida con la que estuvo más que de acuerdo.

Alisa suspiró y miró a hora en un reloj cercano. Los eventos de la noche anterior parecían tan lejanos, como si nunca hubieran pasado. Sin duda había sido una noche agitada: ni bien llegó a casa, el cansancio la había abrumado con tanta fuerza, que Alisa se sintió incapaz de mantenerse en pie por sí sola. Durmió profundo toda la noche, y sólo comenzó a despertar cuando Milo le llevó al bebé a eso de las 9:30 de la mañana, ocasión en la cuál estalló en llanto, desconcertando a su marido.

Demasiada aventura para ella. Se sentía demasiado volátil: quería sentir a su bebé en los brazos y que su marido la mimase. ¡No estaba hecha para estos trotes!

Si Kyrus se puso muy feliz de ver a su papá esa mañana, la felicidad se desbordó por cada uno de sus poros cuando estuvo en los brazos de su mamá. Ahora que Alisa estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, amamantando a su niño, podía darse perfecta cuenta de eso. Es que el bebé, como temiendo que su mamá desapareciese de nuevo, se estaba portando como un perfecto angelito. Ahora, muy concentrado en su actual tarea, disfrutaba como nunca la cercanía de Alisa, mientras le tarareaba su canción de cuna favorita.

Milo, recargado en una pared cercana, les observaba aliviado. Inhaló por fin tranquilo y se acercó al sofá, sentándose junto a Alisa, y rodeándola con un brazo.

"Créeme: te echó mucho en falta." Le dijo al cabo de unos momentos. "Se puso muy mañoso cuando no estabas… y yo también me puse mal." Alisa giró la cabeza para verlo a la cara y le sonrió con ternura.

"Eres de dulce, Milín." La chica bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "Disculpa por haberte hecho pasar por ese susto… no debí ser tan impulsiva."

"No le des más vueltas." Refunfuñó Milo, tras acariciarle la mejilla. "Casi pudo ser peor. No pasó nada." El Escorpión se fijó entonces en el tobillo de Alisa, que estaba vendado. Mu había ido más temprano a ayudarla con su pie. "¿Ya no te duele?"

"No… pero Mu me dijo que no me quitara la venda sino hasta mañana." Explicó Alisa con un suspiro. "Veo que asustamos a más de uno." Comentó a la pasada. Milo asintió con la cabeza y se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca.

"¿Esperabas otra cosa?"

Alisa negó con la cabeza, pero no respondió. Milo se acercó un poco más a ella y fijó su mirada en el bebé. Sorpresivamente su chica le dio un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonrosar.

Las cosas estaban algo tensas en el Santuario. Milo tenía la molesta sensación que había dejado la misión incompleta, lo cuál lo tenía algo inquieto. Pensó en Koumori y en como Shiori se había trastornado… sintió una lástima infinita por la hanyou, pero más mal se sintió por Máscara, quien desde la noche anterior ni luces daba. Se había encerrado en Cáncer y de allí no se movía. No lo culpaba: si él estuviera en sus zapatos, se habría enterrado vivo en un ataúd en el sótano de la Octava Casa.

Milo no había querido dejar a Alisa sola mucho rato. Esa mañana apenas había salido al Templo Principal para dar cuenta más detallada de la misión junto con Kanon, pero antes de salir se había asegurado que Alisa quedase acompañada. Marin y Alsacia estuvieron un buen rato con ella en Escorpión, y no pocos dorados habían ido a saludarla. Hasta Anneke le había hecho una corta visita. Alisa no podía decir que había estado sola.

"Por cierto, Lis, ¿Sabes algo de Isa?" Preguntó de pronto Milo. "Kanon no dijo nada de cómo estaba, y no quise preguntar… cómo sé que las chicas han estado yendo y viniendo por las 12 casas, creí que podrías saber algo." Alisa suspiró y tomó aire.

"Eso es verdad." Le dijo con calma. "Pasó la noche en Géminis. No quiso irse a su casa: tuvo un susto de muerte." Alisa se quedó en silencio. "Más le vale a Kanon que la cuide mucho."

"Lo hace. No la deja sola mucho rato." Aseguró tranquilo. "Me topé con Camus abajo en el Templo: me dijo que cuando subía, al pasar por Géminis, había visto a Kanon con Anneke e Isa. Dijo que se veía muy pálida. Por eso te pregunte…"

"Milito… Isa no lo pasó bien." Suspiró Alisa, quien frunció el ceño. "No debieron dejar a esos _malditos_ en las cavernas." Gruñó de mal humor. Milo sonrió de soslayo.

"¿Quién te dice que los dejamos allí? Saga y Alde los fueron a buscar a las cavernas y los trajeron a los calabozos esta mañana." Le dijo con simpleza.

Alisa abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso. Si Saga había ido por la basura a las cavernas temprano esa mañana, ¡Pobres de los tipos! Seguramente el Gemelo mayor había tenido esta gentileza para que su hermano pasara más tiempo con Isa, quien estaba muy nerviosa, por más que lo negase.

Alde había ido con él, porque quería el privilegio de darles el puntapié inicial.

El Jefe y sus matones, al menos los que quedaban dentro de las cavernas, fueron arrojados a los calabozos del Santuario, sin mediar juicio alguno. Allí se quedarían de por vida, o a menos que la justicia griega, o la que los reclamase, pidiera por su extraditación. No era la manera más óptima de terminar una vida delictual, pero al menos pagarían por todo el daño que habían hecho.

Insisto, ¡Pobres Tipos! Aunque se lo merecen.

"No lo sabía…"Susurró Alisa con un dejo de inocencia. Pese a llevar poco más de dos años en el Santuario, no conocía los calabozos. Milo se había encargado de eso: le había mostrado los lugares más interesantes del Santuario, pero los calabozos no se los había mostrado ni de cerca. Alisa entonces se puso ceñuda. "¿Se los llevaron a los calabozos? Pues qué lástima me dan." Rezongó molesta, con sarcasmo. "Se lo merecen." Añadió. Entonces la chica recordó algo importante y sonrió. "Antes que se me olvide, Anneke vino hace muy poco. Me trajo pastelitos de regalo para que se me pasara la tensión. Hay en la cocina por si gustas… aunque Idril ya se comió tres cuando vino a verme"

"¿Anneke trajo pastelitos?" Preguntó Milo con inocencia, antes de sonreír. "Con lo territorial que es Saga, seguro no le gustó nada la idea."

"Para nada: como buen hombre, es territorial con su comida y con quién se la prepara." Aseguró Alisa más aliviada y divertida. Entonces entrecerró los ojos, preocupada. "¿Has sabido algo del _psicoprofe_?"

"¿_Psicoprofe_?" Preguntó Milo curioso.

"Sandra me contó que le dieron ese apodo a Máscara en la secundaria." Explicó Alisa reprimiendo una sonrisa. "¡No me vengas con que no sabías!" Milo rió a carcajadas.

"Sí, sabía." Confesó, mientras desperezaba los brazos. "Mejor Nombre No Pudieron Haberle Puesto: ¡Lo Describe A La Perfección!" Exclamó entre risas. Milo carraspeó para recuperar la compostura y asintió con la cabeza. "Aioria dice que desde ayer que no sale de su casa, pero que ha oído muebles rompiéndose."

"… Se puso muy mal." Comentó Alisa aprehensiva. "Se me hace raro verlo encariñado con alguien… ¿Necesitará algo?"

"Naah. Hay que dejarlo tranquilo." Milo se encogió de hombros. "Eso de liarse a golpes con la mujer que amas no debe ser divertido, menos en la situación que tuvo que manejar."

"Pero Milo… si no le pegaba a Shiori de ese modo, _no quiero ni pensar_ en lo que hubiera pasado." Afirmó Alisa aprehensiva. "¡Pobrecita! Con razón era tan reacia a involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien…"

"Tienes razón. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos." Milo entonces miró con curiosidad a Alisa. "Hablas como si la conocieras mucho."

"La conozco tanto como tú. Ocurre que le agarré cariño: no cualquiera hace lo que hizo por nosotras." Explicó Alisa, mientras fijaba la mirada en su bebé. "… Le hizo clases a Sandra y a Saori: ambas hablan muy bien de ella, aunque coinciden en que es severa."

"Sandra y Saori son exigentes." Reconoció Milo pensativo. "Si hablan bien de ella, entonces no debe ser tan mala." El escorpión se dio cuenta entonces que su chica sonreía con misterio. "¿Hay algo más ahí que me quieres decir?"

"Shaina nos mantenía a Alsacia y a mi muy al tanto de los progresos de su primo con Shiori, cuando estuvieron en esa secundaria." Dijo con travesura. Milo abrió los ojos como platos… no porque le dijeran que a de antes Máscara le había echado el ojo a Shiori, sino por otra revelación…

"¿Shaina Y Máscara Son Primos?" Preguntó estupefacto. "Tenía entendido que la Señora Juliana era la tía biológica de Máscara, pero…"

"También es tía de Shaina." Aclaró Alisa con una sonrisa. La chica hubiera jurado que Milo conocía del parentesco entre la amazona y el dorado. "Esos dos son hijos de sus dos hermanas menores."

"Eso explica mucho." Comentó Milo pensativo. Entonces suspiró apenado y puso cara muy seria. "Ojalá que a Máscara se le pase luego el mal humor: tiene que ir por Shiori… si es que la encuentra."

Alisa no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con este comentario. Asintió levemente con la cabeza y suspiró. Era cierto: de lo poco que había visto, Máscara y Shiori eran como hechos el uno para el otro. Además se le hacía muy tierno que el amargo, sádico, bruto y desalmado guardián de la Casa de Cáncer tuviera un corazón de pollo en el núcleo del carbonizado músculo que latía en su pecho.

"Seguro y le templa el carácter." Reconoció Alisa apenada. "Además se ve que Shiori le interesa mucho…"

"¡Burrrrp!" Kyrus llamó la atención de sus papás de esta manera tan repentina. Dos pares de ojos lo miraron enternecidos. Al parecer ya había terminado de comer.

"¡Kyrus! No seas grosero." Le reprochó Milo divertido. "Hay otras maneras para agradecer la comida, pero no uses _esa_ en específico." Le regañó, mientras le topaba la mejilla con un dedo.

"Mi niño lindo ¿Me extrañaste mucho?" Alisa le pellizcó con suavidad una de las mejillas de su hijo para ver si seguía amamantando o no, pero como no pasó nada, supuso que ya no tenía más leche que dar.

Milo entonces se estiró hasta la mesita y tomó una toalla de bebé de un bolso. Se la echó al hombro, antes de tomar a su hijo en brazos y se puso de pie, sobándole la espaldita, dándole la chance a Alisa de arreglar sus ropas con comodidad. Una vez que estuvo lista, tomó otra toalla (hay que tener muchas a la mano cuando hay un bebé cerca) y tras ponérsela en el hombro, se levantó y reclamó a su niño de regreso. Alisa abrazó a su hijito con ternura y le sobó la espaldita, para ayudarle a bajar la comida. Kyrus se aferró a las ropas de su mamá y recostó su mentón en su hombro.

"¡Ni Te Imaginas Como Te Eché De Menos!" Exclamó Alisa, reprimiendo un sollozo y el nudo en su garganta. Sintió que Milo la rodeaba con sus brazos lo mejor que podía.

"Los dos te extrañamos mucho, te lo aseguro." Le dijo compungido. "No sé qué haré si algo malo te llega a pasar." Afirmó apenado, mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su niño. "Kyrus estaba muy malhumorado. E inquieto.

"¡Ggggñgñgññ!" Reclamó el bebé, agitando sus piernas.

"¿Sabes algo Alisa?" Le preguntó Milo travieso, mientras soltaba a su familia y ponía las manos en las caderas. "Hasta hace unos momentos, Kyrus comía como si lo hubiera dejado pasar hambre."

"¿Te las arreglaste bien para darle de comer?"

"Astrea me ayudó a conseguirle nodriza. La esposa de uno de los guardias accedió a alimentarlo." Reconoció Milo aprehensivo, pero sonrió al poco rato. "Cualquiera diría que lo que Kyrus echó de menos fue tu leche y no a ti."

"No te burles de Kyrus." Protestó Alisa en defensa de su retoño. "Dices eso no más de envidioso." Añadió molesta. Milo la besó en la mejilla. "No te di las gracias…"

"¿Gracias por qué?"

"Por ir por mi. Es la segunda vez que acudes en mi ayuda." Murmuró Alisa apenada. Milo volvió a darle otro beso.

"Un escorpión debe cuidar de su familia." Afirmó con ternura. "Te lo prometí una vez: no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Ni a ti, ni a Kyrus… Y en serio no te pasará nada." Aseguró decidido. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Alisa.

"Te amo…"

"No más que yo."

Y sin mediar más palabra, ambos se besaron en los labios.

**Casa de Cáncer.**

_16:45 pm._

Abrió la puerta del sótano de la Casa de Cáncer. Si conocía bien a su guardián, era más que seguro que lo encontraba allí abajo. Tan lejos de la verdad no estaba: ni bien puso un pie en los escalones, oyó el distintivo sonido de madera quebrándose, de roca hecha pedazos, de vidrios rotos y los golpes sordos de puños golpeando el aire.

Shion bajó el corto tramo y observó a su alrededor. Al parecer Máscara estaba descargando sus frustraciones con el mobiliario dado de baja. Sabía bien que el santo solía llevarse toda clase de objetos averiados a su sótano, para destrozarlos cuando se sentía enojado… y a juzgar por el tremendo desorden que había regado por doquier, sólo podía concluir que Máscara pronto necesitaría nuevos objetos para destrozar.

Los ruidos provenían del fondo, por lo que el Patriarca avanzó con paso calmo hasta el origen del miedo de todo objeto averiado. No tardó en distinguir a Máscara, que no lucía su armadura, aventando cafeteras viejas contra la pared. ¿Acaso estaba bebido? Al parecer sí. Si se ponía quisquilloso, podría incluso detectar el olor a ouzo en el ambiente.

"¡Vaya! Nunca di crédito a los rumores que decían que te gustaba juntar basura, pero tendré que retractarme." Le dijo, poniendo las manos en jarra. Máscara se volvió hacia el Patriarca, algo sorprendido: no esperaba verlo allí.

"¡Excelencia! No junto basura. Solo cadalogo objEtos vie**J**os para destrOzarlos luego." Protestó Máscara, señalándole con el dedo. En efecto… había estado bebiendo: se le notaba en un curioso sonsonete en la voz. Shion suspiró y puso cara de pared.

"Repite después de mi: Tres Tristes Tigres Trigo Trillaban En Un Trigal."

El Patriarca es un maldito. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle a alguien que esté levemente ebrio que repita un trabalenguas?

Tras unos momentos de expectación, el santo de Cáncer caminó hasta Shion con cara de espárrago, y le sujetó por la solapa, sin que al Patriarca se le moviera un solo músculo.

"Tres Tistes Tigers Trigo Tragaban En Un Brugal." Protestó Máscara, sin cometer tantos errores. "Sólo bEbí unas copas, eSo es todo. No eStoy ebrio."

"Más te vale, porque te necesito sobrio."

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Shion, quien decidió que luego se reiría de la respuesta de Máscara. Suspiró y le pasó por el lado, observando aquél amplio sótano con cuidado, reparando en cada destrozo que allí había. Entonces teletransportó una taza de café quizás quien sabe de donde y se la alcanzó a Máscara, quien ni bien la recibió, supo que tenía que beberse su contenido voluntariamente o Shion se lo haría tragar por las malas… lo cuál no era divertido, cosa que sabía por propia experiencia. Le dio una probada y luego se lo tragó de un sorbo. ¡QUÉ AMARGO! Dejó la taza a un lado.

"Veo que has cambiado algunas cosas de sitio." Comentó Shion como a la pasada, mientras apartaba con el pie lo que quedaba de un televisor. Máscara arrugó el ceño.

"ExcelEncia ¿Es muy urgeNte? NO estoy de humOr." Protestó de mal humor. Tenía ganas de reanudar su destructora tarea… y terminar de embriagarse con ouzo, a ver si de esa manera olvidaba sus penas durante un rato.

"Más o menos. Pensé que a lo mejor tenías ganas de charlar." Dijo el Patriarca, con una jovial mezcla de relajo y seriedad, faceta que desde que llegase Idril, mostraba mucho más a menudo… pero al parecer, a Máscara le valió madres.

"No tengo ganAs ni de estar con mI sombra." Gruñó entre dientes y de mal humor. Shion se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca y con una sonrisa, observó hacia el techo.

"¿Ni siquiera hablar de lo que pasó?" Le preguntó con cierto misterio. "Supe que tuviste que tomar algunas medidas extremas." Añadió con un largo suspiro.

El santo de Cáncer miró al Patriarca de soslayo e hizo como si nada. No quería ni acordarse de la situación, pero era obvio que Shion quería que hablara al respecto y no podría evadirlo mucho rato.

"¿Y Qué Si Lo Hice? NO Había De Otra." Reclamó agitando los brazos.

"¿Te arrepientes?"

"No. Era lo que tenía que suceder."

"¿Pero?" Insistió Shion mirándole a la cara. Máscara no respondió y miró hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos. "Saga me contó lo de Nia… y Kanon lo de Shiori." Dijo de pronto el Patriarca, con mucha cautela.

Esto si que sacó una reacción del santo de Cáncer, quien tensó la espalda y sintió como se le ponía la carne de gallina. Nia… ¡Nia! Hacía _muchos años_ que no escuchaba ese nombre. Aquella había sido la chica… esa primera chica que lo había aceptado tal y como era, a quien él había aprendido a querer más de la cuenta… la que Ares había ahorcado ante sus ojos con sus propias manos. Luego estaba Shiori, su ragazza… su extraña ragazza que por segunda vez se le escurría entre los dedos… a quien él mismo le había dado un golpe de muerte.

Shion no se perdió ni una sola de estas reacciones. Observó con cautela al santo de Cáncer. Él sabía que de tanto en tanto Máscara se divertía y salía con alguna noviecilla que no le duraba una semana, a quienes exhibía como trofeos, pues no le daba mucha importancia a las relaciones más duraderas. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando Saga, con mucha dificultad, le había contado acerca de Nia y de lo mucho que había congeniado con Máscara hasta que Ares la había matado. Pero no se sorprendió cuando se enteró de algunos pormenores que Kanon le había contado respecto de Shiori.

Él mismo había visto como interactuaban los dos, y en su fuero interno se alegró por Máscara… quien por cierto… permanecía en silencio.

"Te duele, ¿no?" Le preguntó Shion con cautela. "Le tuviste que pegar un golpe muy fuerte a una chica." Añadió muy serio.

"Si Me Viene Con La Cantinela Que A Una Mujer No Se Le Pega, Permítame Recordarle Que Shiori Se Lo Buscó Y Que No Estaba Pensando." Protestó Máscara, poniéndose el parche antes de la herida, en caso que lo fueran a regañar. "**BAH**. No Sería La Primera Vez Que Lo Hago."

"Lo sé, muchacho. No venía a reclamarte eso." Aclaró Shion tras un suspiro, tras el cuál su voz se endureció un poco. "Venía a reclamarte que has estado todo el día encerrado y que no has ido a buscarla." Chistó Shion cruzándose de brazos. Máscara le miró de reojo, con cara de circunstancias. "Mejor cierro la boca, ¿no?"

"Usted lo ha dicho mejor que yo."

El Patriarca sonrió de soslayo y se llevó las manos detrás de la nuca, en una jovial actitud. Parecía saber algo que el dorado no, pero quería tomar su tiempo antes de revelar dicha información. Máscara entornó los ojos y le observó con sospecha. ¡Vaya que estaba cambiado su Excelencia!

"Tienes razón. Pero antes… y aprovechando que soy el Patriarca y que tengo por lo mismo algunos derechos y ventajas… deberías ir por ella." Le dijo con divertido misterio. "Un santo debe demostrar su devoción a la diosa protegiéndola hasta con los dientes, pero también debe mostrarse fiel para con quienes ama."

"¡Más Fácil Decirlo Que Hacerlo!" Exclamó de mal humor. "¿Qué es lo que **no** me está diciendo? No me diga que bajó hasta cáncer solo para decirme este montón de payasadas."

"No te creas." Aseveró Shion ladeando la cabeza a un lado. "No bajé hasta Cáncer solo por esto. Tengo que darte algunas noticias." Una venota palpitó en la sien del italiano.

"¿**NO** Piensa En Su Corazón? Bien Pudo Llamar Por Mi A Que Fuera Al Templo Principal." Protestó con energía. "¡Le Diré A La Señora Idril Que Se Está Exponiendo A Un Paro!" Shion se encogió de hombros.

"Mi corazón está en franca mejoría, nunca me he sentido mejor: Una mujer a tu lado hace maravillas con tus latidos." Aseguró con voz y actitud traviesa. "Sin mencionar que los mensajeros se mostraban reacios a venir: sigues asustándoles a muerte. En fin, lo que quería decirte: Tendrás que ir a Milán dentro de 3 días."

"¿A Milán?" Preguntó Máscara extrañado. "¿Para qué?"

"Tienes que ir a buscar a tu aprendiz." Dijo Shion con toda la calma del mundo. A Máscara se le cayeron los colores del rostro del puro espanto.

"**¿APRENDIZ? **Ma, ¿Cómo Es La Cosa? ¿Yo Con Un Aprendiz? **¿ACASO SE VOLVIÓ LOCO?**" Vociferó agitando los brazos con más fuerza… pero Shion estaba calmado como una roca.

"No me volví loco." Aseguró mirándose los dedos. "Hace tiempo que las estrellas anunciaron que el aprendiz para el ropaje sagrado de Cáncer está en Milán y ha llegado el momento de comenzar su entrenamiento."

"¿Tengo un aprendiz?" Máscara se pasó las manos por el rostro. Estaba enojadísimo. ¡Ratas! La vida tiene una muy mala maña de cambiar radicalmente de la noche a la mañana y de no ser fácil. "¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?"

"Pura aprehensión. Ya me conoces, muchacho. Soy demasiado aprehensivo." Le dijo Shion divertido por la reacción del santo de Cáncer. "No te caracterizas por tener reacciones suaves." El Patriarca entonces teletransportó una carpeta desde su despacho y se la entregó al dorado, quien la recibió de mala gana. "Allí está todo lo que necesitas saber. El niño acaba de cumplir los 6 años… puede que tengas algunos problemas con su familia."

"¡Para Colmo!" Gruñó Máscara mientras hojeaba la carpeta, resignado a su nuevo estatus de _maestro_. "¿Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirme?"

"No. Vino el Padrino de Shiori al Santuario." Le dijo con una tranquilidad fantasmal.

"**¿QUÉ?"**

Si Máscara hubiera estado bebiendo, hubiera escupido todo en esa fracción de segundo. Con los ojos desorbitados, miró a Shion sin saber qué preguntar o decir. ¿Cómo había dejado algo tan importante como eso para el último? Debió Habérselo Dicho Desde Un Principio. ¿**POR QUÉ** Nadie Le Decía Nada? El Patriarca asintió levemente.

"Se apareció aquí mientras ustedes estaban enfrentando a Koumori." Le dijo con calma. "Vino a dar excusas por haberle ordenado a su ahijada que espiara en nuestra Biblioteca. Un sujeto llamado Shippo le acompaña, a quien le ordenó ir en busca de Shiori–san."

"¿El Muy **_Perro_** Vino Así Tan Campante A Decirles _Todo Eso_?" Máscara estaba indignado. Shion asintió.

"Sí. Fue bastante educado. Nos dio excelentes razones para haber hecho lo que hizo, aunque le costó convencer a mi elfita." El Patriarca rió ante el recuerdo. Idril se había esponjado muchísimo con la presencia de Sesshomaru y se puso muy NECIA al momento de oír las excusas. "Al parecer había un acuerdo entre su clan con la encarnación previa de la diosa. Athena lo recordó de súbito y las cosas quedaron zanjadas."

"¿Así nada más?"

"Créeme, sus razones eran muy válidas para hacer lo que hizo… y aunque los medios no lo son tanto, no tenía otra alternativa." Explicó Shion con seriedad.

Máscara le miró de reojo y entrecerró los párpados. Tenía las mejillas infladas, y se le veía de muy mal humor. El Patriarca iba a hacer el comentario, cuando el dorado se le adelantó.

"¿Eso era lo otro que tenía que decirme?"

"No. Sesshomaru–sama, el Padrino de Shiori–san, llamó hace media hora." Le dijo son una sonrisa cómplice. "Dijo que su ahijada está en su casa de Plaka, bajo el cuidado de la jefa de damas de compañía de su esposa. Si gustas, puedes ir a verla cuando quieras." Máscara volvió a pasmarse. "Creí que querrías saber eso."

"¡Shiori Está En Atenas!" Exclamó sin poder creer su suerte.

"Así es, pero muy delicada." Explicó Shion. "No quisieron moverla por seguridad, pero al menos vive." Continuó antes de tomarse una pausa, para lograr un mejor efecto. "La única advertencia que dio su Padrino, es que no quiere ni enterarse que la has hecho llorar, o él mismo vendrá a hincarte los dientes y sacudirte como trapo viejo hasta desgarrarte las tripas."

Máscara puso cara de pregunta. Shion se encogió de hombros y suspiró. Ambos se rascaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y al menos el Patriarca, sintió una gota orbitándole la cabeza… antes de poner cara de circunstancias.

"Yo que tú me tomaría en serio eso último: Sesshomaru–sama es un inu taiyoukai." Explicó aprehensivo. "Encima mucho más viejo que Docko y yo juntos."

"Mensaje recibido." Asintió Máscara, dándose unas palmaditas en el rostro. "¿Y… dijo que puedo ir a verla?"

El rostro de Shion se ensombreció de repente y afiló su mirada. Se acercó a Máscara e hizo un gesto con la nariz, como si hubiera olido un mal aroma. Entonces le dio un fuerte pellizco en la mejilla, pese a las frenéticas sacudidas que dio el italiano por soltarse.

"Claro que puedes ir, pero del Santuario no sales a menos que te quites la peste a alcohol y estés presentable." Le regañó antes de soltarlo. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a marcharse. "Sabré si me desobedeces."

"Sí, _papá_…"

Máscara se sobó la mejilla y esperó a que el Patriarca saliese de su sótano. Sintió que el hígado le daba un vuelco. ¿Shiori estaba en su casa? ¿Podría verla? ¿Podría… responderle su pregunta? Vaya… **¿QUÉ ESTABA HACIENDO ALLÍ PARADO COMO UN PASMAROTE, PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO?**

Antes que se diera cuenta, el santo de Cáncer ya estaba en el piso residencial, dándose una ducha.

**Continuará…**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**¡No hay adelanto del próximo capítulo!: Es el último n.n**_

**PS:** Me fue un poquito pesado de escribir este capítulo. Tengan en mente que lo saqué de mi mente por la época en que mi Musa estaba con la subida de cafeína, y me costaba mantenerla quieta más de dos minutos seguidos. Tuve que darle algunos retoques, sobre todo a la primera parte, que en un principio no me satisfizo mucho (y de paso quitarle algunos excesos de azúcar, pues se me dijo que me quedó algo dulzón… cosa que espero haber logrado). Espero que lo que estén leyendo esté mucho mejor. Isa y Alisa ya están seguras en casa y en los brazos de sus dorados y Máscara está entusiasmado… pues tiene una oportunidad que más le vale cuidar. Ojalá que no meta las patas. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Inu: **Es del japonés y significa '_perro_.'

**Ouzo:** Típico licor griego con fuerte sabor dulce y olor a regaliz (capaz de despertar un muerto o matar al más duro). Está hecho a base de uvas maduradas y anís. Lo beben mucho en fiestas, bodas, reuniones familiares y de amigos. Con esto los griegos embriagan a los turistas en menos de tres tiempos. Su graduación alcohólica está entre los 37º y 50º. Es transparente e incoloro.


	18. ¡Te Ves Fatal!

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad… o de lo contrario no podré responderles.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MI LECTORA DE PRUEBAS! Sonomi, eres un sol conmigo. Gracias por leer y corregir mis desvaríos.**

"_Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga "_Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo trigésimo tercero: No requeriré a los altos mandos femeninos de mi organización que lleven sostenes de acero inoxidable. La moral mejora con una forma de vestir más sencilla. De la misma forma, los trajes de cuero negro serán reservados para ocasiones formales._

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Nihil Novum Sub Sole."**

_("Nada Nuevo Bajo El Sol")_

**Clausura:**

**¡Te Ves Fatal!**

**Atenas, Casa de Shiori.**

_17:48 pm._

¡Bruto! No había otra palabra que lo describiese. Bruto, _Bruto_ Y Mil Veces **Bruto**. ¿Dónde estaba su sentido del suspenso? Bah. ¿Acaso _no sabía_ que tenía que hacerse de rogar un poco para _darse_ **importancia**? Este no era su estilo, _no lo era_. ¿Cómo era posible que él, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer, hiciera las cosas tan a lo bestia? Cualquiera diría que estaba desesperado por verla.

Bueno… esto no estaba tan alejado de la verdad.

Máscara se quedó observando la puerta. Ni cuenta se había de cómo había llegado allí. Desde que Shion le había avisado que Shiori estaba en su casa, hasta el momento en que él estaba frente a esta puerta, había sido un rápido y confuso borrón. Sólo tenía la escasa conciencia de 3 cosas: se darse una ducha fría, de tomarse un café cargado y de vestirse.

Frunció el ceño. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de comprar flores o algo. La florería de Ismena, la hermana mayor de Milo, no estaba tan lejos, bien pudo haberse desviado, pero **NOOOOO**, quería llegar cuanto antes. Más Desesperado No Podía Estar. Tragó saliva y observó el picaporte de la puerta. Luego la cerradura… la mirilla… los números… el timbre… bajó la mirada al limpia pies…

"**¡ARGH!"**

Se supone que tenía que tocar la puerta, ¿no? Máscara se enfadó consigo mismo y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se armó de valor y se dispuso a llamar al timbre.

**DING, DONG.**

Más tarde se auto flagelaría por ser tan ridículo.

¿Con qué se encontraría? Se preguntó de pronto. ¿Habría más gente allí? Ojalá que no. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie más que a su Shiori. Máscara esperó paciente a que le abrieran. Oyó pasitos calmados. Shion le había hecho el comentario que su ragazza estaba delicada. Eso le heló algunas arterias ¿Estaría muy lastimada? ¿Cuáles habrían sido los efectos de Marea Profunda en Shiori? Tantas dudas. Iba a llamar por segunda vez, cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Sí?" Una joven abrió la puerta y le enfrentó con una sonrisa. Era un poco más baja que Shiori, y aunque sus rasgos la delataban como japonesa, sus cabellos eran de un vivo color rojizo. Tenía pecas, ojos muy azules y vivarachos. Sus orejas le recordaron un poco las de Idril. "¿Buscas a alguien o solo estás admirando la madera?" Le preguntó afable, con un griego algo forzado. Máscara sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí. Estoy buscando a Nikaido Shiori." Dijo sin mayor rodeo. La mujer, que por alguna razón se le hizo muy vieja, le escrutó con una astuta mirada.

"¿Quién la busca?" Le preguntó de nuevo.

"Máscara de la…"

"**¡AH SÍ! **Tú eres ese dorado. Shippo–chan me dijo que a lo mejor vendrías. No estaba muy convencido o contento al respecto, ¿sabes?, Es bien incrédulo cuando se lo propone, y testarudo también, pero no lo culpo, teniendo en cuenta quien le crió." Explotó la mujer con alegría, hablando en japonés a toda velocidad, y abriendo la puerta. "Me Alegra Mucho Que Hayas Podido Venir. Por Favor, Pasa, Sácate Los Zapatos Y Ponte Cómodo." Máscara apenas se dio cuenta cuando le sujetaron del brazo y le empujaron al interior de la casa. "Soy Sasami, Jefa de Damas de Compañía y Ama de llaves del amo Sesshomaru." Se presentó a medida que cerraba la puerta, con una educada reverencia. Entonces tomó aire y…

"Veo que sabes quién soy, pero ¡**RESPIRA**!" Le ordenó Máscara de mal humor. El dorado observó atentamente a Sasami, quien tenía una presencia singular, tan animal como la que detectaba en Shiori… con la diferencia que ahora que estaba dentro de la casa, podía ver con toda claridad que esta joven tenía una esponjosa cola de zorro: era una kitsune, aunque debía ser hanyou. "Vine a ver a Nikaido–san." Anunció muy serio.

"Por Supuesto Que Sí." Le dijo Sasami con astucia, muy sonriente. Vestía con orgullo un pulcro kimono color durazno con diseños de flores sakura. "Se me dijo que vendrías y te estaba esperando. Creí que tardarías más en llegar." La joven sonrió entonces. "Claro que si te quitas los zapatos, podrás verla más rápido."

"Hmpf."

A regañadientes, Máscara se quitó los zapatos y los dejó desordenados junto a la puerta. Sasami desapareció unos segundos, para aparecer con un par de pantuflas que le ofreció para que se calzara. Una vez que estuvo listo, la chica le invitó a pasar a la sala. El lugar era muy amplio, y saltaba a la vista que había sufrido una severa modificación, tanto en decoración como en estructura. Habían instalado puertas de shoji y el estilo tradicional japonés reinaba por donde se mirase. Había muy pocos toques de influencia occidental.

"Mi amo dijo que puede estar con Shiori–sama todo lo que guste." Explicó Sasami, siempre hablando en japonés. "Debo pedirle, sí, que sea cuidadoso, pues está muy delicada: no debe hacer esfuerzos de ningún tipo." La chica le clavó los ojos. "Le pido que tenga cuidado."

"¿La puedo ver ya o tengo que seguir…?"

"Le pido paciencia señor. Aún no termino." Sasami no apartaba sus ojos de Máscara. Se la veía aprehensiva y firme. "El cuarto está con las cortinas corridas, por lo que le pediré que no las abra. Si necesita algo, llámeme, pero no a los gritos y en esto soy muy estricta."

Sasami hizo una elegante seña con la mano, indicándole de este modo que la siguiera, antes de salir de la sala hacia las habitaciones. Máscara asintió y comenzó a caminar tras los pasos de la joven. Observó con cuidado las paredes, sintiéndose algo fuera de lugar, pero cada vez más ansioso. Sasami se detuvo ante una puerta y se arrodilló en el suelo, poniendo sus manos delicadamente sobre sus rodillas. Máscara la imitó por instinto.

"Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a sus órdenes." Le dijo con una ligera reverencia, que Máscara respondió incómodo. "En seguida traeré té."

Entonces Sasami se volvió hacia la puerta, también de shoji, y la deslizó hacia un costado. Máscara tragó saliva cuando la joven le señaló el interior de la habitación, por lo que se puso de pie y cruzó el umbral, que ni bien hubo traspasado, sintió como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él y Sasami se alejaba en dirección desconocida.

Máscara no dio indicios de haberse percatado. Observó la habitación con cautela. Era amplia, y su decoración era similar al del resto de la casa. No obstante, podían notarse muchos elementos que le daban un toque de modernidad. Reparó en el medio de la habitación… allí había un futon… y un amasijo de mantas. Caminó conteniendo la respiración y rodeó aquella pila de cobijas. Se sentó en frente de donde él suponía que había una cabeza.

"¿Nikaido?" Tentó Máscara, ansioso.

Shiori estaba como en un nido de mantas, y bajo ellas. Abrió los ojos sólo cuando Máscara se sentó y se cruzó de piernas frente a ella. Tomó aire y se tomó un buen rato para salir de allí debajo. Con un gran esfuerzo se quitó algunas mantas de encima y se incorporó apretando los dientes. Cruzó miradas con el dorado y se quedaron largo rato en silencio. La hanyou se veía pálida, tenía unas ojeras atroces, el pelo enmarañado, los labios resecos y feos magullones en el cuello y quijada. De pronto se sujetó el estómago, doblándose sobre sí misma. Tomó aire de a sorbitos y comenzó a respirar entrecortado, como tratando de aplacar una súbita punzada de dolor… tras la cuál, volvió a mirar a Máscara.

"¡Por todos los dioses, Nikaido! **Te Ves Fatal**." Comentó Máscara así tan campante.

No me detendré a describir lo pésimo que se sintió el dorado cuando vio a Shiori moverse. Fue una ácida mezcla de culpa y espanto que me cuesta describir, más aún porque intentó taparlo todo con su orgullo. La hanyou le miró con ojos grandes y asustados y Máscara apenas se percató que se estaba mordiendo el labio.

"Casi Me Reventaste Las Tripas, So Bruto, ¿Cómo _Querías_ Que Me Viera?" Reclamó Shiori de repente, sin dejar de apretar los dientes. Tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire, optó por recostarse en su futon. "_Aaaayyyy_… pero…"

"No me dejaste muchas opciones Nikaido." Máscara se cruzó de brazos. "Era eso o te mataba."

Shiori le miró con ojos grandes y bajó la mirada. El dorado ladeó la cabeza y descruzó sus brazos. Máscara, tras un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre su costado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano.

"… no me dejaste terminar…"

"¿Qué me ibas a decir?"

"Gracias…" Murmuró mientras se cubría la cabeza con las mantas. "… me siento muy mal."

El santo de Cáncer alzó ambas cejas al oír el agradecimiento de Shiori. No necesitaba más dosis de culpa. Se quedó observando el montón de mantas y sin darse cuenta, estiró su mano libre y destapó a su ragazza, quien tenía una triste expresión en su rostro.

"Si te sientes tan mal como te ves, no me extraña." Repitió Máscara como relajado, reprimiendo las ganas de acariciarle el rostro. "¿Ya te vio un médico?"

"Sí." Shiori se relamió los labios. "Ya me vio uno… supe que le caíste muy mal a Shippo–chan."

"No Me Hables De Ese Sujeto." Gruñó Máscara. Con lo rencoroso que es, dudo que algún día se olvide que aquél kitsune no lo había dejado atender a su chica. "Si lo vuelvo a ver, lo mato."

"… me dijo lo mismo." Susurró Shiori. "Se le metió en la cabeza que no quiere verte cerca de mi."

"Que Trate De Impedírmelo Y Verá Como Le Va." Máscara infló los cachetes. "_Me tenías preocupado, ragazza."_ Le dijo en italiano.

Shiori asintió con la cabeza, pero cerró los ojos, avergonzada. Intentó cubrirse con las mantas, pero Máscara no la dejó. La chica se sentía muy… extraña. Entonces para sorpresa de ambos, el dorado le pasó los dedos por las facciones.

"No quiero que me veas…"

"¿Por qué? Yo quiero verte." Gruñó el dorado. "Me Lo Debes Por Todo Lo Que Me Hiciste Angustiar."

"Tú No Te Angustias Por Nadie. Eres Máscara De La Muerte."

"Siempre Hay Una Primera Vez Para Todo." Dijo el santo de Cáncer, quien suspiró. "¿Qué te dijo el matasanos?"

"¿Aparte de regañarme como loco? Que tengo suerte de estar viva." Shiori cerró los ojos y se concentró en su malestar. "Que voy a estar así unas semanas."

"Bah. Creí que te curabas rápido." Se burló el dorado. "Nunca había visto a nadie que se curase de una fractura tan rápido como tú."

"¿No me oyes? Casi **Me Reventaste** Las Tripas Con Ese Golpe." Chistó Shiori. "Aún con lo rápido que me curo… me tardaré. _Aaaauch_…"

"¿Tan mal te sientes?"

"Tan mal me… _ayyy_… siento." Shiori apretó los ojos y se contrajo un poco sobre sí misma. Máscara decidió sentarse nuevamente y se cruzó de piernas, sin saber qué pensar. "Máscara–kun…" le llamó Shiori apenas abriendo los ojos. "¿Qué… fue lo que… me pasó? No recuerdo nada de nada."

Máscara tomó aire y la miró con fijeza. ¿Esto sería normal? Quizás en efecto se le había pasado la mano con Marea Profunda. Tendría que preguntarle a Idril. Sabía que en cierto sentido, aquella técnica serviría para controlar poderes desbocados, pero ¿no que se suponía que no lastimaría a la víctima? Quizás porque Shiori no era del todo humana… no quiso pensar más en eso.

"Koumori casi te mata. Digo '_casi'_ porque reaccionaste a tiempo, aunque te pusiste como loca." Explicó Máscara. "Mataste a tu tío y nos diste un buen problema para controlarte." A Shiori no pareció sorprendida.

"Y… ¿Qué me hiciste…?"

"No quería matarte." Máscara se encogió de hombros. "Recordé de pronto una técnica antigua y te ataqué con ella: era mejor que eliminarte." El dorado se cruzó de brazos. "Idea que no me gustaba."

"… sellaste mi sangre." Balbuceó de pronto Shiori. La chica hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. "No sé como, pero… la sellaste. No sé si estar contenta o triste…"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se… eso fue lo que me dijeron. _Aaaaaay_." Shiori cayó recostada de nuevo, por completo adolorida. La hanyou abrió un ojo. "Te lo agradezco…"

"Bah. Dame las gracias cuando estés recuperada." El dorado relajó la postura. "… al menos ya sé que no debo hacerte rabiar a ese extremo, pues te alocas. Aunque eso me gusta: te hace ver más sexy."

"No me molestes… soy cualquier cosa… menos sexy."

"No te molesto: digo la verdad. Un santo de Athena no miente." Máscara hinchó el pecho dispuesto a aligerar el ambiente. "Siempre me gustaron los desafíos. Deberías sacar a relucir tu lado animal más seguido."

"No seas grosero…"

"¿Grosero por qué? No he dicho nada malo. La que está pensando mal eres tú." Máscara, esta vez, se echó en el suelo, cuán largo era, de manera que podía mirar sin problemas a la chica, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. "Te pusiste roja."

"No me puse roja."

"Dime Ragazza. ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" Le preguntó casual.

Shiori le miró extrañada. ¿Qué quería decir el dorado? Tomó aire y forzó una sonrisa. Le dolía todo, pero no era nada serio y podía pasarlo por alto.

"¿A qué te refieres…?"

"Ya sé que eres hanyou… peleas muy bien para ser una chica, tienes un lado salvaje… pero, ¿Debo saber algo más?" Máscara, juguetón, le señaló el montón de mantas. "No sé… ¿_Anidas_ en primavera o hibernas? Ya sabes, cosas de ese estilo."

"_Anido_ cuando me siento mal… e _hiberno_ tres días en invierno." Le dijo Shiori traviesa. "… también me… ¿por qué preguntas?" Máscara se acercó un poco más a ella y le sonrió.

"Pura curiosidad. Hay que estar preparado por cualquier eventualidad."

"… ¿Y eso?"

"Me hiciste una pregunta… en las cavernas."

"¿Alisa e Isabella están bien?" Preguntó de pronto Shiori con los ojos muy abiertos. "No me había recordado de ellas."

"A esas dos las matan a palos. Están bien… bueno, Isa está volátil, pero bien." Le respondió Máscara a desgano. "¿No quieres saber mi respuesta?"

Shiori cerró los ojos y volvió a incorporarse. Curioso, Máscara la imitó y enarcó una ceja al ver que la chica intentaba ponerse de pie. Por primera vez intervino: se levantó y tras alzar a Shiori en los brazos, la regresó a su futon para que estuviera quieta. La chica quedó sentada.

"Quería agua…" Resopló cansada.

"Me la debiste haber pedido." Gruñó el dorado. "¿Dónde está?"

"…"

"¿Shiori?"

"Cierto, te hice una pregunta." Asintió Shiori muy cansada, pero fijándole los ojos color violeta a Máscara. "Ahora… que sabes como soy, que… sabes más… ¿Volverías…?" la hanyou bajó la mirada llena de vergüenza.

"¿Qué si volvería a besarte?" Preguntó Máscara, frunciendo el ceño. El dorado volvió a sentarse en el suelo, aunque esta vez muy cerca de la chica, a quien sujetó con cuidado por los hombros. Se acercó a su rostro hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó Shiori, de súbito nerviosa.

Máscara la besó en los labios. Esta vez no fue un beso para callarla, como el anterior, sino uno tranquilo, calmado y tierno. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron viendo fijo por varios minutos. La hanyou tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Te respondía. Eso es lo que hacía."

"…"

"Por si no te quedó claro… ahora que sé como eres… de todas maneras te regalaría besos." Le dijo con una galante sonrisa.

"Kawaii."

Shiori tomó aire y alcanzó una de las manos del santo, la que aferró entre las suyas, que por cierto, se veían muy lastimadas. La chica le sonrió con debilidad y cuando Máscara se percató que la chica quería subirse a su regazo y dejarse mimar, la ayudó.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Máscara–kun?"

"¡Claro! Y aprovecha, que no soy muy dado a ser sentimental." Le advirtió mientras la acunaba en sus brazos. "¿Necesitas algo? Creí que tenías sed…"

"Sí… necesito algo." Dijo Shiori, mientras ponía atención a los latidos del dorado.

"¿Qué?"

Shiori le miró con picardía.

"Otro beso."

Máscara sonrió travieso.

**Fin de "Nihil Novum Sub Sole."**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS: ¡AL FIN!** Terminé el fic y sobreviví para contarlo. Ya sé que le final me quedó algo cursi, pero espero haber solucionado eso con la edición de último minuto. Máscara por fin obtuvo a su chica, aunque primero le tuvo que dar tremenda paliza, y pudo dar los golpes que hace tanto ansiaba. Por Alisa e Isabella no se preocupen, que están en buenos brazos, digo, están seguras y a salvo. Ojalá y en Dios confío no haberlos decepcionado con este monstruo. Dentro de los próximos días esperen un omake final. El fic comenzó a ser escrito el 11 de Septiembre de 2006 y fue concluido el 2 de Octubre de 2006, a las 18:18 pm, sufriendo las debidas ediciones y alteraciones que correspondan. Por cierto… a **Diosa Geisha**… **TToTT** No pusiste tu email, por lo que no te pude responder más rápido. ::_juega_ _con sus dedos_:: Por fis, la próxima vez déjame un contacto. **O.o **Athena no es tonta, ¿la he puesto así? Si la he puesto algo más inocente de lo que parece, es porque me molesta que en la serie la pongan muy seria: a fin de cuentas, Saori Kido tiene solo 16 años en mis fics, por lo tanto, tiene que comportarse como una chica de su edad. Aunque tienes razón, trataré de hacerla algo más madura. Respecto de Shaka y Chantal… ya verás lo que pasa con esos dos, aunque tengo que atrapar de nuevo a mi Musa, que se tomó vacaciones justo ahora. ¿Noche de locura entre Anneke y Saga? Jajaja, no dudo que las tengan, pero me abstengo de escribir lemons. Me alegra que mis fics te saquen una sonrisa y que valgan la pena leer. Gracias por el apoyo. **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPÍTULO Y CUÍDATE MUCHO!** Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción (excepto en el caso de los diálogos de Niké) no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Kawaii:** Del japonés y creo que significa '_Genial'_.

**Etto:** También es del japonés y juraría que significa 'Err…', pero de eso no estoy del todo segura.

**Sasami:** Es un personaje original mío, que alguna vez cree para mis fics de la serie de Inuyasha. Es una hanyou kitsune, nerviosa y olvidadiza, toda una reina del drama.

**Shoji:** En la arquitectura tradicional japonesa, el shoji es la división de una habitación, o la puerta de las mismas, hechas de papel de arroz o washi. Las puertas de shoji están diseñadas para deslizarse o doblarse a la mitad, para aprovechar el espacio que requieren las puertas occidentales normales.

**Tatami:** Las alfombras Tatami (畳) (originalmente significaba "_doblada y apilada_") son las tradicionales cubrepiso japonesas. Los tatamis son hechos de esteras individuales de paja del mismo tamaño y forma, la terminación es de brocado o sólo con paño negro llano. Originalmente fueron un accesorio lujoso para los ricos, en un tiempo en que casi todos los japoneses tenía piso de tierra. Además son una unidad de medida, con la que se calcula el tamaño de las habitaciones. Sus dimensiones son 90 cm de ancho, por 180 cm de largo y por 5 cm de grosor (el tamaño de un hombre), aunque también pueden encontrarse tatami de 90 por 90 cm. Se debe destacar, también, que las alfombras de Kioto y otras regiones del oeste de Japón son un poco más largas que las de Tokio. Las alfombras Tatami son asociadas con ritos religiosos japoneses como la ceremonia del té. Las casas modernas Japonesas tienen como mínimo un cuarto con Tatami.

**Futon:** (布団, futon) Es el colchón que configura una cama japonesa tradicional. Se caracterizan por ser bajos, de unos 5 cm de altura, y tienen una funda exterior con rellenos como algodón o material sintético. Suelen venderse en conjuntos que incluyen el colchón de futon (shikibuton), un edredón (kakebuton) y almohada (makura), que tradicionalmente se rellenan con judías, trigo negro o abalorios de plástico. Están diseñados para situarse sobre suelos de tatami y generalmente, se pliegan y se guardan en un armario durante el día, permitiendo de este modo que el tatami se airee y que la habitación pueda utilizarse para otras cosas.

_**¡No Hubo Animales, O Personas, Lastimados Durante La Producción De Este Fic!**_

_Por culpa de Máscara, mi Musa sufrió un shock de cafeína, tras el cuál sus niveles de hiperactividad subieron a niveles peligrosos, y una vez que se le pasaron los efectos, cayó en un letargo que por poco me convence que se había muerto._

_Tuve que llamar al servicio de medicina de emergencia para Musas y Apolo se encerró algunas horas con mi Musa para solucionar su problema._

_4 horas después, salieron despeinados y aunque imagino la razón, no quiero preguntar los pormenores._

_Al menos 260 youkai murciélagos fueron enviados al Inframundo. Sus residentes permanentes tuvieron serios problemas para controlarlos, pues insistían en volar hacia la libertad y no caer por el pozo de las almas. Por momentos pensaron seriamente en lanzarles Gas sarín o alguna porquería del estilo para controlar la situación._

_Pasó lo mismo con el alma Koumori, aunque esta dio algunos problemas que nadie se esperaba: Ni bien Koumori divisó a Myu a la distancia y como buen murciélago que es, quiso comérselo. _

_Los Jueces de Hades tuvieron que darle caza, evitar que se comiera a Myu y que atacara a otros espectros desprevenidos._

_No estaban contentos con Máscara._

_Myu tuvo que esconderse detrás de Perséfone, pues tuvo un inexplicable ataque de pánico al ver a Koumori atacándolo y fue incapaz de defenderse, pero ya está bien: con un par de calmantes, quedó como nuevo._

_Hades tuvo que enviarlo al psiquiatra, dado que el pobre ahora no se quiere ni acercar al lugar en donde Koumori cumple condena. No se siente seguro ni en su propio capullo._

_¡Anda la Osa!, me salió en verso…_


	19. OMAKE Final: Maestro y Aprendiz

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, **DEJEN UN MAIL DE CONTACTO** para que pueda responder sus comentarios.

_"Saint Seiya"_, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen a **Masami Kurumada** y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Lo mismo ocurre con los personajes del manga _"Inuyasha: O–Togi Sengoku Zoushi"_, que pertenece a **Rumiko Takahashi** y que han sufrido leves modificaciones para beneficio de la trama. El personaje de Selene Ishikawa pertenece a **Fanny Shadow** y cuento con su autorización para usarlo. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de este escrito: nada más hago esto para relajarme y entretener a mi imaginación, eso es todo.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Manual del Villano Para la Malvada Conquista de la Galaxia, Artículo segundo: Mis conductos de ventilación serán demasiado pequeños para gatear por ellos. _

_Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad, con situaciones reales y semejanzas con personas vivas o muertas, es una mera coincidencia. Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo. _

**"Nihil Novum Sub Sole." **

_("Nada Nuevo Bajo El Sol") _

****

**Omake Final: **

**Maestro y Aprendiz. **

**En las Afueras de Milán, Italia. **

_4 días después. _

En las afueras de la ciudad de Milán, en el patio de una casa de apariencia normal, un pequeño niño de cabello negro, ojos magenta, algo escuálido y de piel muy blanca, jugaba en el suelo, bajo los débiles rayos solares que poco hacían por subir la temperatura.

Acomodó una rama, que pretendía ser un árbol, junto a una pequeña casita hecha con palos de helado, papel y fósforos. El pequeño se irguió sobre su espalda, retrocediendo un poco, estiró la mano y alzó el pulgar, cerró un ojo y se mordió la lengua, como tomando medidas, mientras observaba su pequeña obra de arte y tomaba importantes decisiones respecto del futuro de ésta. Le gustó lo que vio, por lo que procedió a cortar otra rama más del indefenso romero que tenía a la mano, que ubicó junto a otra casita de madera.

Se veía entretenido.

El niño se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo: era una maqueta hecha por sus propias manos, que, con bastante uso de imaginación, resultaban ser dos casas contiguas, con sus respectivos jardines, cercas y habitantes. Todo hecho con materiales de desecho que había encontrado en su casa, principalmente fósforos, palos de helado, papel periódico y cartón. Había estado toda la semana jugando con estos más que sencillos materiales, pegándolos con cola, rompiendo y componiendo, todo con miras hacia su gran final.

No es por nada, pero para ser el trabajo de un niño de 6 años, esta maqueta, aunque no era perfecta, estaba bastante bien hecha.

Es que el pequeño Thanos era un niño **MUY** especial. Era el menor de 3 hermanos, aunque un hijo accidental. Llegó de sorpresa cuando sus papás no pensaban tener más hijos, pero ni modo, no podían devolverlo. No le faltaba nada, estaba bien alimentado y su salud era estupenda. Un niño sano y en apariencia feliz… si no mencionamos las palizas que sus mayores le daban todos los días, la tremenda falta de cariño que tenía y el hecho que tenía que ser el niño más ignorado de su cuadra.

Con decirles que en cierta ocasión, Thanos había escapado de casa, siendo encontrado por un policía que conocía a sus papás, y que le regresó a su hogar a eso de las 23:00 de la noche, pero ni sus padres ni sus hermanos habían siquiera notado que se había perdido.

Por ser el más pequeño, nadie le daba más atención de la necesaria. Sus papás ya no tenían ni la energía ni las ganas de lidiar con él y, sobre todo su papá, le pegaban para sacarlo de en medio o sin razones aparentes. Su mamá nunca hacía nada por impedir las palizas y dejaba que el chico se las apañara solo. Sus dos hermanos mayores, de 18 y 21 años respectivamente, no estaban interesados ni en cuidarlo ni mucho menos en jugar con él, a menos que quisieran atraer la atención de alguna chica. No lo querían, eso era un hecho empírico, y si lo cuidaban era porque no les quedaba de otra. De milagro estaba vivo, o quizás por la voluntad de Athena.

Era una lástima, pues nadie se había dado cuenta de lo especial que era Thanos. Desde el mismísimo principio había demostrado ser un niño excepcional. Pudo caminar antes que cualquier bebé de su edad lo hiciera, del mismo modo que todo lo aprendía muy rápido, por sí mismo o con la poca ayuda que recibía de su familia. De hecho, a los 4 años su mamá casi se había muerto al descubrir que su retoño ya sabía leer y ella ni enterada.

Thanos era inquieto, pero extrañamente paciente, muy hábil con las manos y le gustaba construir cosas… como la maqueta en la que ahora trabajaba; además, era peligrosamente curioso. También era muy contemplativo. Podía estar horas muy entretenido mirando a las otras personas en la calle u organizando carreras de caracoles. Era nostálgico, podía pasarse horas arriba de árboles o en el techo de su casa, mirando hacia el cielo y las estrellas. Es que siempre había tenido la sensación que no pertenecía allí y que su hogar estaba en otro sitio, lejos, en donde por lo menos le prestaban más atención de la que recibía, en donde tendría que hacer mucho ejercicio. Racionalmente, Thanos no podía estar seguro, pero sí lo intuía y por lo general, tenía buenas corazonadas.

Por eso mismo, al chaval prefería correr hasta caer muerto, como practicando de antemano por su cuenta, antes que jugar con los videojuegos de sus hermanos y que a cualquier otro niño de su edad habría llamado la atención. No era de los que se quedaba pasivo.

Creo que no podría seguir hablando de manera holgada de Thanos, si no mencionase dos de sus principales peculiaridades. Hasta ahora ya he descrito a un niño que sobresale entre los demás, pero nada de eso tendría sentido si no les dijera qué era lo que hacía de él alguien tan… especial.

Thanos, además de tener una extraña obsesión por el fuego… era del signo Cáncer.

La noche de Julio en que había nacido, la constelación del Cangrejo había brillado con inusual brío, pues había reconocido en este pequeño al próximo portador de la cuarta armadura dorada de la orden de Athena. Su familia, sin embargo, jamás se percató ni recibió emisario alguno del Santuario que les anunciase que el niño sería un aprendiz dorado. Es que por esas fechas, los problemas internos ocasionados por Ares estaban en pleno apogeo y el dios de la guerra brutal no tenía interés alguno en que hubiera más aprendices… cosa que evidentemente cambió luego que Athena reestableciera el orden en su Santuario.

De todas estas cosas, problemas y devenires, Thanos no podía estar más lejano. Ésos no eran sus problemas, sino otros, en los que se conjugaba una extraña mezcla de inocencia y abandono.

Era un niño callado que trataba de llamar la atención de sus mayores, sin éxito. Para su familia, él no era más que la monada momentánea del día o la pera de box disponible para liberar tensiones. El pobrecito estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus hermanos le lanzaran zapatos, entre otros ítems, para espantarlo, y a las palizas de su padre, que creía que tal comportamiento era normal y que todos los niños lo recibían… pero no por eso le gustaba, es más, hasta hería sus sentimientos. No era un tonto y se daba cuenta que muchos de sus amiguitos recibían un trato de sus padres diferente al que recibía él. ¿Por qué las cosas no eran así? Era extraño¿No se supone que a todos los niños les pegaban? Thanos a veces lloraba escondido en el entretecho, por el cariño que no recibía, y trataba de ocupar su mente y tiempo en otras cosas.

Por ejemplo, se concentraba en sus maquetas, que hacía con los materiales más sencillos que podía encontrar y que nadie echaría en falta. Eran su vía de escape, su refugio. Las construía con esmero y cariño, como esperando que alguien le felicitase, lo notase o le ayudase a jugar con ellas, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Creanme que Máscara de la Muerte ya lo habría felicitado, pues de verdad aquella maqueta era notable, pero como había visto al niño tan ensimismado y trabajando con tanto esmero en sus casitas de madera, no tuvo corazón para interrumpirlo. Después de todo, su maestra Juliana _JAMÁS_ le había interrumpido cuando él, a esta misma tierna edad, incursionaba en las artes de la taxidermia con los animalejos muertos que encontraba a medio podrir… a menos que se considere una interrupción el hecho que la amazona dorada le ponía guantes de látex y un delantal a la fuerza como medida de seguridad, para evitar que se ensuciara.

Thanos no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del dorado. Terminó de decorar su maqueta y de su morral, sacó algunos soldados de plástico, que derramó a un lado. Uno a uno, los distribuyó en posiciones casuales, mientras creaba diálogos y voces imaginarias, que hicieron que Máscara alzara una ceja. ¿Era idea suya o el crío estaba recreando una balacera entre dos bandos? Vaya… Esto podría ser interesante.

Máscara prestó más atención cuando el niño, orgulloso, ubicó al último soldado y terminó su obra. Thanos sonrió satisfecho y se quedó observando su maqueta como si quisiera grabarse en la memoria aquella visión. Entonces de su morral sacó una vieja cámara de fotos y de su bolsillo un fósforo.

Un solo fósforo.

Thanos tomó el palito con sus dedos y lo alzó en el aire. Le fijó la mirada y arrugó el ceño. Máscara abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un breve chispazo de cosmo, que no duró más de 3 segundos, pero que fueron más que suficientes para encender el fósforo. Cansado, Thanos sonrió y, para mayor asombro de Máscara, prendió fuego a su maqueta en tres lugares distintos.

Las llamas se extendieron con bastante rapidez, más de la esperada, pero Thanos no hizo nada más que sacarle fotos al pequeño holocausto que había creado. Máscara tragó saliva y se quedó mirando con creciente aprensión a su futuro aprendiz… sobretodo cuando este empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Una gran gota le resbaló por su cabeza.

"Al Menos Tienes La Carcajada, Mocoso." Le dijo el santo de pronto, muy divertido. Thanos se calló en el acto, se levantó del suelo y se volvió hacia él, temeroso. "¿Tengo algo en la cara que me ves así?"

"No." Thanos retrocedió para mayor precaución. Alguien le había dicho una vez que se alejara de los extraños. "¿Quién eres?"

"¿Quién crees que soy?"

"…"

Thanos miró a Máscara con ojos grandes. Este señor le daba algo de aprensión, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba curiosidad. Nunca había visto a alguien vistiendo ropa de metal. Tentativamente dio un paso hacia delante.

"¿Qué es esa ropa que traes?"

"Bah. Es la armadura de Cáncer, enano."

"¿En serio?"

"¿Tengo cara de ser mentiroso?" Gruñó Máscara impaciente. Thanos negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. "Ya me aburrí de hacer preguntas¿Responderás las que te hice o no?"

"Pero es ropa de metal… ¿Es de oro de verdad?"

"Mocoso…"

Thanos dio otro paso hacia delante, motivado por su enorme curiosidad, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a su maqueta, que ardía como si le hubieran echado combustible encima.

"¿Como Te La Pones¿Cuesta Mucho¿Cómo Te La Quitas¿Cómo La Guardas¿Dónde La Conseguiste¿Qué Usas Debajo?" Preguntó con ojos muy grandes, envalentonándose cada vez más. "¡Llevas Una Capa Como La De Superman!" Exclamó entusiasmado.

"¡No Es La Capa De Superman!"

"¿Entonces Porqué Usas Una Capa Si No Es Como La De Superman?" Preguntó el niño, ladeando la cabeza.

"Porque Me Da La Regalada Gana."

"¿Y Por Qué?"

"Porque No Tengo Que Darte Explicaciones."

"¿Por Qué?"

"Un _por qué_ más y te saco la lengua." Amenazó Máscara, que no estaba dispuesto a caer en la vieja rutina del _porqué_. Thanos se tapó la boca con las manos.

"Bueno."

Máscara asintió satisfecho y adoptó una posición adusta. En eso sintió que el pequeño se había acercado más y había sacado otro fósforo de su bolsillo. Es que Thanos nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona que le conversara más de 3 oraciones seguidas… además, extrañamente, algo intuía sobre esta persona y no creía que fuera alguien malo para él… quería impresionarlo.

"¿Te muestro lo que sé hacer?"

"Si no me queda de otra…" Le dijo a desgano, agachándose hasta quedar a nivel del niño. Thanos sonrió travieso y le enseñó el fósforo. "Mis papás se enojan mucho cuando juego con esto, y me prohibieron tener cajas de fósforos." El niño hizo un gesto de dolor y se sobó el brazo izquierdo. "Me dolió mucho cuando me quitaron la última que guardaba."

"¿Por qué tienes fósforos entonces si te lo prohibieron? Te puedes quemar. ¿No lo sabías?"

"No dijeron nada sobre los palitos, solo me prohibieron las cajas." Explicó el niño, encogiéndose de hombros. "Es que la otra vez quemé mi cama, pero no me pasó nada. ¡Mira esto!"

Thanos volvió a fijar la mirada en la cabeza del fósforo y tras concentrarse unos segundos, lo encendió tras un leve chispazo de cosmo. Esta vez el niño respiró agitado y se sentó en el suelo, sin perder de vista la pequeña llama del fósforo.

"¿Ves?" Preguntó con os ojos muy abiertos y tratando de disimular que se había agotado.

"Te cansaste."

"**NO**. Soy Fuerte. No Me Canso." Se apresuró en decir el niño, decidido.

"Te cansaste, enano, no me discutas."

"…"

"Al menos prendiste el fósforo." Gruñó Máscara al tiempo que apagaba la llama de un soplido. "Eso no lo hace cualquiera."

Se quedó mirando a su aprendiz unos instantes. ¿Seguro que estaba destinado a la armadura de Cáncer y no otra? Ni modo. Máscara encendió su cosmo sólo un poco, para ver si el niño lo percibía… y para su sorpresa, Thanos retrocedió asustado en cuánto la energía del dorado lo alcanzó.

"¿También sabes hacerlo?"

"¿Qué es lo que sé hacer?"

"Eso que hiciste… sacaste la fuerza del pensamiento fuera de la cabeza." Explicó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos. Máscara asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Eso se llama cosmos, que es la fuerza interna de una persona, energía que todos tienen, pero solo los más fuertes pueden y saben usar."

"¿Sólo los más fuertes?"

"Solo los más fuertes."

"Entonces soy de los más fuertes."

"Eso está por verse."

"Oh." Thanos pareció decepcionado. "Es que como solo yo sé hacerlo… mis hermanos no. Ellos me pegan sin hacer lo mismo… una vez incendié sus cortinas, pero creyeron que fue porque les prendí un fósforo… me pegaron muy fuerte…"

"Si no saben usar el cosmo, entonces tus hermanos **_no son_** los más fuertes." Dijo Máscara muy serio. "Pasa, prospecto de cangrejo, que tú no sabes usar bien el cosmo y por eso te pegan. Hay muchos que pueden usar cosmo, no te sientas tan especial."

Thanos lo miró con ojos aún más grandes, como si Máscara le hubiera revelado una verdad ancestral.

"¿Tú sabes como?"

"Sí. Y no me canso como tú, cangrejo."

"¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Ya me sale natural."

"¿Entonces eres de los más fuertes¿Nadie te pega?"

Máscara se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Este niño, hasta ahora, estaba probando ser uno de los elegidos. Había hecho las preguntas y los comentarios adecuados… pero esta última pregunta lo puso incómodo. Al dorado le había costado mucho abandonar su política de la ley del más fuerte. En los últimos años, desde que había sido revivido, ésta teoría suya había sufrido severas modificaciones. ¿Sería capaz de trasmitirle todo eso a su aprendiz¿Tendría la autoridad moral?

Bah. Si no lo intentaba, nunca lo sabría.

"Nadie me pega, al menos no sin una buena razón." Le dijo sentándose en el suelo, cruzándose de piernas y brazos. "Te diré una cosa, cangrejo. Los hombres deben aprender a cuidar de sí mismos y eso está bien. Pero solo algunos, los más capaces, se cuidan a sí mismos y además… cuidan a otros."

"¿En serio?"

"Seeeh."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." Thanos se rascó el cuello. "¿Tu cuidas a otros?"

"Sep."

"¿A quién cuidas?"

"A una niña debilucha, que le gusta ir de compras, que tiene una molesta tendencia a ser secuestrada y que se preocupa mucho por los demás." Se burló Máscara guiñándole un ojo. "Pero pese a no saber nada de peleas, es la niña más fuerte del mundo y por quién daría mi vida mil veces de ser necesario."

"¡Entonces eres de los más fuertes!"

"Si tu lo dices."

Thanos miró hacia su casa, y volvió a mirar a Máscara. Se le veía algo complicado.

"Yo soy débil… pero quiero ser fuerte… no sé como… ¿Me enseñarías?"

"Y… ¿Por qué debería enseñarte?"

"Porque quiero aprender… Además quiero conocer a esa niña de la que hablas."

"¿Por qué la quieres conocer?"

"Porque si eres fuerte y la cuidas… yo quiero ser fuerte para cuidarla. ¿Cómo se llama?"

Máscara tuvo que admitir que se sentía sorprendido por este niño. La verdad no había abrigado muchas esperanzas respecto de su futuro aprendiz, pero al escuchar al crío este, como que consideró que prometía y que tenía bastante potencial.

"¿Quién te asegura a ti que es fácil cuidar de esa niña¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de malos ratos que vas a pasar y de los golpes que vas a recibir?"

"No… pero da igual, estoy acostumbrado. ¿Me dirás como se llama?"

"No estás acostumbrado." Máscara no mentía. Una cosa era estar acostumbrado a los golpes de parientes desnaturalizados, y otra _Muy Diferente_ a las palizas recibidas en los entrenamientos para santos.

"Pero tú me cuidarás¿verdad? Dime como se llama esa niña…"

¡Anda la Osa! Máscara puso el rostro neutro, pero fuera de eso no hizo más. En teoría, estaba obligado a cuidar de su aprendiz, pero también a entrenarlo y eso incluía golpes… pero bueno…

"No te prometo nada, pero haré un esfuerzo." Le dijo sin estar muy convencido. Algo le decía que ese crío tenía potencial. "Y la niña se llama Saori. Es la encarnación de la diosa Athena."

"Aaaaaaah." Thanos giró la cabeza en dirección de su casa una vez más. "¿Viniste por mi, verdad?"

Máscara asintió seguro. Los enormes ojos magenta del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y se limpió con el revés de su manga.

"¿Por qué lloras? **NO** quiero que llores, **no hagas** eso." Protestó el dorado de mal humor. Thanos se apresuró a tragarse su llanto: es que no podía evitar ser sensible.

"No estaba llorando. Me entró mucha polución a los ojos."

"… Buena respuesta." Una gota le resbaló a Máscara detrás de la cabeza. "¿Te digo quien soy o quieres mantener el suspenso?"

"… eres el que me enseñará a usar todo eso que me dijiste…"

"_Eso_ se llama cosmo y sí, seré tu maestro." Máscara se puso de pie y miró en dirección a la ciudad de Milán. Le hubiera gustado añadir que no saltaba de gusto con la idea, pero se contuvo. "Si quieres, toma esa mochila y ve por las cosas que gustes. Date prisa que no tenemos todo el día."

Thanos no le respondió, sino que tomó su morral y corrió hacia el interior de su casa. Unos 6 o 7 minutos después estaba de regreso: en su morral traía una mantita, un peluche, y una swiss army que había sacado del cuarto de uno de sus hermanos, aprovechando la ausencia de este, como préstamo a largo plazo. Debajo de sus brazos, llevaba su almohada. De momento lo dejo caer todo al suelo y se agachó, para tomar su vieja cámara de fotos, que guardó dentro, y tras echarse el morral a la espalda y reunir su almohada en sus brazos, se puso de pie, mirando a Máscara lleno de expectación.

"¿Ya estás listo, enano?"

"Me llamo Thanos." Protestó el pequeño. "Sí, ya estoy listo: hasta me despedí d mi mamá, pero no me dio mucha bola."

"Soy Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer… aunque deberás llamarme _maestro_. Respecto de tu madre… ya tendrá tiempo para lamentarse." El santo se encogió de hombros y se puso a caminar. "Vamos Thanos y no te rezagues."

"¿Dónde vamos?" Preguntó Thanos, acomodándose la almohada, mientras seguía las largas zancadas de su maestro. "¿Cómo llegaremos allí¿Tomaremos el autobús¿Está muy lejos?"

"Vamos a Sicilia, llegaremos a pie, no tomaremos el autobús y sí está lejos."

"Pero nos vamos a cansar si vamos a pie. ¿Por qué vamos a Sicilia¿Llegaremos de día o de noche¿Pararemos a comer? Tengo hambre¿Por qué vamos a pie¿No es más fácil ir en autobús?"

"Vamos a ver a mi maestra, no nos cansaremos, llegaremos de día, comeremos cuando lleguemos, te aseguro que comerás si está mi nona cerca, vamos a pie porque es más fácil y el autobús es muy lento."

"¿Y como…?"

Máscara se detuvo de golpe y giró sobre sus talones. Desde las enormes alturas de su 1.84 miró hacia abajo, hastiado. Thanos se encogió sobre sí mismo y tragó saliva.

"Te autorizo a hacer una pregunta más y luego no podrás hacer más hasta mañana." Le dijo fastidiado. Entonces entrecerró los ojos. "Es más, solo responderé 5 preguntas por día, que no tengan que ver con los entrenamientos, así que más te vale que las pienses bien. ¿Entendiste?"

"Sí."

"¿Qué ibas a preguntar?" Gruñó Máscara resoplando. Thanos puso cara pensativa: mejor planeaba bien su pregunta.

"¿Tiene amiga con privilegios o novia de verdad? Porque mi hermano mayor tiene solo amigas con privilegios."

¡Qué criatura más adorable! Una gota le aplastó la cabeza.

"Las amigas con privilegios son para cobardes. Tengo novia y eso debería bastarte."

"Está bien."

"Bien. Ahora nos vamos." Máscara le extendió la mano y aunque Thanos hizo un esfuerzo para no preguntar para qué, le sujetó los dedos, lleno de curiosidad. "Ahora… nos vamos a Sicilia. Cierra los ojos."

El niño hizo lo que se le pidió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Máscara entonces miró hacia el horizonte y tomó aire.

Un segundo después, gracias a la velocidad de la luz, maestro y aprendiz estaban en Sicilia, en las afueras de un pueblito. Aunque confundido, Thanos quedó maravillado y su infantil cabecita se llenó de energía, lamentándose de no poder hacer todas las preguntas que quería.

"¿Aprenderé a hacer eso también?" Preguntó lleno del más puro e infantil entusiasmo. Máscara le soltó la mano y se cruzó de brazos

"Sí, Thanos, ahora… silencio. Dije que no más preguntas." Le recordó a desgano.

"Pero esta era pregunta de entrenamiento." Afirmó el pequeño decidido y con las cejas entrecruzadas.

"… Me lleva…" Rezongó Máscara para sí.

Era evidente que este sería un día muy largo.

…

De regreso en Milán, en la casa que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar, nadie notaría la ausencia del pequeño sino hasta dos días después… pero sólo tendrían noticias de Thanos al cabo de 18 años de ausencia.

**Fin del Omake final a "Nihil Novum Sub Sole." **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS:** Por fin logro subir este omake sobre el encuentro de Máscara con su travieso y pirómano aprendiz. Desde ya les anuncio que le presten atención a la Colección de Omakes Perdidos, pues habrá al menos unos 4 o 5 omakes previos al próximo fic… que antes que me pregunten, no es exactamente mi prioridad, dado que tengo que preparar mi examen de grado (**MUCHO MUY IMPORTANTE**). Sé que me quedó algo bizarro este omake, pero espero que al menos valga la pena. Tuve que despertar a mi Musa de su siesta inducida por la cura que aplicó cierto dios mellizo de Artemisa, y creánme que no le hizo nada de gracia. Espero que les haya gustado. Faltas de ortografía, de gramática, tipeo y redacción no son intencionales y si descubren alguna, por favor, sean buena leche y avísenme para poder corregirla, lo mismo si tienen quejas o críticas respecto de la historia, para poder ver como lo soluciono (en tanto sean educadas y civilizadas) **¡GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO EL CAPÍTULO!**


End file.
